My Father
by Warm-Ice
Summary: Sequel to My Daughter! She has come home from her journey to the past with many questions left unanswered. But as the mystery unfolds, her heart breaks bit by bit. Now she must go through a whole new journey to save what is most important to her.
1. Challenge

**Warm-Ice: (sigh) Well, here I am again, the most annoying authoress in the world.**

**Inu-yasha: hey! Why are you back? Why are we back?**

**Warm-Ice: well, dear inu, due to popular demand and a whole lot of 'WTF's, 'HOLY F#$'s,'OMFG's and 'WHO THE HELL IS IT?'s from my lovely reviewers, I've decided to create a sequel. Though I don't trust it'll be as good as My Daughter! **

**Kag: Well, the good thing is that I'm getting my daughter back! (hugs Haruko)**

**Haruko: (blushes and hugs her mama back) I'm glad to be back, mama.**

**Warm-ice: (looks at Sessh looking at them and smirks) really, Sess. If you wanna hug them, just hug them. They're both yours anyway.**

**Sess: (glares at Warm-Ice) silence yourself, woman. I want no such thing.**

**Tiffany:** **I am now 15 years old, thanks for asking. And I'm a pretty fast typer so...yeah. And aboutyour story, I'm flattered that you want me to type it. But sorry, I don't do that. Thanks for the compliments and the reviews! And no, I don't write it down first. I hope I answered all your questions.**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: hehe, I'm so glad you understand my predicament. Can I ask you one simple question? In the real world, are you male? **

**Haruko: (blush and looks down shyly)**

**gny: hehe...I guess your wish has come true. hehe...**

**Warm-Ice: why does everybody think I'm so evil? i just tried to leave them with a cliffy.**

**Inu-yasha: That's the point, you baka!**

**Kagome: SIT! (Wham!) don't call Warm-Ice a baka.**

**Warm-Ice: I am so glad to have you, Kagome -chan!**

**Haruko: (smiles at her father and bows) I'm glad to be back, Father.**

**Sess: (tries to subdue a smirk) yes well. (looks to Warm-Ice as a signal)**

**Warm-Ice: okay, let's all go on with the story, shall we?**

**Haruko: oh, before anything else, thank you to everyone who kept supporting the story!**

**My Father**

Chapter 1: The Challenge

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru tore his cold, blazing eyes from the young man at the end of his blade to the goddess hurrying down the stairs towards him, his half-brother following suit. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, coming to Shippou's side to help the young man to his feet.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and glared threateningly at the red-headed Fox youkai. "I will not allow anyone to create chaos in my own palace. The kit must know his place."

Silently, Haruko walked down the stairs, her eyes trained solely on the necklace upon the floor. She was just a few more steps away from it when someone's familiar voice had rung into her head.

"What do you intend to achieve by creating such disturbance, wolf?" Sesshoumaru had spoken, his voice slicing through the silence like thunder in the stormy clouds of twilight.

Kouga scoffed with an arrogant smirk as if he didn't have two spears threatening his neck. "I never thought you'd go so low as to let trash like that rot in your kingdom, Sesshoumaru." He said, referring to the seething Shippou.

"How dare you insult Shippou-sama, you damn wol—" Aki had started to speak.

"Aki!" Shippou silenced with authority much like Sesshoumaru's own.

Sesshoumaru came forward, towards the wolf and looked at the two soldiers holding him down. "Release him."

Immediately, the spears from Kouga's neck were withdrawn. Kouga quickly sat up in an Indian sit and dusted his arms off of dust. "Sheesh! What is it with you inus and sticks! It's always up your asses!"

"You will learn your place, wolf." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Yeah, yeah! I've heard that before." Kouga waved off.

Almost everyone glared daggers at him at that but he seemed completely unaware of it. Either that or he was ignoring them all together. He stood up with a huff and dusted his legs off of dust, grinning arrogantly at Sesshoumaru simply to irritate him…which was working quite well.

Turning his eyes to Kagome, he grinned, "Hey, little Lady!" Kagome smirked at the charming guy whom she still considers a friend of hers. "Yo, inu-hime!"

She turned to him sharply with surprised eyes, not expecting to hear his voice. Upon the sight of him, she smiled. Even after so many centuries—despite the slightly more mature physic, Kouga was still that arrogant, rude, child-like man he once was. She bowed to him respectfully, to everyone's surprise, and smiled with a reply.

"It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you once again, Kouga-san."

"Hehe...You haven't changed a bit." He grinned.

"Neither have you, Kouga-san." She smiled back respectfully.

Shippou frowned with displeasure, seeing the familiarity between the two. Briskly, he walked to Haruko, catching her attention. Shippou picked up the necklace on the floor.

"Shippou-sama?" Haruko asked. Shippou stood up, looking at Haruko with intense emerald eyes. She blushed, not accustomed to having him stare at her. Normally he would do his best to keep out of her way, her sight and simply away from her presence. She was hardly ever near him and having him as close as an arm's reach was a little disconcerting.

Suddenly, Shippou closed his eyes and leaned forward, Haruko's eyes widened. Their lips would have touched if it wasn't for a fist making contact with Shippou's face.

The punch was so strong that the kit fell back onto his elbows and at Sesshoumaru's feet. He looked back sharply with a growl and a glare at the one who dared to punch him.

Inu-yasha held up his fists as if challenging Shippou as he stood protectively in front of the shocked Haruko. "Save it for the wedding day, red. You're not married yet."

Haruko gasped as her mind began to register everything in her mind. It was Shippou. Shippou was her fiancé. But…

She turned to her father with a confused expression.

"Aw, Inu-yasha!" Kagome whined.

"What!" Inu-yasha asked.

"Perhaps this is why this Sesshoumaru never made you swear for military secrecy." Sesshoumaru said, glaring angrily at Inu-yasha. But then again, he wasn't that peeved. He never wanted to make it a surprise anyway. It was all his wife's idea and he was just going along with it.

"What! What'd I do?" Inu-yasha asked. "He was gonna kiss her, for Pete's sake!"

"Baka!" Kagome said. "Well, I guess there's no hiding it now."

Coming to her side, Sesshoumaru looked at the shocked faces of their guests, and smoothly declared, "This Sesshoumaru is honored to introduce to all of you… General Shippou, Prince of the Southern Lands, as the future husband of Lady Haruko, Princess of the Western Lands."

There was a long shocked silence before everyone clapped and some even went so far as to cheer for the new couple. Haruko stared at Shippou in shock, incredulous that the kit was actually royalty. But…if he was the lord of the Southern Lands, why was he the general of the Western Army?

Aki helped Shippou stand and Shippou was graceful enough to stand tall. His eyes turned to Haruko and they were locked in each other's gaze for a while. Haruko's eyes were questioning while his was empty.

"Keh! If there's even gonna be a wedding!" someone suddenly yelled. They all turned to Kouga who stood proudly with his hands to his hips.

"What're you talking about, you damn wolf?" Inu-yasha said.

Kouga proudly pointed his thumb to himself and said, "I'm challenging Shippou, the lord of the Southern Lands as Inu-hime's husband-to-be."

"What?" Shippou said, now very irritated.

"Yeah, you heard me! I'm challenging you! I will officially be courting Lady Haruko of the Western Lands as of now!" He said, still grinning arrogantly.

Haruko's lips parted, her mind becoming a big blank. Was he crazy?

"Kouga, you can't—" Kagome tried to explain.

"And what have you to offer?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him suddenly, as if they had just seen Sesshoumaru laugh gaily (which is highly impossible in itself).

"If you were to choose me instead of crap-o' here, Lady Haruko will not only have a happier life, she will also have the title of Lady of the Western **and** Eastern Lands. The discrepancy between wolves and inus will vanish and an alliance will take its place." there was a shocked silence for a long while. It seemed that everyone was amazed by the fact that the wolf was actually royalty and that he actually knew the meaning of discrepancy.

"The Eastern lands?" Inu-yasha asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, bet you didn't know that, did you, dog boy?"

"What did you say!"

"Then..." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "You must be the true son of lord Nai the Strong. There were rumors of you."

"I never would have thought you would be a prince, Kouga-kun. How come you didn't tell us before?" Kagome said.

"Well, I guess I'm just not one to blow my own horn." He said, flipping his hair from his shoulders, the ebony locks now reaching his knees.

"Keh! Sure, I'll believe that." Inu-yasha said sarcastically. "And I'm the queen of the Northern Lands."

"Well, are you?" Kouga said. Kagome stifled her laugh and Haruko hid her smirk.

"Why you—" Inu-yasha started.

"Kouga." Sesshoumaru interrupted, stopping Inu-yasha from causing anymore trouble. "You should be honored to have gotten this Sesshoumaru's interest." Shippou looked at him at that, his eyes shining with confusion and anger.

"What?" he said as if insulted.

But Sesshoumaru ignored him easily, "I will grant your challenge **if** … lord Shippou accepts it."

Everyone turned to Shippou then, his emerald eyes icily glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, though, was unaffected. "Tell us, Lord Shippou; shall you grace this wolf with your time? Or do find him too much of a threat?" Shippou's eyes narrowed.

Without a moment to spare, Shippou answered, never turning his gaze from their Taiyoukai, "I accept."

"Shippou-sama…" Haruko whispered, sensing the all too familiar tension between her father and him. Ever since she could remember there was always this icy tension between her father and the handsome general. It was as if they were simply forced to work together but didn't necessarily like each other.

She had always felt that of all people, Shippou would have been her father's best companion for they had many common traits. But never had she seen a day when her father showed any sign of friendliness towards Shippou. There was always a barrier. That's why it was such a shock to find that Shippou would be her husband. It was him all along.

But what should she do now? Shippou had accepted Kouga's challenge. Meaning she will one day have to choose between the two of them! Her hand came to the black half of the yin yang necklace hanging around her neck, her heart pumping wildly against her chest. Why? Why did Kouga have to challenge Shippou? Why did he have to keep his promise to her? Why couldn't he just accept that she had to follow her destiny? This definitely spelled trouble.

She turned to Kouga who was smiling triumphantly at Sesshoumaru. _Definitely._

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned to look behind him when he heard the bathroom doors open and was highly pleased, though clandestine, to see that it was his lovely wife. Kagome looked up at him from her long black lashes, smirking slightly at the sight of him in the small tub of hot spring water, the steamy liquid rising up to his waist. His damp silver hair fell freely over his back and shoulders, down his perfect upper torso. 

_Delicious._

He watched with intense eyes as Kagome closed the entrance to the bathroom, coming forward afterward with a natural sway to her hips.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Yes?" he asked as she knelt at the edge of the tub like how a Japanese lady should. After settling her hands to her lap, she looked up at him.

"Why did you accept Kouga's preposition?" she asked directly, knowing Sesshoumaru hated it when she beat around the bush.

At that, Sesshoumaru smirked and continued to splash the water upon his body, as if telling her it was a secret. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started with a warning tone. Sesshoumaru gave her no heed. "We don't have much time left. Accepting Kouga's challenge will just make everything else complicated. For once you're the one who's not being logical here." She said gently.

"I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru simply stated.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome slightly whined.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, that small smirk still on his lips. He came to the edge of the tub and cupped her cheek in his clawed hand. Kagome instantly leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You once told me…it is never too late to change for the better."

At that tears started to well in her closed eyes and her jaw tightened as she struggled to suppress the urge to cry. Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek gently, coming closer so that his forehead was touching hers.

"Kagome…" he chided softly. Kagome tried to turn away but Sesshoumaru didn't allow it. "Woman, look at me." Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, revealing soft sapphire eyes filled with fear and pain. He looked at her sternly, "Be strong. Do not fear. I will be with you forever."

Tears fell from her eyes and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru slowly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her nearer. Kagome looked him straight in the eyes and softly kissed him, pulling back to whisper, "I love you…"

Sesshoumaru smirked again, "You will always have my heart." He replied. That was always his reply. And that was always the truth. She would always have his heart.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her more passionately this time. He abruptly pulled away though and looked at her with a raised brow. "Have you taken a bath today?"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Uh, yeah, why? Do I smell?" she asked with worry, looking at herself.

"Slightly." He answered.

"Really?" Kagome blushed, "I don't understand how—AHHHH!" she screamed when she was suddenly pulled down into the water. There was a loud splash and she quickly resurfaced, flipping her hair from her face. The look on her face was indignation and completely adorable.

"WH-What did you do that for!" she yelped, touching the wet fabric of her silk kimono.

Sesshoumaru chuckled dementedly and came a breath away from her, coyly untying her soaked obi. "Kagome, it is improper to bathe in the hot springs with apparels." Slowly, he trailed wet kisses down her neck, loosening her kimono to give him access to her shoulders.

Kagome held back a moan as her grip tightened on his shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly, craning her neck instinctively. "You are—so—bad, Sesshou—maru…" she struggled to say between pants and stifling her moans. Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru pushed her back to the edge, successfully sliding the kimono from her shoulders. His hands slowly traveled down her back, to her sides then to her front; his finger leaving heated trails upon their wake.

His lips rose to hers and their tongues wrestled for dominion. Her body arched against his as she felt his arousal pressing against her. Kami! They have had each other for more than hundreds of years yet the passion between them still lived. It was a wonder how they had kept their relationship alive.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's heart beating wildly against his chest as her own bare chest was pressed against his. His hands traveled down below the water and Kagome couldn't help but whimper, "Don't tease me, Sesshoumaru!" he smirked in triumph.


	2. Night Sky

**Warm-Ice: wow. The results are actually better than I expected.**

**Inu-yasha: well whaddya expect? It was popular the first time around.**

**Warm-Ice: well, yes. And I'm very happy about that but…I didn't expect—this…**

**Kagome: aren't you happy about this, Warm-Ice?**

**Warm-Ice: I…I suppose I am.**

**Sess: (raises eyebrow) you suppose?**

**Warm-Ice: I'm… (Blushes prettily for once) I'm…flattered… **

**Kagome: (giggles) on behalf of Warm-Ice, thank you very much for those who reviewed and supported this story!**

**bluediamond-hime****: WAAAH! YOU'RE TOO KIND! IT BUUUURRRNNNSSSS!**

**Kagome: to anyone who's baffled, Warm-ice can't take sincere kindness. It's like her kryptonite.**

**Inu-yasha: her klepto-night?**

**xwishful-thinkingx****: oh, hehe sorry about that. Thanks for the pocky! Shippou and Kouga have it for safe keeping. Right, guys?**

**Kouga and Shippou: (looks up with crums on their faces) huh? Oh, yeah, right.**

**Warm-ice: WAHHH! Why'd you eat my pocky!**

**Kouga: Why? **

**Shippou: were you gonna eat it?**

**Warm-Ice: … common sense is not so common, I guess.**

**Sesshoumaru: this Sesshoumaru agrees.**

**My Father**

Chapter 2: Night Sky

Akito looked up at Touya who looked back at him with the same concerned expression. Their princess was inside her room, there was no noise made as always. Yet they could feel the waves of confusion flowing from within. They wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but they could not. What could they comfort her with anyway? Petty encouragements and promises that wouldn't do any good to her even if they tried.

They could do nothing but stand at her door and make sure that no one comes barging in uninvited and—

"Outta' my way!" Inu-yasha yelled, pushing the guards out of his way and slamming open the door, barging in uninvited.

Haruko looked up from her mirror; it seemed that she had been in deep thought while brushing her hair before Inu-yasha came. The two guards tried to stop Inu-yasha but Haruko had interrupted, "It's alright, let him in."

Inu-yasha glared at them before they closed the door then turned back to Haruko with a huff. "I really hate guards. They're always following you around and shit. They're practically your freagin' shadow."

"They are…supposed to do that, Inu-yasha." Haruko tried to say casually, despite the feeling of disorientation she had.

It did not slip from Inu-yasha's hearing apparently when his doggy ears perked slightly towards her. His eyebrow raised and he looked at her strangely. "Hey, what's up, Haru-dono?"

Haruko blushed visibly, since when was she called 'Haru-dono'? Inu-yasha's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "What?"

She blinked twice, snapping out of it. She struggled to smile, "N-nothing." Inu-yasha stared at her for a moment, his eyes searching her own. She quickly looked down, avoiding eye contact. He came closer and crouched down like how a dog would sit in front of her so that even if she looked down she would still see him.

He peered up at her with concentration and she blushed at having him so close.

"I-Inu-yasha, I—"

"So…" he interrupted. "This is when you get back, huh?" he fell back to sit Indian style with his hands across his chest.

"Huh?"

"Ever since you turned 18, I've been watching you carefully. I kept waiting for the time when you would go to the past. I guess you just came back, didn't you?"

Haruko looked at him with wide eyes. She was quickly relieved though and sighed with a smile. Inu-yasha grinned in return.

"Well I guess I'm responsible for keeping you up to date. Want it now?"

"Yes, please."

"Where d'you want me to start?"

"Uh…how come you and mama are still alive?" she asked, getting off of her chair, pushing it aside and sitting down as well with Inu-yasha on the floor.

"I didn't wish to become full youkai." He said, putting his hands on his knees. "'nstead I wished for your mom to have a life as long as a youkais. And guess what, your mom now's 35 youkai years old and still kickin'." He rubbed the sore spot on his hide and grimaced, "That's for sure."

Haruko smirked. "And you've been living with us ever since?"

"Yeah, your mom wanted your dad and me to" he flexed his index and middle fingers to add effect, "live like brothers. But I never actually liked this place. Everyone's so strict and there're always rules to follow. Reminds me of why I ran away in the first place." he muttered to himself. "But I guess it's not all that bad. I mean, I get to keep an eye on you."

"Um—which reminds me, do you often call me, uh—"

"Haru-dono?"

"Hai." She blushed.

He grinned again, "Why, you don't like it?"

"I'm simply…not used to such a nickname."

"Hehe, don't worry, Haru-dono. Only I can get to use that nickname. It's between you and me when no one's around." He winked.

"And how do I call you?"

He puffed his chest out proudly, "Yasha-sama!" he proclaimed. She put her hand to her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"Yasha-sama?" she tested, the nickname rolling off her tongue.

He smiled at the sight of her smile, glad that it had returned finally. "Yup, that's my girl." He grinned proudly, stroking her cheek as he always did. "Don't worry too much about everything okay? I know you feel detached and all but… I'll help you out."

Haruko smiled softly, Inu-yasha was truly such a kind man. "Hai, arigatou…Yasha-sama."

"Hey, don't wear it out." He joked, lightly knocking on the top of her head with his knuckles. She giggled and closed an eye playfully, already feeling at ease with her uncle.

"So anymore questions?" there was a soft knocking on the door which snapped the two from their own little world. Quickly Inu-yasha was at his feet as the door opened to present Yuki, a young soldier from the snowy mountains of the West. He smiled charmingly and politely at his two masters.

"Whaddya want?" Inu-yasha asked grumpily, his earlier sweetness vanished. It made Haruko feel a little proud to be able to see a side of her uncle that others weren't allowed to see. His kinder side was exclusively for her.

Yuki bowed, "The great lord Sesshoumaru calls for you in his study room, lord Inu-yasha." He said smoothly, unaffected by Inu-yasha's attitude. It was an everyday thing for them to be yelled at by Inu-yasha but no one actually took offence. The dog ears were far too adorable. And his rebellious persona was also a relief from all the discipline of the castle.

"Ch. What does he want from me this time?" he grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him. "Yeah, I'll be there." He said, signaling for Yuki to leave them be. Yuki nodded in understanding and closed the door behind him. Inu-yasha turned to Haruko then with a huff. "Damn, your father is such a lazy ass. If he wanted to talk to me, he should've just come to me instead of sendin' someone."

Haruko smiled gently, "Go, Yasha-sama. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Inu-yasha smirked at her and patted her head tenderly, "Yeah, I know, Haru-dono. I'll fill ya' in on everythin' else tomorrow. See ya' then. G'night." He said, turning to leave.

Haruko stood to bow at him and watched him close the door. She smiled to herself, "Goodnight, Yasha-sama…"

* * *

Kouga stepped outside into the garden with a yawn, stretching his arms high up with a grunt. He smiled up at the moon as it twinkled with the stars. Hundreds of years have passed since he had seen that beautiful face and all he could say was that…

She was well worth the wait.

He grinned to himself, remembering the sight of her looking up at him with those wondrous sapphire eyes. And now he was going to court her…officially. He made 5 jumping jacks to warm up his body in the cold night. Satisfied when he felt warmth come over him, he looked back up at the castle where he would be staying in for a long time.

"You just wait, Inu-hime." He said, mostly to himself. "I'm gonna sweep you off your feet and be the prince charming you deserve!" he proudly proclaimed to no one in particular.

"Really? Is that your plan?" the smile vanished and he looked down curiously at the feminine voice but soon smiled wide at the sight of Kagome, smiling down at him from the porch.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome smiled kindly, sitting down on the porch and patting the space beside her as a signal for him to sit. He sat beside her with a grin and leaned on his arms for support as he laid his leg on his lap.

"It's been such a long time, Kouga-kun." She smiled.

"Yeah, it has. Believe it or not I actually miss calling you my woman." He joked.

Kagome laughed, "Well don't bet on calling me your woman any time soon…if you want to keep your head, that is."

"So how's life with the great lord of the Western Lands?" he asked casually.

"Couldn't have asked for a better one." She answered without giving it a second thought, looking out into the vast expanse of their gardens. "I have a loving husband, I have great friends…"

"Lovely daughter…" he added absently.

She scrunched up her face at him as if simply humoring him and smirked. "Don't push it, Kouga. You're still not on my husband's favorites list." She half-joked, half-meant.

"Yeah but I'll change that soon enough." He declared arrogantly, winking at her and puffing his chest. "I'll do anything and everything it takes."

She looked thoughtfully at him then, "Are you really that determined to win my daughter's hand?"

"I'm determined," he answered, turning to the moon high up in the night sky, "to win your daughter's heart."

"Ah…good luck on that."

"Aren't you on Shippou' side?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you are, after all, his surrogate mother. Shouldn't you be supporting him?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm not on anyone's side, Kouga-kun. My daughter's happiness is all I want."

Kouga looked at her then with the sense of admiration he felt only towards her. She was genuinely a wise and caring woman. A small smile came across his lips, "I'll do my best, Kagome…if Haruko picks me." He added, grinning sheepishly when Kagome gave him a look.

* * *

Haruko stood silently out in her room's veranda, standing as still as a statue (much like her father), staring up at the beautiful night sky with those ever familiar lonely eyes when there was a soft knocking to her room. She turned to it slowly, wondering who would be coming to her at this time of night. "Enter." She commanded softly.

Soon the door entered to reveal a sullen looking Shippou, his armor discarded, leaving him wearing merely his white hakama with green linings and his forest green baggy pants. Even until then, his remarkable elegance still amazed her to the point where she would simply pause in whatever she was doing and stare.

"Shippou-sama…" she managed to whisper.

Shippou knelt on one knee and said, "Lady Haruko."

Blinking out of her stupor, she told him to rise and said, "To what do I owe this honor?" out of pure courtesy and politeness bred into her blood.

Shippou rose and looked up at her, "I wish to speak with you, M'lady. May I come in?"

She blushed lightly but nodded diplomatically and said, "H-hai."

Shippou nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind him and joining her at the veranda. For a moment they were ensconced by silence, staring up at the stars. But then he spoke, "I humbly ask for your forgiveness for my earlier…actions. I did not intend to cause such trouble." He said, looking down and concentrating on the railings in shame.

Haruko looked at him, her eyebrow furrowing. "Shippou-sama…how long has my father planned this engagement?"

Shippou closed his eyes, and then opened them to look at her; emerald clashing with sapphire. "Forgive me, Lady Haruko. I have kept this from you since the day you were born."

"What?"

"Hai. After you left, I went to lord Sesshoumaru and asked him for your hand in marriage."

Haruko's eyes widened. "………………………………………..w…..why?" she almost trembled, her cheeks reddening even more.

"I have…" he turned his head away to escape her burning stare, wanting nothing more than to kiss her then and there. "Ever since I met you…I have…unexplainably…fallen in love with you…I was a child then. I didn't know what love was at that point. But, as I have grown, I realize what I felt for you was exactly that."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her heart beating wildly. Instinctively, her hand reached up to the black half of the yin yang necklace.

"The moment Naraku kidnapped you; I vowed to myself that I would never let anyone hurt you ever again. And I'm going to make sure of that." He looked at her then, the emotions he had kept deep down inside of him finally being liberated from their binding chains. "By marrying you, Lady Haruko…I will make you the happiest woman—no, goddess on earth. I will protect you for the rest of my life. I swear!"

Finally she had found her voice, "Then…why didn't you tell me… a long time ago…?"

A frown showed on his face then and he said, "Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to see first if I would be…deserving of you. He told me never to tell you so that your emotions would not get in the way of his judgment. And as he judged me through the years, I was forbidden to show any sign of affection towards you; it is the rule of a soldier."

"So then…"

"I have passed the test, Lady Haruko." It was then that a rare sight, a genuine smile, came across Shippou's face. "And you and I were to be married. Those were the most wonderful words I had ever heard."

"S-Shippou-sama…" she managed to utter, trembling completely now. His hand found its way to her cheek and he stroked it lovingly, reveling at the soft beauty that was her essence.

"But now that accursed wolf has challenged me. He thinks he can stand against me. He has truly become so arrogant." She frowned at hearing him say such words. He didn't seem to notice them as he continued to smile down at her, "But don't let this petty problem concern you, Lady Haruko. I will not let you fall into a savage's hands." She wanted to defend Kouga, knowing he was anything but a savage but found she could not find her voice.

"Please, just grant me this one wish…" he whispered softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Let me kiss you…"

Her lips parted at that, the shock overriding her mind. Her eyes widened and she blushed beautifully, the moon's rays shining down upon both their forms. Taking this as a 'yes', Shippou closed his eyes and leaned down to capture the lips he so longed to taste. Just as their lips were about to meet…

"Shippou-sama!" someone called from behind the door. Haruko gasped, snapping out of her stupor and both turning to the door. It was Aki's voice.

She quickly stepped away from him, both hands holding each other at her chest where her heart beat wildly. "H-Hai! Enter!" she said, trying to calm her nerves. Shippou clenched his hands into tight fists without her noticing, irritated at Aki for disturbing them.

Aki opened the door and bowed curtly, announcing, "The Lady Rin summons you, Shippou-sama."

"I'm…coming…" he said through gritted teeth, trying to control his temper.

"Shippou-sama…" Haruko called softly. Shippou looked up at her and calmed quickly when she smiled softly at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

At that, he managed a small smile and bowed low to leave. "Goodnight, M'lday."

"Goodnight, Shippou-sama…"


	3. Too Fast

**Kouga: HEHEHEHE!**

**Shippou: What are you so happy about, wolf?**

**Kouga: (shows Shippou review board) take a look.**

**Shippou: (eyes widen) WTF!**

**Warm-Ice: Kouga, stop making Shippou jealous.**

**Kouga: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sess: (shakes head ruefully) children.**

**xwishful-thinkingx****: wahahaha! More pocky! No more for you guys.**

**Kouga and Shippou: (pouts) ch! It wasn't that good anyway!**

**Warm-Ice: yes, it is! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**SimpleOne****: it's like how you address someone 'Mr.' I think. I dunno, I just thought it would be cute. Hehe.**

**Inu-yasha: you and your stupid ideas.**

**Warm-Ice: WAAAHH! Kagome, do you mind?**

**Kagome: gladly. Sit! (wham!)**

**Warm-Ice: thank you!**

**blackXheart****: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kouga: (raises eyebrow at Shippou) you're a sausage?**

**Shippou: well, at least I'm more of a sausage than you could ever be!**

**Inu-yasha: What the hell is a sausage!**

**Kag: hehe... thanks for everyone who kept supporting the story!**

**My Father**

Chapter 3: Too Fast

That morning, the sun shone bright up above and its rays lightly fell upon a silent white form under silk sheets in the middle of the room. The white clad figure was sitting on the bed, her arms on her knees and her chin on her arms. Her eyes still held that loneliness deep within them but now it mingled with fine traces of confusion.

Too fast. Everything was coming too fast. She felt as if she was in a new world when she was so used to the old one. Inu-yasha had helped her cope, a little. But the whole issue with Kouga suddenly challenging Shippou…it complicated so many things.

It was all Kouga's fault. He complicated everything. He complicated her world with his emotions and his promise. She hated emotions. Emotions are the cause of everything that goes wrong in the world. Emotions were the causes of wars, suffering, murders, and chaos. It is the root of all that is destructive.

But then the memory of last night came to her and she instinctively brought her fingers to her lips. She leaned back until she was lying down once again on her bed. For such a long time she had wished that Shippou would someday, somehow, tell her that he loved her. But she had learned to forget of such childish wishes and accept that the handsome general felt nothing for her.

She hadn't expected this. To think that he had loved her all along…

"Lady Haruko…" came Touya's voice from outside the door. "Breakfast is ready, M'lady."

Slowly, she lifted herself up from her bed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing at her reflection on her mirror only once then coming to the door. "I'm ready."

The doors immediately opened and she gracefully stepped outside, her face set upon her mask of neutrality. Akito and Touya quickly bowed to her then waited for her to start walking. Her strides down the hall were soft but quick, much like her guards.

As she went on, she stopped at the sight of Shippou coming her way. She felt a bit awkward, but bowed politely nonetheless as if nothing happened last night. Shippou looked as if he hadn't expected to see her then gave a small smile and bowed.

"May I have the honor to escort you to breakfast, Lady Haruko?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled at how charming he was. "The honor is all mine, Shippou-sama." She said, taking the arm he offered her and letting him lead her to the dining room. When they came to the said room, everyone was already seated. They bowed to Sesshoumaru who sat regally at the head of the table, Kagome to his right.

Sesshoumaru nodded and the two quickly made their way to the table. Shippou, being a complete gentleman, pulled back the seat for her. Haruko smiled with gratitude and took her seat at her father's left. Shippou sat next to her across Inu-yasha.

Haruko found Inu-yasha silently sneering at Shippou and couldn't help but smile at how protective Inu-yasha was. His eyes turned to her then and he looked away with a blush, embarrassed at getting caught.

It was only then that she noticed, "Where is Kouga-san?"

* * *

There was a loud snoring from inside the room and Akito silently cringed in disgust. He knocked softly and said, "lord Kouga, lord Kouga…" the snoring continued. 

He opened the door softly and looked around. He shook his head ruefully when he finally laid eyes on the bed where the wolf prince still slept; snoring like an idiot with his limbs spread practically everywhere. Wolves…

He came closer and thought about shaking him lightly to wake him up but decided not to touch him with his bare hands. He took his staff and poked the wolf lightly on the shoulder. Kouga went on snoring after switching positions with a grunt.

"Ew…" he couldn't help but say. He poked Kouga again, this time a little rougher. It was then that Kouga opened his eyes to look up at Akito right after the guard hid his staff.

"Huh? Who're you?" he asked groggily.

"Lord Kouga, I am one of Lady Haruko's guardians. The lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to awaken you and tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast, huh?" Kouga asked, sitting up groggily, his hair a complete mess and some drool still hanging from his chin. He looked out at the sky through his own veranda with a yawn and a stretch. He looked back up at Akito and said, "It's too early." Then he fell back to his bed and started snoring again.

Akito, not knowing what to do, stared at Kouga dumbly for a while. "Uh—lord Kouga…?"

Kouga suddenly sat up again and looked up at Akito with those groggy, half-lidded eyes. "Did you say you were Haruko's guardian?"

He stared at Kouga for a while longer then answered, "Uh…hai…"

"Oh, shit! Breakfast!" he suddenly yelled out, jumping out of bed and fumbling around for his clothes and boots. Akito found he could do nothing but stare dumbly at Kouga and watch him put on his boots. In all his years he had never encountered anyone like Kouga. He had such an…unpredictable persona. He never expected someone his age to be so… How could he ever think he was worthy of challenging the practically perfect general whom they recognized as Shippou?

"Hey." He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Kouga's voice. He looked up and found that the wolf was already at the door looking back at him with a confused expression. "You okay?" he asked.

Akito blinked twice, unaccustomed to being confronted with the question. "H-hai…"

Kouga grinned, "Cool. Thanks for waking me up!" he said before running off with great speed towards the dining room, leaving a bewildered Akito to stare dumbly at the open door way.

* * *

Everyone looked at the door as Kouga clumsily opened it, stumbling a bit before catching himself. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate brow at him and Inu-yasha scoffed while Shippou rolled his eyes. Kagome simply looked on in amusement while Haruko's eyes spelled that of curiosity. 

He grinned at them all and said, "Yo!" as simple as that. He walked across the table and sat beside Inu-yasha so that he could see Haruko without his sight being obstructed by Shippou.

"Sorry I'm late." He said lightly, mostly to Haruko. Haruko smiled and shook her head ruefully, forgiving him already.

"Wolf, you _will_ learn your manners." Shippou reprimanded with a glare.

"Why? I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Kouga asked back, taking a piece of bread from the table and opening his mouth to start eating.

"Baka!" Inu-yasha yelled, snatching the bread from Kouga before he could take a bite. He used his other hand to hit Kouga upside the head and Kouga was quick to retaliate.

"What the hell'd you do that for, dog breath!" he yelled indignantly, holding the back of his head where it hurt.

"You don't eat before Sesshoumaru does, you stupid moron!" Inu-yasha answered with a comical angry face.

"It's sort of a tradition, Kouga-kun." Kagome kindly explained, finding it quite ironic that Inu-yasha of all people would reprimand Kouga for something he used to be reprimanded for often.

"Any civilized person knows that." Shippou added coldly.

Kouga glared at Shippou menacingly then said, "Yeah? Well civilize this, fox boy!" he stuck his tongue out at Shippou and pulled on his cheeks in a taunting manner.

"Why You—" Shippou started.

"Childish." They immediately stopped and looked up at the head of the table where Sesshoumaru sat with his eyes closed and his lips set on a grim frown. Almost instantly the two boys fell into their seats and silenced themselves.

Seeing as the two were finally behaving, Sesshoumaru chose this time to speak. "Lord Shippou, lord Kouga, while you two are staying in this Sesshoumaru's lands, you will observe proper manners and etiquette. If you know not what those are," he said opening his eyes to look at Kouga who huffed grumpily, "then have yourself taught."

"My daughter's lord shall not be uncivilized, starting petty and immature fights that are simply pointless. This Sesshoumaru shall be expecting to see the best from both of you as of today."

"Pff!" Kouga scoffed, resting his chin on his hand and an elbow on the table. "I can be civilized and fancy pancy anytime I wanna be. I just don't feel like it, that's all." He said.

"That will be the day." Shippou said, rolling his eyes again.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I will never believe that a savage such as yourself may even _begin_ to act like a prince."

"You wanna bet on it, _pretty boy_?" Kouga said, leaning forward to intimidate.

"Any time, _wolf_." Shippou said, leaning forward to show that he was not intimidated.

"Then it's settled!" Kagome suddenly said cheerfully. Everyone turned to her. She smiled wide and said, "Two days from now we will have a banquet to celebrate Haruko's nineteenth birthday. And by that time, we will see if Kouga really can be as 'fancy pancy' as he says. If Kouga can prove so, he'll be a step closer to winning our daughter's hand in marriage. Well, Sesshoumaru? What do you think?"

A smirk was visible now on Sesshoumaru's usually neutral face and he turned to the two men with an evil gleam in those golden orbs. "Interesting."

"Do you guys agree to it?" Kagome asked.

Shippou smirked as well, confident as always. "I agree. Surely he will loose. After all he only has two days." He said, looking at Kouga with that smug expression.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and turned to Kagome, "Ha! I can do this, no sweat!" He proclaimed.

"Great! Then gentlemen, consider this your first challenge."

Haruko continued to sit calmly as if the whole thing hadn't happened right in front of her. She knew that her parents would sort this out soon enough so she found no reason to intervene. The best and most practical thing to do was just stand back and let the whole thing unfold.

She looked up from beneath dark lashes as Kouga continued to glare at Shippou who did the same. Though she was quite curious as to what Kouga would look like in silk robes. For some reason, she was finding it a bit hard to imagine.

Inu-yasha scoffed at them both and said, "You two are so immature." But then he turned to Sesshoumaru, "When are we gonna eat already! I'm starving here!"

Sesshoumaru raised his brow at Inu-yasha but the normal icy stare was ruined by the smirk on his face at the sight of Kagome trying hard to stifle her laughter at the three immature guys. Graciously and gracefully, he took a bite from his meal. Soon, everyone else started eating as well.

As they ate, Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed to his daughter, eating in a manner that could mirror him exactly. She was so beautiful, his daughter. She was wise and kind just like her mother.

She looked up as well, seeming to have noticed his gaze upon her. She was bewildered at the prospect of her father staring at her but was even more bewildered when he gave her a small smile. Though she hid her surprise well, it was still prominent within her. Slowly, she gave him her own small smile.

Suddenly, a cough ripped through the silence. Haruko's eyes widened with disbelief as she witnessed her father cough gracelessly into his fist. Every cough became more haggard and terrifying. Kagome was already at his side, soothing his back with her gentle caresses. She had a worried expression on her face but she did not speak.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kouga managed to say, the whole group confused and worried.

His coughing didn't stop. If not, it got even worse. Haruko gasped and stood out of her chair when her father suddenly coughed blood. All she could do was to watch helplessly as he father fell out of his chair and her mother caught him into her loving arms.

"Get Rin!" Kagome quickly yelled to the three men.

"I'm on it!" Inu-yasha assured, running to get the witch doctor of the castle.

"Hurry, Inu-yasha!" Kagome said, still soothing Sesshoumaru, holding him close. Sesshoumaru's coughs ceased but he was left panting for breath, blood dripped from his lips and down his chin.

Shippou turned to Haruko who had the most heart breaking expression of all. Her eyes told of confusion, fear, helplessness. It was the same expression she had when she was a child and she found out her father was going to war. At that time, all he wanted was to shield her from the scene. But he was not allowed then. This time, he was.

Quickly, he stood in front of her and held her in his arms, shielding her from the sight of her father weakened in her mother's arms on the floor. Her body was limp as if lifeless, she didn't dare move. Her breaths were short and weak, she seemed as if she was about to break once more.

"S-Shippou-sama…?" she tried to speak.

"Please simply close your eyes, Lady Haruko. Do not watch." He softly begged her to her puppy dog ear, holding her even tighter in fear. As if she was completely lifeless, she obediently closed her eyes. Too much. Too fast. And with that, she was swallowed into the dark bliss of her unconsciousness.

Kouga couldn't understand. He was fine just a few moments ago. What happened? Why was Sesshoumaru, the great and invincible lord of the Western Lands, on the floor, in his wife's arms, bleeding from the mouth? What was wrong with him?


	4. There It Was Again

**Warm-Ice: so many things to do, so little time.**

**Inu-yasha: so why're you still typing this?**

**Warm-Ice: because, darling Inu, writing is the only thing that makes me happy and content and it gives me some fresh air compared to the real world.**

**Inu-yasha: ch! Drama queen.**

**Warm-Ice: I am not a drama queen!**

**Inu-yasha: you are too!**

**Warm-Ice: KAGOME-CHAN!**

**Kagome: sit! 'wham' **

**Warm-Ice: thanks!**

**Kagome: always welcome!**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: (blush) hehehe…thanks for the very interesting review. Liquid nitrogen. Hehehe…anyway, thanks for answering my question, I was just a little curious. I can't believe I have a male reader. I'll try to read your story anytime I get the chance! TY!**

**Inu-yasha: You are such a flirt.**

**Warm-Ice: what the-! I am not a flirt!**

**Inu-yasha: oh, yes you are! Look at how long your reply to him is!**

**Warm-Ice: oh, please, Inu-yasha! Stop being childish!**

**Inu-yasha: who's being childish? I'm not being childish!**

**Sess: simply ignore him.**

**xwishful-thinkingx****: hahahaha! Pocky! Pocky! Pocky! (singing then taunting Kouga and Shippou)**

**Kouga and Shippou: (watery eyes) Pooooccckkkkyyyyy….**

**FinalFantasyFangirl****: you know what? I don't know either. Guys?**

**Kagome: okay maybe we forgot a little. I mean we were really busy and stuff and—**

**Warm-Ice: Busy with what? Or should I say with whom?**

**Kagome: (blushes madly) stop teasing me!**

**RedMoonDemon****: well, I think sometimes he did that. I just don't remember when.**

**malicebabe: (starts to blush and eyes widen) T-Thank—thank you… Thank you!**

**Kag: aw, isn't she so sweet!**

**Warm-Ice: The sincere kindness! It BURRRNNNSSSS!**

**Assassin of the Faded Twilight: Cool! First pockies, now oreos! YUM!**

**Kouga and Shippou: damn! Now she's getting oreos too!**

**Warm-Ice: hey, Shippou look at these reviews.**

**Shippou: (eyes widen) WHY! I didn't do anything!**

**Kouga: hehehehe…okay, on with the story!**

**My Father**

Chapter 4: There It Was Again

Consciousness gently gripped her mind and she opened her eyes to be rid of the peaceful darkness. She was in a familiar place, she thought. It was her room: her beautiful, simple yet decorated room. Strange, wasn't it? She contradicted herself; being strong and yet still so weak. One would think she would have everything balanced. Yet she was a wreck.

She would always be torn by two things; her heart and her mind. Sometimes, she would be so torn that she would simply stand there like a statue, unsure and unwilling to make a wrong move.

The memory of breakfast came to her soon and she quickly sat up in her bed, her concerns coming back to her slowly. She rushed out of bed and looked outside through her veranda; the sky had a beautiful roseate hue to it, telling her that sun was setting. She had been unconscious for the whole day. How humiliating.

She rushed to the door and opened it; Akito and Touya looked surprised to see her at first but then bowed low. She looked at the two of them and tried to speak but found that her throat was dry. She cleared her throat, covering her mouth daintily, causing the two guards to look up at her.

"W-where is—my father…?"

Touya looked at Akito doubtfully but then turned to Haruko and said, "The lord has ordered us not to let your highness out of her room for now…gomen, M'lady."

The look in her eyes was heartbreaking, hiding the confusion and anger behind such lonely eyes. "Why?" was the simple, meek question.

"He did not grace us with a reason, Lady Haruko." Akito said.

She found no words to speak, not a single protest even dared to cross her mind. Whatever the reason was, it must be good. She would know soon enough. She turned around and closed her door, coming to sit in front of her mirror and brush her hair as always. She always finds out any secret anyway. It would somehow always unfold before her.

She learned not to go and search for answers long ago. When she did, she would get in trouble and be criticized by others.

'_Such passion for adventure does not belong to such a beautiful princess.' _

'_It's a shame that she's so beautiful and yet she's such a tomboy.'_

'_She should be in the library reading books or in the kitchen cooking, not asking questions about things that are none of her business.' _

She could practically hear them saying behind her back. At the thoughts, she inwardly sighed. She would never, ever question anything. Be contented with what you have and what you know, that was what they taught her. Stay quiet, mind your own business, do what you're told and smile. That was all.

"Hey, Inu-hime!" her head jerked up, revealing to herself a reflection of her shocked face, wide eyes and parted lips. She turned to the veranda sharply, her hair whipping beautifully over her shoulders. "Inu-hime!" she heard again.

This time she stood and walked out to the veranda, looking down to the gardens below. It was indeed he whom she thought it was. "Kouga-san?"

"Come with me! I've got a surprise for you!" he said with that ever present grin.

Haruko's eyebrows furrowed, she recalled Kouga being there in the dining room with them at breakfast. Why was he acting as if nothing happened? "I can't go, Kouga-san. Father told me to—"

But she was cut short when Kouga had jumped up and reached the amazing height of her veranda. She was silent for a while, staring at him and blinking now and then. He grinned at her bank expression, thinking how cute she looked.

"Come on." He said, excitement clear in his tone. Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms and jumped down the ledge, ignoring her gentle protests.

"Kouga-san—Kouga-san! Father said—"

"Oh, come on! Do you have to do whatever your father says?" he reasoned childishly, running through the garden with great speed, the leaves rustling and the winds whistling softly against their ears.

She was just about to answer yes when she started to think…did she? Did she really have to do whatever her father told her? Half of her said, _Of course! He is your father and your lord! _But then the other half of her said something otherwise, something completely foreign to her; something she dared not give a chance to materialize in her mind.

He glanced at her once and a while, wondering why she was staring at him so intently. There was only one way to find out. "Inu-hime."

At that she seemed to have snapped out of it and looked up at him.

At that a small smile grew upon his handsome face, a warm and tender feeling reaching his heart. It has truly been far too long. And even after hundreds of years, she still had that beautiful lonely innocence which he had come to love, he had wanted to protect and preserve. Wisdom gained not through experience but through watching those around her. "I missed you…"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she quickly blushed after registering in her mind what he had just said. Kouga swung back his head, laughing loudly at the sight of her. Too cute!

Upon arrival, Kouga abruptly stopped and set her down. Her feet touched cool and smooth rocks and she couldn't help but stare out at the beauty that was around her. It was a beautiful shallow stream, the setting sun glistened in the water and its soothing sound was melodic and gentle. The trees surrounding them were practically gigantic and she could see the sky above darkening.

It was so beautiful that she had lost herself, coming forward to the stream with her arm extended, seeking to control such beauty. Easily she obtained sovereign over the water and lifted her arm; it was as if the body of water had lifted its arm as well. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips.

"Well, what do we have here?" she looked up at the familiar voice and her small smile widened into a teeth bearing smile.

"Yuujin-san!" there, standing across the stream from her, stood the sultry, beautiful woman whom she called her friend.

Yuujin smiled as well and said, "Hey, girl!" truly happy of seeing her friend, Haruko crossed the river and came to her, jumping into Yuujin's open arms. The two girls laughed together and held each other tight.

Finally, they pulled away and Yuujin lovingly flipped a stray strand of silver hair from her face. "You haven't changed at all, darling."

Kouga smiled, seeing the two interact across the river. She was happy. She was really happy. He looked up at the first star in the night sky remembering what Kagome had told him earlier.

"_I want you to take her out of her room, Kouga-kun." Kagome said, her smile a little strained._

"_What? But what about Sesshoumaru's orders?" Kouga asked doubtfully, looking at the door to their chambers where he knew Sesshoumaru was resting._

"_Sesshoumaru doesn't have to know." Kagome smiled mischievously, winking meaningfully. Slowly, a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Just make sure to take her mind off of what happened this morning, okay?"_

"_Count on me, Kagome." He said, giving her a thumb up._

"_Oh, and Kouga?"_

"_Hm?" he looked up at her, looking back at him from her position, standing at the open door. If he had been one to peek, he would have seen Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. Kagome gave him a sad smile and said,_

"_Please don't tell my daughter anything. We don't want her to know just yet." _

"Oh, Kouga-san" he was snapped back to reality and looked at the two of them expectantly. Haruko smiled apologetically, "Gomen, we almost forgot you were there."

Kouga grinned mischievously, crossing his arms in front of him and replying, "No, it's okay. This has been my all time fantasy anyway."

Haruko's eyebrows furrowed but before she could ask, a smooth rock had already been thrown at him. It hit him straight between the eyes and he fell back with a yelp comically. Haruko turned to Yuujin who was glaring at Kouga's fallen form. "Hentai." She muttered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and found that he had been transported to his quarters. His cold golden eyes scanned the room then focused on the being lying beside him. There she was, sleeping soundly on her side, her ebony locks pooled beneath her head; tears still clung onto her long black lashes. He reached out to her, wiping the small tears away and cupping her cheek lovingly.

Slowly her eyes opened, revealing to him those beautiful sapphire eyes he so loved. At the sight of his open eyes, tears welled up in her eyes again. She smiled softly and let the tears flow down to her pillow, thankful that he had woken up.

Gently, he came forward and kissed her forehead, letting her wrap her arms around him and cry on his shoulder. "I was so scared, Sesshoumaru…" she whimpered helplessly, sobbing and crying softly against the silky fabrics of his clothes. "I thought—"

"Shhh…speak not of it. It will only scare you more." He whispered softly. After a while of listening to her soft sobs, he spoke again. "How is Haruko?"

"I—" Kagome said "I don't know yet. I didn't want to leave you here."

An uncharacteristic sigh escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. "We cannot deny the fact that she had witnessed it."

"No, we can't."

"She will soon question us."

"Yes, I think so…" she looked up at him then and he looked down at her. Reaching up to him, she pressed her lips softly onto his and pulled away to whisper, "Don't be afraid… She won't hate you."

"What makes you believe such a thing?" he said as if scoffing at the thought.

Kagome smiled sweetly and nuzzled his neck. "She loves **you**, her father."

Then there was a loud knocking on the door and they both turned to it. "Kagome! It's me!" quickly recognizing the voice, Kagome wiped her tears away and stood from the bed and out of Sesshoumaru's warm embrace. Sesshoumaru also straightened himself and sat up in his bed, schooling his features back to his neutral façade.

Kagome opened the door and let Inu-yasha come in. When Inu-yasha's eyes rested on Sesshoumaru on the bed, his eyes suddenly showed of sadness. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother and said, "Do not even begin to feel pity for this Sesshoumaru, half-wit. I do not need such an insult at the moment."

Inu-yasha looked away with a huff, so much for caring for your brother. "I think I liked you coughing better."

"Sit!" 'wham!' "Somehow, I knew keeping that thing on would come in handy." Kagome said, angry at Inu-yasha for saying such a thing. Inu-yasha soon got out of his face print and glared angrily at her.

"Whaccha' do that for, wench!"

"For being a jerk, jerk!"

"I was not!"

Before Kagome could retaliate, she saw Sesshoumaru put his hand up to his temples and started rubbing them as if they were giving him a migraine. She quickly silenced herself and Inu-yasha looked back at him.

"What is your intention for coming here, Inu-yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at his brother with that impatient stare.

Inu-yasha came forward and put a fist to his hip, "What're you gonna do now? Kouga, Shippou, even Haruko saw."

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

"So? They're all gonna bug you about it later, you know that right?"

"Yes, quite."

"And?"

"I will…wait for the appropriate time."

Inu-yasha's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "Haruko's not gonna be happy 'bout this."

"I know."

* * *

"Really? So Kouga's gonna dress like a real prince this time?" Yuujin asked, leaning forward with interest across the table. They had come to a small hut which Haruko guessed Yuujin stayed in and Kouga sat outside when Yuujin had asked her what was up and Haruko started telling her of Kouga's challenge.

"Hai." Haruko answered with a nod.

"And he's gonna be all—aristocratic and stuff?"

"Hai."

Yuujin started laughing hysterically, she clutched her stomach and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, this is rich! I love it! He'll never stand a chance!"

"Hey! I can be as 'refined' and 'fancy' as I wanna be!" Kouga yelled from outside, coming to the door with a grumpy face and with his fists to his hips.

"Yeah, right!" Yuujin laughed again while Haruko giggled, putting her fingers to her lips. "You've never been fancy in your whole life! You don't even have 'refined' in your dictionary! In fact, I don't think you even _have_ a dictionary!"

"Why you—" Kouga started, coming inside and stopping himself before he could completely lunge at her and throw a punch. Yuujin laughed again and Kouga narrowed his eyes at her, fist still raised. "If only you weren't a girl…" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Yuujin sobered up and landed a quick punch at Kouga upside the head. Kouga fell back again with swirly eyes ad said, "Don't punch women!"

Kouga quickly sat up and retaliated with irritation, "I didn't!"

Haruko giggled again, finding the two of them completely adorable. Kouga pouted and sat Indian style with his arms across his chest, glaring at Yuujin who settled down as well. "So, you're really going through with this huh?" she asked to Kouga with a serious tone this time.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You might just loose, Kouga." She said. "No one's ever given you lessons before and I doubt anyone will give 'em to you now. There's no chance for you to learn all their traditions in two days."

"Uhm," they both looked up at Haruko who had a doubtful look in her eyes. She looked up at the two of them, hesitant but telling herself not to be. "I-I might be able to help you, Kouga-san." She was just about to say 'but' when Kouga cut in with that bright boyish grin of his.

"Thanks, Inu-hime. But I can do it on my own, no sweat."

"Are you—certain, Kouga-san?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, sure! By the time of your birthday, you won't even recognize me." He reassured.

A small smile appeared on Yuujin's face, "That's my Kouga; the little nitwit with a lot o' will power."

"Who're you calling a nitwit, you witch!" he yelled with comical anger and an animated face.

"Who're you calling a witch, nitwit!" she retaliated, getting the same animated expression on her face. They went on bickering and Haruko could only smile at them. Nothing had changed between them and nothing had changed in Kouga. He was still so stubborn and still so proud. Still so boyish and still…able to see through to her heart.

* * *

Kouga landed softly in her veranda and he set her down gently with a pout. Haruko smiled at him and said, "I had a wonderful time, Kouga-san."

"Yeah, at my expense." He muttered sulkily.

Haruko's smile widened, finding him adorable. "Arigatou gozaimasuta. And good luck."

His sulky mood vanished almost instantly at the sight of her smiling face, the light from inside her room accenting her already beautiful features. He smiled contentedly and sighed softly (one could actually call it swooning).

"Thanks, Inu-hime. Advanced happy birthday." With that, he kissed her forehead and jumped out of the veranda, leaving a thunderstruck Haruko staring straight at the starry night sky. For a long while she stayed that way, frozen in place and dumbfounded. Gingerly, her fingers rose to touch the warmed skin his lips had touched.

Bump, bump, bump, bump… there it was again.


	5. Pearls

**Warm-Ice: WAAAHHH! I'm so bad in Japanese!**

**Kagome: there, there, Warm-Ice. You didn't actually study Japanese.**

**Warm-Ice: no, I didn't! I just played it by ear! Waaaaahhhhh!**

**Inu-yasha: stop whining already, woman, and answer the damn reviewers!**

**Tsurara-san****: oh, talaga! Taga saan ka?**

**Inu-yasha: Why? Are you planning to stalk him/her?**

**Warm-Ice: you know what? Take the stick out your ass! And so what! I ca stalk whoever the hell I want to! Oy, biro lang yun ah.**

**thelunarstorm****: well…Kouga get's 99 and Shippou gets1 of votes. **

**Kouga: HAHAHAHA! You're so pathetic!**

**Shippou: shut up!**

**Sess: enough of this nonsense. Continue with the story.**

**My Father**

Chapter 5: Pearls

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as the morning rays shone upon them through his veranda. He looked down at the slumbering form lying on top of him, appreciating how the silk sheets clung to her beautiful body. He smiled to himself, raising his hand to rest on top of her head. Kagome has surely become strong through the years. He remembered long ago that he had a fear that she would not be able to handle the title of Lady of the Western Lands.

But she had become an exquisite queen and a wonderful wife. How did he become so blessed? He must have done something that made the gods above happy.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly and he expected her to look up at him. But she simply closed her eyes again and sighed. "I love you…" she softly whispered.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, "You will always have my heart."

It was then that she looked up at him, giving him a bright smile. "Well, that's good to know." In return, Sesshoumaru smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. When they finally pulled away, Kagome got up and wrapped the blankets around her body. She looked around for her kimono while Sesshoumaru sat in bed and watched her with amusement.

"Where'd my kimono go?" she asked aloud. It was then that the memory of last night returned to her and her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the look on her face. No matter how many times they have made love, Kagome would always act like a virgin. And it would always serve to make him want her all over again.

Seeing Sesshoumaru smirking at her, she groaned. "Sesshoumaru, I liked that kimono!" she whined. Sesshoumaru simply gave a curt chuckle and took hold of the cloth covering her chest, pulling her to him. When they were merely a breath away, he whispered to her.

"As did I. Especially when this Sesshoumaru tore it from your body."

* * *

She watched him from behind the partly opened doors, admiring his diligence and the grace he showed when handling a sword. It wasn't always that Haruko, the mature and elegant princess of the Western Lands would peek through doors to watch her father's General train himself. But it wasn't always that she would get such a liberty either.

Earlier she had swallowed her pride and asked Akito and Touya a favor; to leave her alone for merely a few hours, to leave her to her solitude. She hardly ever asked for such favors but… she simply felt like she didn't want her guardians' protection today. Besides, they needed a vacation anyway. They must have been so bored watching over her all day.

Shippou slashed forward again at an invisible enemy, exhibiting elegance and precision that could only be rivaled by her father. Sesshoumaru himself had taught Shippou swordsmanship at a young age. Their lessons stopped when the General turned twenty and perfected every lesson he had been taught. She used to envy Shippou when she was still young. She saw the many hours her father would spend with him, teaching him how to protect and attack at the same time.

She used to think Shippou was her replacement. Being a girl, she wasn't allowed to train like men. She wasn't trained to fight with swords. She was trained to fight with words. But Shippou…he could have been like a son to Sesshoumaru. It only made her wonder even more, how come they never got along?

Shippou sighed and lowered his weapon, wiping his forehead of sweat. She was just about to leave quietly when, "Please come in, M'lady."

She was surprised but opened the door nonetheless, standing there as if unaffected. "Forgive me, Shippou-sama. It was rude of me."

Shippou gave her a small smile and said, "Your scent was more than enough for me to recognize you."

Haruko looked down shyly, doing her best to avoid remembering the times he'd tried to kiss her. She quickly bowed and excused herself, turning to leave.

"Haruko-sama."

"H-Hai…?"

"Please come in. I'd like to converse with you." She turned back to him, a bit unaccustomed to him wanting to talk to her. But she complied nevertheless and came inside, closing the door behind her.

Shippou escorted her out to the porch and sat down with her, looking up at the blue color of the sky. Haruko watched him carefully before he spoke, "Where are Akito and Touya?"

She nearly grimaced at that, she was undeniably caught. "Uh—m…"

"I will see to it that they're punished for leaving you alone."

"I-Iie! Please, Shippou-sama. I asked them to leave me."

"They shouldn't have granted your request, Haruko-sama. And you shouldn't have requested such a thing in the first place. Why would you do such a thing?" Shippou said, looking at her condescendingly.

Haruko looked down at her clasped hands lying limply on her lap in shame. In truth, she truly didn't know.

Shippou sighed again then said, "I will not punish them this time, my Lady. But see to it this does not happen again, alright?" he gently said.

Haruko looked up at him and gave a grateful smile, nodding her agreement to the bargain. "Arigatou, Shippou-sama."

At the smile on her face, he smirked kindly. He would spoil her rotten when they get married, surely. Yet he could not bring himself to dislike that fact. He wanted to spoil her. He wanted to keep her happy at all and any cost.

With that in mind, he looked back up to the heavens. "Lady Haruko…"

"Hai?"

"At your birthday, I want you to take off that necklace, alright?"

At that, Haruko raised both brows and blinked in surprise, her hand instinctively coming to touch the yang necklace hanging around her neck. Shippou seemed unaffected and continued to speak. "I want you to wear this."

With that, Shippou reached into his sleeve and took out a new necklace that made Haruko's eyes widen. It was a beautiful string necklace with eight small pearls at each corner and one large pearl in the middle. It must have cost…so much.

"W-what is this?" she dumbly asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Shippou gently pried Haruko's hand from the necklace around her neck and turned it palms up to accept Shippou's pearl necklace. Shippou leaned forward until his lips nearly brushed her doggy dog ears. "It's yours."

His breath tickled her ear and she visibly shuddered. Her ears were her weakness and no one was ever supposed to know that. Shippou pulled away then to look at her strangely as she covered her ear with her hand and blushed madly, looking down at her lap nervously. Understanding quickly dawned upon the intelligent General though, and a sly smile quickly came over his features. Well, how interesting.

She bit her lower lips adorably and inwardly berated herself for having such a weakness. She thought of excusing herself and escaping the embarrassment but threw it out the window once Shippou had already spoken. "I have wanted for such a long time…" she looked at him then and saw something very soft in those usually hardened green eyes.

She was amazed at the sight; a small smile adorned his face, reminding her of the young, vibrant Shippou she once knew all too well. He was a boy again, she thought warmly.

"I've always wanted to talk to you like this. You know, without anyone else judging us for who we want to be or whom we want to be with." Something in what he said stroked Haruko's heart. A familiarity between them suddenly became so visible. They suffered the same fate.

"I've always wanted it to go back where we were just … being who we were." She ached for him and felt his pain, the same tender loneliness that once was in her sapphire orbs now shone in the beautiful General's emerald ones. And all she could do…was give a small smile.

Shippou smiled to her as well, taking the hand that held the pearl necklace into his own. For the first time in thirteen years, Shippou and Haruko, the most elegant, sophisticated, regal, reserved and beautiful youaki's of the Western Lands (ranking only second to Sesshoumaru himself) had returned to their childhood, finding solace in each other's presence.

* * *

Akito walked around the halls aimlessly, looking darkly at whoever would stop to stare at him and scare them away. Without Haruko, he was simply an unknown youkai wandering the halls. He had no purpose and no where to go. He felt so lost now. He passed by the doors to the library and found that the door was left slightly open.

His eyebrows furrowed and he went inside, looking around for nothing in particular. He went on walking until he passed by a certain shelf where mumbling could be heard. He readied his staff and cautiously walked towards the back of the shelf. He snuck a peek and his eyes widened considerably in surprise.

It was Kouga, crouched over a thick open book, looking annoyed and mumbling while reading. Most of the times he got tongue-tied and sometimes even confused the word for another. It seemed that he was trying to read too quickly, missing most of the details. Akito hid his staff and proceeded to watch the lord of the Eastern Lands.

Finally, Kouga sat back onto his bottom to sit Indian style and scratched his head in annoyance. "AARRGGGH! I can never memories all of these by tomorrow! AAARRRGGHH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WASTING TIME LAST NIGHT! BUT WHO THE HELL CARES IF I BOW BEFORE I ENTER A ROOM OR NOT!"

"Apparently the king." Akito said to himself. But he seemed to have forgotten that Kouga had very sensitive hearing and was completely surprised when he heard the wolf say,

"Who's there!" Akito froze as he could sense Kouga coming closer to him. "Show yourself." Kouga demanded warily.

Akito inwardly cursed but showed himself nonetheless and knelt on one knee. "Forgive this foolish servant, lord Kouga." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hey," he looked up at that to see recognition shining in Kouga's eyes. "You're that guy who woke me up that morning, right? What's your name?" he asked himself. Akito was just about to say it when, "Oh, yeah, Akito. It's Akito, right?"

Surprised. That was what Akito was at the moment. "H-Hai."

Kouga grinned, "Yeah, I thought it was. I'm not one to forget a face, you know." Still Akito was speechless. "So, whaccha doin' here? Shouldn't you be with Inu-hime?"

"The—uh—the Lady Haruko has ordered us to leave her for the day, lord Kouga. She graced us with no reason." Akito said, finally coming out of his stupor.

"Really? I wonder why." Kouga said. "Well, hey, you got nothing to do?"

Akito looked down, unable to answer yes. But in truth, he really had nothing to do at all.

Kouga grinned welcomingly and said, "Well you're welcome to keep me company, Akito. And call me Kouga from now on okay? I'm not really used to being called lord." with that, Kouga returned to his book and flipped the pages with speed.

Akito watched him silently, unable to register in his mind what it was that Kouga wanted. Why was he being so kind to him? His opinions meant nothing anyway, whether he did want Kouga for his Lady or not. So why be so…nice?

"What the hell? I can't eat with my hands?" Kouga scratched his head again, "I have to scrape corn before eating it? This is so stupid. It's just corn." He mumbled to himself.

"lord Koug—Kouga…" Akito called.

"Hm?" Kouga asked, turning to the humble guardian.

"Are you having…difficulty with the challenge?"

Kouga, embarrassed, blushed lightly and turned back to the book with a pout. Akito slightly smiled, "It takes many years to perfect the art of refinement."

"Yeah, I know." Kouga said, leaning back upon the gigantic shelf. "But I told Inu-hime I could do this without her help. I really wanted to impress her." he moped, looking back down at the pages as old as time.

"Everyone wishes to impress my Lady, Kouga." Akito said, coming closer to sit in front of Kouga with a compassionate look.

Kouga smirked at him, "Yeah, I guess so. But I wanted to make her proud of me too. I wanted Sesshoumaru and Kagome to see that…that I could deserve her, you know?

Something in Akito's heart rose at that. As if it was suddenly given life anew. What was it? It was directed towards Kouga and it didn't feel anything like spite. "It takes courage to stand up among the crowd and fight for your love, Kouga. Especially in front of our great lord Sesshoumaru."

"Thanks. But courage isn't gonna help me be all princely, Akito. I can fight as many as a thousand youkais and beat them all in two days. But to learn traditions, rules and titles of centuries ago in two days? It's impossible for a numbskull like me."

"You should not put yourself down like that, Kouga." Akito said, frowning.

"But it's true, isn't it? I've had no real education. Not like Inu-hime and fox boy. All I really know how to do is fight and protect my family."

"…………………………………….I'd like to help you, Kouga."

"Huh?"

Akito knelt before Kouga again and this time, said, "Please, Kouga-sama, let me assist you and teach you everything I know."

Kouga's eyes widened, staring down at Akito. "Hey, don't force yourself—"

"Please, Kouga-sama! Let me help you!" Akito said more forcefully this time.

Kouga blinked twice, thinking if he should grant this man's wish and swallow his pride.

* * *

Haruko walked the gardens in a slight daze, holding in her hand the beautiful pearl necklace Shippou had given her. She had never, could never have imagined Shippou to have that side of him. He was so much like her. Just like her.

But then as she crossed the vineyard, she saw a certain person humming happily while sitting on the wooden swing, swinging her legs back and forth. She was most probably the most beautiful woman Haruko could ever know. Kagome.

She came forward then, recalling finally the events of that fateful morning and suddenly becoming angrier and angrier with each step. "Mother." She calmly called.

Kagome turned to her with slight surprise, and then smiled brightly as if nothing had gone wrong. Haruko gave a curt bow then came forward, trying her best to contain herself. She was rarely ever angry and this time she wanted her mother to know the extremity of her feelings. Unfortunately, she was not one to be able to express anger well and she merely succeeded in looking cute.

Kagome smiled at her daughter again, "What is it, darling?"

"Father." Haruko started. Kagome's smile faltered slightly but soon came back full force. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Haruko-chan." She denied coolly, being an expert at the art of lying. Sesshoumaru knew that all too well. She supposed that was why she could never lie to him. A long time ago, she had told him that she would never lie to anyone ever again. It seemed to make him happier for a long while. But then again, she can tell a few white lies once and a while, can't she?

"Mother, I do know what I am speaking of. I will not be denied the truth." She demanded sternly.

"Oh, what's this? A pearl necklace? Ooh, this must've cost a lot! Who gave it to you?"

"Mother, do not divert my attention."

"Daughter, you should respect your mother. Now tell me, who gave you that beautiful necklace?"

"Shippou-sama."

"Oh, really? I wonder where he bought it. I should buy something like that too! Oh, but I wonder if pearls are really my thing. Did you know the saying about pearls? I heard it once. They say pearls aren't supposed to be worn by single women because pearls symbolize tears and means that it'll bring sadness to the owner's life. But I don't think a little sand can control your life, really. What do you think, Haruko-chan?" She started rambling on, obviously taking her daughter away from the subject.

She waited for her mother to finish speaking before she herself spoke. "Mother. Please."

Kagome stood at that, the smile never wavering from her face but a tension could be felt. Kagome reached up to caress the red stripes on her daughter's cheek lovingly then stroke her hair. Kagome smiled brightly again, "You will know in time, darling. For the meantime, be patient."

She leaned forward and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead before leaving the girl to herself, exhausted from her anger and now swimming in apathy. As Kagome left, she waved her hand in the air and said airily, "Come to my room early tomorrow, okay? I'll fix your hair."

In time. But how much time is there? Her hand reached up to the yang necklace and the other tightened around the pearl necklace. Why won't they tell her?


	6. Eyes on Me

**Warm-Ice: Ahhhh! I'm a wreck! It's time for the final exams! I can do this, I can do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!**

**Kag: don't worry, Warm-ice, we'll cheer you on!**

**Warm-Ice: thanks, Kag.**

**Sess: and when this Sesshoumaru feels that your attention is wavering… (takes out sword and smirks evilly) I can fix it.**

**Warm-Ice: (gulps) hehe…let's get this over with, shall we?**

**Tsurara-san: Ows, talaga? Ang galing naman! Kakagaling ko lang sa Hong Kong this Christmas eh. Malamig talaga diyan. Hehe… well, good luck po sa studies mo!**

**Inu-yasha: can you talk in English woman! I don't know what you two are talking about!**

**Rosa: thank you! I'm very flattered!**

**Sesshoumaru-Sama's Girl****: haha, hear that guys?**

**Kouga: yeah, thanks. But we can't have a wedding for three now, can w—(suddenly silent and turns to Shippou)**

**Shippou: (eyes widen and turns to Kouga)**

**Haruko: (suddenly knows what they're thinking, blushes and looks down, boring a hole on the floor) stop thinking of it please.**

**Warm-Ice: the song I'm about to use here is not mine. It's 'Eyes on Me' by Faye Wong. Beautiful song, it is.**

**My Father**

Chapter 6: Eyes on Me

Touya looked up at the clear night sky, having nothing to do all throughout the day. Soft footsteps on the grass field could be heard; it told him that someone was coming nearer. Someone he knew. Her scent permitted the air and he closed his eyes to silently revel in it.

She came forward, the cool breeze of the night playing with silvery white strands of her hair. She silently sat beside his sitting form, staring down at the hands lying idly on her lap.

"How was your day, M'lady?" Touya asked with that baritone voice of his.

"It was…interesting." She answered solemnly.

Touya opened his eyes then, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown marring his face. He looked at Haruko with question, hoping she would clarify. But she simply smiled kindly and dismissed the subject.

"How was yours?" she asked.

Touya looked down at his hands where he held his flute lightly. He wanted to answer 'completely boring and pointless' but he knew better. "Alright."

"Have you been practicing your flute?"

"Hai."

It was then that silence prevailed. He looked at her only to find her smiling expectantly at him. Touya raised his brow but smirked in amusement at the silent request. He brought the flute to his lips and started playing a beautiful tune. It was serene and longing, calling out for someone to hear its rhapsody, its plea for a witness, a love, a savior. Haruko smiled with satisfaction and closed her eyes, listening to the melancholy music.

At that moment, as the music wafted through the wide grassy field, many other things happened around the palace.

In the library were Akito and Kouga; the kind servant teaching the uncomfortable prince how to dance with a woman. Books littered the floor, some open and some closed.

In Shippou's chambers, the General stood looking out at the window. There was a knock on the door and it opened without waiting for the permission to enter. Shippou turned to look at the intruder and found that it was Aki. Aki closed the door behind her, morphing back into her original form as she did so. She smirked at the frown on Shippou's face and slowly transformed into the Princess of the Western Lands.

And in Sesshoumaru's chambers, one could see the Great King, standing on the veranda with the elegance only he could exemplify. Kagome came outside to join him, slowly wrapping her arms around him from behind. There was an air of sadness and anticipation about them, beautified by the love that was ever evident. Slowly he turned in her arms to face her, taking her chin in between his fingers.

He leaned down to kiss her sweet soft lips, a silent tear rolling from her closed eyes and glimmering under the moons bright glow. Tomorrow would be the night. Tomorrow…all would be revealed.

The next day, the celebrations hall was filled; filled with aristocrats, nobles, knights, friends and silent foes. Handsome men admired the many beautiful women and women envied other women. Old women would brag about their grand pasts to each other while their husbands would stand at the corner with annoyance written all over their faces, regretting ever having married their spouses. Only three people stood out from the monotony of it all, surpassing even the grandeur of their own castle.

Sesshoumaru sat upon his thrown, a disciplined and neutral façade set on his face. Kagome sat at his right, smiling happily at the crowds of people and waving once and a while. Haruko sat at his left, scanning the room for a certain someone, not knowing who nor why.

It simply felt as if she needed to look for that person.

"Haruko-chan." She turned to her mother and saw her smiling brightly. "Why don't you go down there and have a little fun, okay?"

Haruko smiled and shook her head, "I am alright, mother." She spoke softly.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Hai."

"Well…then," she perked up again then turned to Sesshoumaru, "**You** dance with me!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her but couldn't help but smirk when her smile didn't vanish. He sighed in defeat and Kagome's smile widened and her eyes shone with happiness. "Yeay!" she said softly, standing up and pulling Sesshoumaru by the hand out of his chair and towards the dance floor.

Haruko smiled genuinely, feeling her heart warm at the sight of them. The most diverse couple in her world danced around the ebony marble floor, their very beings a paradox of each other. Beautiful, she thought. They were so…beautiful.

It was as she watched her parents dance that her eyes were led to a dark corner of the hall. Emerald eyes glimmered against the darkness like a beautiful shadow. She watched him idly for a moment before standing and coming towards him. The emerald orbs darted to her when she was merely a few feet away. She smiled at that, he was always so alert.

Haruko bowed with respect and he bowed in return. "Would you like to dance, Shippou-sama?" she asked softly, knowing he would answer yes. They smirked at each other, remembering the very same scene on her eighteenth birthday.

He stepped from the shadow and said to her, "You are making a habit out of this, Lady Haruko." She merely smiled at him. He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor, dancing according to traditions with grace.

"You look beautiful, M'lady." He complimented coolly, liking the way her silver hair was held up in a bun with a beautiful carnation flower on it. It was a new look since she was always wearing it down and he liked the fact that it exposed her neck.

Haruko smiled with appreciation, "Arigatou, Shippou-sama." It was then that Shippou frowned and he looked at her with concern.

"Haruko-sama…"

She raised her brow expectantly at him.

"The necklace."

It was then that she looked down at her necklaces; the pearl necklace was shorter than the yang necklace around her neck, the black complimenting the pearls beautifully. She looked back up at him, pretending not to be affected. "Yes?"

Shippou was obviously displeased, but who was he to order her around anyway? She granted his wish, partially. So he had no right to complain. Shippou averted his gaze and said, "Nothing."

Haruko sighed of relief, not wanting to explain to Shippou the reason why she didn't take off the yang necklace. It just didn't feel right, taking it off. It seemed too…valuable. Unfortunately she herself didn't know the reason why.

"Would you like to come out with me?" he asked suddenly. There was a split second of hesitation in her but she quickly threw it away. She nodded and let him lead her out of the hall to the open halls outside.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who glared warily at the retreating forms of Shippou and Haruko. She sighed, smiled and shook her head. "Sesshoumaru."

He turned to her sharply, his golden orbs clashing with her blue ones. She smiled kindly at him and said, "Please stop worrying."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. So please stop it."

Sesshoumaru simply looked back at where his daughter once was with a stubborn air about him. Kagome went on smiling at him, coming closer to lay her head on his chest. Successfully, she brought his attention upon her and this time, his gaze remained.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to let her go. She's all grown up now." Kagome said calmly.

Sesshoumaru frowned again. "She is too young."

Kagome chuckled at her husband, standing back to let him see her smiling at him. Typical father. He was so cute.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" they both turned to the voice and found that it was Hangyakusha, the Lord of the Northern Lands.

Immediately, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's grip on her tighten. She glanced up at him for a moment with worry, knowing the issue between him and Hangyakusha. He was the phoenix youkai whose ancestors aided Sesshoumaru's Great Grandfather in the rebellion of the Eagles.

Ever since then, the inu family line had been indebted to the phoenix family. This only meant that Sesshoumaru was forced to uphold an alliance with the Northern Lands, even if it meant helping and protecting a spoiled, cowardly idiot. If he did not, there would be an all out war and the honor of the inus would be tainted.

She glanced back at the man, long red hair hanging in a loose ponytail over his shoulder, black eyes that held nothing but deceit, a wide grin plastered on his face as he came forward in fine green and purple robes, two voluptuous women holding onto each arm.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the disgusting piece of garbage before him. "Hangyakusha-sama." He acknowledged.

"You've done a fine job holding this party. Or was it all the work of your beautiful queen?" he asked, slyly smiling at Kagome whom Sesshoumaru quickly pulled closer to his side protectively.

"Yes, Kagome has a…talent for it." Sesshoumaru said, looking for the right word. Kagome blushed at that and simply smiled at Hangyakusha who congratulated her.

"I wonder what other talents you have, Lady Kagome. Perhaps you can sing for us?"

"H-Huh? Me? Oh, I-I can't possibly—"

"Come now, Lady Kagome, don't be shy. One really shouldn't be ashamed of what they have, don't you agree, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even more, tightening his grip on her before letting her go. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, though she was not so reassured herself. She went to the musicians and spoke to them in a whisper. Soon, the music stopped and there was silence. Everyone turned to her and she nervously smiled at them, clearing her throat.

The music started playing; it was a soft, gentle tune, much like what Touya was playing the night before. Kagome took a shaky breath, and then…

"_Whenever sang my song, on the stage, on my own…Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard…I saw you smiling at me…"_ she turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and couldn't help but smile a little when she found him staring intently at her. At the knowledge of Sesshoumaru watching her, she suddenly had the urge to give it her all. She had the confidence suddenly. She wanted him to hear her sing. _"Was it real? Or just my fantasy? You'll always be there at the corner…of this tiny little bar…"_

* * *

Haruko looked back to the entrance to the hall, hearing her mother's beautiful voice. It seemed that Shippou did too since he turned back as well. A small smile appeared on Shippou's face as it did on Haruko's.

"I've never heard this song before." Haruko said meekly.

"Neither have I."

"_My last night here for you…same old songs…just once more…"_

"Though it seems a bit familiar." She whispered.

"_My last night here with you… maybe yes, maybe no… I kind of liked it your way…how you shyly placed your eyes on me…" _

Haruko looked up at him when she saw him move from the corner of her eye. He had turned back to his original place, leaning his forearms on the wooden railings of the open hall. She watched him carefully, not knowing what else to do.

"_Oh, did you ever know…that I had mine on you…"_

"Haruko…"

"……….hai?" she asked, a bit of uncertainty felt within her. Never had Shippou ever called her Haruko before.

"_Darling, so there you are…with that look on your face…as if you're never hurt…as if you're never down…"_

"If you were given the choice…would you choose to marry me? Or Kouga?"

She leaned on the railings as well using her palms, staying as still as a statue. She stared down at her hands, hoping he wouldn't see them trembling. She didn't know. She just didn't know…

"_Shall I be the one for you…who pinches you softly, but sure…if frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer…"_

He looked at her and she looked at him. It was then that she spoke meekly.

"Please, Shippou-sama… I am not…ready to provide an answer…"

Shippou smiled to himself, easily relating the song to the woman beside him. Remembering her eighteenth birthday and the way they were that night.

"_So let me come to you…close as I want to be…close enough for me… to feel your heart beating fast…"_

"Do you wish to watch her?" Shippou asked, seeing something, a depth in those sapphire orbs of hers, the depth of sadness and confusion.

"Yes, please."

With that, he offered her his arm and she took it. They gracefully strode into the room. At a side of the grand wide hall, seeming to be the complete center of attention, stood her beautiful mother, dressed in a beautiful periwinkle kimono with a rich purple obi, a dark pink shoal hanging at her elbows. She sang beautifully, so beautifully that it captivated the whole room.

"_And stay there as a whisper…how I loved your peaceful eyes on me…oh, did you ever know…that I had mine on you…."_

Her eyes were, instead of closed, open and looking somewhere among the crowd. If one would snap out of the trance and take the time to find who she was so intently staring at, they would discover that it was the great Taiyoukai of the West Sesshoumaru who stared right back at her with the same intensity.

"_Darling, so share with me…your love if you have enough…your tears if you're holding back…your pain if that's what it is…how can I let you know…I'm more than the dress and the voice…Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming…"_

Haruko admired her mother with a small smile, appreciating the love her mother and father shared. It was so…genuine. It was perhaps the only proof that tells her that there is such a thing as true love in this world. It was often enough to make her happy. But there were always moments when…

"_Darling, so there you are…with that look on your face…as if you're never hurt…as if you're never down…"_

She would just feel so…

"_Shall I be the one for you…who pinches you softly but sure…"_

Envious…

"_If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer…"_

Suddenly, the large heavy doors creaked open. Everyone turned to the sound, finally snapping out the trance they fell into. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised, Kagome's eyes widened, Shippou's eyebrows furrowed and Haruko's lips parted in surprise. Pleased gasps and 'oh's could be heard as the figure entered the hall.

A regal air surrounded him, his strides long and graceful (though if someone watched closely, one would say he was a bit stiff) his long ebony hair flowed freely behind him, reaching his knees. He wore elegant red and golden robes, a handsome smirk on his lips.

The women practically swooned when he passed them by and it took Shippou and Haruko a long moment before registering in their minds that it was…

"Kouga-san…"


	7. A Warm Embrace

**Warm-Ice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Inu-yasha: (covering ears) What the hell is wrong with you!**

**Warm-Ice: M! M! (points to review board)**

**Everone: (looks at review board and eyes widen) WHAAAA--!**

**Kouga: You're getting nominated!**

**Shippou: At Single Spark! THE Single Spark!**

**Inu-yasha: no way!**

**Warm-Ice: (watery eyes) it's an honor… thank you so very much ****sesshyholic****. Being nominated is enough to make me go absolutely gaga. Lol! Again, thanks! I'm so happy!**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: (smells the air happily) strawberriiiieeesss… thanks! I'm glad you liked his entrance!**

**genesis20****: hehehe…**

**Kouga: what the--?**

**Kagome: they better not!**

**Sess: (smirks)**

**Haruko: (blushes)**

**Warm-Ice: thanks also to those who wished me good luck for the finals! It went great!**

**Inu-yasha: just go on with the story already.**

**Shippou: yes, Warm-Ice! You might just get nominated again!**

**Warm-Ice: (blushes madly) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**My Father**

Chapter 7: A Warm Embrace

Kouga strode forward towards the host of the grand ball. Kagome had come to Sesshoumaru's side and whispered softly, "Is that Kouga-kun?"

Kouga heard this easily and smirked arrogantly, feeling very proud of himself right then and there. _Take that, aristocratic bastards! Stare in awe at my wicked transformation!_ He thought, remembering all the times that other people looked down upon him just because he was a wolf. Now he was the center of attention with their fallen jaws all over the floor. In their faces!

"Kouga? Isn't that the wolf from the Eastern Lands?" a woman whispered to her friend from among the crowd.

"I heard they were savages."

"Ooh, I hope so." She muttered before the two of them giggled mischievously.

He bowed down before Sesshoumaru and Hangyakusha. The latter raised his brow at the new comer, inspecting this man in royal robes, looking like a true prince and taking all the attention away from him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is this…wolf who stands in my presence?" he spoke of Kouga's breed with disgust as if the mere word was like a cockroach.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, Hangyakusha-sama." Kouga spoke, rising to stand tall. "I am lord Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Lands and Suitor of the Lady Haruko." At the mention of her name, he glanced her way. She quickly averted her gaze, blushing almost unnoticeably. Almost.

"Oh?" Hangyakusha's eyebrows rose in interest. "And here I thought your beautiful daughter was already engaged to lord Shippou." He said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, well, I challenged lord Shippou for her hand." Kouga explained with an air of diplomacy, saving Sesshoumaru the—honor—of answering.

"Well. How brave of you, I must say. Sesshoumaru-sama, you must be so proud of your daughter. It seems that already two lords have been smitten by her beauty. But of course I do not blame them. I can see that she gets her beautiful smile from her mother."

Kagome blushed at that and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Yes, thank you." He simply said. Sensing the thickening tension between them, Kagome figured that it was time to break the silence.

"Oh, please everyone! Enjoy the party!" she brightly announced. Soon the room buzzed again and the musicians resumed playing their songs.

"Hey, Kouga." Kouga turned to Kagome who smiled brightly at him, "Nice job." She mouthed out, giving him a thumb up. Kouga grinned at that. He turned around to look at Haruko who stood at a corner beside Shippou. Shippou was glaring at him menacingly and Kouga was just about to go there, rub it in his face and of course impress Haruko.

But just as he took a step forward, women of all ages, size and breed had already started gathering around him, talking to him and trying to charm him. If Kouga could just do it his way, he would've jumped out of there in a millisecond and landed right in front of Haruko with that impish grin of his.

Unfortunately if he was gonna be all princely, he would have to stay and entertain those annoying women who wanted to speak with him. Damn! Whoever made their putrid perfumes would have to die!

Haruko watched as Kouga looked completely uncomfortable, being surrounded by hoards of women who were obviously attracted to him. She couldn't help but smirk at how he looked, all dressed up and uncomfortable. She chuckled softly at his predicament and the action did not escape the keen Shippou's eyes.

He was just about to open his mouth to divert her attention when he suddenly felt a presence from the shadows behind him. Haruko felt it as well and was just about to turn when Shippou spoke, "What is it, Aki?" she relaxed and let him handle the guard.

Aki came forward to whisper in Shippou's ear; obviously it was not for Haruko to hear. After Aki whispered to him, Shippou's eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened. "Where?" Shippou whispered back.

Aki whispered the location to him and Shippou's eyes narrowed. Haruko watched his expression carefully at the corner of her eyes, clearly there was a problem.

"Alright." He whispered then turned to Haruko as Aki delved back into the shadows. "Forgive me, m'lady." He said, bowing to her then standing to look at her with such…cold eyes. _Just like father_…

She gave him a small smile and bowed to him as well, watching him leave. She sighed, finding nothing else to do.

"Hey, don't look so serious." She turned around and smiled uncontrollably, seeing Inu-yasha grinning at her.

"Yasha-sa—Inu-yasha…"

"Come outside with me." He offered her his arm and she took it quickly, letting him lead her out to the gardens. When they arrived to the wide grassy plane, Haruko's eyes widened as did her smile. For a moment, the child that was never there was visible in her eyes.

It was a humungous fountain, gushing with sparkling clear water like a majestic waterfall. And floating in the water were crisp leaves of Fall. It was so…beautiful.

"Yasha-sama…"

"Happy birthday, Haru-dono." Inu-yasha whispered. Haruko looked up at him with a warm smile. She was happy now. For the first time the whole day, somebody finally greeted her happy birthday.

Inu-yasha understood that. In parties such as these, the celebrant wasn't really important. It was how you looked in front of other people. She doubted they even knew it was her birthday. They just came for the party. And Inu-yasha understood that. A single happy birthday was enough to make her happy. "Thank you so much, Yasha-sama…" she whispered.

"Hey, your mom and dad thought of it. Rin and I just made it."

Her eyes watered at that, to think that the four most important people to her would care so much. Her hand rose to the yang necklace and she closed her eyes, a serene smile on her face. "Thank you..."

Inu-yasha smiled as he watched Haruko take control of the water, manipulating it to come to life and dance. To think that a princess, who was so used to grand and extravagant things, would be completely content and delighted with two simple things; the leaves of Fall and a body of water. It didn't even make sense to him. It seemed that only Kagome understood her daughter.

When Haruko entered the hall once more, she no longer had Inu-yasha by her side. He told her earlier that he didn't like to attend parties, especially when it's full of snot nosed, spoiled, brats who called themselves adults. She could merely smile at that. When she entered, nothing had changed except for the absence of Kouga on the floor.

She wondered where he was for a moment before Kagome came to her. "Haruko-chan, where've you been?"

"Oh, Inu-yasha…he took me to the gardens."

For a moment, Kagome seemed to have forgotten. But soon she remembered exactly what was so special about the garden and she smiled to her daughter. "And?"

Haruko smiled as well, "It is…magnificent. Thank you."

"See! I knew you'd like it!" Kagome squealed with joy. Haruko nodded softly.

"Haruko-chan!" they turned to the voice and Haruko's eyes widened. It was…

"Oka—yaki—san…" she spoke despite her shock. She was supposed to be dead. Okayaki was supposed to be dead six years ago. Sesshoumaru killed her. She saw it with her own eyes. Why was she still alive?

Okayaki smiled brightly at Haruko as she came closer and quickly engulfed her into a tight hug, making the hanyou princess very uncomfortable. "Happy birthday, Haruko-chan! Oh, gosh, I can't believe you're nineteen now! It seems like it was just yesterday when we played in the gardens."

There was only one loophole in her rather loud proclamation. She didn't play with her in the gardens when they were kids. Actually, it used to be that Okayaki would always shun her from the group and brag to her about how many friends she had and how grand her toys were. Of course Haruko took no offence in it, figuring that Okayaki was just proud of what she has.

But ever since that night, the night she realized that Okayaki actually hated her, she learned to never trust again.

"Oh, hey, is it true that the handsome prince Kouga is courting you as well? What a shock! You must be so proud of her, Kagome-sama!"

"Well, of course Okayaki-chan. But really, there is more to a woman than just how many suitors she gets."

"Oh, I completely agree, Kagome-sama." Okayaki cheerfully said, flipping her long sandy blonde hair, her deep black orbs twinkling like the stars up above. "That's why I always tell Haruko-chan here to have books first before boys because boys bring…bad luck?"

"Babies." Kagome corrected.

"Oh, right. It was just at the tip of my tongue." She said.

"I'm sure." Kagome smiled kindly. "Well, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh, of course, Kagome-sama." Okayaki said, getting the signal to let them leave and bowing as they walked away. As Kagome escorted her daughter away, Okayaki hid a glare at them. "Books before boys. What a stupid thing to say." She muttered.

"How's your birthday, darling?" Kagome asked her daughter. Haruko gave a smile and a nod for an answer. Kagome smiled as well. "Great! Well, you're father wanted to dance with you."

"Huh?" it was then that Haruko realized that Kagome had led her to a spot on the dance floor where her father stood gracefully. She quickly became uncomfortable, not used to dancing with her father.

But there he was, standing regally and looking at her expectantly with that neutral façade. She looked up at him, a bit intimidated.

"Go! Dance!" Kagome encouraged, walking back into the crowd and leaving the two to stare at each other. Haruko quickly gathered her wits and bowed. Sesshoumaru offered her his hand and she quickly took it, starting to dance to the beautiful melody.

They were quiet for a long while, each not knowing what to say. Then, "Thank you."

He looked down at her and she gave him a small smile. "For the birthday gift."

He smirked, glad that she liked it. The moment he did, all she could think of was how almost perfect he was and how lucky she was to have a father like him. "Are you…happy?"

"Of course, father. I am dancing with you, am I not?" it seemed to have simply escaped her lips but she didn't express the surprise she felt upon uttering the words. After all, it was how she felt at the moment.

It was then that Sesshoumaru's smirk faltered, turning back into a grim frown. Her eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly with concern. Was it wrong of her to say such a thing? She was just about to ask for his forgiveness for whatever it was that she had done wrong when,

"You have been…patient with me, Haruko."

Her eyebrows knitted together fully now, unable to understand. What was her father telling her?

"And your mother and I believe…that…the truth cannot be kept from you."

Kagome watched from her spot on the throne as her daughter and her husband, the two most beautiful people in the world, danced. She watched with a pained heart as Sesshoumaru whispered to Haruko's ears, no doubt telling her exactly what she had been deprived of.

Answers

On their first spin, she could see that Haruko's eyes had widened, she must have been shocked. They spun once more, revealing the face of Sesshoumaru, his eyes expressing something akin to sadness but not quite. They spun once more and this time, Kagome could clearly see her daughter's face. She was absolutely petrified. Her widened eyes were glistening with tears as her lips parted. As Sesshoumaru went on speaking, her grip on his hand and shoulder tightened for a long while then loosened as if in resignation.

And before she let go completely of her father, stepping back curtly and bowing her leave, a single tear fell from her eye.

Her tears were inconspicuous as she hurriedly left the halls; no one seemed to notice the birthday girl's distress. All save for one dark shadow lurking in the corner. He had been listening to their conversation the whole time and found the whole idea of Sesshoumaru's condition very…interesting.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the dance floor, alone as he once was. He was looking down at the space his daughter once occupied with a sadness one could never believe to be seeing in his eyes. And just as he was about to sink into the emptiness of his sorrow, Kagome came forward.

She smiled sadly at him, cocking her head to the side. "You alright?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to look at her but said nothing in return. She gently took his hand and guided him away from the crowd, never taking her eyes from him. When they were finally outside, Kagome let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his form, engulfing him into a warm embrace.

Numbly, his arms raised and wrapped themselves around her shoulders, becoming tighter and tighter as his need for her comfort grew.

"What I did…" he spoke softly like a child, "I was not mistaken…"

Kagome felt that he said it more to himself than her and simply decided to hold him tighter. "Of course not, koi." The moon shone bright high up above as the cool night breeze rustled the leaves about them. "Of course not…"

* * *

She walked the halls calmly until she was sure that no one was around anymore. As soon as she entered the more private halls, she broke out into a run and let her tears flow freely. As she ran, her hair fell from its beautiful design, the flower floating lightly to the floor.

Akito stepped to the fallen flower, picking it up and looking back to the sprinting figure of his mistress. He became increasingly concerned as he watched her run and soon he realized; she was not running…she was fleeing.

And only one reason could make her flee…

_She's crying! My Lady is crying!_

As soon as he realized that, he started running after her out of pure instinct. His mind was a complete blank and all that he knew was that he had to run after her.

* * *

Kouga looked up as he heard his doors slam open and light invaded his dark quarters. At first all he saw was a silhouette. But as his eyes focused, he realized that it was a rather shocked looking Haruko. What was she doing there?

Slowly his eyes widened as he realized that tears were flowing from her eyes. She blinked back her wits and realized she was standing at the doorway to Kouga's room with him staring at her from inside. How had she come there? His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped forward to ask her what was wrong but before he could she had already turned around.

"Forgive me. I—I did not mean to enter so rudely." She spoke. It amazed him how normal her voice sounded, as if she wasn't crying at all. But it was too late to hide from him what he had already seen. She was in pain. But why must she hide it from him? Why must she always hide it from everyone? Was it because she was selfless in that sense? Or was it because she believed that no one would actually care?

Before she could leave, Kouga was quick to say, "I don't mind." making another tear fall from her eye. "I don't mind if you cry on me."

Soon, another tear fell…another and another… her shoulders gently shook as her breaths became more haggard. Could she really? Could she really trust him?

But as she spun around, her silvery locks spinning as they once did hundreds of years ago according to Kouga's memory, all doubts, hesitations and fears were thrown to the wind. She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around him, bringing them both down onto the floor with Kouga falling on his bottom.

He vaguely recalled a moment such as this; they were on his bed then. It was the first time he had broken through her mask. It was also the moment when she blew his mind away with that kiss he had not expected. But he pushed the thoughts of her lips away from his mind, reminding himself of his present…predicament.

She sobbed once, twice, thrice, again and again. No longer could she cry in silence. Her grief was simply too great to keep inside. Her pain was too deep to cover up. Her heart was too hurt to set aside.

Kouga watched her as she cried onto his chest, her tears soaking his silken robes. He had been in his room ever since he realized she was no longer at the party. What was the point of being there when the one he wanted to be with wasn't there to celebrate his achievement with him?

And now…he had two opposing thoughts in his mind. He had regretted leaving the party so soon. He wanted to know what made his Inu-hime cry. But at the same time, he was glad he left. If he had not been there, who would she run to?

She would just hide it like every other occasion. But he didn't want her to hide. She couldn't go on with her life, hiding her emotions, her voice…her heart.

Slowly and carefully, he wrapped his strong arms around her, whispering to her softly, "It's gonna be okay, Inu-hime…don't worry…it's gonna be okay…" whatever it may be.

Akito watched with shock as he watched his mistress cry in the arms of another man, her figure contrasting greatly to his own. They looked like the embodiment of Yin and Yang. Kouga was the black and Haruko was the white. Immediately he felt a pang of jealousy course through his veins.

And yet as she cried and as he soothed her, as Akito observed the differences between them, he realized what it was that he had felt for Kouga that time in the library. A great respect. Here he was, the most captivating woman crying in his arms, vulnerable and frail. Any man would be tempted by the devil to take advantage of the situation. But instead of doing such a thing, he was hugging her back and telling her that everything was going to be alright. He himself was not sure of how much self control he had over himself if he were in Kouga's shoes.

Kouga's eyes rose to look up at Akito, making the guardian snap out of his stupor and stand in attention. Kouga gave Akito a small sad smile, holding Haruko even closer. And it was then that Akito figured he should let them be.

Slowly, he gripped the doors and closed it, leaving the two in the darkness of Kouga's quarters and trusting Kouga with all his heart.


	8. My Father

**Warm-Ice: (singing like in Blue's Clues) I'ma gonna go camping! I'ma gonna go camping! I'ma gonna go camping and I know no one cares! **

**Inu-yasha: bet your bottle dollar, chicky.**

**Warm-Ice: (eyebrow raised) did you just call me 'chicky'?**

**Inu-yasha: (blushing) NO!**

**silentchild13** **The kiss happened in My Daughter chapter 28: Why? Just to clear it up!**

**Warm-ice: for those who want to know what's wrong with your 'Sesshypoo', well I'm finally gonna tell you!**

**Sess: finally.**

**Shippou: people are hating you for keeping them all in suspence.**

**Warm-Ice: oh, no worries! They'll hate me even more when they find out! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! And I love it!**

**My Father**

Chapter 8: My Father's Burden

Comfort is something one could barely truly be contented with. It was always only for a moment. These were moments that would serve to remind one of the beauties of life, despite much heartache. But the funny thing was that…it always came after the heartache. It reminded her greatly of what her mother once said.

"_Every wrong has a purpose. After all, how can you see the light without first seeing the darkness?"_

Somehow Kouga and Haruko had fallen asleep on his bed; her head lay gently on his lap as he sat with his back leaning against the wall. The chirping of birds from outside was the key to her consciousness and her eyes soon fluttered open.

She scanned the room with her mind still groggy, finding nothing familiar in her surrounding. When she registered this in her head she quickly sat up with a gasp. She realized there was someone behind her and she turned to it, finding a sleeping Kouga sitting there with his head bobbing once and a while, snoring as he did so.

Quickly she checked herself and breathed a sigh of relief. Her clothes and his were still in tack. Nothing happened. But why was she there in the first place?

The memory soon invaded her mind, the way Sesshoumaru spoke softly with that velvety voice of his, the way he held her like he once did when she was still a child, the way he broke her heart by uttering those words.

Quickly tears welled in her eyes as two emotions became prominent within her; shame and grief; shame for letting Kouga see her weakness and falling asleep in a man's room. And grief for the answers her father had given her.

Before tears would fall anew, she struggled to wipe it away with balled fists. This was what she was doing when Kouga had woken up. He watched her for a moment then smiled softly, thinking how much she resembled a crying little girl forcing herself to grow up. Honestly, he didn't know when he loved her most.

When she's smiling or when she's crying. When she smiles, he felt like the whole world was his for the taking. Like anything and everything could be made possible…like everything was just for him. But when she cries…it's like he was the only one she needed. It felt like he was the only one for her. He loved that feeling; the feeling of someone needing him. Someone he loved.

Gently he laid a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise and look at him with teary eyes and a blush. He smiled at her and said, "Hey, Inu-hime."

"K-Kouga-san." She wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to face him fully. "Please forgive me. I really—didn't mean to—"

"I told you it was okay, didn't I?" he said, brushing her hair with a clawed hand. "Now…tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes watered again and she quickly closed them tight, shaking her head violently as if banishing the thought. But it could not be helped; tears had already fallen from her closed eyes, making Kouga reach out to her and draw her near so that she sat across his lap and he had his arms around her waist.

He wrapped her arms around his neck and stroke her hair again as she buried her face into the nape of his neck. "Come on, Inu-hime. You're gonna have to tell me."

She shook her head again, telling him that she would not. But he did not falter. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. You can't even express your feelings. You're stronger than this, Haruko. The Inu-hime I know doesn't just fold under the pressure. But—" She became silent at that, her eyes opening wide in surprise. "You're so used to keeping it all inside that you don't even notice that you already lost your voice. I see it, Haruko." He pulled away from her and saw that her face was that of shock. He wiped her tear away with a finger and continued.

"I see the way it always eats you up inside. And I don't want you to go on living this way. So please…tell me what's wrong."

There was a long silence that ensued after that. Then, "A long time ago," she started, her bangs casting shadows over her beautiful eyes. "There was a king named Ankun who ruled the Western Lands. This man was spoiled by the riches his lands offered him and ended up spending his whole life in luxury, becoming worthless as a king. His people did not respect him and wished for another king. So they revolted against Ankun. Ankun, unknowledgeable in the art of war or anything for that matter, sought the help of the lord of the Northern Lands, Kozakashii the phoenix."

"As Kozakashii fought the rebellion, Ankun escaped his castle and went off to the Southern plains. As he traveled the plains he found a small hut and a beautiful human girl living there. The girl felt pity for him despite the knowledge that Ankun was a tyrant, and so she let him hide in her hut. "

"But Ankun, being the selfish, heartless man that he was, took this young woman while she was soundly sleeping in her bed. When the sun rose, he escaped again, leaving the broken girl to cry in her helplessness. When the girl's older sister arrived, she was furious and swore to exact her revenge."

"After the rebellion was quelled, Ankun returned to his place on the throne and proceeded to rule the kingdom with his usual self-centered ways. One night, as he walked the halls of this very kingdom, a beautiful ningen came to him, begging for him to take her. Smitten by her beauty and the lust she inspired within him, he agreed to take her to his chambers."

"As Ankun closed the door to his quarters, he was stabbed from behind by a blessed dagger. It seemed that the beautiful ningen was the said sister of his victim. She put a curse on him despite the fact that she was not a miko, telling him that he would die as a human because of the dagger in his chest. Unfortunately, her spiritual energy was too weak to cast such a spell and Ankun did not turn into a human, surviving the attack. He sentenced the woman to her death. But first she was to be tortured for years…"

"But on the night of her sentence, when Ankun already had a son at the age of five, she cried to the heavens to help her punish Ankun. After she was killed, Ankun slowly felt himself weakening. His silver hair turned to black, his golden eyes turned to brown, and his heightened senses dulled. Soon, he realized…he was becoming a human."

"He died when his body completely transformed into that of the human, the length of the life of a youkai could not be survived by a body of a human. As his son grew up, he corrected the mistakes of his father, becoming one of the greatest youkais there ever was. But—he found he was no exception to the curse. Slowly, he was turning into a human. So he mated with a human even though he already had a family of his own, in hopes of breaking the curse so that his son would not suffer the same fate."

"But the curse was not broken. He died as a human at the age of one million human years. And now, his two sons came to the age of one million human years. His second son, the hanyou, was found to be free of the curse because he was merely half an inu-youkai. It seemed that his father had found the cure. But the eldest…"

"He was a full blooded inu-youkai," Kouga finished, "Wasn't he?"

She nodded her head meekly.

"And now he is turning into a human."

She nodded again.

"Is that youkai…?" he dared not continue.

She nodded, her shoulders trembling as hot tears seeped from her closed eyes. "The very thought—" she tried to speak. "I can't—bear to think that—" she choked and covered her face with her hand, curling into a fetal position in his arms.

Kouga shushed her lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth comfortingly. His eyebrows kitted together, finding it hard to believe that Sesshoumaru was…

"My Father is…My Father is going to die…" she choked out, her voice breaking as did her heart.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood outside his veranda in his white cotton pants, feeling the wind on his bare skin. He looked down at his hands; the claws were no longer there. He could feel it. He was growing weaker and weaker by the day and all he could do was watch. How mortified the great king felt.

"Please don't stay outside too long, Sesshoumaru." He heard her say from inside. "You might catch a cold."

He smirked bitterly; he never used to hear that. It only came from her but he usually replied with an arrogant, 'I am a youkai. I do not catch such things.' Yes perhaps he had become arrogant simply because he was a youkai. Maybe this was heaven's way of humbling him, telling him that even a man like him was not invincible, could not escape death.

He turned to her, the wind playing gently with his long hair. She was so beautiful. Her ebony hair fell over her shoulders, her sapphire eyes sparkling with concern and care, a blanket wrapped around her body. Had she known that this was to happen; would she still have loved him? Would she still be there every morning when he awakens? Lying beside him, sleeping softly as she did when he woke up this morning?

Perhaps. All he knew now was that he was glad she was there to be his pillar, to love him and support him; to be his lover, his friend and his wife. He was thankful to have her. More than she could ever know.

"Kagome…" he spoke softly. She smiled kindly at him, the smile that could sink more than a thousand ships, making him smile as well.

"Come on…" she said, extending a hand to him, "We've got a whole day ahead of us."

Slowly he came closer to her, taking her hand gently in his. Yes, they would try to survive the day together, side by side.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome ate silently at the dinner table when Shippou entered the dining hall. His eyebrows knitted together just when Kagome smiled at him and asked, "Shippou, where have you been? I lost sight of you halfway through the party last night."

Instead of answering the question, Shippou articulated a question of his own. "Where is Lady Haruko?"

"She knows." Sesshoumaru said.

Emerald eyes quickly turned to him, a look of anger came over his handsome features. He marched forward and slammed his hands onto the dining table where Haruko was supposed to sit and spoke with evidently pent up anger. "You told her?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I did." Sesshoumaru answered coolly, unaffected by Shippou's emotions.

At that moment, all Shippou wanted to do was to cause pain to Sesshoumaru. So much pain that he would regret ever mentioning anything to Haruko. He must have hurt Haruko when she found out. He couldn't imagine what she could have looked like, hearing the complete truth. He needed to see her.

"Shippou, please calm down." Kagome said, "It's for the best."

"How can it be for the best when the one getting hurt is Haruko!" Shippou exploded then stormed out, leaving Sesshoumaru to shake his head ruefully.

"I'm sorry for Shippou's behavior, Sesshoumaru. He's just—"

"Do not make excuses for him, Kagome. He is a grown man and should be held responsible for what comes out of his mouth."

"Please, Sesshoumaru, he's only caring for Haruko."

"Selfish." Was the last thing we can hear Sesshoumaru say before we turn to follow the great General Shippou. For surely this must be an interesting sight.

* * *

"You ready to face them yet?" Kouga asked as he watched her lie beside him, exactly like how they once were in his hut. So many memories were revived ever since last night. The kiss they shared, the tears she shed, the words he uttered.

Weakly, she shook her head no. Kouga understood. He squeezed her hand and said, "Okay. I'll get you breakfast. Is that alright with you?"

She smiled softly to him in gratitude, watching him as he got out of bed and started to leave.

"I'll be back soon. And when I get back, I want to see that smile again, got that?" slowly, as he went further and further from her, their hands slipped away, letting go of each other fully.

Haruko closed her eyes and relished in his scent of autumn. She was grateful. More grateful than he could ever know.

* * *

Shippou walked the halls in an even fouler mood. When he came to Haruko's quarters, he was shocked to find that the princess was not there. He asked the guards, Touya and Akito where she was, but they said they knew nothing. He worried for her, wondering where she could be and how safe she was.

It was at this moment when Kouga crossed his path; they were going at the opposite direction, Shippou away from the dining hall and Kouga towards it. It was then that Shippou's eyes widened as he caught the scent of Haruko all over him. The bastard!

"Kouga!" he barked out. When Kouga turned to him, he was taken by surprise when a hard punch landed on his jaw, throwing him to the floor.

He wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth and glanced at it before glaring up at Shippou who knelt on top of his fallen form, gripping him by the collar of his seemingly expensive robes.

"You damn wolf! If I find out that you dared touch a single hair on her head, I—" but Shippou was cut short when Kouga gave him a good punch in the gut, getting the wind knocked out of him. When Shippou grabbed his stomach, Kouga took the opportunity to flip the both of them so that he would be on top this time, gripping Shippou by the shoulders.

"Listen, you stuck up brat! I am sick and tired of you and all you other aristocratic assholes telling me that I should be ashamed of myself just 'coz I'm a wolf! Just b'coz I didn't grow up in a castle doesn't mean I'm an idiot, or that I can't act civilized or that I take advantage of women!"

Shippou, with his pride bruised even more now, could only glare menacingly at Kouga and say, "I will kill you one day…"

Kouga was enraged at the threat and lifted his fist to punch the powerful general but stopped. Having a brawl with Shippou would neither help Haruko nor Sesshoumaru at the moment. There was no use for it. It would only cause trouble. Reluctantly, Kouga eased his fist and stood up, bewildering Shippou who expected the punch.

"Whatever, fox boy. I don't have time for you right now."

"What are you talking about?" Shippou asked, insulted and yet at the same time curious, as he brought himself to stand once again.

"I'm gonna try and find a way to cure Sesshoumaru's curse. Not that you care."

"You can't find it."

"Who're you to say—"

"Many soldiers have tried. All have failed."

"Yeah, well I'm not a soldier now am I?" Shippou stared at Kouga's leaving form with confusion written all over his face, the rage completely forgotten. Did he not hear him? Did he not hear that there was no successful expedition? What a foolish man. Foolish but—at the same time he inspired within the fox youkai something strange—akin to hope…


	9. Determination as Long as There is Hope

**Warm-Ice: wow, it's been a while!**

**Inu-yasha: gee, I wonder whose fault that is.**

**Warm-Ice: shut up, dog boy.**

**darkgoddess57****: hehehe. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry, my ego is unboostable. Hehehe…**

**Kouga and Shippou: that's what she says.**

**Warm-Ice: I heard that.**

**Amber Stray****: thank you! And yes, I did have fun! **

**Shippou: someone actually cared!**

**Silverstar871****: wow, Kouga, we have a really supportive fan in our midst.**

**Kouga: YEAH! THREE CHEERS FOR ME! HOORRRAAAYYY! **

**Shippou: shut up, idiot.**

**Kouga: you're just jealous coz I have people cheering for me for beating your butt!**

**Shippou: shut up, idiot.**

**Yuki Asai: thank you very much! I'm glad you think so and here's to hoping! Haha!**

**Sess: she's too nice to you.**

**Warm-Ice: what are you saying? That I'm unworthy of the praise?**

**Sess: yes.**

**Warm-Ice: WAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Golden Ice Miko****: she's still human but yeah, she ages just like Sesshy now.**

**black-cat-on-the-wall****: yeah, I wasn't sure about the hanyou moon thing so I didn't mention it. But if you could tell me that would be really helpful! Thanks!**

**Assassin of the Faded Twili****ght: hehehe. So true, so true.**

**Sess: you had better not kill me, woman.**

**Warm-Ice: I'll try not to, 'Sesshy-poo'.**

**Sess: you will cease that as of this moment.**

**Warm-Ice: aw, why not? People seem to like calling you that.**

**Sess: stop.**

**Warm-Ice: Wet blanket.**

**My Father**

Chapter 9: Determination as Long as There is Hope

When her tears had finally dried and ceased to flow, Haruko sat up in bed, looking around for something in particular. When she found it, she dipped the paintbrush in ink and wrote down on a piece of paper, "thank you". With that, she left. She didn't want to bother him any more than she already had.

She hadn't realized how lonely the halls were. They were silent and she was alone. She hadn't noticed such things before. Was she was always this way? Was she always so lonely? Was that why Kouga said the things he said?

"_You're so used to keeping it all inside that you don't even notice that you already lost your voice. I see it, Haruko…I see the way it always eats you up inside. And I don't want you to go on living this way."_

That was perhaps the most hurtful things she could ever hear. For the first time someone saw her and she was so…scared because she had never seen that part of her before. She'd felt it but never seen it. She had always turned a blind eye to it, never forming words to describe the feeling so that they could not be realized as true. But she supposed it was inevitable. It had grown inside and had become a part of her, more evident than anything else.

She hoped that no one else was able to see it. How degrading it would be to find that the very thing she hides from herself is so painfully obvious to everyone else. But then, how come she never noticed?

The intensity in his eyes, those sky blue eyes that one could mistake to be windows to heaven, imbedded itself into her memory. There was something in there that she found she had been petrified of her whole life: love. Yes, she was petrified of love. She was petrified of love and all that came with it, anger, jealousy, sadness, disappointments, heartaches…happiness.

As she walked down the halls, she stopped to stare out at the gardens. There in the middle of it all stood her birthday gift, the fountain, and a lone withered figure whose back was turned to her.

The gray wavy hair flowed beautifully down the figure's back, giving Haruko a clue as to the name of this stranger. "Rin-sama…"

The figure turned, a beautifully aged woman, wisdom clearly shining in her brown eyes. Her black cloak moved as she turned to face the princess fully, her lips set into a small smile. "Haruko-sama…" she said in her soft cracking voice.

She stepped out into the garden, the sun bathing her with its light, and Rin's smile quickly fell when she noticed signs of crying in the usually flawless face of her Lady. "So, you know."

Haruko stopped and stared at Rin with wide eyes. But then she realized…it was _that_ obvious. With a sigh of resignation, she continued to walk closer until she stood merely an arm's reach away. "Hai."

"Good." Rin said, looking back to the fountain.

"Excuse me?"

"I've long waited for the day when Sesshoumaru-sama would finally tell you."

You've known the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows?"

"I do not care to speak of such things, princess." It was then that she turned to her, "I want you to save him." For a long time, Haruko openly stared at Rin, unknowing what to do or say.

"I-I—How can I?" Rin narrowed her eyes and looked around, making sure that no one would hear. Then, she turned back to Haruko with hardened eyes and spoke in a whisper.

As Haruko listened, her eyes slowly widened, hope and fear growing within her…

* * *

Shippou narrowed his eyes as he looked around the forest warily. Last night, Aki had said something alarming to him. Someone had broken through the barrier of the Western Lands. He went there with only a few guards, not wanting to alarm anyone from the party. Whatever it was, Shippou was confident that he could handle it. But then something strange happened.

He knew there was a battle that ensued between him and the trespasser but…he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything that happened after coming to that place. All he knew was that the trespasser was still running amuck in the Western Forest and must be hunted down.

It was then that his ears perked up, catching a soft sound from behind the bushes. He lifted his nose to smell the air for any familiar scent. No, he didn't know this youkai. He tried to sense the presence's chi as he came closer stealthily. His eyebrows knitted together when he sensed the weakness of the presence. This couldn't possibly be the trespasser. The presence was too…delicate?

When he knew he was close enough to see who it was, he stood and pressed his back to a nearby tree, slowly craning his neck to peak. When his emerald eyes caught sight of the 'intruder' he was surprised to see that it was a woman.

She was bathing in a small lake; her back was turned to him. Her wavy purple hair reached her back, glistening because of the rays of sun that shone down upon her. Her skin was slightly tanned, seemingly smooth and soft from what he could see.

"You know it's not really gentlemanly to peak at a woman when she's bathing."

He blinked in surprise when he heard a female voice say. Without warning, shurikens were hurtling towards him. He was only quick enough to dodge back behind the tree. Most of the shurikens imbedded themselves to the bark of the tree he hid behind but there were three that missed the tree. Shippou followed it with his emerald eyes and found it imbedded deeply into another tree a few feet away.

He grabbed the sword sheath tied beside him and held the handle tightly. He was just about to unsheathe it and attack when…

"Stop right there." He could feel the smooth, cold metal of another Shuriken threatening his neck. Her breath softly caressed his ear as her other hand lightly lay on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth angrily, narrowing his eyes at whoever was behind him, that woman. This was simply not his day. First that damned Kouga and now a woman. Gods this day sucked!

She smirked while inspecting her hostage, "You're pretty cute for a peeping tom. What's the matter? Too shy to get a girl o' your own?"

Unbelievably, to anyone who might be watching them and even to Shippou himself, the controlled, handsome, disciplined General…blushed. "Silence yourself, wench!" he yelled as he unsheathed his sword and slashed behind him. She jumped out of his way quickly enough and landed a few feet away from him, unscathed and clothed in what seemed like a fur bikini (Yes, Shippou knows what a bikini is. He's been with Kagome for most of his life, remember?)except she wore a skirt and a bit of armor over her sensitive areas.

She smirked coyly, something that irritated Shippou for absolutely no reason at all. He took up an attack stance while the girl still looked relax with a hand to her hip, feet still close to each other. She twirled the shiruken in her free hand playfully and said, "Hey, I'm the one who should get mad, you know. But you don't hear me screamin', do ya'?"

"Identify yourself and your reason for crossing the barrier." Shippou demanded, ignoring the embarrassment she made him feel.

"Well that's one way of getting to know me."

"Answer the question, woman."

"Geez, if you're interested in me you can just say it. I don't mind. You're not that bad looking yourself."

"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! NOR WILL I EVER BE!" Shippou yelled, the embarrassment within him growing to a point that it made him angry. Why was he so embarrassed anyway? It wasn't like he meant to see her bathing!

"Well then, why were you peeping on me?"

"I was not peeping on you!" Unconsciously, Shippou had lowered his sword. It had become completely forgotten in his tightly balled fists, his shoulders were tense and he was blushing furiously.

"Then what were you doing watching me?"

"Damn it, woman! Just identify yourself!" he yelled with frustration. Suddenly she jumped forward, landing right in front of him. Their faces were close enough to exchange breaths.

He stared at her forest green eyes, its color darker than his bright emerald ones. Slowly, a mischievous, sly, seductive smirk appeared on her lips. Only one word came to mind, _Vixen_. "Only if you tell me yours."

Shippou's eyes hardened, regaining the discipline he always had. "The name of your captor is…Shippou…" he declared.

Her smirk grew and she came closer to whisper in his ears, her scent awakening something foreign within him. "I'm Yuujin. Nice to meet you, Shippou."

The way she said his name, it irritated him. He didn't know why but it did and he suddenly frowned grimly. "Surrender yourself to the authority of the Western Knights."

That was when Yuujin stepped back and smiled at him, her eyes containing a dangerous glint any man would find attractive. "Oh, but I didn't do anything wrong, Shippou." He was irritated again. Gods what was that woman and the way she said his name!

"You broke through the barrier without permission from the Great Sesshoumaru-sama." He said, fighting to maintain his calm because he knew he shouldn't be irritated at her for addressing him by his name. But the fact was that he was.

She casually spun around, her hands held behind her back as she walked away slowly. "Mmm, I really don't know what you're talking about, Shippou. But if you ever feel like peeping on anyone again any time soon, you can come to me. This time I won't mind! Ohohohohohohohohohoho!" she laughed mischievously behind her hand.

"Damn it." Shippou cursed beneath his breath through gritted teeth. "Stop you! I hold you under arrest!" he yelled.

"Maybe some other time, Shippou." She said, casually waving a dismissive hand, still walking away.

"Stop!" he was enraged, no one had ever disrespected him like this before. She was so annoying! He charged forward to injure her with his unsheathed sword but she quickly jumped in time and threw shurikens back at him, successfully pinning the great General's clothes to the soil.

Shippou glanced at it for a moment before turning to a high branch of the tree before him where his 'captive' was leaning casually on. She was smirking at him and it made his blood boil. "You know, you should really relax every now and then. It won't hurt a bit." She said before turning and jumping away, successfully escaping.

Shippou's grip on the sword tightened for a moment before he sheathed it and let go in resignation. He glared at the branch where she once stood then turned his attention to the shuriken that pinned his clothes to the ground. Picking it up and inspecting it, he narrowed his emerald eyes. They seemed very sharp indeed. It could have easily pierced his body, if she had aimed at him at all. He wasn't familiar with the weapon, only having seen it once before when he was still traveling with Inu-yasha and the gang. But then…that was so long ago…too long ago. Memories were for sentimental fools. And he was no sentimental fool.

He turned to the direction of the castle, hearing the horns of calling. He was needed in the castle. Rin was calling him. It must be something important.

Schooling his features finally, he stuffed the shuriken into his hakama and went off towards the castle, pushing the thoughts of the woman, Yuujin, into the back of his mind to ponder on later.

* * *

When he entered the royal hall, he immediately looked for Rin among the shadows. He spotted her a few feet away to the right of the hall. Briskly he walked to her. She glanced at him when he stopped by her side then returned her gaze to the center of the hall.

Shippou turned to it as well, his eyes widening merely a fraction at the sight before him.

There, sitting on the throne was Sesshoumaru, his beautiful wife sitting by his side. Before them knelt a humble Haruko, her forehead pressed onto the floor, her hair covering her face. Her guards, Akito and Touya knelt a few feet behind her.

Shippou's eyebrows furrowed. She was asking for something from the king. But what? Haruko had never asked for anything from the king before. She never used to do this type of thing. So why was she doing this now?

Sesshoumaru's eyes were hardened, thought they still betrayed no emotion. Anyone could sense that the Great Taiyoukai was displeased.

"Pease, Lord Sesshoumaru." Haruko spoke softly, never moving from her position.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "No."

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she pressed on, her voice showing her desperation. "Allow this humble servant of yours to—"

"I need not repeat myself."

"Sesshoumaru, what if she's right?" Kagome softly whispered.

"No. It is too perilous."

"Akito and Touya will protect me, my lord." Haruko spoke.

"Do not put your trust so readily on your guards, Haruko." He scolded. At that, Akito and Touya both lowered their heads even more, closing their eyes and accepting such a statement.

"Please let me find it for you!" it was then that Haruko looked up at him, revealing such determined eyes, something she must have inherited from her mother. What had changed within her to make those eyes appear all of a sudden? He'd never seen such an expression on her face before.

"I will not risk losing you!" Sesshoumaru barked out, his patience quickly abandoning him when it concerned his daughter's safety. He had promised her long ago that he would never let anything happen to her ever again. He could not bear the thought of having her hurt.

"And **I** will not lose you to a _curse_!" Haruko argued back, loosing her temper as well. At the thought of her father dying, tears brimmed in her eyes again and she quickly returned to her earlier position, calming herself as if nothing had happened. "Please allow me to travel to the Northern Lands and find the descendant of the miko. Please…"

Sesshoumaru stared at her form with critical eyes, his emotions as a father being eminent even to his superior intellect.

"You cannot be safe in the Northern Lands… this Sesshoumaru does not trust Hangyakusha and I cannot save you in time if anything—" he softly spoke to himself but stopped when someone came out from the shadows.

"Then I'll go with her." Shippou's eyes widened even more at the sight of Kouga, now wearing his old clothes, walking out of the shadows and standing beside Haruko's lithe form. "I'll keep her safe and protect her with my life."

Haruko's eyes widened when she snapped out of her misery and finally heard what Kouga said. She looked up at him with a look of surprise. "Kouga—san…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you guys ain't going nowhere without me!" Inu-yasha exclaimed, coming out of the shadows as well and joining Kouga to stand beside Haruko. "If you're going, I'm going too."

"What the hell? We don't need you, dog turd! Shoo! Shoo!" Kouga teased, putting on an irritated look and pretending to shoo Inu-yasha with his hands.

"Why you damn wolf—"

"I will accompany them as well." Shippou said, coming out of the shadows with his head held up high.

"Shippou-sama?" Haruko said, watching Shippou come to her side.

"I cannot leave m'lady under the care of two idiots." He said, giving her a small smirk.

"What did you call us!" Kouga and Shippou both yelled angrily. Haruko blushed prettily at his smile and turned to her father with an even stronger determination now.

"Please…allow me to search for your cure…" Haruko spoke once again, never taking her eyes from his. "Father…"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru turned in shock, seeing his wife standing with a determined look of her own. "I am allowing it." She continued.

"What do you think you are—"

"Pack your bags now and ready yourselves for your journey tomorrow morning. May the gods be with you."

Haruko's eyes brightened and a smile quickly appeared on her face. She stood, bowed her gratitude and turned to her now comrades, bowing to them as well "Thank you…very much."

Kouga grinned, "No problem."

Shippou nodded.

"Keh! As if I'd leave you with these two out there." Inu-yasha stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

Haruko could only smile softly, grateful for the help of these three men before her and her mother.

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru who sat seething in his chair. Yes, she knew she had made him angry by giving Haruko a yes, also because she took charge of the situation. But she did not waver from the glare he sent her way. Yes, tonight they would have a long discussion about this.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pressed Kagome to the wall, his arms used as barriers at either side of her face so that she may not escape this time. He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips barely touching hers, teasing menacingly. "How dare you take my authority…" he spoke dangerously, telling Kagome that he was angry.

Kagome's eyes were kept shadowed by her bangs the whole time, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Speak, woman!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I don't want to lose you." She spoke softly, making Sesshoumaru's anger dissipate completely. "And if Haruko or anyone else says that there's hope for you yet, I won't just stand by and wait for you to die!" she yelled, looking up at him with those wide sapphire eyes, tears welling in them, giving them a glassy illusion. "I'll grab any and every opportunity that comes my way if it means you'll have a chance to break the curse and live!" she proclaimed, throwing herself into his arms and holding him in a tight embrace.

Sesshoumaru was powerless to resist her, all he could do was wrap his arm around her shaking shoulders, listening with saddened eyes as she sobbed and cried. "I won't give up! I won't give you up, Sesshoumaru! I love you too much…so, so much…"

A bitter smile came upon his lips and he held her tighter and closer to him. "You will always have my heart…" he whispered softly, pulling away to kiss her sweet lips. Gently and slowly he untied her obi with one hand, the other pulling the kimono down her shoulder. Stepping forward, he pressed Kagome between him and the wall behind her.

Kagome's hand entangled its fingers with his long smooth silvery locks, the other clutching onto his shoulder tightly as the familiar sensations Sesshoumaru made her feel came back to her full force.

His lips lowered, coming to her neck as the obi fell to the floor. Soon her kimono followed, pooling around her feet just as her pleasured gasp could be heard, "Sesshoumaru!"


	10. To A New Adventure

**Inu-yasha: Well, yah took long enough, wench.**

**Warm-Ice: hey, I have stuff to take care of! I have my own life you know.**

**Inu-yasha: Ch! More like, you have a date with you're new boyfriend. **

**Warm-Ice: WTF! He is not my boyfriend, I do not date him and why the hell are you throwing a hissy fit as me?**

**Inu-yasha: I am not throwing a hissy fit!**

**Kouga: Don't worry about him, Warm-Ice, he's just jealous.**

**Warm-Ice: Jealous of what?**

**Inu-yasha: you say one more word, wolf boy and I will beat your ass so hard you'll be screamin' for your mama!**

**Shippou: homosexual flirting. How erotic. (rolls eyes)**

**Warm-Ice: ew!**

**Inu and Kouga: SHUT UP, FOX BOY! DAMN YOU!**

**yunibell****: sorry, I'd love to. But I'm just far too…shy? **

**Darktenchi96: how wonderful! Another converted! I'm so proud! And yes, I am a Filipina, thanks for asking. And no, I can't tell you. You'll just have to take a wild guess! Hehehe…**

**turtlequeen2****: I want to extend my most heartfelt gratitude to you, for always being so supportive of my work! I'll do my best to never let you down! Ever!**

**the amber dragonfly****: ehehehehehe…I'd love to read the stories you write sometime, as long as their sessxkag. If you have one coming or you already have one posted, please tell me and I'll go and read it! Thanks!**

**black-cat-on-the-wall****: thank you for your help! I really appreciate it a lot! This one is partially inspired by you!**

**PanandTrunks4life****: I'd love to read it! I don't know who Pan is though. I vaguely remember Trunks as a character in Dragon Ball right? But I really didn't watch that when I was young so I have little memory of it. But I will read it some time! Thank you!**

**Sess: done?**

**Warm-Ice: just about, yah. Why?**

**Sess: continue the story.**

**Warm-Ice: hai!**

**My Father**

Chapter 10: To A New Adventure

Sesshoumaru was unsettled to say the least. He could not sleep and could not stay put. He needed to pace and think. So out of their chambers he went, his strides long and graceful, as the full moon high up above bathed the Great Taiyoukai with its seemingly magical rays. Everything was silent_. The calm before the storm I suppose_. He hadn't even realized that he had wandered to the gardens up until he saw a lone white figure standing in it.

The figure looked almost godly in its ethereal beauty. The fountain only served to strengthen this thought. But Sesshoumaru knew exactly who it was and he frowned, staring at her staring up at the moon.

Her jet black hair flowed beautifully down her back, contrasting greatly to her white apparels. As if sensing his stare, she turned back to him, revealing the sapphire eyes he knew all too well.

They stared at each other for a long time up until she spoke. "Father…" He gave no reply and she bowed in respect.

Slowly he made his way towards her, standing by her side and staring up at the moon as well. He could clearly see from the corner of his eye that she was staring at him.

"You're markings…" she said in an incredulous whisper.

He looked down at her, a bit affected by the slightly frightened look on her beautiful face. "Yes, they are fading."

Tears welled in the young girl's eyes, being reminded of her father's curse and she quickly looked away, begging those tears not to be shed.

"Haruko" he whispered. She looked at him expectantly then. He turned to face her fully, his bangs shadowing his beautiful cold eyes. "Why do you wish to leave?" he asked in a whisper, as if to ask was a crime, a show of weakness, a sign of helplessness. He didn't wan to loose her again.

There was a pang in her heart at the thought of leaving him but she smiled despite that. "I want to save you."

He raised his face to reveal those beautiful golden orbs of his. In them, she could see something…something so…sad. Gingerly, he raised a hand to caress his daughter's cheek. Even in her weak night, even when she is human, she was still so beautiful.

Just like her mother.

"You have suddenly become so stubborn."

She leaned into his touch, cherishing the tenderness she and her father hardly ever shared. To have a moment with her father was practically impossible. He had a country to run and she would just get in his way if she asked for his time. It was not often that they were able to be in each other's presence without the barrier of formality or responsibility. He was a king and he was supposed to be strong…but…tonight…he was simply a father…

Tears welled in her closed eyes at the mental image of her father on his death bed. Nothing could be more painful.

"Why must you weep?" he said.

Gently, she held onto his wrist, keeping his hand on her cheek as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to be helpless anymore…I don't want to simply stand by and accept it. It isn't fair…"

Sesshoumaru watched his daughter with his heart clenched, wanting nothing but to take her in his arms as he once did when she was but a child, kiss the crescent moon on her forehead and tell her that the nightmares were nothing, that it will not come true…that he would always be by her side to chase them away.

"It isn't fair!" she said, finally opening her eyes to look up at him. She was angry but not at her father. She was angry at Ankun for bringing so much sorrow to her family with his selfishness. She was angry at the miko for being vengeful. She was angry at the world for causing Sesshoumaru so much pain.

"Why is it not fair?" he asked, the underlying wisdom evident in his tone. "Before I met Rin and Kagome, this Sesshoumaru was not so merciful. Perhaps this is my own punishment."

_Why does he say such things! He could never, should never be punished!_ Did he not know that he was like a god to her? In her eyes he was perfect, had no faults. Every word he had ever spoken embedded themselves into her heart. He did not know just how much he meant to her, just how much she loved him. She opened her mouth to protest, to tell him she loved him more than anything or anyone. That he was without fault. That he was perfect.

But the words would not come out. Love was simply too…much. No matter how strongly she felt, she could never utter the word. So instead she shook her head, letting go of the hand on her cheek and came closer. Sesshoumaru was caught off guard when Haruko wrapped her arms around him, letting her silent tears fall onto his hakama.

She could only hope that her actions could express the words she could not say. _I love you…_

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his daughter, realizing what she was trying to say. His heart warmed and a sad smile adorned his face. They stayed that way as his words echoed through the night.

"_When you are in danger_

_No matter where you are_

_Call unto me_

_I will come_

_No matter what"_

* * *

"Mother," Haruko said with uncertainty as she felt the weight of all the things she needed in her travel inside her mother's old yellow bag. It surprised her how many things could be stuffed inside that thing but still. "I don't think yellow is…my color."

"What?" Kagome asked, raising a brow at her and inspecting her. She looked uncomfortable wearing that gigantic yellow back pack. It didn't seem to suit her. It looked like a little taxi had climbed up her back and held on for dear life. But she decided to ignore that fact.

"Perhaps another bag should be used?" Akito offered.

"Nonsense!" Kagome chirped, looking proudly at her. "That bag helped me a heap of times and it's gonna help you too!"

"You talk as if it's your pet or something." Inu-yasha grumbled, sulking at the corner beside the awaiting horses.

"Inu-yasha, SIT!" wham. "Some people just need to learn when to shut up." Kagome muttered, smile still plastered on her face. "Well, anyway…Haruko, stick to the Buddy System, okay? Don't stray from the group without Akito, Touya, Shippou or Kouga. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Hey, why ain't I mentioned—"

"SIT!" wham.

"Damn it, woman! Stop that!"

"I'll stop it when you shut it."

It was then that Inu-yasha blinked at her dumbly, "Shut what?"

"Uh—never mind. It's—never mind. Anyway, Haruko, don't forget the spells Rin taught you, okay?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember the healing spell for minor injuries?"

"Hai."

"What about the major injuries?"

"Hai."

"What about mental injuries?"

"Hai."

"Recite them."

"When Kouga starts a fight, hit him with a rock." Kouga's violent reaction could be heard from the background but was ignored. "When Shippou-sama starts a fight, rub his ears." Shippou twitched, fighting the embarrassing thought. "When Inu-yasha looses control over his temper and starts a fight, subdue him."

"What's she gonna subdue me with?" Inu-yasha wondered.

"This!" Kagome yelled. Without warning, Haruko threw a new subduing necklace from behind her at Inu-yasha. He yelled as it wrapped around his neck, jiggling as it hit the first subduing necklace.

"What the—!"

"Gomen, Inu-yasha." Haruko said, bowing with an apologetic look.

"Kagome!"

Kagome just smiled, "It's for your own good, Inu-yasha!"

"Why YOU—"

"DOWN!" Haruko commanded. The subduing necklace glowed and pulled him to kiss the ground. He mumbled profanities as his face still pressed against the soil. "Again, gomen, Inu-yasha." She said, bowing again.

"Haru-dono, how could you…" Inu-yasha mumbled, trying to get his face away from the print he made with animated teary eyes.

She chuckled at how adorable he was and bowed again. "I needed to test it, Yasha-sama."

"Stop your dallying, Inu-yasha. We must depart soon before the sun rises." Shippou said, mounting his horse with grace.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU A—"

"SIT!"

"DOWN!"

Bag! Bag!

"Shippou-sama's right, Inu-yasha." Haruko reasoned with a patient smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Inu-yasha said, dusting off his face. "But he better fix that tone of his. If he talks to me like that again, I'll kick his but so hard—"

"Come on, dog turd! Gods, you're as slow as a turtle!" Kouga yelled impatiently, mounting his own horse casually.

"What did you say!"

"A deceased turtle at that." Shippou added.

"Why you—"

"Sit!"

Wham.

"Inu-yasha, stop starting fights!"

Kouga grinned at the sight of Inu-yasha subdued. At the same time, Shippou smirked in amusement. It was then that they caught sight of each other, and turned away hastily, wiping the smiles off their faces. They didn't seem to like the thought of sharing their happiness. Haruko could only think how adorable they were.

Akito turned to look at Touya who had a worried expression on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have not even left the Western Kingdom yet and they are already becoming chaotic. What more when we are already out of the Western Lands?" he said, looking down and sighing. This would surely be trouble for them.

But their chaos was suddenly quelled when a strong aura could be sensed coming closer. They all quieted and looked to the entrance to the castle where their beautiful Taiyoukai stood in all his glory.

Everyone bowed to the king as he descended the stairs to come to them. He stopped in front of Haruko and told them to rise. Haruko looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

He glanced at all of them with critical, cold eyes, seeing the loud bunch already out of control, then returned his stare to his daughter. "Do not forget that you are the Lady of the Western Lands." At that, everyone seemed to be struck by Sesshoumaru's words.

"No matter how strong your comrades are, you are still above them." Yes, it definitely struck them. They hadn't thought of that. They ad forgotten that even though they were all strong in their own ways…Haruko was still the one in command. "You do not bow down to anyone or anything. Not to power, not to weakness, not to pity nor fear. These men will be with you, but you shall lead them, understand?"

There was a moment of hesitant silence before she looked at him with hardened eyes. "Hai."

He stepped closer and bent down to whisper to her ear. "Do not forget what we discussed last night."

"Hai." She said, nodding.

Kagome smiled to them and came forward, cupping Haruko's cheek with a gentle hand and kissing her forehead tenderly. "Be safe, darling."

She smiled to her, then her father. Turning to face her comrades, she looked at them with integrity as how a leader should. "Let's go." With that, everyone mounted their horses and rode off, out of the gates and into the forest…off to a new adventure…

* * *

Inu-yasha sulked as they went on riding through the Western Forest. Soon, they would be crossing the border but all Haruko could think of was her pouting uncle. Subtly she maneuvered her horse to tread beside Inu-yasha's own. She looked at his face; some dirt still clung to his bangs. She bit her lower lip trying to subdue the giggle that attempted to escape.

"Yasha-sama…Please do not be mad." She whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

Inu-yasha looked at her and his eyes softened somewhat. He sighed in defeat, "Don't worry about it, Haru-dono. You're mother's been doing that to me for years. I'm just glad my back ain't broken yet."

Haruko chuckled, bringing a finger to her lips. Inu-yasha smiled as well and ran a hand through his thick hair. Seeing this, Haruko helped by flicking away some dirt that hung at the tips of his locks.

From behind the two hanyous, four men watched silently, straining to hear their conversation.

"You know, I actually thought they were a couple once." Kouga said to Akito who rode beside him.

"Of course you would, you are an imbecile." Shippou said with that blank look in his eyes.

"What did you call me!"

"Im-be-cile."

Kouga glared and seethed at Shippou, "Why you—don't tell me you don't wish you were in dog turd's place right now."

"Of course, I do." It was then that Kouga faltered, his glare replaced by a look of surprise. What he saw in Shippou's emerald eyes was something that discombobulated him but at the same time reminded him so much of Haruko. "I always have…" a deep, hidden…loneliness…

* * *

Kagome entered their chambers,worry growing more prominentwithin her. It had only been a few hours but she had already missed her daughter. But whatever she was feeling was nothing compared to how Sesshoumaru must feel. Seeing him watch their daughter leave…it almost broke her heart to the point where she couldn't help but cry. It was like the farther she went, the more his heart broke.

All she wanted to do was comfort him, but Sesshoumaru had much work to do and would not be disturbed. So all she really could do was hope that Sesshoumaru would not feel so down and that their daughter would come home soon with the cure.

But as she was just about to brush her hair, sitting in front of her mirror, she saw something on her mahogany desk that made her eyebrow rise out of curiosity. She looked at it and read the inscription.

**To the Lady of the Western Lands, Kagome**

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, asking herself mentally who would write such a formal letter to her. Picking it up, she opened the piece of parchment and read the whole thing. Slowly, like the setting of the sun to give way to darkness, fear grew within the beautiful woman's heart.


	11. Where is She?

**Warm-Ice: GUYS, IF ANYONE KNOWS THE SINGLE SPARK SITE, I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN NOMINATED THERE! I'M SO PROUD! **

**Kag: Isn't that the site specially dedicated to the pairing of me and Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: It seems that way.**

**Kouga: Hey, congrats, Warm-Ice! Hope ya' win!**

**Warm-Ice: M! That'd be nice. But I know that's impossible. I mean, just look at the competition! I'm still an amateur anyway. So being nominated is enough for me. I'm so proud of me! Haruko-chan, we did this together!**

**Haruko: (smiles) I'm glad that you're nominated, Warm-Ice-sama.**

**Inu: Keh! You can get so pig-headed sometimes.**

**Warm-Ice: Waaahh! Don't dampen the moment, Inu!**

**Inu: Just answer your reviewers, woman!**

**turtlequeen2****: It's my pleasure. Hehehehe… And thank you for your constant support! I'm very, very honored to have you as a reader!**

**Kouga: Yeah, we read some forums as well and saw your name there. **

**Inu: I can't believe you actually, really like her story.**

**Warm-Ice: Why? Can't my story be liked!**

**Inu: of course not!**

**Warm-Ice: WAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kag: SIT!**

**Haruko: Down!**

**WHAM!**

**Inuyasha and Essence****: WOW! It's been such a long time since I've been given a threat! I didn't know how much I missed it!**

**Sess: are you actually…glad to hear that?**

**Warm-Ice: strangely enough, yeah.**

**malicebabe: Oh, don't worry about it, darling. It's quite alright. I just hope your family problems will be settled soon and I hope the settlements will be for the best. I'm glad to know that NivalRose and Rinseternalsoul are your favorites! I'm fans of their work as well and yes, I do know of Single Spark. **

**Shippou: Actually, you're the one who reminded her that she was getting nominated.**

**Kouga: can you believe she actually forgot?**

**Warm-Ice: (smiles sheepishly) ehehehehehehehe…**

**Ellie: hahaha! Well I'm glad to know that! Thanks!**

**Silverstar871****: ehehehe! Ganun din ako eh. Makulit din Brother ko. Hay, sana totoo nalang yung necklace…**

**Inu: what the hell are you two saying!**

**the amber dragonfly****: I do hope you got my review. I must say, you're story was so adorable! I loved all the children! They are just too cute!**

**Haruko: hai, I agree. (blush) **

**Kouga: what are you blushing for?**

**Warm-Ice: (grins) she has a crush on Tomaru.**

**Kouga, Shippou, Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, Akito and Touya: WHAT!**

**Warm-Ice: hahahahahaha! Anyway, READER'S BE WARNED! THERE WILL BE A LIME HERE! LIME ALERT! Hehehehe…I'm trying to gather all my courage. Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**My Father**

Chapter 11: Where is She?

Shippou sat atop of a rather large boulder with his arms crossed in front of him. His eyes were closed and a frown adorned his handsome face. He would have looked calm if it wasn't for the twitching of his eyebrow.

Kouga had the same expression on his face as he sat down on the ground a few feet away from Shippou in an Indian sit. His elbow was propped on his knee and his hand supported his chin.

Inu-yasha sat up on a tree branch above Kouga's form, sulking with his eyes closed and a few pebbles stuck on his forehead because he had been subdued again.

The three obviously shared the same emotion, Irritation. It wasn't fair. It definitely wasn't fair.

Not too far away from them, inside a shady clearing where the trees were tall and let little of the moon's light seep through to the peaceful lake that resided in the middle, Haruko bathed. She gently scrubbed her arms with soap (Kagome brought it from the future) as she hummed a soft tune while Akito and Touya stood guard across each other at both openings of the clearing with their backs turned to her.

It took a strong will not to turn back; anyone would be tempted to see that which their mistress had always so modestly hidden. But that was why they were her guards, because they had strong will. Besides, they loved her enough to respect her privacy.

Touya was glad his back was turned so that no one would see the smirk he had on his face, remembering the look 'those three' had given them when they found out Akito and Touya would be there when she bathed. They violently reacted and tried to beat the two guards up. But before they could lay a finger on the pair, they were already subdued.

He couldn't help but snicker a bit at the mental image of the usually grumpy Inu-yasha subdued and the loud Kouga getting hit by a rock. But the most laughable sight was when Haruko-sama rubbed Shippou's ear. He never would have imagined that the great general would do such a thing.

He stiffened at the contact as Haruko's fingers started rubbing his ear. His tail twitched and Shippou flushed. Soon, his foot started tapping the floor uncontrollably (like a dog!) and he started to look like he was melting when his knees weakened. He gently fell to his knees as Haruko let go. He hung his head low in shame. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

When Haruko heard Touya snicker, she looked at him with a raised brow. "What is it, Touya?" she asked.

"Um—" Touya said, regaining his composure and straightening his posture, "N-nothing, M'lady." He pursed his lips, trying not to smile but couldn't help it. So he looked up and tried not to think of such a thing. But he couldn't. It was just too…ridiculous. So he settled to keep quiet and just let the smile dance on his lips.

Unknown to him, Akito had the very same thought and had a smirk adorn his face as well. What wonderful black-mail material. Hehehehehehehe… No more training for a month!

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his door quietly and entered their bedroom chambers. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but stare with an open mouth at the beautiful woman across the room, the woman whom he so warmly recognized as his wife.

Her back was turned to him so she did not know of his presence. It was when he finally closed the door in an absent minded manner that she heard him.

She gasped and sharply turned around, revealing to Sesshoumaru the most delicious sight he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing his haori, her black 'panties' (Kagome was far too accustomed to wearing the undergarments from the future) and nothing but. Her hands were to her heart but hidden since his sleeves were longer then her limbs.

He growled low in his throat since the sleeves also hid her chest since she wasn't wearing his belt or her obi. His eyes traveled the expanse of skin that was exposed to him and couldn't help but flex his fingers in anticipation.

When she heard him growl, Kagome blinked out of her surprise and blushed furiously. She quickly pulled his haori tighter around her form and turned around. "G-Gomen! I-I wasn't—I mean—I was just—I—uhm—I…"

But she stopped fumbling for words when she felt two strong hands grip her by the arm. Sesshoumaru made her face him and she gasped at the hunger in those golden eyes of his. She blushed at the intensity of his stare and it only provoked him even more. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and taste her warm mouth. She moaned and felt her knees weaken. Slowly, her fingers made their way to his armor and unclasped them, letting them fall to the floor.

Sesshoumaru made a sound of approval and his hand went up to the small of her back, pushing her forward so that she would be pressed against him. He groaned as he felt her breasts press hard against his lean chest. Kagome shyly kissed him back, earning a satisfying moan from the stoic lord as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and wove her fingers with his silvery locks.

She could feel the all too familiar sensation warming her body, making her shudder against him. Their tongues wrestled as Sesshoumaru's hand traveled lower and squeezed her bottom. Kagome gasped and playfully slapped his chest. He smirked at that and pulled her even closer, letting her feel his well endowed member.

Instinctively, Kagome raised her leg and wrapped it around his waste, pulling him closer so that his arousal would rub against her now wet undergarment. Sesshoumaru growled like a predator and ran his hand along the expanse of her thigh, feeling the silky smoothness of her skin.

She whimpered when he finally pulled away. Who cared if she needed to breathe?

Their panting breaths mingled and Sesshoumaru came closer to whisper to her ear huskily, "You and your seductive ways." The next thing Kagome new, the clothes she wore were ripped from her body and the room had a certain spicy scent.

"Hhhh…Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

"Damn it." Inu-yasha finally spoke.

"Silence." Shippou said commandingly.

"Hey, shut up! At least you weren't subdued by your own niece!"

"At least your sole weakness was not revealed to your inferiors!" Shippou answered back.

Kouga raised a brow at this. "So that's your weakness?"

Shippou twitched and blushed, looking back down.

Kouga grinned, despite the large lump on his forehead. Shippou glared at him heatedly but did not make any move. He didn't want to be subdued again in such a manner.

Kouga and Inu-yasha looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Together they danced around Shippou in circles laughing loudly. They stopped in front of him. Kouga pretended to be Shippou and Inu-yasha pretended to be Haruko. Inu-yasha rubbed Kouga's ears and Kouga imitated Shippou by tapping his foot feverishly like a dog.

The two laughed loudly while Shippou kept blushing, becoming as red as a tomato until he could take no more. "You two are such children!" He yelled at them.

The mischievous pair merely stared at him for a moment before bursting out in another fit of laughter. They started rolling on the floor and clutching their stomach while Shippou just went on steaming helplessly.

"Oh—that was so…hahahahahahaha! You two are so childish! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inu-yasha went on. Kouga settle down to just chuckling and sat in front of Shippou.

"Who would've thought that you of all people could ever look like that! The Great General of the West! The Great Lord of the Southern Lands! Mr. Serious! Mr. Perfect!"

"If you're finished, I think I have been mortified enough." Shippou mumbled, still looking down in shame.

"Hahaha! Lighten up, man! We were just playing." Kouga said.

"Yes, well playing will get you nowhere." Shippou said bitterly, looking at Kouga now with a serious look. Kouga became serious as well and looked at him for a while. Then he smirked kindly.

"Yeah, but it's a hell of a lot more fun."

Shippou faltered and looked at Kouga for a long while before…

"Hey." Inu-yasha said, sitting up straight. His ears perked up and he looked around suspiciously. "Did you hear that?"

Shippou and Kouga both looked around, their eyebrows furrowing and their eyes turning wary. "What the heck is that?" Kouga asked.

It was a tune. It sounded like a, "Bells?" Shippou asked, getting to his feet.

There was a loud thud behind them and the young guns turned around with wide eyes at the sight of Inu-yasha fallen. "Inu-yasha!" Kouga started to move forward but suddenly felt extremely dizzy. His whole world was spinning and his knees weakened. He could hear another thud behind him and could tell that it was Shippou. Quickly, he turned to the part of the woods where he knew Haruko and the others would be.

"Haruko…!" he only managed a couple of steps before falling to the ground. Why? Why did he suddenly become so weak? What was going on? That was the last thought in his mind before everything became dark.

* * *

She opened her eyes, revealing soft sapphire orbs and turned them to the being lying beside her. Slowly she sat up and turned to look at him, sleeping there peacefully. His markings were almost completely gone; his claws were replaced by mere nails. He breathed steadily, giving her a peaceful feeling deep inside.

That was her home. In his arms. She belonged there in the arms of this man who had been cursed, the man who was practically perfect. But ironically, she fell in love with him because of his imperfections. His voice echoed in her mind, making her heart beat a little bit faster.

_You will always have my heart_

He always whispers those words. It would always be enough. She didn't touch him, in fear of waking him up. Instead she just whispered, "I love you, Sesshoumaru." It is puzzling how she could say such sweet words with such sadness in those eyes of hers. Such longing…such despair…

Noiselessly, she got out of bed and put on her clothes. Brushing a hand along the length of her wavy ebony hair, she stared at him for a moment before proceeding out the door. Where is she going, we ask ourselves. Make no sound and let us follow this woman from the future; down the halls as the moonlight bathes her small black clad form, hidden in the shadows of the night we must be.

She looked around when she stopped in the middle of the vast gardens before clasping her hands to her chest. She whispers incoherent things to the wind and for a while nothing happened. Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings could be heard. She looks up to the sky and watches as a phoenix soldier descends gracefully in front of her.

The soldier kneels to Kagome and speaks, "My lord has been expecting you, M'lady."

The clouds up above were moved by the wind and covered the moon completely. Darkness ensconced the Western Kingdom. And as the darkness subsided, moonlight shone down upon the lands once again only this time…

Lady Kagome was no longer there…

* * *

Haruko woke up in a cold place; she was lying on the floor it seems. She groaned as she slowly sat up and looked around her. Where was she? What? A cage? Why was she in a cage? All she could remember was the sound of bells while she finished dressing. Then nothing.

She looked up at the sky, it was probably dawn. She looked out of the cage and found that she was still somewhere in the forest but not where they set up camp. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to move to the bars of the cage to get a better view of her environment.

Indeed they were still in the forest, ugly toad like creatures, tall and lanky guarded cells with clubs in their hands. What the—

"Hey! Let us outa' here!" she turned to the familiar voice and found that it was Inu-yasha. He was in a different cage away from them. He was banging at the bars but his hands kept being deflected by an invisible barrier. "When I get outa' here I swear—"

"Keep quiet, dog turd!" Kouga said, lying on his side with his hand propping his head up in his cage right beside Inu-yasha's own.

"Don't tell me to keep quiet, wolf!" Inu-yasha exploded.

"**Shut**—**up**!" Shippou commanded, making his presence known at the other side of the inu hanyou. He was sitting in an Indian style with his arms folded in front of him "Instead of making such infuriating ruckus, use your rarely dependable brain to plot our escape."

"I know what to—you just insulted me didn't you!"

"How perceptive of you."

"Idiot." Kouga added.

"Where are we?" Touya asked from his cell beside Shippou.

"How did we get here?" Akito added, reaching out to the bars of his cell beside Kouga. His hand was quickly pushed back by the force field and he held it near him as if burned.

"There's a simple explanation to that." Haruko gasped, turning around to look at the owner of the sultry voice.

As the sun began to rise, its rays shone down upon the figure leaning casually on the wall across from the inu princess. Haruko's eyes widened, as did Kouga and Shippou, recognition shining in their eyes at the sight of wavy purple hair cascading over her shoulders, green gleaming eyes and the trademark coy smile.

"Yuujin!"

Yuujin grinned, "Hey there, princess!" she lunged at Haruko and the hanyou girl opened her arms wide, grinning happily as well. They tumbled to the ground in a warm embrace, laughing happily as they went. Propping herself up, Yuujin looked down at Haruko with a big smile. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" she said.

Haruko giggled, "I missed you as well!"

The men across from them gawked in a dumbstruck manner, each shocked in their own way. Touya was shocked because this was Haruko being hugged by a woman. 'Hugged' was good enough to surprise but the word 'woman' was over the top!

Akito was surprised that Haruko knew someone they didn't. She never went anywhere without them so how could they have been friends?

Inu-yasha was flabbergasted to see Haruko giggling like a schoolgirl with an equally hot woman. She hardly ever giggled like a schoolgirl! (Like how Kagome's friends used to be) And who the hell was this girl! She would have looked like a human if it wasn't for the forest green marking on her right cheek (It looks much like Sesshoumaru's own), which was complimented by the beauty mole on her other cheek just under her eye.

Shippou was incredulous that he would see Yuujin again! And to think that she was friends with his fiancé! How the hell did they become acquainted!

Kouga was awestruck. There in front of him were two hot girls on the floor, on top of each other with their arms wrapped around the other's body. Oh, gods, did he love his cousin or what?

Kouga sighed dreamily and rested his chin onto his palm, "Another fantasy come true…"

"Shut up, you hentai!" Yuujin yelled, glaring daggers at the wolf.

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed, he could feel a weak pain in his chest. Something was amiss. Something was wrong. He reached forward and could only feel silk, nothing else. He turned around, trying to find his wife. She wasn't there. His eyebrows knitted together in worry as a scowl adorned his handsome face.

The pain became stronger and he clutched his chest where his heart ached, curling up into a fetal position. He grimaced, his closed eyes tightening. His other hand kept feeling around, trying to find…To find…

"K—" he choked out. Where was she?

"K—" he tried again, his throat dry and constricting.

"Ka—" where, where was she!

"Kago—me…!" she was nowhere…

"Kago—" Where was…

"KAGOME!"


	12. Revenge

**Warm-Ice: sorry I'm late everyone. I came down with a disease.**

**Inu-yasha: and what disease might that be?**

**Warm-Ice: uhm…writersblock-isis?**

**Inu-yasha: ahuh…lazy.**

**Warm-Ice: hey! I am not lazy!**

**Inu-yasha: you are too. Now get to work.**

**Warm-Ice: grumpy hanyous. Never giving me a break.**

**malicebabe: (blush) thank you very much.**

**Inuyasha and Essence: (shudders) Happy birthday to your father!**

**Kouga: Warm-Ice, you're a little late to greet the man, don't you think?**

**Warm-Ice: oh…well then, warm regards to your family!**

**Kouga: WTH!**

**turtlequeen2: actually I don't remember which forum that is. Anyway, sadly I didn't win. But fortunately, someone more deserving won! Resmiranda has got to be my number one favorite authoress. Her story is the bomb! There is no denying that she deserved that award more than anyone! She rocks! Thanks for the support. I'm honored to have a reader like you!**

**Inu-yasha: keh!**

**Silverstar871: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nyahahahahahahaha! In your face, Inu boiii! Ang lupit mo sakin the whole time! Ha! May kakampi na ko!**

**Inu-yasha: what the hell are you two saying!**

**demonic angelz: thanks for the support!**

**Sess: also, thank you for helping this Sesshoumaru. You have my gratitude.**

**Yoshomo: Hehehehe…**

**Kouga: yeah, me too.**

**Shippou: You are a perverted ookami.**

**Kouga: at least I'm a happy boy! Nyahahahahaha!**

**Shippou: And who said I wasn't?**

**Kouga: just look at your face right now! That doesn't look very happy.**

**Shippou: why you—**

**Warm-Ice: shut up both of you!**

**the amber dragonfly: yay! A sequel!**

**Haruko: (blushes hard) how shameless of me… (blush) he sends his regards…**

**Guys: WTF! **

**Kouga: Where is he! I'll kill him!**

**Shippou: no you will not. I will!**

**Inu-yasha: (blushing) I do not need a woman!**

**Warm-Ice: hahahaha! Maybe we can do a story together some time! We seem to create chaos wonderfully! Hahahahahaha!**

**Guys: HELL NO!**

**Warm-Ice: Nyahahahaha! Oh and FOR THOSE WHO DON'T REMEMBER YUUJIN, SHE'S KOUGA'S COUSIN. YOU KNOW, HARUKO'S FIRST EVER REAL GIRL FRIEND. AND YES, SHE IS THE ONE SHIPPOU MET IN THE FOREST.**

**My Father**

Chapter 12: Revenge

"So…where are we?" Touya asked.

"Dunno." She answered with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"How did we get here?" Akito tried.

"How should I know?" Yuujin asked back.

At that, everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey! I didn't think I'd actually see you again!" she said, beaming at Shippou.

Shippou grimaced and muttered, "I had hoped not."

"That's so mean of you to say, cutie!"

He blushed at that. Cutie! Where'd that come from? "Shut up woman!"

"Hey, you two know each other?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Got that right, dog ears! He was peeping on me while I was taking a bath."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Inu-yasha exploded.

Haruko gasped and looked at Shippou with wide eyes. Akito, Touya and Kouga were all gawking at Shippou with amazement.

"I DID NOT!" He denied, blushing like mad.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! THE BOSS HAS RETURNED!" someone yelled. They all went closer to the railing to peer at who was coming. Soon a large, round figure came to view. It was a big, slimy-looking, round bellied, bug-eyed, wart skinned, toad like creature. Perhaps he could also be described as the epitome of repulsiveness.

He wore peasant armor except it could be opened like a shirt. A string hung around his neck but the pendant was hidden inside the armor. He had a smug smile on his face as he wobbled his way around the rather wide clearing, letting his toady minions praise him as he passed them by. With each step he took, Inu-yasha's and Haruko's ears twitched. The bells. They could hear it again. But where was it coming from?

"Well now," he finally spoke, his booming voice like the screeching of nails to a black board. "What do we have here?" he asked.

Immediately, a smaller toad-like creature appeared from behind him. It cackled, "New captivesh, your greatnessh…Hehehe…we thought you would be pleashed with them…"

When came across their cages, he seemed to grin wider. "Oh! What **do** we have here?" he said, his eyes quickly drawn to the two women in one cage.

Quickly, Yuujin drew Haruko towards her, away from the bars and away from the hentai looming over their cage. Haruko glared at him with fury. The way he looked at them. The way he violated them with his eyes! The disgusting piece of trash! She hated him already!

At the sight of Yuujin holding Haruko so protectively in her arms, the 'Boss' licked his lips with anticipation, something dark gleaming in his big yellow eyes.

Yuujin could only hold the younger girl closer as the hanyou in her arms seethed silently.

"Get AWAY FROM THEM!" Inu-yasha suddenly burst out, punching at the barrier in hopes of breaking it. The Boss looked at him with an arrogant smirk as Inu-yasha's knuckles sizzled, drawing blood. But Inu-yasha's glare did not falter. It only intensified.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THEM THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" Shippou yelled at him, already at his feet, gripping the bars tightly in an attempt to contain his rage.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU BASTARD!" Kouga roared, holding onto the bars as well, extreme loathing in his eyes.

"If you dare touch her…" Touya started, grabbing the large sword behind him threateningly, his eyes shadowed by his fiery red hair.

"We will hunt you down…and kill you mercilessly!" Akito finished, holding onto his own sword which was stationed at his waist.

The toad laughed maniacally at them and grinned at his men who laughed with him. "Get these girls ready for the feast. I want to see them dance." With that, he gave the girls one last look and left.

"Yesh, bossh. We'll just fix up their clotsh…"

"COME BACK HERE!" Inu-yasha yelled at his retreating form. "I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Yuujin looked at them all, seething with rage inside their cages, wishing they could get a piece of that slime ball. Then she looked down at the girl in her arms, this frail little girl. Haruko didn't know, did she? She didn't know…how precious she was to them. But how? How could this submissive little girl…be so important to these men…?

"His name." She turned to Shippou, whose emerald eyes burned intensely as he stared at her. "Who is he?" he demanded.

A frown on her face told them she was serious as well. "He doesn't have a name. They just call him Boss. He's the leader of this group of bandits. He's the one who casts the spells."

"The spells?"

"Remember before you became unconscious, you heard bells? That was him. That pendant he's hiding is a set of magical bells which gives him the power to knock anyone unconscious and make barriers. The only way to break the barrier is when the pendant's not around his neck or…"

"Or what?" Kouga asked.

"He keeps a barrier around himself as well. He's a coward so he likes to be in the protection of his spell. But sometimes, when he gets a hard on—pardon my French, princess—his barrier falls and he's prone to any attack. Also, he opens his chest armor when he gets hot so the bells would be exposed. If it breaks, the spell will break as well."

"How do you know all of this?" Touya asked.

"Hey, I'm a good listener." She said, winking at the red head. Touya blushed and lost his voice.

"So what do you plan to do?" Shippou cut in, a deep frown marring his handsome features.

"Well, I think they're gonna make Haruko and me dance in their little feast thing. I've seen some other captives do it before and trust me it's better that than in his private tent. It'll be a great advantage for us. Haruko, can you do a few things for me?"

"Hai?" she asked, ready to help out.

Yuujin looked at her seriously, "Can you be sexy?"

Everyone's eyes widened again and this time, almost everyone was sporting a blush.

"S-Sexy?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to dance real sexy to get this guy's barrier down. It's the only way!" she said.

She blushed even more, looking down while she weighed the consequences. "I-I'll try."

"Good girl. Now, in the festival, we're probably gonna be surrounded by hoards of those ugly things so we gotta act fast once the barrier's down. You guys come out of the cages as soon as possible and help us make our escape, got that?"

"Yeah, we got it." Kouga reassured.

"Hey." Inu-yasha called. Yuujin looked at him. "Make sure she's safe." He said, sporting his injure hand.

She grinned at him and said, "You got it, dog ears! You know you're kinda cute when you're serious. Maybe even cuter than cutie here!"

Inu-yasha blushed and looked angry at her. Shippou scoffed and turned away from them. "He can have the title for all I care."

"Aww, what's the matter, cutie? Getting jealous of dog ears?"

"Hey, I have a name!" Inu-yasha yelled. (Ironic, ne?) "It's Inu-yasha."

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling genuinely this time, startling the once angry Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha…" Haruko said, looking at his injury.

Quickly, he hid it from her gaze and said, "Keh! It's nothing. Just a little scratch."

"And may I know who else is in your little group?" Yuujin asked Haruko, changing the subject.

"Ah—hai. This is Akito and Touya, they are my guardians. Shippou-sama. Is our general and the prince of the Southern Lands."

"Really? I didn't think a peeping tom could be a prince."

"For the last time, I did not do such a thing!" Shippou said angrily, setting aside the question in his mind. Why didn't Haruko introduce her to Kouga?

"Hey you!" the toad-like creature from earlier came to the girls' cell. "Wear theshe…hehehehe…" he said, throwing into the cell clothes that were faaaarrr too small for comfort.

But that wasn't important. The two girls focused their attention on the fact that the clothes got in without a scratch. So, this barrier was supposed to keep things in, mainly them. Unlike the Boss' barrier which was supposed to keep things out.

"Do it quick or elshe Bossh will get mad!" he finished, going away.

"This is…" Haruko said, picking up the 'clothes'. They shouldn't even be called clothes. They should be called strips of rags.

"Come on, princess, let's get dressed." Yuujin said.

"Hai." But then the two girls looked at the men's cages. The guys stiffened at the heat of their glares and quickly turned around in fear of their lives. Soon, the rustling of fabrics could be heard. Kouga sighed, thinking about Yuujin and Haruko dressing together but then got hit on the head from behind.

He turned around and found that it was Haruko who cast a spell to make a rock from outside the cage fly at him. He would've thought it was her plan if it wasn't for the smirk on Yuujin's face. The two were already dressed and he had to admit…they were…

"Don't even think about it you hentai." Haruko said with a soft smile instead of letting Yuujin scream at him. He stared dumbly at them for a while, looking them over.

Yuujin wore an extra small kimono that slid down her shoulders, exposing a lot of cleavage. Her red haori had pink petals scattered about it and was complimented by her navy blue obi and mini skirt.

Haruko wore a black fire rat haori that looked a lot like Inu-yasha's own except it was badly torn at the shoulders but still connected, showing off just a bit of her flawless skin. She had on a silver obi and her long black skirt had slits high above her knees so that when she takes a step, her creamy legs would show.

He would have thought about a lot of things but they were all banished when she smiled at him. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back oh his head. "You two got me all figured out already!"

"Really!" Yuujin pouted, crossing her arms in front of her, resulting in showing even more cleavage. "You can be such a perv sometimes."

"Have you ever wondered if you were the reason men are perverts? What with the way you behave and the clothes you wear—" Shippou said, glaring at her.

"Shippou-sama." Haruko said, silently commanding him to be silent and reprimanding him for his rudeness. Quickly, Shippou silenced himself. But the glare he had to her still remained.

Yuujin simply grinned at him and held up a peace sign. It wasn't her fault she was so attractive! "I can't help it if men are so attracted to me. I guess I was just cursed with such beauty!" she winked at Akito, whom she noticed had been gawking at them. Akito quickly blushed and looked away, quietly angry at himself for getting caught staring…which, as far as he knew, was rude.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inu-yasha yelled, eyes wide as saucers when he finally laid eyes on Haruko. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! I AM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE THAT CAGE WEARING THAT—**THAT**—!"

"Inu-yasha, I need to wear this." She patiently explained.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! TAKE THOSE OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Akito gasped, Touya's eyes widened, Shippou twitched and Kouga grinned at that.

Haruko quickly wrapped her arms around herself and blushed, looking incredulously at her uncle.

"YOU'RE A BIGGER HENTAI THAN KOUGA AND SHIPPOU COMBINED!" Yuujin yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"DOWN!" Haruko yelled.

Wham! Twitch. Twitch.

"You Idiot." Shippou muttered.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA! Dog turd, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kouga laughed, clutching his stomach and slapping his knee.

"Shut up, idiot! I didn't mean it that way!" Inu-yasha bellowed, getting to his feet and waving a fist at Kouga with an animated angry face.

"Both of you shut up!" another toad lackey yelled as the little toad from earlier came back, smirking as he laid eyes on the girls' cage. The men were quickly aware of his presence, fury returning full force.

Kouga's grip on the bars tightened to the point of breaking it as he seethed protectively. But he was quickly pushed back by a silver flash of burning pain. He gave a loud yelp as he got thrown away because of the force and hit the farthest wall of the cage.

"The Bossh will like this." He muttered with a broken grin and an evil glint as the familiar bells began to ring in their ears. Soon the Boss was back and looked at them again with that hungry look, licking his lips sinisterly.

Haruko felt her blood boil again and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Bastard. Damn horny bastard.

Seeing the glare Haruko was sending his way, the Boss grinned. Lifting his hand to her, he used his barrier to wrap around her upper torso. She yelped at the sudden pain that immobilized her and almost fell backward if it wasn't for the force that pulled her toward the bars.

"Haru—!" Yuujin tried to grab Haruko to tear her away but another barrier wrapped around her neck and it seemed to push her back to the wall behind her. She struggled to breathe; grabbing the oppressive invisible weight but could not break its strong hold.

Haruko's glare intensified at the sight of the pained Yuujin and she bared her fangs at him as he passed his big scaly hands through the cage barrier and took her chin in his hand. He regarded her with malicious eyes and she could hear herself growl threateningly.

This only made the Boss grin even wider. "She's feisty…what was your name again?"

Haruko went on growling dangerously, her eyes sparkling with the fire of fury. The sight was absolutely erotic.

"An Ice Queen, aren't we?" he taunted, bringing her closer to the bars, dangerously threatening her face of getting burnt. He leaned down to peer closer at her flawless face. "It's been a long time since I had me a feisty virgin." Then he whispered low as his men snickered knowingly. "I can't wait to hear you scream."

Suddenly, there was a loud electric bang and everyone turned with wide eyes at the sight before them. It was Inu-yasha who, using a bloody fist, had his arm outstretched at the shield. It was obvious that the fierce punch and fury in the Inu hanyou was suddenly, without warning, weakening the barrier. Anyone could see that Inu-yasha had just been pushed to the edge and became absolutely reckless with no regards as to his own physical health.

"Inu-yasha!" Haruko yelled with fear, seeing the blood drip from Inu-yasha's fist.

"Impossible!" the Boss said.

"Don't you—dare…! I…will…" he uttered deliberately. Then, with all the force he could muster, "I'LL KILL YOU!" his bloody fist slowly started to break the invisible barrier, sending the toads watching all around into a panicked state.

Boss had a terrified expression on his ugly face and he was quick to assert his powers again. Quickly, he strengthened the barrier surrounding the enraged inu hanyou, forcing Inu-yasha's fists back and throwing the hanyou to the wall. His back collided with it and a grunt escaped his lips.

"Inu-yasha!" Haruko yelled, seeing the hanyou fall to the floor weakly.

Boss laughed nervously, trying to make it seem like he wasn't afraid. Haruko's growling got louder and he turned around only to be petrified again.

The girl was glaring up at him with empty sapphire eyes outlined with gold lining. Wind started accumulating around her feet, making a small tornado which lightly blew the ends of her clothing upward. She bared her fangs at him in an animalistic way as the skies darkened. Thunder could be heard and lighting threatened the spectators, sending them into a frenzy.

She growled at him again and the ugly creature shivered uncontrollably. "P-P-Pipe down, you!"

Suddenly, the barrier around her torso tightened, burning her and stealing her breath at the same time. She let out a strangled cry as she fell to her knees. The thunder stopped and so did the lightning.

"Lady Haruko!" Akito and Touya yelled in unison.

"Haruko!" Shippou exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to strangle the damned toad to death.

"Inu-hime…!" Kouga cried out, trying to get back up on shaky knees.

"H-Haru-dono…" Inu-yasha groaned, attempting to stand but was too hurt to even sit up.

Boss grinned triumphantly, proud of himself for having had fixed the problem and for managing to look greater than he really was, despite the truth that he felt like cowering behind a tree.

Using the barrier holding Haruko and forming the same barrier around Yuujin, he brought the girls to levitate from the ground so that they wouldn't be able to escape. The toad with the articulation problem opened the bars of the cage as Boss took the two out, taking them away and towards a little stage set up near his throne.

Sitting on his poorly made throne made it creak under his weight. He set the two girls on the stage and released them there, putting a much bigger barrier around the stage to keep them in.

Once released, Yuujin ran to Haruko's form and helped the girl stand. "Hey, you alright?" she asked with worry.

"I won't forgive him…" she uttered menacingly, glaring again at Boss who merely smirked.

"No. Haruko, look at me." Yuujin cupped Haruko's cheek, making the younger girl look at her. "Dance. Just dance okay. The guys are depending on us."

Haruko's eyes, for a moment, flickered back to the cages where her comrades were. Inu-yasha was just starting to stand, brushing away the blood that had trickled from his mouth. She returned her sapphire eyes to stare back at Yuujin's forest green ones, then said. "Can _you_ dance sexy?"

Yuujin scoffed and flipped her hair, "Darling, I am the epitome of sexy."

Haruko smirked. Revenge would be hers.

The large doors slowly opened, just as the person behind it opened her sapphire eyes to gaze up at the one who called for her. Kagome, dressed in black from earlier that morning, strode into the throne hall confidently, plastering a sweet smile on her face when all she really wanted to do was run back home.

She knelt femininely, keeping her gaze low out of respect and politeness. The man before her smirked. "Leave us." He commanded his subjects. Quickly, they dispersed, leaving the two alone.

"Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. Your beauty overshadows that of thousands of goddesses." he complemented.

Kagome looked up at the phoenix lord, the lord of the North, Hangyakusha, with a smile of innocence. Lies were so easily made. "Thank you, Hagyakusha-sama. You're really too kind."

His grin widened as he stood from his throne, coming towards her. "I do hope my men have been treating you with the utmost care?" He said, lifting his hand to take a stray strand of her hair and play with it with his fingers.

"Oh, they've been nothing but gentlemen, Hangyakusha-sama." Kagome still smiled but moved away from the offending hand, letting her hair slide off.

"Wonderful." Hangyakusha smiled, not acknowledging the defensive action.

"Pardon my rudeness, Hangyakusha-sama. But as my husband—er, mate as you youkais call it, always told me to do, I would like to get to the point of the matter." She said. Then her smile vanished, only to be replaced by wary eyes. "You said you know how to cure Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Well," Hangyakusha smiled coyly, leaning forward so that he would be staring eye to eye with her. "I do like women who know what they want."

"How did you know of this matter, Hangyakusha-sama?" Kagome asked, ignoring the implications of what he just said.

Hangyakusha straightened his stance and walked back to his throne with a carefree air about him. "Oh, I've heard a few things here and there."

"And you have a cure?" she asked.

"Tell me, Kagome-sama, do you know of a woman named…Omoi?"

"O-Omoi?" Kagome asked again, not clearly remembering. But the name did ring a bell. Somewhere in her mind, he knew that name.

"Yes, a beautiful woman she was." He said, lazily running his fingers over the golden lining of his throne. "Quite the bitter whore if you ask me."

Kagome gasped. Well, she hadn't expected that.

"She used to have a big crush on lord Sesshoumaru, you know."

And it was then that it clicked in her brain. Omoi of the minds! The wretched woman who kissed Sesshoumaru right in front of her and threatened his life for the shikon no tama! Her eyebrows knitted together as she asked herself how Hangyakusha knew anything about Omoi.

"But then you and your little gang beat her, making her run away and leave her followers. You know, because of that…they got so angry that they beat her to a pulp until she was barely alive. They left her to die in the woods."

Kagome's hand fisted at her chest, imagining what Hangyakusha was saying and feeling a great sense of guilt. If that was really what happened…oh poor girl…

"Then a young youkai came along and helped her live, giving her food and clothing and a castle to live in. And in exchange she would mate with him to produce for him a powerful heir. But she never got over the humiliation and pain she had experienced and she never got her beauty back. Her scars reminded her every day of her hatred and so…she became so very bitter."

He turned around to look at the obviously distressed Kagome, smirking at the sadness his words had brought to her.

"She had twins, a beautiful girl and a handsome boy. They were both quite gifted in their own fields but that wasn't enough to make her happy. When their father died, she snapped and tried to kill whoever came near her. She didn't eat, drink, or sleep. All she did was drown in her anger and sorrow and bitterness until the day she died. Her bitterness passed onto her children and they wanted nothing more than revenge…"

Kagome averted her eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall but two delicate, smooth fingers took hold of her chin and forced her to look up at Hangyakusha who stared down at her with gentleness.

"Why do you weep, Lady Kagome of the Western Kingdom?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and muttering, "Her children must have been so sad…"

"Don't worry…" he chided softly. "I never did love my mother."

Kagome gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, only to see him still smiling softly at her. Her senses suddenly became alert and she jerked out of his grasp and away from him.

"She never really loved us anyway. But I guess I have no one to blame but your darling mate." He said, slowly stalking towards her.

"You—You want to hurt Sesshoumaru—"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Lady Kagome, ever so pure. I don't want to hurt your koi, I want to kill him!"

"I won't let you!" she yelled, determination dominating her features. "I'll stop you no matter what!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" Hangyakusha said, shaking his had ruefully at her. "Now, that just won't do."

Suddenly, Kagome felt something collide with the back of her neck and she quickly lost consciousness, falling to the floor. Hangyakusha looked up to see his sister, Okayaki, frowning disdainfully at Kagome's fallen form.

"Good job." He complimented dryly, not really meaning it.

"Shut up." She said sharply, flipping her long sandy blonde hair and glaring at him with those dark misty orbs. "Why'd you have to tell her everything, you dumb twit?"

"None of your business. Men!" his two soldiers came inside at his command. "Take her to my quarters and do not disturb her." the phoenix soldiers nodded and quickly carried Kagome out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Okayaki asked with an annoyed expression.

"I want her." he stated, starting to walk out of the door. But Okayaki blocked his path, her teeth clenched in anger.

"What. Do you think. You're doing… dumbass…?" she said, glaring up at him fearlessly despite her being smaller.

"I. Want. Her." he said, glaring back down at her with frustration.

Okayaki delivered a swift slap to her brother's face, hoping to get the idiot to think clearer this time. But since he might not get the point, she decided to speak. "Idiot! What will you get if you take her, huh? You'll stain our pure family bloodline with that stupid onna's hanyou? Do you **want** to disgrace our family?"

"Who care's about this stupid family? It's not even a family to begin with!" Hangyakusha finally roared at her, his phoenix flames starting to flicker around her dangerously.

She merely scoffed at him. Her eyes darkened at him and he was quickly thrown away to collide with his throne, far across the room. "Spare me your melodrama. Stick to the plan and stay away from Sesshoumaru's bitch. Or you **will** be punished." With that she flipped her long hair and turned on her heels, leaving Hangyakusha groaning in pain.

The phoenix lord sat up on his throne, wiping the blood that trickled down his chin from his mouth. If only he had been the one with Omoi's mental abilities instead of his father's pheonex abilities, he would have been the one calling her the idiot. "Bitch." He muttered angrily.


	13. Alone

**Warm-Ice: Haaaaayyyy…. This will be by last day of summer vacation then it's back to being a preppy little school girl.**

**Inu-yasha: You're not preppy.**

**Warm-Ice: well, in the real world, I tend to give off that image. I am after all a hard worker.**

**Inu-yasha: Keh! You couldn't work even if your life depended on it.**

**Warm-Ice: Can too! **

**Kag: Warm-Ice, is that a new haircut?**

**Warm-Ice: Why, yes! I'm so glad you noticed!**

**Kag: it looks good on you!**

**Warm-Ice: thanks, Kag!**

**Inu-yasha: It looks like crap.**

**Warm-Ice:……………………Prick……………………… Kagome?**

**Kag: gladly. SIT!**

**Thump.**

**Warm-Ice: You're so kind to me, Kag.**

**Kat57****: lol! I guess you liked the word. Lol!**

**Yuujin: I do too.**

**Amber Stray****: so sweet. Thank you so much. Yah, I think Inu's adorable too.**

**Inu-yasha: Shaddup! (blush)**

**Kai: Wow! So you're a ShippouxHaruko shipper? Cool! I don't have a lot of SXH shippers here and I was hoping to get to talk to one.**

**Shippou: why? What are you planning?**

**Warm-Ice: It's a secret!**

**malicebabe: yah, she came of her free will even though she didn't like it. She was more concerned about Sesshoumaru, you see.**

**Sesshoumaru: foolish woman. **

**Warm-Ice: awwww! Sesshy-sama's so sad!**

**Sesshoumaru: (takes out gun and points it at me) Human or not, this Sesshoumaru is still as deadly.**

**Warm-Ice: h-h-hai…**

**Silverstar871****: lol! Lmao! That's amazing! Lmao again! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! I don't know what to say, really! Ang galing mo talaga! **

**Inu-yasha: what'd I do?**

**Warm-Ice: thanks to everyone who has supported me even until now! Also thanks for waiting so long! I dedicate this chapter to you, the reader!**

**My Father**

Chapter 13: Alone

Damn.

_Damn._

_**Damn!**_

When Yuujin said sexy…

Damn, she meant sexy!

If there was anyone who could make a profession out of being sexy, it would be Yuujin. Kouga wasn't new to this concept though since he already knew that. Yuujin was a very beautiful woman with a very beautiful body. Yeah, so she wasn't the ideal wife; she had a temperament, an unhealthy love for sake, money and food, and a vanity that no one could rival. She could also be a tad bit flirtatious…alright, she's a pathological flirt. But if there was something Yuujin could do, it was seduce a man to do her bidding. She had the power to turn even the most brilliant of men into mindless, drooling, horny idiots who'd kill just to get a view. He was well aware of that.

_But this time…_

He looked around at the audience of toads around the stage and to Boss on the throne. Eyes were wide and focusing on them entirely, completely having lost track of the world around them. They didn't even care if it was raining lightly. All they cared for was watching the performance before them.

He turned to his teammates and couldn't help but grin smugly. Well, looky here…

It seemed that everyone's noses were bleeding, even the ever stoic Shippou who tried his very best to stuff a cloth up his nose without being obvious. He guessed that if it wasn't raining, he would have smelt their spicy scents all over. Their mouths were all agape and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was just itching to see some drool drip or maybe a fly to enter those open traps.

Well he really couldn't blame them. He turned back to the stage and couldn't help but stare himself.

_This time she has a partner…_

It surprised him—scratch that—it shocked him when the girls finally began their sensuous movements. Really, who would have imagined that Haruko; modest little inu-hime (The woman who exemplifies—or is supposed to exemplify—purity and innocence) would be able to set aside her modestly and shake what her wonderful dear mother blessed her with? May the gods bless her mother for ever choosing her mate and reproducing because damn could her daughter shake it!

Every sway, every flow of her body enticed him. And the rain wasn't helping much either, since it soaked her wet and made her clothes cling to that body of hers. Her silvery mane was wet as well and it whipped around as she spun (the same with Yuujin happened) some clinging to her face and touching those parted lips of hers. Oh Kami, help him!

No! Concentrate, Kouga! Concentrate! The last thing those girls need is…well, him being so distracted.

He turned to the Boss and frowned. His armor had three clasps on them, keeping the pendant locked up inside. Already two of the clasps were undone. Kouga figured the plan was working. But two clasps weren't enough! They needed to open that armor.

"WOH!" He heard the toad men gasp loudly in amazement. He turned back to the stage and felt his nose bleed as well.

It seemed that their dance had reached its finale' with a dip. Yuujin had wrapped an arm around Haruko's waist and hooked the hanyou girl's leg up to the older girl's hip. Haruko bent back, her hair pooling down on the floor beautifully with one arm around Yuujin's neck and another hanging like her hair. Haruko's eyes were closed and her lips were still parted as she trusted Yuujin to dip her.

Yuujin leaned forward, showing Boss a pretty good view and she steadied her forest green eyes on him with a dangerous glint in them. At the same time, Haruko slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him as well, looking like how she would if she had just experienced an o—

NO! CONCENTRATE, KOUGA!

Oh, but concentrating can be so hard. Not when you see what he had just seen.

Damn Yuujin and her corruption of Haruko.

Damn the power women would always have over men.

Damn the thoughts racing through his head!

Yuujin inwardly sighed as the last and third clasp was undone. But faltered, quickly disappointed when he did not open his armor. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned further forward until she could whisper in Haruko's ear.

"Gomenasai, inu-hime. We're gonna have to be more daring."

Haruko looked up at her with determination and discipline, "Hai." She would do anything now that her mind was set on the fact that this was a necessary action. Even if she was pretty embarrassed, it was needed, therefore is more important than petty modesty. Besides, a woman driven by anger knows no bounds. She could see Yuujin smirk at her and she set her mind to be prepared. She was ready for anything.

Well, almost anything.

The toad audience, even Boss himself, all gasped even louder, leaning forward with wide hungry eyes.

And the men in their respective cages were all just plain stupefied. Fifty percent turned on, twenty-five percent surprised, fifteen percent unbelieving, five percent mortified, and five percent jealous.

Haruko's gasp was muffled by the sound of the rain, the gasps of the audience and the lips on hers. Great. Juuuust great…

Her first kiss was to a kid.

Her second was to a woman.

Was she ever gonna get her fairytale kiss!

Was it even too much to ask?

She stared in shock at Yuujin, her brain completely empty for the moment. Then she turned her eyes to Boss and remembered the very reason she was doing this. Revenge.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Yuujin's neck while the older girl started to moan loudly into the kiss.

And that was all they needed. In a moment, Boss had finally opened his armor; exposing a dark yellow pair of bells hanging around his neck and resting on his bare, green, warty chest. Ew.

With that, the barriers fell and the two quickly separated. "Now!" Haruko commanded back to the boys while Yuujin took out from behind her, hidden in her obi, her trusty shurikens, quickly shooting it at Boss and successfully pinning him to his throne.

The boys easily escaped the confines of their cages and started attacking the many toad minions that tried to subdue, slice, dice, bruise and pummel them. They easily beat the pitiful beings but could not make a quick extermination since there were hundreds of thousands of them; weak but annoying and copious.

Inu-yasha took out his Tetsusaiga and sliced a group of toad minions in front of him with one horizontal slash. They screamed in agony but Inu-yasha ignored them. Instead, he ran off to the stage to find Haruko but found from afar that no one was there.

He turned around and slashed another minion out of his way, continuing to look for her. Kouga was fighting alongside Akito and Touya with that ever present grin of his, kicking butt using his fists and heels. The two guards had disciplined expressions over their faces as they fought; a result of Shippou's training. (It must have been degrading to be taught by someone younger than them)

Yuujin was near the stage, kicking at the enemy with strength he hadn't expected and throwing her shurikens here and there whenever anyone tried to sneak up on anyone she considered Haruko's team member. Not too far away from her was Shippou, fighting off many with precision and elegance. They seemed to be screaming at each other to converse but the rain prevented Inu-yasha from hearing it.

"Did you really have to execute such a stunt?"

"Yeah, I did." Punch "and don't try to deny that you liked it!"

"What!" blush. Slash. Slash. "I did not!"

Kick. Back flip. Kick. Punch. "Oh come on, cutie. There's not a single man in the world that doesn't get turned on when seeing some girl to girl action!" she said, smirking knowingly and putting a hand on her hip.

Blush. Slash. Punch. "Not me." He denied, turning to her with his own brand of neutral façade care of Sesshoumaru-sama.

Her smirk grew and her eyes held something suspicious, making Shippou shiver a bit inside. "Liar." And she threw a shuriken at his direction. He was just about to block it with his sword but it whizzed right by his head and he heard a cry behind him. He turned to see that it was a minion that tried to sneak up on him. The shuriken imbedded itself into its upheld arm, the dagger falling from its hand.

Shippou narrowed his eyes at it and slashed it in half. He turned back to Yuujin who resumed fighting. His frown deepened. Now he was indebted to her. Greeeaaaat…

"WHAT THE—!" Boss started.

But before he could say anymore, Haruko had already appeared in front of him. Her shadow loomed before his sitting form and his eyes ran up at her form, landing on her face which told of horrible hatred.

Sensing danger, he started to tap onto his power but was stopped when he felt a hard punch, worthy only of an inu, at his chest. His breath escaped him and the force broke the throne beneath him, resulting in him falling to the ground with a hard thump.

He gasped when he looked down at his chest where only fragments of his power source were left. He was in trouble now.

She heard a battle cry from behind her and spun around, only to find that it was too late to react to the toad that was about to land on her with a dagger, ready to strike. But then…

"KYAAAA!" it screamed in agony as it was sliced in half by Shippou's sword. For a moment, Haruko stared at him and he stared back at her. Something should be said, but really…what was there to say?

"Woman!" Shippou called, turning back to Yuujin who was still fighting with some toads. She turned to him with a look that said, 'What do you want? If you hadn't noticed, I'm kicking butt here.' He frowned, "Take Haruko to a safe place." he ordered.

Haruko's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Shippou, her expression identical to that of Yuujin's. But Yuujin was the first to understand and nodded, running to Haruko's side and pulling Haruko to her. "Keep her safe." Shippou added.

"Heh! No need to tell me that, cutie." Yuujin smirked and started to jump away with Haruko in her arms.

"Yuujin!" Haruko called, looking back at the battlefield where she saw Inu-yasha, Shippou, Kouga, Touya and Akito fight with hundreds of thousands of toad youkais. "Take me back!" she said, turning back to Yuujin who looked back at her with hesitation.

"Princess, I gotta keep you safe, you know. Not because cutie told me but because I know that dumb Kouga would go ballistic if you get hurt. Besides, you shouldn't be—"

"A leader is a leader!" she spoke, her words powerful and eyes filled with determination. "I will not leave my comrades to fight a battle I am supposed to be in. How can I call myself a leader if I leave the ones I lead? It is my responsibility."

Yuujin looked at her, thinking of her options. But when she saw the look in her eyes, something she swore she had never seen before in that normally timid girl's sapphire orbs (something the inu princess probably got from her cousin) that was enough to convince her. She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling at Haruko who smiled back with satisfaction.

"I think Kouga's rubbing off on you, Inu-hime." She just smiled wider at that. Landing on a sturdy tree branch, Yuujin turned and jumped back into the battlefield.

"You do know that if your boys try to kill me, I blame you." She said, landing at the outskirts of the clearing.

She giggled lightly and said, "Hai."

"Good." She smirked and began to walk back to the battle. "Oh and, princess!" she called back. Craning her neck to let Haruko see her mischievous expression, she continued, "You should know, you're a _great_ kisser."

Blushing furiously, eyes widening, she quickly looked down out of embarrassment. Yuujin laughed gaily and set off to fight with the boys. _She really didn't have to say that._ Haruko thought, still blushing.

Closing her eyes and breathing deep, she pushed away any other thought and started chanting, her hands clasped with her index fingers forming an A. Once again, the small tornado accumulated at her feet and gently blew on the ends of her clothes and hair. She opened her eyes; those empty blue eyes outlined with gold, and spoke the last words to her chant. "Fetio!"

Lightning struck down on the unsuspecting minions, successfully electrocuting them to a crisp. Everyone was clueless and afraid as lightning kept on hitting them like they were helpless lightning rods.

Inu-yasha was just about to slice another one before lightning hit it. He blinked at its crispy form before processing in his mind that it was Haruko. He turned around, looking for the young girl and was glad to see her safe and sound. Someone tried to attack him from behind but was hit by a couple of shurikens. He turned to Yuujin who smirked at him.

He frowned deeply, not really happy about being helped by a woman…especially the woman who kissed Haruko.

"Don't be mad, Inu-baby." He blushed furiously at that and was about to retort when, "I asked for permission, you know."

He growled with annoyance, "Well you should'a asked for _my_ permission first!"

She giggled at his annoyance, making him even more annoyed. "Aaaaaw, you're so cute!"

"Yuujin!" Kouga yelled, running to the girl's side with dust clouds at his trail. "You okay?" he asked.

She pouted cutely at him, "Why? You don't think I can take care of myself?" punch. Kick.

"Eh? It's not like that!" kick. Swing. Uppercut. Punch.

Inu-yasha looked at them strangely for a while, wondering why they talked to each other so familiarly. Come to think of it, Haruko hadn't introduced him to her earlier. What did that mean?

"Kouga, you're an idiot!" Yuujin yelled, punching him at the top of his head for something he said that Inu-yasha missed.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked defensively. "Look out!" he yelled, pushing her head down and kicking the minion behind her across the face.

"You idiot!" Yuujin yelled at him after getting back up.

"I was helping you!" he yelled. Punch. Punch. Round house. Kick.

"You ruined my hair!" she yelled back. Shuriken. Kick. Punch. Shuriken. Punch.

"Kami! You are so shallow! ACK!" He barely dodged a shuriken that nearly hit his nose, hitting instead another minion right between the eyes. "You almost cut off my nose!"

"Look who's shallow now."

"That was not a shallow act!"

"Yes it was."

"It's that girl!" a toad minion yelled loudly, pointing at Haruko through the crowd. Everyone who heard him looked at her and began to attack.

The soldiers of the Western Kingdom narrowed their eyes and quickly ran to the girl they swore to protect. Haruko didn't even flinch at the sight of hoards of minions charging at her with various weapons and one had to wonder whether it was because she was so engrossed in her spell or she had such a strong faith in the abilities of her men.

Either way, she did not stop sending lightning bolts to the enemy. And when the first hoard finally lunged at her, they were quickly sliced to bits. She didn't even have to look to know that it was Touya who came to her rescue, his fire sword firmly held and ready to strike.

Another hoard lunged at them and this time it was Akito who stood before them, striking with a sword darkened by a poisonous black mist (that's his ability). Another lightning attack hit the enemy group.

Before another hoard could strike, Shippou had already unleashed his fox fire. The blue flames engulfed any other minion who tried to attack them.

Yuujin watched them with fascination, seeing the looks in their eyes. So different and yet at the same time so common. There was a fierce possessiveness in them, speaking in volumes the words that would not be spoken. Touya's green-blue eyes, Akito's deep black eyes, Shippou's emerald eyes; they all held a determination to always protect, fight for, die for, live for one little girl. And in that little girl's eyes is the trust, the knowledge, the faith that they would never betray.

It amazed her… entranced her… made her smile. It was amazing and out of this world! It was beautiful and yet at the same time…tragic. Beyond that dedication, love was evident. And beyond that love, there was anticipation for something that was sure to come…Conflict. They knew and yet…they continue…

"Where d'you think _you're_ going, _Boss_?" she heard Kouga say. Suddenly his voice seemed so far away. She turned around and found both Kouga and Inu-yasha looming over the big fat toad who was cowering on the ground. The two boys wore big evil grins as they cracked their knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Inu-yasha uttered.

"A—W-WAIT! I'll give you anything you want! I really didn't mean the things I said about you, you know? Y-you two are actually quite impressive and—UGH!" But before he could do anything else, Inu-yasha had already delivered a hard, powerful punch to the stomach. Boss grunted in pain helplessly, unable to fight because of the weight of his body and his inexperience in the art of combat. Inu-yasha readied for another, taking a good grip on Boss' neck and bringing him up so that his feet would merely graze the ground.

"Inu-yasha." He stopped mid punch when he heard her call him with that ever cool tone of hers. He turned around and saw that it was Haruko, standing before him unscathed. Relief washed over him as he softly sighed. Shippou, Akito, Touya and Yuujin all stood beside her and all their eyes focused on the disgusting piece of slime before them.

She walked forward, Kouga moving out of the way. Boss looked down at her pathetically. She turned to Inu-yasha, "Release him." Inu-yasha's eyebrows furrowed at her but he did as he was told.

Boss fell to his knees at Haruko's feet with a loud thud and he quickly started to grovel. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! You are really too kind! So beautiful as well! Thank you so much for your kindness! I really can't thank you enough! And you know that I didn't mean the things I said to you, right? I was just overcome by your heavenly beauty!"

Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously as her silvery bangs dripped before her eyes and he quickly gulped with terror. "Disgusting." She spoke icily, sounding much like her father. She spun around and walked away, her wet hair whipping behind her. He looked at her with wide eyes and a large grin settled on his face. He was saved! He was saved!

"Exact your revenge." She commanded expressionlessly, making Boss' blood run cold. Everyone's eyes turned to him with a dangerous glint in them. They cracked their knuckles threateningly.

His pitiful screams echoed throughout the forest, much like the powerful punches that caused those screams to surface. Haruko ran a hand through her silvery mane ignoring the sounds and simply staring up at the dark clouds of rain, relishing in the cold of the weather.

Slowly, a small smirk of satisfaction broke through her expressionless face. Revenge was always a dish best served cold, that was what her father told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and no longer were his eyes its golden amber hue. Instead it darkened and became a bright honey brown.

It brought tears to her eyes as she watched him wake up, lying in his bed, covered by his blanket. It seemed too cruel…too sad. His hands were now human, his eyes, his markings and some of his organs…he was becoming a human…he was dying…

He blinked slowly and turned his eyes to her form, sitting on a chair near his bed. "Rin…" he spoke softly. She managed a small smile to him through watery eyes and took his hand in hers, to her wrinkled cheek.

"How are you feeling, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly.

He frowned, "Where is Kagome?"

Rin's eyes widened in horror and she visibly paled. Sesshoumaru's frown deepened and he quickly tried to sit up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your body is still recovering! Please don't exert too much energy." But Sesshoumaru ignored her plea.

He narrowed his eyes at her as if to say 'I will not tolerate you ignoring my question.'

Rin sighed and admitted defeat. "We do not know."

His eyes took on a dangerous light but he did not speak.

"It seems that she vanished last night or before the break of dawn. But the guards were sure she did not pass through the gate. We were about to search for her through scent but it began to rain and…well…" with every word spoken, Rin felt the impending anger in her lord and master. It was only a matter of time.

Sesshoumaru swiftly threw the sheets away from his body and stood against Rin's protests, walking out the door. He was met with the cold wind of rain and he felt his weak body shiver at his spine. But he ignored it. He walked out to the hall, searching for any trace of his wife.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called with worry, walking after him as fast as her old legs could take her. "Please calm down, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried out.

He followed her faint scent in the halls that led him to the garden. He narrowed his eyes menacingly as her scent disappeared, caused by the rain. He walked out to the garden, to Rin's horror.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called with great concern.

Sesshoumaru felt the cold wind biting at his skin once the rain pattered onto his hakama deprived torso. His hair and pants started to feel heavy. He looked around for any trace, any clue. There was none. Agitation, frustration, worry, desperation, fear… so many emotions invaded him at that time and it was all that he could take. When did it start? When were emotions free to invade his person? Ever since Kagome took her place in his heart. The heart which she unearthed. But now…where was she? He could feel his heart but where was she?

His jaw tightened and so did his fists. And what was worse was that he knew he could not do anything. He was too weak, too human…too helpless… perhaps that was what angered him the most.

With one fell swoop, he punched the garden soil, creating a large mud splash and a crater. Even though his hands were now human, his strength was still that of a youkai's. He panted, feeling his human lungs burning.

His wet hair served as a curtain from the world, hiding from our eyes the orbs we would no longer recognize to be Sesshoumaru's own. He clenched his teeth in anger and barked out to Rin, "Send for a search party. They don't return until Kagome is retrieved."

Rin still worried for him but nodded and went to do his bidding, leaving the once mighty lord of the Western Lands alone in the rain. So very alone…

Haruko…Kagome…

He was alone…

And never had it felt so wrong…

So…sad…

_My heart…_

_I feel it…_

_Now, more than ever…_

_I feel it breaking…_

_It's hurting…_

_Wishing for someone…_

_To come home…_

_Come home to me…_


	14. Hypocrite

Warm-Ice: truly, truly, truly, truly sorry! I fell into a ditch and didn't know where to go from there. But fortunately, I'm back to my old self and ready to return to story making!

Inu-yasha: Do you actually have anything planned for this damned story?

Warm-Ice: Of course I do!

Inu-yasha: then why the hell would you be stuck in a ditch.

Warm-Ice: um…okay, let's answer the reviewers, shall we?

turtlequeen2: really, you're too kind. (blush) anyway, read your story! It was really cool, though I forgot to submit a review. I hope you continue soon. I'm also apologizing for taking so long. It's been so hectic, living my life. Again, my sincerest apology.

Inu: you can actually be sincere?

Warm-Ice: (pout) why are you always picking on me?

PanandTrunks4life: once again, I deeply apologize. Personal life always gets in the way. I'll do my best to update sooner though. Well, gotta go study for two major quizzes. Hope you enjoy!

Silverstar871: wow, really! I'm so flattered! Thank you! Well, matutuwa kang malaman na nagupdate na ako ng isa pang chapter sa Kuwentista. Hehehe… sorry sa ka-epalan ko ah. And tagal ko kasi mag-update eh.

mistress yume: …..

Sess: ………………………………………………you have my gratitude.

the amber dragonfly: yay! More of the cuteness of he whom we have recognized as Haruko's all time crush!

Haruko: (blush furiously) Warm-Ice!

Inu-yasha: w-what the heck! (blushes and pouts, looking away) W-whatever…

Warm-Ice: aaawwww…Yasha has a fan…awwww….

Inu-yasha: shut up woman!

Yuujin: ahem. Okay, back to the story.

**My Father**

Chapter 14: Hypocrite

"Well," Yuujin started, getting to her feet and grinning at Haruko who sat next to her on the mossy log. "I had fun spending time with ya' princess but it's getting late. The fat frog's probably learned his lesson while he's hanging from that cliff and I'd love to keep watching, but I can't."

"Oh…alright." Haruko replied, looking down at her lap.

She frowned at that and knelt on one knee, grasping the princess' chin in her two delicate fingers and gently making her look at the wolf girl. "Hey, come on, now. Don't give me that."

"Gomen." Haurko said, shaking her head and smiling up at her friend. "I was getting childish."

Yuujin couldn't help but smile at her. The girl needed to stop being so mature. "Inu-hime, there's no problem with being childish. If you want me to stay a little longer…then I will."

Shippou watched them with a frown from the corner of his critical eye. The girls had been inseparable ever since the beginning of the day and now that it was ending; he had hoped that she would finally leave. Unfortunately, it seemed that Haruko-sama was getting far too attached to her. That was a bad thing. Just look at her! The way she dressed, the way she talked, the way she handled herself…she was a bad example for his fiancé. She shouldn't be hanging out with the wrong crowd; she was a princess after all.

But to tell the truth, he'd never seen Haruko so happy before. The usually indifferent girl smiled more often, laughed a few times, even cracked a few jokes—though they weren't all so funny. But Yuujin was kind enough to laugh or maybe her level of happiness was just that low. Either way, the fact was that he'd never seen his Haruko-sama so close to anyone before.

Really…it made him just a little jealous.

Haruko shook her head again, "No, it's alright. I wouldn't want to bother you anyway."

"Hey, being bothered is better than being bored!" she smiled widely at her. "I tell ya', for a dangerous forest, this place is pretty boring." Haruko smiled back. "So, what? You want me to stay?"

"Of course, I do, Yuujin-san…demo…" she turned to her comrades, all staring at them from their spots around the camp fire. Quickly, Yuujin understood.

"Okay." She whispered to her. Then, she stood up again, placing her hands on her hips much like how Kagome would, taking everyone's attention. "Okay, you guys. Listen up! Do you want me to stay with your group?" she asked directly.

"HELL NO!" Inu-yasha quickly said, his violent reaction complimented by an animated angry face. "I don't want you around her anymore than you already are!" he yelled.

Yuujin giggled girlishly and said, "Oh, Inu-kun, you're so cute."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"You're just like a little boy who teases a girl just to get her attention!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"That's okay, darling, I understand. Okay, one vote for me to stay." She joked.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I—"

"What about you, Akito-kun?"

Blush. "I…I do not mind if you travel with us, Yuujin-san." In truth, he rather liked her company. She was very cheerful and it was her cheerfulness that made Haruko cheerful as well. As long as Haruko was happy, so was he.

"Great! Two votes for me to stay!" she joked again.

"I didn't vote for you, woman!" Inu-yasha argued but was ignored.

Haruko smiled and shook her head at her friend's naughty antics.

"Touya-kun?"

"It is…Haruko-sama's decision."

"Great! Three votes for me. Cutie?"

"I told you to cease calling me by that ridiculous nickname!"

"Aw, but it's true."

"I do not want you to stay with us." He directly said, glaring at her.

"Okay." He was a little bit surprised at her reaction, half expecting her to whine and throw a tantrum and the other half expecting her to start moping and getting depressed. He had expected a more violent, louder reaction but instead he got this. "So, two votes for me, two vote against me. Kouga."

They all turned to Kouga; he would be the one to break the tie. The wolf was in deep concentration, looking at Yuujin as he calculated his answer. "If you don't join us…you'll end up getting taken again by some other gang just like what happened before. You don't have anyone to protect you and I sure can't always run to you when you need me."

The men's eyebrows furrowed at the things Kouga was saying, confusion and befuddlement evident on their faces. What was Kouga talking about? Why was he saying these things?

"Hey, you don't have to worry 'bout me." She gently spoke, surprisingly in a calmer mood this time. "I got out alive, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but with our help. Where would you be now if we hadn't been captured too, huh?" she was quiet at that and he stood to level with her. "If you join us, you'll be safe. I can keep an eye on you and you can help us out once and a while. So…I want you to come with us too."

And the tie was broken.

A small smirk made its way to Yuujin's lips and she said softly, "You're too kind, Kouga."

"That's not what—"

"I know. But really, you care too much."

"Really? Funny, I hadn't noticed that." Shippou muttered with a bitter bite in his tone.

But Yuujin ignored his remark and spun around to face Haruko. "Inu-hime—"

Haruko blinked away the blank look on her face and smiled again at Yuujin who seemed to have noticed the millisecond of her disconcerting expression. "Hai?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She waved her hands in the air dismissively, "I was just thinking."

Yuujin seemed unconvinced but settled for the answer. "Anyway, three votes say they want me to stay. So…?"

A bright smile quickly decorated her face, and they could have sworn she looked ten times younger than what she usually looked like. "That's wonderful!"

"I know! I know!" Yuujin jumped up with joy like a little school girl and lunged at Haruko again, hugging her to the ground. "It's so great! We'll spend our days together like girls should! We'll take baths together and talk about boys and clothes and maybe a little bit of your diplomacy-princess thingy just so we can talk about something other than boys and clothes!"

"Oh, and I love this part." Kouga muttered with a sigh and a dreamy look on his face just as everyone blushed furiously, getting reminded of the dance in the rain. Thankfully, the girls were back to their old clothes because if they weren't and they did that, the men would have seen something not so proper.

"Hey, get offa her!" Inu-yasha yelled angrily.

Haruko giggled and found herself actually quite excited about having another girl around. "I'd love that, Yuujin-san."

Just as quickly, Yuujin disentangled herself from her and sat up to smirk at Shippou triumphantly. "I'm in your little group and there's nothing you can do about it, Cutie!" she then said cheerfully, grinning at him brightly and putting up a peace sign.

Flustered, Shippou blushed and yelled out, "Cease calling me that!"

But she was not flustered and seemed to be so happy in fact that she decided she would hug him too. Shippou stiffened upon contact and blushed wildly, not used to being hugged by anyone other than Kagome or Rin. But that was a long time ago. No one hugged him nowadays and he wasn't planning on receiving one any time soon. But he stopped his blushing when she whispered in his ear.

"If you do anything to get me on Haruko's bad side, I'll kick your butt."

His eyes narrowed warily as she pulled away to smile at him. "So, don't get any ideas, 'kay?"

He frowned at her before everyone's eyes turned to the source of the sound of rustling leaves. Everyone had their weapons sheathed and ready, Inu-yasha quickly pulled Haruko to him and stood before her defensively.

The rustling got louder and louder, soon heavy footfalls could be heard and their senses became more alert.

"Who's there!" Akito asked.

"Show yourself!" Touya demanded.

They heard a low moan and their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Soon, a figure emerged from the shadows and trees and their eyes widened in surprise. Shippou visibly paled.

It was a beautiful woman dressed in rag clothes that looked a little like what the girls were wearing earlier. She looked forlorn and weary.

Her short wavy green hair fell over her shoulder and looked messed up; her crimson red eyes spoke of pain and tiredness. She stumbled every now and then but she kept walking towards them, only stopping at the clearing in front of the group.

They all stared at her for a moment with wonder but something in Shippou's eyes spoke of horror.

Kouga was the first to snap out of it. "Hey…are you oka—hey!" The woman collapsed, fainting, and Kouga only had enough time to run up and catch her. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!" he said, shaking the girl lightly to keep her awake. "Haruko!" he called to her, looking up so that his eyes would make contact with hers, somehow snapping her out of her stupor.

Haruko rapidly blinked and quickly stepped forward to help but Inu-yasha stopped her. "Stop." He said, "We don't know who she is. She might be another enemy."

"What're you talking about, dog turd? Just look at her! She needs help!" Kouga argued.

"We can't just go helping every single youkai that collapses in front of us." Touya reasoned. "Especially not a suspicious looking one." He added, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Akito." Kouga turned to him, hoping he would help him reason with the others. But the guardian lowered his head and sighed.

"They're right, Kouga." Yuujin said.

Kouga frowned as he looked down at the pitiful woman in his arms. His heart clenched at the thought of leaving this girl in such a helpless state. How would he feel if she were someone else…someone very important to him…? Wouldn't he be sad too if no one helped her? What if this happened to Yuujin or…Haruko…?

"Haruko!" he looked up again, only to see that Haruko had broken free from Inu-yasha's hold and now stood before him with those calculating blue eyes. He looked up at her and she looked down at him with such unreadable orbs. It was confusing…to see her eyes with something so…unrecognizable.

Gently, she knelt to level with him and she looked the girl over. There were no outer injuries so she went to feel her neck. Haruko frowned and said, "She has a fever." without turning her eyes from the girl. Upon further inspection, Haruko deduced that the girl had a few bruises on her legs and arms.

She held her arm over the girl's body and started to chant, her eyes becoming empty and golden hues starting to outline them. From afar, Kouga had admired those eyes. But now that he could see them so close, he felt like the first night he had seen a red full moon. It was beautiful…but at the same time terrifying.

"Ylio…" her last words were uttered and the girl's bruises started vanishing.

The girl unconsciously sighed and Haruko closed her eyes, snapping Kouga out of his trance. She opened them again to look up at him. He sighed softly when he saw that her eyes were back to normal.

"She'll need to rest." She said calmly.

His eyes did not waver from hers before he broke out into a grin like a child who finally got what he wanted. "You're the best, Inu-hime."

She managed a small tilt of her lips before standing up and turning around to face the others. "We'll take her to the nearest village and then we'll go on our way." She said with that rarely heard commanding voice.

"But—" Inu-yasha started.

"Inu-yasha." She silenced, looking at him like how Sesshoumaru would. "I respect your advices since you are more experienced in traveling. So please respect my decisions for this group."

He knew she was right. He just couldn't admit it. Huffing angrily, he crossed his arms and jumped up onto a tree branch to sulk. "Feh, do what you want."

Haruko looked at Shippou who had stayed silent the whole time. He was looking away from them, a troubled look on his face. "Shippou-sama…" he turned to her. "Are you alright?" she checked.

Shippou nodded before turning away, walking off. "I will check the perimeter."

Haruko felt concern, a part of her—the part she knew she inherited from her mother—wanted to ask him what was bothering him so that she could remedy the problem only she seemed to notice. But the other part of her—the part her father molded—told her to stay with the group and watch over everyone. Shippou would be fine on his own because he was strong. He was always fine on his own. As a matter of fact…the general always liked to be alone.

He hardly had any friends in training, he didn't bother making friends in the castle, he had no companion…he chose to be alone. She supposed it was because he was so determined to be the best and be undistracted. Such devotion was admirable…but it must be lonely.

She was such a hypocrite.

* * *

A man lay there in front of him, in her arms. His eyes were tightly closed as if in pain.

_Who is he…?_

She remembered feeling so pained…so afraid…so helpless as she watched him suffer.

_Who are you?_

His one hand was trembling, clutching onto the place where his heart was supposed to be.

_Why…?_

His other hand was holding onto her, his grip wasn't tight enough to hurt her physically, but it gripped her heart like a vice.

_Why are you hurt…?_

Her vision became blurry for a moment until it cleared again and she realized she had just cried.

_Why am I crying for you…?_

She could see the tear that splattered onto his closed eyes, running down his face as if it was his own tear.

_Why are you holding onto me…?_

She could see her own hand trembling as she held him close. She could hear herself calling his name. But at the same time she couldn't. She didn't know his name.

_Why can't I let you go…?_

You will always have my heart…

_Why do you say that…?_

Slowly his face relaxed as if he had just been released from his pain. His grip loosened and a small smile adorned his lips. He would have been beautiful had it not been for the tears from her eyes.

_Why are you letting me go…?_

_Why am I so afraid…?_

_Tell me…_

_Who are you…?_

His eyes opened to reveal those golden amber eyes full of…

Kagome…

_How do you know me…?_

You will always have my heart…never forget…

_Why! Why is he fading! Why! _

No! Don't!

_Why am I crying for him to stay?_

I love you so please don't leave me!

_Why is he vanishing? Why?_

Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!

His smile was fading. His eyes were closing. Her breath escaped her.

_Is that his name? Is he…_

"**SESSHOUMARU!**" her eyes snapped open just as she sat up from that horrid nightmare. She looked around the darkness, knowing that it was her room she was sleeping in. She panted as she struggled to calm her nerves but all that breathing only served to fuel her sobs.

Without warning, she started to cry into her palms.

The door to her room slid open and quickly, Hangyakusha entered the room, sitting by Kagome's form and laying his gentle hands upon her shoulders.

"Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern lacing his every word.

"I—" she sobbed, "I had a nightmare…" she said, wiping away the tears that wouldn't seem to stop.

"A nightmare? What was it about?"

"I—can't remember…all I knew was…I was being left alone…someone was leaving me…"

"Oh, don't worry, my little Kagome…" Hangyakusha cooed, wrapping his arms around her frame form and pulling her to him in a tight embrace. "I'm here, my love. I promise you'll never be alone…I'm here…" he reassured, a small devious smirk playing upon his lips as he rested his cheek on top of Kagome's head.

Kagome nodded into his chest, sighing of relief and holding onto him tighter. "Thank you, milord."

Pulling away, Hangyakusha took Kagome's chin in his hand and made her look up at him. "Such beautiful tears…wasted on mere nightmares…"

Pulling her closer, he aimed to press his lips on hers finally. But Kagome quickly turned her head, blushing beautifully under the moon's light. Hangyakusha felt his impatience grow and his hands clenched into fists inconspicuously.

"Gomenasai, Hangyakusha-sama. I—I want to save myself for our wedding day." She explained, keeping her gaze away from him in shame.

Hangyakusha grimaced with annoyance but quickly regained his composure. He put up a smile and said, "Of course. I admire your virtues and will respect your wishes. Well, good night, Lady Kagome. I will see you tomorrow."

Kagome turned to him then, offering a grateful smile. "Thank you, Hangyakusha-sama. You are most gracious."

Hangyakusha nodded, still smiling, and stood to leave. Once he closed the door behind him, a deep scowl replaced the smile on his face and he quickly marched down the castle halls to his sister's quarters.

Slamming the door open without so much as a consent, he roared at his sister's new lover, "**Get out**!"

Quickly, the flustered young man grabbed his clothes and bowed his leave to both of them. By the time the door to her room closed, Okayaki was already panting out of anger and glaring daggers at her brother.

"What—the **HELL**—did you do **that** for!" she demanded, getting up from her bed and tying up her obi.

"You told me she would completely forget about him!" He said, coming forward with just as much anger.

"I give you what you want and this is how you repay me?" she glowered through gritted teeth.

"Why is she still dreaming about him!" he demanded.

"I told you, it takes time to fully erase her memory! I told you not to rush the process, didn't I?"

"I thought you were competent for this job, Okayaki. Well, if you're oh-so-powerful, why can't you do it like how Omoi did it?"

"Don't you EVER compare me to that whore!"

"Why shouldn't I? You sleep with men to use them, don't you? You're just like her!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Before he knew it, he was already thrown out the door. He fell onto the cold hallway floor and was helpless as she stalked forward with gleaming black eyes. "I am not—will never be—like that woman!" with that, she slammed her doors closed; the sound resonated against the silence.


	15. Web of Lies

**Warm-Ice: okay, so maybe I'm improving a little on the updating time.**

**Inu-yasha: in your dreams, baby.**

**Warm-Ice: did you just call me 'baby'?**

**Inu-yasha: (blush) why would I call you baby? You must be imagining things in that tiny little brain of yours.**

**Warm-Ice: You just said 'tiny' and 'little' for one noun.**

**Inu-yasha: So!**

**deepdreamerstorm****: thank you! Hope you enjoy this new chappy!**

**Silverstar871****: hehehe, thank you po. Oh, and it's 'babasahin' just so you know! Hehehe! Thanks again!**

**Kimmy (TurCha): don't worry about it, darling! I love long reviews the most. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my stories. I'm so glad you liked them and Haruko as well. I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**1kenshinlover****: I'm glad you realize that! A lot of people don't, actually. Well anyway, you'll find out now why Shippou was so spooked!**

**FluffysCubana****: lol! Hangy! That's cute! Lol! Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, ne?**

**turtlequeen2****: thank you so much for the unwavering support. I treasure your reviews the most, truly. I'm glad you like the recent events and I hope this chapter will not disappoint!**

**Goddess of Fading Twilight****: awww, you're so sweet.**

**Kouga: yeah, she is.**

**Warm-Ice: she is, isn't she?**

**Inu-yasha: let's continue already!**

**My Father**

Chapter 15: Web of Lies

Shippou watched her in her sleep and remembered the song Kagome sung on Haruko's birthday. It was only a moment ago that he remembered why it sounded so familiar.

She used to sing it to Haruko when she was a baby.

_Shippou stopped from his errands or whatever it was he was doing to peer through the opening of a gigantic door. And he saw her—Kagome._

_The white curtains blown inside by the gentle breeze of the day made her seem even more motherly as she softly sung her daughter to sleep._

_He remembered the peaceful look on the little slumbering hanyou's face and the way he peered at her with awe. _

_She found him staring at her, smiled, and then asked him to come to her. _

_He remembered the way Kagome held him in her arms lovingly, like how a mother should, as she let him see Haruko from her point of view. He remembered saying how he was going to be a good husband for her. He remembered the way she smiled at him, the warmth it brought to his childish heart. Her voice still echoed within his memory…_

_**Just reach me out then**_

_**You will know that you are no dreamer…**_

And now, here he was…still peering down at her sleeping form, still dumbstruck like a love-sick puppy, still hoping she would one day wake up and be his finally.

She slept peacefully in a fetal position on the ground while her head lay on Yuujin's lap; her beautiful silver mane spread over the older girl's legs, giving her at least something to cover the exposed limbs. Yuujin slept as she leaned upon an oversized boulder, her hair tumbled over her shoulders and framed her serene face, her one hand rested on Haruko's shoulder and the most disturbing smile lingered on her lips.

He hated to admit it but he knew he would hate it more if he were to lie to himself. They were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and yes—he was slightly turned on. That sad fact only made him hate himself even more.

Damn Yuujin and her infectious hedonistic personality. She was like a parasite! But how would he get rid of her? Haruko was far too attached to this girl. And, damn it! Why was Kouga acting so warmly around her! What was his relation to that woman? He hated not knowing and he hated being left in the dark.

But he would be damned if he asked either one of them. His pride would never let him.

"Enjoying the view?"

A frown marred his face and his eyes quickly narrowed. He could feel his blood boiling again and his hands fisted tightly at his sides.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in a hushed tone, his bangs shadowing his emerald eyes.

The girl from earlier stepped out of the shadows, no longer looking as weary as we first found her. Now, she had a sly smirk on her lips, a devilish gleam in her crimson eyes. She crept forward with a seductive sway to her hips.

"I missed you, Shippou-sama." She whispered sultrily. "As I'm sure you missed…my services…" she reached forward to graze her fingers to his hair but he quickly turned around to face her, letting her view the rage in those emerald orbs.

"If I were in need of your services I would have summoned you, wench." She frowned at that. "You are truly getting arrogant, Aki." Shippou continued, narrowing his eyes at her. "Be thankful this group's majority is of idiots. If it were me who'd have made the decision, I would have killed you in an instant."

Aki's frown deepened and all she thought was, _What changed him?_ Her eyes flickered behind him then returned to settle on his face. "Is it because of her?" she asked.

Shippou's eyebrows furrowed and he was tempted to turn around to see which 'her' she was talking about. But he knew better than to turn his back on anyone. "When morning comes, I want you to disappear."

Aki's jaw tightened as her hands clenched into fists. "She's the reason, isn't she? She's changed you, hasn't she? It's her fault!" she started to yell.

Quickly, he unsheathed his sword and threatened her neck, silencing her completely. She eyed the blade warily before growling at his deathly serious face.

"Hold your tongue or I shall have to kill you." He declared smoothly.

They glared at each other for a long while up until they heard a loud yawn from behind. Shippou became alert and sheathed his sword, turning to the sound while Aki stiffened.

Yuujin sighed after yawning, blinking her groggy eyes twice. She looked down at Haruko, smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from the younger girl's face. "Geez, this girl is so cute." She admired.

Stretching her hand up to the air, the other covered her mouth as she yawned again, arching her back forward. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and looked around, only to set her eyes on the two figures in front of her.

She blinked again and recognized them to be Shippou and the new girl. She grinned at the woman. "Hey, glad you're alright now. Feeling better?"

Quickly, Aki smiled kindly, now looking like an innocent school girl. "Hai. I was just expressing my gratitude to Shippou-sama for you guys helping me. Arigatou." She said, bowing humbly. Shippou nearly rolled his eyes but fortunately kept his neutral façade.

"Eh? Now, now, Cutie." She scolded playfully as if talking to a child. Shippou blushed again at the idiotic nickname. "Don't go flirting with pretty girls just because I closed my eyes for a moment."

"I was not flirting and you have no affiliations with me." Shippou defended, glaring daggers at her.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, darling. For you see, I am now part of your little Haruko-tachi."

"Do you always make idiotic nicknames for everything?"

"I don't think they're idiotic at all. I think they rather sound catchy, don't you agree?" she asked, turning to Aki.

Aki frowned but Shippou cut her off before she could say a word. "Her opinions don't matter."

"Yes, they do. Everyone's opinion matters." She argued flippantly as if the conversation was such a bore for someone with an intellect as great as hers.

"Your opinions do not matter either."

"Aw, Cutie, don't say that. That's so unbecoming of you."

"Don't talk to me as if you are talking to a child."

"Well, aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"Geez!" she said, shaking her head ruefully. "Kids nowadays…they think they're so mature."

"I **am** mature!"

"And what is it with the screaming? Children are so loud." She muttered. "I think that loud yammering is starting to make me deaf." She complained, using her pinky finger to clean her ear.

"I'd rather make you leave."

"Aaw, the baby's throwing a tantrum. Come here, baby, lemme' give you a hug and make it all better!"

"You are infuriating."

"I'm glad you find me so appealing, Cutie."

His frown only deepened as he realized their conversation was pointless and completely immature. So he shut his mouth and looked away. Yuujin chuckled at him, making him feel embarrassed all over again.

"What?" he demanded hotly.

"Oh!" giggle. "You are so cute!" snicker. "It's so easy to get you all riled up!" after stifling her laughter she smiled at him a rare, genuine smile. It surprised him how innocent that smile was and for a moment he actually believed she was as pure as that smile. Unfortunately, that image was shattered with what she said next. "I really love to pick on people like you."

His eye twitched. She was…picking on him? This whole time she had been toying with him? Oh, how he wished he could just stab her senseless right at that moment.

"You gotta lighten up, Cutie!" she said, smiling up at him still. "Don't be such an adult."

"I will when you cease being so childish." He said with a glare.

"Aw, you're no fun." She whined, pouting cutely. Gently, she took Haruko's head from her lap and laid her on the ground, using a bunch of leaves as her pillow. Standing up, she stretched her legs and said, "I'm gonna go find Kouga. Maybe he'll be more entertainment." she turned back to look at the girl behind Shippou. "Wanna come with me?"

"Huh?" Aki said, looking surprised. "Oh—uhm—I…"

"Come on; don't stick too much to that wet blanket. You might get infected by the virus." She joked, grinning playfully and coming forward to take Aki by the hand.

_**You're** the virus_, Shippou thought bitterly.

"E-Eh?" Aki could only say as the purple haired woman pulled her away to find Kouga. When Yuujin turned her back, Aki's face became serious again and she looked at Shippou. Their eyes clashed and something Shippou read in those crimson orbs made him narrow his own emerald ones.

Something told him he should follow them; make sure that that dumb Yuujin woman would be safe. But then he returned to his senses and realized, why should he be the one making sure she was safe? Wasn't that Kouga's job? Of course it was! He was the one who let her stay with them anyway. That dumb Kouga.

He sighed as Yuujin and Aki's auras disappeared. He looked back to Haruko, a strange soft emotion showing in his usually deprived eyes. If only Haruko-sama hadn't been so kind to that stupid Kouga. He knew the young woman was smarter than that; she was exceptional in the arts of strategizing ever since she turned fifteen. But nevertheless, she put aside her brighter decision and helped Aki; out of what? Pity? Empathy?

He frowned at the thought and came towards her, turning his eyes around to see if anyone was watching before coming to kneel in front of her. He sat on his heels and stared down at her sleeping form, appreciating the way the darkness of the night illuminated her figure and made her look other worldly.

He knew it was not her kindness that pushed her to helping the young girl. Haruko was kind, but she was not stupid.

Slowly, he reached his hand forward, just a touch would suffice.

Just a touch…

He knew she would get nothing out of helping Aki. Haruko was not the type of girl to help people without a clandestine interest in mind. Her father taught her well enough.

A single touch would do…

His skin touched hers and soon his hand rested gently on her unblemished cheek. He released a breath as if he had been holding it the whole time.

It was not that she felt empathy for another woman. Haruko had been betrayed by enough women to teach her not to trust anyone else. It was because…

Touching her made the clenching of his heart release and he was greatly reminded of why he loved her so much. Just a single touch would calm him down from his restless thoughts and he quickly pushed away the annoying ideas in his head.

It was because He asked her to.

_And it hurts…_

But a single touch

Can take that hurt away

A single touch

Could reassure

A single touch

Could be so powerful

* * *

Okayaki walked along the garden, not really giving much thought to the beauty of the scenery before her. A frown marred her beautiful face and her black eyes spoke of years of hatred. She stopped abruptly when she saw a lone figure resting at a grassy part of the garden where wildflowers grew and butterflies fluttered their beautiful wings. Her frown deepened.

Why was it that everything seemed to give way for her? The flowers bloomed for her. The butterflies fluttered their wings for her. Sesshoumaru didn't love Omoi for her. If it wasn't for her, Omoi wouldn't have seduced their father. She wouldn't have been cursed with that tainted blood. She wouldn't have been born…

She came forward, taking Kagome's attention, and stopped in front of her. She had the urge to slap the woman across the face, cry and tell her it was all her fault and that she wanted her to be miserable. But she knew Hangyakusha would not be happy about it. He would annoy her again and go out of his way to make her life a living hell…more than it already was. She didn't want that kind of nuisance.

Kagome smiled up at her and greeted her, "Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Okayaki-sama. It's a wonderful day today. Would you care to join me?"

Her expression did not change. "Where is Hangyakusha?" she asked, ignoring her invitation.

"He said he would be back soon. He just had to take care of some things." She answered with a smile.

Okayaki almost snarled. No doubt that bastard was out with one of his damned sluts, fooling around as usual. He had some nerve!

"Okayaki-sama…" she turned back to Kagome, seeing that she was looking down at her hands where a lone orange and black butterfly rested, flapping its wings every now and then but not escaping. "Arigatou…" she said, taking the other girl by surprise. "Thank you for taking me in even though I myself don't even know who I am. You and Hangyakusha-sama…have been more than kind to me."

Okayaki really couldn't tell what she felt about that. So she settled for blankly staring at her in silence. Kagome brightened up and looked up at Okayaki again with a smile, "If there's any way I could pay you back, I will do it gladly, Okayaki-sama."

_Really, now?_ She raised her eyebrow in interest and a small smirk rested upon her lips. Perhaps she would be of some use to them after all. Quickly, her mind started to plot their path to revenge and triumph.

"Kagome-sama…" she stuttered deliberately, drawing her expression to that of anguish and pity. Kagome's eyebrows quickly knitted together in worry. Okayaki sat beside her among the wildflowers and quickly the butterfly from Kagome's hand flew away. Okayaki glared at its insolence and was tempted to use her mental abilities to tear the thing apart but stopped herself before she would. Her plan was not to be broken.

"What is it, Okayaki-sama? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked with genuine concern.

"It's time, I think—" she said, looking again like she was apathetic. "For me to tell you, exactly what happened to you before my dear brother and I found you…" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her breath stop at her throat. "oh, but it is tragic! The horror is so…so…horrific that whenever I think about it, it brings tears to my eyes and I am forced to blink them away!" she exclaimed, sadness lacing every word.

"Onegai! Tell me! I need to know what happened to me before!" Kagome said, taking Okayaki's hands into hers pleadingly.

"Please don't cry once I tell you the truth, Kagome-sama. I don't think my fragile heart could take the sight of your tears."

"Onegai, tell me!"

"Before we found you…you were an ordinary villager. You lived peacefully with your older sister in the southern plains. One day, while your sister was out, picking vegetables for you two to eat for supper, a man named Sesshoumaru knocked on your door and asked for your help. And you, Kagome—" she said, tracing the woman's jaw with her forefinger, lightly scraping her skin with her long nails. "—being the kind-hearted girl my brother knew you were, helped him and let him stay for the night. But this Sesshoumaru was a devil—a wolf in sheep's clothing. And while you were sleeping soundly, he took advantage of you and took you against your will!"

Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes, Omoi's powers letting her see in her mind the image she wanted Kagome to see. _This man, this Sesshoumaru ravished her as she screamed helplessly for someone to save her, for him to stop. He ripped her clothes and laughed the whole time, his golden eyes glimmering with frightening hunger. _

_The lightening brought thunder crashing down upon her as she cried in her hut, broken and hollow; as he stood before her, sated and regretless. His eyes turned to the door where he sensed her sister coming. A wicked grin came upon his face and he sauntered out of the hut to his sister. "No!" Kagome could hear herself scream. "Run! Run away!"_

_She could hear her sister's cries as she slowly lost consciousness and strength. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was his name from her sister's lips. **"SESSHOUMARU!"**_

"That monster's youkai powers must have made you forget about everything so that he'd get away with it. We never found your sister's body and we could only guess that he'd taken her as his slave."

A tear snapped her out of her vision and she realized she had been crying. Okayaki quickly wiped away the smile from her lips and feigned sadness. "Oh—I knew it was too soon to tell you such things. I knew you would be hurt. I'm so sorry, Kagome-sama. Please forget whatever I said earlier."

Quickly, Kagome shook her head and wiped away the tears. "I-ie…thank you…for telling me the truth…"

"Of course I would, Kagome-sama. You are like a sister to me…" she said, gathering Kagome into her arms and holding her close. Kagome, unable to hold back her tears at the thought of being violated, cried helplessly on Okayaki's shoulder, clinging onto her like a fragile child.

Okayaki lengthened her patience as Kagome cried, telling herself this was all gonna be for her benefit. _Let her cry…you'll get what you want soon…_

"Okayaki-sama…" Kagome whispered, her tears finally coming to a stop and her eyes full of misery.

"Yes, Kagome-sama…?"

"Sesshoumaru…" Okayaki's eyes narrowed and a small smile started to tug on the corners of her lips. "Wh—where is he now…?"

Her features darkened as she knew her plan was working flawlessly. "He is a king now." Kagome's grip on her tightened. "He is the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and has a hanyou daughter. Perhaps she is your sister's daughter… and now…he is trying to assassinate Hangyakusha-sama…"

She could feel Kagome's jaw tighten in rage at her shoulder and couldn't help but grin at Kagome's gullible position. Pulling away and looking concerned, she wiped away Kagome's tears and said, "What do you plan to do, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome's grip on her haori tightened then loosened as she uttered her promise, "I…will…avenge my sister and myself…I will…stop him before he touches a single hair on my lord's head…I will…kill Sesshoumaru…"

_Good…_


	16. Stupid Smile

**Warm-Ice: hahahahahaha! I am improving in my updating time for real! NYAHAHAHAHA! I AM…TRIUMPHANT!**

**Inu-yasha: freak.**

**Warm-Ice: since I'm in such a good mood, I'll forgive you for saying such disrespectful things to me, Inu-yasha.**

**Inu-yasha: I didn't even ask for your forgiveness!**

**Kimmy (TurCha): lol! I'm so glad you like it. Perhaps out of all the characters I've made, my favourite would also be Yuujin. Lol! I'm glad you liked her as well. Once again, thank you for your support. I'm always giggling when I read your reviews since I feel so honored and proud to have a reader such as yourself. Thank you very much!**

**1kenshinlover****: yes, it seems I have been neglecting Kouga for a bit…**

**Kouga: yeah! What about me!**

**Warm-Ice: fine! Fine! Pipe down and you'll get your share of the scene.**

**Silverstar871****: Po? Hehehe, salamat po. Well, at least nakakatikim ka ng Tagalog from Philippines kahit hindi ka na nakakabalik sa kanya. Don't stay away too long, okay? Baka ma-miss ka ni Inang Bayan. Lol! Joke! Who knows? Baka pagbalik mo dito ay magkakita tayo and we'd be clueless of each other's…identity…hahahaha!**

**FluffysCubana****: yeah, I was so surprised when you got it right. Great job! Cookies for you! (home-baked by me, of course)**

**Inu-yasha: don't eat them! They're poison!**

**Warm-Ice: that's it! No supper for you!**

**turtlequeen2****: hahaha! Yeah, I think I should credit you for that too! You guys really inspire me with your wonderful reviews!**

**Yuujin: lol! Of course, darling! I'm the number one endorser of this kind of things!**

**Shippou: I'm…glad you understand me…**

**Yuujin: aw! You're such an emo! So cute!**

**Shippou: stop that!**

**Kat57****: lol! I'm glad you think so! Thank you very much!**

**the amber dragonfly****: OMG! OMG! OMG! Haruko's blushing like crazy!**

**Haruko: stop it, please, Warm-Ice-sama! You're embarrassing me!**

**Warm-Ice: awww! You two are so cute! Hormonal! I love the word! I'm gonna use it, okay? Hahahaha! Can't help it! Tomaru, that's the spirit! Fight for your woman!**

**Haruko: Warm-Ice-sama, I am not his woman!**

**Warm-Ice: maybe not in this story but your definitely his in the amber dragonfly's story.**

**Haruko: (blush and looks down) we're not sure of that as of yet. Niji-san...**

**Warm-Ice: Oh, come on, Haru-dono. Be a little more optimistic! Fight for your man!**

**Kouga: Who're you calling her man? I'm the only man she deserves!**

**Shippou: oh, please, if she deserves you then she would be worthless. (which she is definitely not)**

**Kouga: whatcha tryin' to say, hormonal baka?**

**Shippou: what did you call me?**

**Warm-Ice: guys, behave! Geez! I'm not even a hundred percent sure who Haruko really ends up with. Though I do have an idea.**

**Haruko: perhaps a forum would help.**

**Warm-Ice: yeah, you're right. A lot of people are having different points of views about each character: Mainly Shippou. He's the most controversial as of yet! Some people don't like him, some do. I'd like to hear more about the readers' ideas.**

**Haruko: so, what do you think?**

**Warm-Ice: I'm not sure yet. It seems a little arrogant, don't you think?**

**Haruko: to make a forum about your story?**

**Warm-Ice: yeah. I mean, it's not like my stories THAT big a deal…I'll think about it a little more.**

**Haruko: oh, and since Warm-Ice-sama had forgotten to announce this in the earlier chapter; it will be my honor to announce that I am also guest starring in another story made by our good friend and supportive reader, the amber dragonfly! On behalf of us both, thank you, the amber dragonfly-sama!**

**My Father**

Chapter 16: Stupid Smile

It was a peaceful day in the forest. Everything was harmonious, in balance, and undisturbed. The sun was shining high up in the air and the sky it swam in was blue. Yup…everything was great…until…

"YEHHHBAAAAHHH!" Yuujin yelled as she jumped into the air and fell into the lake in a human canon ball. Water splashed all around, glittering and making small rainbows here and there.

Akito and Touya both had to fight the blushes on their cheeks at the sight of a barely clothed, sultry, bubbly woman jumping into the water with their probably equally bare princess. The temptation to turn around was sooo strooong! It was getting harder and harder to keep their minds blank! Kami, help them!

Haruko blinked in surprise and watched as Yuujin's head emerged from underneath the surface of the water and flipped her hair from her face, grinning at her triumphantly afterwards. She blushed at the realization that someone was there with her, just as naked as her.

"Y-Yuujin…" she acknowledged, crossing her arms over her chest to accommodate her modesty.

"You know, Inu-hime, the very plan of staying here in the Haruko-tachi is to spend time together!" she declared. Haruko's eyebrow arched at the mention of 'Haruko-tachi'. Yuujin closed her eyes and shook her head at Haruko. "That includes, talking about boys, crying about unimportant things together, giggling senselessly, talking about more boys and…taking baths together!"

"…" Haruko didn't know what to say to that.

"So you should have called me if you were gonna take a bath!" she finished lecturing, wagging her finger at Haruko.

"Uh…gomen nasai…?"

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you, Inu-hime! You're just too cute!" Yuujin declared, engulfing the hanyou girl in a big bear hug.

There were many reasons why Haruko should scream at that moment: one, she was naked. Two, Yuujin was naked. Three, Yuujin was hugging her; and four, Yuujin was her second kiss.

Any of those reasons would suffice. So…she screamed.

Yuujin laughed at Haruko's obvious discomfort with physical contact and pulled away, turning now to the quiet figure at the skirt of the lake. "Come on, Aki-chan! Don't be shy!" she said, motioning for the girl to come to them.

Aki frowned at the annoying girl named Yuujin. Honestly, which beerhouse did they pick her up from? She was shameless! And the way she flirted with Shippou was unforgivable! First she kissed up to Haruko-sama then slithered her way to Shippou. She was so…devious! But she had to be nice. She was still Aki the villager, she reminded herself.

Slowly, she took off what was left of her clothing and stepped into the water. Once her body was submerged, she was quickly greeted with a foray of tsunami-like waves. Her horrified face was comedic and so was the flat look she had once the water subsided.

A large vein was about to pop on her forehead as she glared at Yuujin, who laughed gaily at her 'wet-chicken' look. Her eyebrows twitched. How could Shippou-sama stomach such a woman! So annoying! She'd rather be with Shippou instead of this!

No, Aki. Be nice…calm down…keep smiling…keep smiling…

Aki put up the sweetest smile she could muster and quickly, "KYAAAAH!" Another foray of waves attacked her. Yuujin again laughed mischievously. THAT WAS IT! Aki panted as she cracked her knuckles dangerously. "You want to fight? I'll give you a fight! YOOORAAAAHHH!" she exclaimed, using all her might to splash the greatest tsunami she could make at the annoying wolf-girl.

"AAAAH!" Yuujin yelled, laughing at the same time and fighting back with her own water waves.

Haruko watched them with a flat face and a sweat drop over her head. Perhaps she should reconsider the 'taking baths together' part. Obviously, Yuujin was having too much fun and getting too excited over something as insignificant as a bath. But she supposed it would be understandable since in her travels, Yuujin didn't have scouts to look for a lake. Unlike Haruko, whose guardians would—without even being asked for it—search for miles and miles for a lake so that they could camp near it.

She frowned, reminded of just how spoiled she truly was. Yuujin was a reminder that no matter what happened, no matter what she did, she would still be a spoiled little princess. She was thankful…but at the same time she was not. Being spoiled meant having everything and still wanting more…

Her hand came to hold onto her yang necklace.

Just like last night.

Her eyebrows knitted together at the remembrance of the things that went through her mind. At that time…Yuujin was…so close to Kouga that she thought, if she wasn't Kouga's relative, would Kouga still be so protective of her? Then Aki came. The genuine concern in Kouga's eyes for someone that was not her…it made her feel so horrible to be so…disappointed? Sad? Angry? She couldn't even describe the feeling.

The way he held her so protectively, so close…it made her feel so bad. Because he was being a hero again.

When she first met him, he was being a hero. He saved her from Kagura and took her in because she was sick. He showed her kindness and tenderness. He laughed and smiled at her so warmly. For some conceited reason, she had the notion that she was special because he treated her that way.

But then she saw how Kouga treated Yuujin…how he treated Aki…and she was quickly reprimanded by fate, telling her that she was indeed—not special. There was no special treatment for her from Kouga. He was just being a hero.

So if he was always so warm and he was always so kind…what made him 'love' her of all the women he'd saved? Of all the women he took care of? Of all the women he smiled to?

What made her so special? What set her apart? Truthfully, nothing. So why? She couldn't understand what kind of mental illness he sustained that made him choose her.

_Why me…? _That perhaps summed it all up._ Why me…?_

She suddenly felt chills up and down her spine as cold water almost drowned her and pricked her skin. She stiffened and her eyes widened in shock. After the momentary torture, she blinked out of her stupor to see Yuujin and Aki looking at her. Yuujin was grinning and Aki was smirking triumphantly. Oh, no they didn't.

A soft, demented chuckle escape Haruko's lips and quickly, she raised her hands and manipulated water to rise with them. Horror came upon her enemies' faces. "You picked the wrong princess to mess with, ladies." The two women paled as they watched an army of tsunamis rise from every edge of the lake, the water left only reaching their shapely hips.

"RUN AWAY!" Yuujin declared and the two quickly tried to escape but Haruko already let the waves befall her foes and laughed balefully as they became submerged.

"You cannot defeat me with your pitiful powers!" she proudly declared, forgetting completely of her earlier thoughts.

Touya blinked in surprise, a bit shocked to hear Haruko's normally serious and calm voice turn playful and proud. The shock lasted for a while until he heard the girls squealing in delight and continuing their little water play. Slowly, he smiled. It was good that she was finally having some fun. He'd never seen—er--heard her so happy since she was a baby.

He supposed Yuujin wasn't such a bad addition to the group. As long as she could make Haruko laugh, Touya was okay with her.

* * *

Shippou quietly sat in a corner, cleaning his blade meticulously but found he could not concentrate. His eyes flickered to Kouga every once and a while, warily watching the wolf who sat on a log. He was silent…too silent…

By now, the wolf should have made some form of chaos already. But here he was, just staring into space with a concentrated face. (Wow, it rhymed) It almost unnerved him…

Okay, so it did unnerve him. But only a little.

Okay, it unnerved him a lot.

What was up with Kouga? He was too quiet. If anything, he should be annoying Shippou by now. Gritting his teeth together, he realized what he just thought of and couldn't believe himself. He wanted to throw a rock at Kouga's stupid looking expression!

"KYAH!" oh.

Shippou turned to Inu-yasha, whose hand was still outstretched, looking annoyed at his victim.

"Quit starin' at me, ya' freak!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Kouga quickly retaliated, grabbing the rock from his face and pinning Inu-yasha with his own glare. "I wasn't starin' at you, dog turd! I was thinking!" with that, Kouga threw away the rock, wiped the blood from his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away with a pout.

"Thinking? That's new for you." Inu-yasha scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away as well. Shippou could have sworn they were like brothers.

"And what are you tryin' to say, dog breath!" Kouga demanded, his angry face animated.

"Just what I mean, wolf!"

Sigh…at least there was some semblance of normalcy back. After the two had calmed down, Kouga again proceeded to stare into space. And this time, Shippou wasn't the only one unnerved.

"Hey." Inu-yasha said. "What's got you all worked up, anyway?"

Kouga remained staring off into the distance, looking cool and very picturesque to the eyes of anyone watching him. "The new girl, Aki…" Shippou narrowed his eyes warily but waited for him to continue. "She's taking a bath with Haruko and Yuujin right now."

Inu-yasha fell over, and Shippou sweat dropped. Quickly, the hanyou got back to his feet and yelled at Kouga. "You old perverted fart!"

"Who're you calling old?"

"Well, you are, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Keh!" Kouga scoffed, shaking his head ruefully at Inu-yasha with a confident smirk. "You're only as old as you feel, dog turd."

"Really? And how old would you say you are?"

"About twenty. Twenty-three."

"Really?" Inu-yasha mocked.

"Yeah, and you should be about sixty-two or seventy."

"Why you—!"

"That's right, 'cause you're so cranky all the time and you hate it when everyone else's having fun and you're not! Nyahahahahahahaha! Inu-yasha's an old man! Old man! Grandpa Inu-yasha! Grandpa!"

"I oughta—"

"Behave." Shippou finally spoke, not wanting the conversation to get any louder than it already was.

"Who do you think you are, bossing me around?" Inu-yasha demanded along with Kouga.

"Apparently, I'm the only adult in this clearing." He answered, lifting his nose up in the air arrogantly.

"Didn't Kagome ever tell you to respect your eld—"

"Forget it." Inu-yasha stopped and turned around to stare at Kouga, who went back to sit on his log. Somehow, in between their heated and obviously intellectual argument, the two had gotten up from their respective seats.

Shippou blinked at him and turned to Inu-yasha, who in turn looked at him as well. The same thought was shared: what's with that guy? They furrowed their eyebrows at him and proceeded to attempt to read his mind. Unfortunately they didn't have said ability and only succeeded in annoying Kouga.

"What?" he asked finally. "I was just… wondering about her…" Shippou narrowed his eyes yet again.

"I mean…" Kouga continued, "Where'd she come from? What happened to her? Why did it happen to her and—ugh! Whattcha punch me for, fox boy!" Kouga glared up at Shippou, who had stomped over to him while he was speaking and punched him square on the jaw. Kouga held the injured body part while Shippou glared down at him with equal menace.

"You have some nerve! Who do you _really_ want!" Shippou yelled.

"What're you talking about?" Kouga asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"First you go on and challenge me for Haruko-sama and go through so many things for her. And then, just because two new women came prancing around, you start paying them more attention. Who do you really want, Kouga? Stop playing around like a hormonal teenager and just make up your damn mind! Because if I were Haruko-sama, I'd start having doubts about the things you say because _obviously_ they are different from the things I see. What kind of a rival are you?"

"I love Haruko." He said. As simple as that. It caught the general off guard and made him falter. The tone in his voice spoke of no jokes, no sarcasm…no lies… he was afraid of that. But for some reason, he was strangely relieved.

Kouga raised his eyes, looking up at Shippou with sky blue eyes as clear as the sky above. He felt anomalous, seeing those eyes—the eyes that always laughed before—now empty of humor, devoid of mischief…bare…

"I understand what you're telling me. I've been there before…" he said, looking at the stupefied general with sincerity. "…when I met you."

His ear twitched.

"But…Haruko doesn't have a rival…" Wind blew gently around them for a moment, saving them from the silence with the rustling of leaves. "I love Yuujin too. Haruko knows that." Shippou's eyes widened and Inu-yasha's eyebrow twitched. Then, Kouga grinned, "but of course, that's just coz she's a member of my clan!"

"**_SHE'S A WHAT!"_** they both exclaimed.

"Eh? Why d'you guys look so surprised?"

"She doesn't look anything like a fox!" Inu-yasha said.

"That's coz she's only half wolf. She's also half vixen." Kouga said, blinking at their surprised expressions and violent reactions.

"I knew it." Shippou uttered then froze. Did he just say that out loud?

"Eh? What did you know?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing."

"Aw, come on! Tell me! You made me all curious now!" Kouga urged on.

"Stop being annoying." Shippou dismissed, looking away with an irritated face.

"Why? Did Yuujin say something to you? She didn't tell you about the 'tree incident', did she? Coz you know I was just, like, ten then and I didn't know about those stuff!"

"What—" But before Shippou could continue asking 'what are you talking about', Inu-yasha had already clamped a hand over his mouth and grinned at Kouga triumphantly.

"Actually, it's something even more humiliating than that, though I have to admit the 'tree incident' was pretty funny." Inu-yasha lied, an evil gleam in his eyes all the while. Shippou raised a brow then figured out the hanyou's plan: bait Kouga into saying something really embarrassing. He almost felt pity for the idiotic wolf.

"Oh, damn! I told her to keep it a secret! I knew I couldn't trust that girl with anything! She even steals sake from me whenever I'm not looking! That's why I don't like having drinking games with her. She's such a blabber-mouth!" Kouga went on and on angrily.

"Who's a blabber-mouth?"

Kouga froze; a horrified look on his face. Slowly, as if the task in itself was painful, Kouga turned his head around to see the deadly gleam in Yuujin's eyes as she stood behind him with balled fists at her side. "Y-Yuuji—ugh!" already she had unleashed her rage and punched him across the face.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Kouga whined, pouting at her.

"Well, why else would I punch you? Idiot!" but she stopped once she noticed the pair of eyes set on her. She looked up and saw emeralds peering down at her with deep concentration—as if they were trying to analyze her as such a complicated specimen.

So intense was his gaze, she almost felt her well-known self-confidence slip. It felt like she wanted to shrink and blush like how Haruko would. It was really disconcerting. But how else would Yuujin, seductress of the wolves, handle a disconcerting position?

Quickly, she flashed her cutest smirk and winked at him. Shippou blinked away his stupor and seemed to have realized that he had been staring and looked away, berating himself for having zoned out so uncharacteristically as if he was back to being a child. That part of him was long gone. He will not allow it to resurface now of all times.

His ears twitched once he'd come to realize: if Yuujin was here—then…

"Woman, where is Haruko-sama?"

"She's with—"

"She's with me, Shippou-sama." Shippou faltered as he watched Aki walk into the clearing with Haruko and her body guards. She had an innocent, apologetic smile on her face. "Gomen. I sort of got lost on my way back and Haruko-sama was kind enough to find me. Isn't that right, Haruko-sama?" Shippou frowned at that.

"Ah—it's really not much…" Haruko said, her expression a gentler version of an emotionless façade. Kouga could clearly see it. So that was the unreadable look in her eyes. So that was why she looked…lonelier… Unacceptable!

"Inu-hime!" they all turned to Kouga, who had gotten to his feet and taken a proud stance with his hand on his hip and a determined look on his face. She blinked at him expectantly while Inu-yasha muttered 'what are you doing? Idiot.'

"I want you to know," he started, then pointed at her with his finger, "THAT I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, **REALLY,** LOVE YOU!"

What else could she do but stare at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in surprise and a faint blush on her face? "…" she had been literally rendered speechless.

"AND I WON'T EVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE! **EVER**! So…you should never feel insecure…or jealous…because…I love you the most. I'll love you forever!" He finished, lowering his hand and grinning like a fool.

For a long while they were all quiet, still shocked at Kouga's proclamation. Shippou's fists tightened painfully but his expression stayed the same. Aki was disgusted at the romance and couldn't help but frown while Akito and Touya both had a small surprised look on their faces. The silence stretched on until…

Pak! Inu-yasha gave him a good punch at the top of his head and the poor wolf almost fell forward if he hadn't maintained his balance. "OW! Watcha do that for, dog turd!"

"Where do you get those lame ass speeches, huh? It sounds like you just took that out of a cheesy fairy tale! And why did you have to say it like that, baka? You sounded like a freagin' six year old with a crush on his sensei!"

"What! I was not being lame at all! I was being romantic!"

"No, you weren't! You were being lame! Lame! Lame! Lame!"

"At least I'm not an eighty year old, bitter, loveless, rat's ass!"

"What did you call me! Why I oughta—come here, ya' wimpy wolf!" Aaaaand the boys proceeded to pummel each other like the children that they were.

Haruko felt a strange sensation on her lips and found that she couldn't help but smile, remembering the look on Kouga's face and the things he said. He was such a child. To the best of her abilities, she hid that smile. Unfortunately, it wasn't working out that well.

As she watched him goof around with Inu-yasha, wearing an animated angry face and throwing a punch or two…she just couldn't help but…smile. Shaking her head lightly, she struggled to suppress that damned smile. Stupid smile.

Yuujin watched her with her own smile playing upon her luscious lips. There it was again; she could see it clearly. In the eyes of the men around her—the men that love her—Akito, Touya…Shippou…was the great sadness. They already knew the battle had been lost. Now the only question was—who would win the war?

_Good job, Kouga. You've done well._

* * *

Okayaki watched from her perch up on her balcony as her little puppet, Kagome, let another blessed arrow fly. It hit the trees fairly well. _Not yet_, she thought. She was good. But if she were to kill Sesshoumaru, she would have to be excellent.

"Was this your plan all along?" she could hear her brother speak as he came towards her still forming, standing beside her to peer down at his 'fiance'.

She didn't turn to look at him, but a smile did play upon her lips. "No, dear brother. She is a product of serendipity. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Hangyakusha frowned. "If Sesshoumaru kills her—"

"I highly doubt that." Okayaki interrupted. "If you haven't noticed yet, you fool; Sesshoumaru is not as fierce as he once was…when Omoi knew him. It used to be that he would kill without doubt—without a single explanation—for the purpose of his own mysterious plan. But now…he has become weak. And do you know who made him so weak?" she said, finally turning to him, only to see the fire of rage burning within his eyes. She smiled out of sadistic pleasure. "It is his beloved wife and soon-to-be assassin, Kagome."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you implying?"

Coming closer, she rested a delicate hand upon his chest where his heart lay. Upon contact, Hangyakusha froze in fear. Okayaki leaned forward until she could softly whisper in his ear, "You were never really that smart, brother. What I mean…is that Kagome is the source of weakness. She is not worth losing your throne over. And I still need you to control the country."

"Once I am king of all the lands," Hangyakusha hissed angrily, "I will have you killed, sister."

She scoffed softly, "Let's see how you run the lands without me, Hangyakusha." With that, she glided away from him to turn back to Kagome. "You may leave my quarters now, if you have nothing else to say."

Hangyakusha gritted his teeth before spinning on his heels and stormed out of her room. Once the doors slammed behind him, he yelled out his aggravation and set a nearby tapestry on fire. Still feeling the need to release his rage and indignation, he stomped away to find more things to burn.

Meanwhile, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she steadied her grip. Sesshoumaru. That was the name of his enemy. The man—no—monster that destroyed her life. Releasing the arrow, she imagined the target to be the body of that inu-youkai whose face she could not recall. It hit his arm. No, it didn't matter whether she could recall his face or not. What mattered was, she was going to exact her revenge for her family and for herself.

"How could anyone be so heartless…?" she spoke softly as she readied for another shot.

She really couldn't understand. Why? Why would such a horrible thing happen to her? Why? She helped him, didn't she? Why did he do such a horrible thing? Sesshoumaru…

_You will always have my heart…_

She gasped and her fingers went numb. The arrow flew and imbedded itself into—what she imagined was—his heart. Her hands trembled uncontrollably and her eyes were watering and blurring her vision.

What happened? All of a sudden…her chest tightened…her heart clenched painfully when she remembered those words.

Who said that?

Why would they say it?

Why would she remember it?

A tear fell from the orbs that shone with confusion and it snapped her out of her momentary lapse of consciousness. She quickly let go of her bow, the wooden weapon falling onto the grass around her feet, and clutched onto her heart where the pricking pain was starting to dull.

Why was she crying?

All because of those words?

_You will always have my heart…_

Who would say that?

Why…did it hurt?

"S-Sesshou—ma—ru…"


	17. I'm Sorry

**Warm-Ice: okay, let's get to work.**

**Inu: what's your excuse this time?**

**Warm-Ice: I had a Japanese friend over for a few days, is that a crime?**

**Inu: yes!**

**Warm-Ice: hmph! You're just angry I don't have time for you.**

**Inu: says who!**

**Warm-Ice: anyway, to my Japanese friends whom I know are not reading this but I'm giving a shout out to anyway; Take care you guys! Thank you for all the gifts and the letters and the incessant flattery (though I really don't deserve it). I hope one day, when I'm old enough to live on my own, I could visit you all in Japan! I'll miss you guys!**

**Silverstar871****: haha! Mabuti naman at napapangiti kita! I hope magustuhan mo rin 'to. Salamat ah!**

**turtlequeen2****: all is fine, darling! Lol! I'm glad as well! Sorry for being so late…again…lol!**

**PanandTrunks4life****: sorry! I really am! The Japanese people (real live people) got in my house and in my way. Sorry again! **

**Kimmy (TurCha): LOL! I would always read my reviews! Especially long ones like yours. Sorry to hear about your relationship with your boss. Don't worry, I'll try and make Okayaki suffer sufficiently. Anyway, thanks for waiting! Here's a bit of a Yuujin treat for ya!**

**thelunarstorm****: I love that you vote for Shippou!**

**Shippou: as do I. Thank you!**

**the amber dragonfly****: Of course, darling! It's an honor to be of service! Besides, Haruko-chan is more than happy to be Tomaru's, ne Haruko?**

**Haruko: (trying to look busy so that she could fight the blush on her cheeks and not have to look Tomaru straight in the eyes) this is completely inappropriate.**

**Warm-ice: Inappropriate is good!**

**Kat57****: lol! Thanks!**

**Kouga: Yeah! Go me! Go you too!**

**bluediamond-hime****: Yeah, it was pretty cute.**

**Kouga: I was romantic, wasn't I! I was debonair and smooth! Inu-yasha's stupid for callin' me lame! I was so romantic!**

**Inu: lame.**

**Kouga: old fart.**

**Warm-Ice: okay, time for the story. I'm gonna have my periodical exams this week so I want to update my story now. Wish me luck!**

**My Father**

Chapter 17: I'm Sorry

Kouga watched with a satisfied smile as Haruko grimace at the scene of Inu-yasha yelling at Yuujin for giving him yet another ridiculous nickname. She smiled and shook her head ruefully. He grinned and couldn't help but feel oh-so-proud of his achievement. Oh, yeah. He was the man.

Making Haruko smile again… was the best thing he'd ever done in his life…other than meet her.

"Kouga…" He turned slightly to peer at Akito who was looking down at his feet as he went on walking. The handsome guardian had a thoughtful look on his face as he kept his head and eyes cast down and continued, "I think…that you are very brave."

Kouga blinked at him as if clueless for a moment before smirking and said, "Nah. I'm just reckless."

"Iie." Akito answered, shaking his head no and looking up at him with unreadable eyes. "What you said to Haruko-sama earlier…in front of everyone…Is not something anyone could do so easily…"

Kouga furrowed his eyebrows at Akito, "What're you trying to say?"

Closing his eyes, taking in a breath, opening them and looking back up at him with a wan smile, he said, "I just admire your courage, that's all."

Kouga grinned and said, "Why? You got someone on your mind?"

Akito blushed lightly, "Ah—uhm…"

"Just tell her how you feel, Akito." He advised.

Akito looked away, "I can't possibly…"

"Why not?"

"She is...I am…unworthy of her…"

"How can you say that? You should be more optimistic! If you think she'll be happier with you than any other man, then you must fight for your love no matter what!"

Akito sighed and mustered up a smile to the wolf, "Thank you, Kouga…"

"Sure! Sure! And if you need any help in getting that mystery girl of yours, just come to me for advice!" he stated proudly.

"One has to wonder how reliable your advices are." Shippou spoke, looking still blankly ahead.

"Whatcha tryin' to say, fox boy! I got style!" Kouga defended.

Shippou scoffed, smirking slightly, "Of course, you do." He said sarcastically.

Touya frowned as he listened in on their conversation, feeling a bit disappointed at Kouga. Kouga wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, was he? He was definitely tactless when it came to the feelings of other people towards Haruko. Didn't he realize that the men around him were all –in one level or another—his rival? Or maybe he did know but he just didn't choose to acknowledge it. Was he really that arrogant? Perhaps not. Touya must have been overestimating this guy. After all, the only one who truly deserved Haruko (in his point of view) was Shippou-sama. Despite the many times the younger boy degraded them and dishonored them by surpassing them in every trial, despite his feeling of bitterness whenever he would think of Haruko in a wedding dress, looking back at him as Shippou—dressed in such grand robes—takes her away…

He understood that the young General also worked hard to earn where he was now. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't give him any special treatment. They were all equals when they started. The only difference was that as they knelt there in front of the great Taiyoukai, their little fists tightly balled in fear of the older man before them, all Akito and Touya could think of were themselves and their families. But Shippou's mind was concentrated…dedicated only to Haruko. From the very beginning, his determination to be the best had baffled Touya.

But then, he met her.

_He stood there beside Akito as they both stared blankly at the small figure before them. Haruko…Child of Spring… this—this little, fluffy eared, white clad, fragile looking, smooth skinned, silver haired child with big blue eyes like the ocean they had seen only once in their lives. She stared back at them with the same blank stare as she sat on the porch, her white kimono slipping off her tiny, baby shoulders as she supported herself with one arm._

_Even then, her sapphire orbs spoke of such maturity that did not belong to the eyes of a child. Sakura blossoms fell all around them, a single petal crossing his sight of her._

_He remembered distinctly the way she blinked at them as Kagome-sama told them that they were to dedicate their lives to that one girl. He remembered thinking how unfair it was that they—the sons of such rare youkai bloodline—should be degraded to be baby sitters of a pampered little hanyou girl. But then that train of thought was forgotten when he thought of how her silver hair framed her peerless face like clouds framed the moon. _

_He remembered how Akito cried when they were told that their families sold them to these strangers to pay their debts or give them a better life than what they could provide. Honestly, he wanted to cry at that time too. _

_The helplessness and shame…the feeling of abandonment and being lost…it was all too much for them…for mere children…_

_But then…She smiled._

_They were so surprised…so caught off guard…that the grief ceased to overcome them. Akito's tears stopped and the clenching in Touya's heart eased. The little white fur ball in front of them—who earlier looked like an unreachable moon—had reached out to them._

_At that moment…_

_Something told him…_

_Told them both…_

_That this Haruko-sama…_

_Would bring them great…joy…_

_He felt compelled to kneel down to her. And so he did. As he kept his head low, he could hear soft padding of feet on the green grass coming closer from behind him. Haruko-sama cooed delightedly as a green clad figure passed him by towards her._

"_Shippou-chan, I'm glad you're here!" Kagome said to the new comer. "Touya-kun, Akito-kun, this is Shippou-chan. He'll be training with the two of you from now on."_

_It was only then that Touya lifted his head to see Shippou; the quiet child he'd seen only a few days ago in the room with the inu Taiyoukai. He stared at them with a disciplined look, his head held high like a soldier. Akito tried to speak to him once before but the red-headed boy would not speak and would not acknowledge them. He looked unfriendly so Touya didn't bother to try and be friends with him. His only friend at that time was Akito who suffered his same fate._

_Haruko-sama cooed again and reached up to the young fox. It was then that Touya's perception of the younger boy was shattered. Shippou turned to the girl with such a gentle gaze and smiled so genuinely as he climbed the porch and sat on his heel in front of her, bowing and taking her little hands in his._

"_Good morning, Haruko-sama." Was his soft whisper. Haruko, in turn, smiled at him brightly as if she could comprehend the words that came out of his lips. "You look lovely today, as usual." he complimented. The child, not knowing what he meant, only cooed a little more and proceeded to tug lightly on his brightly designed green kimono._

"_Now. now, Shippou. If Sesshoumaru sees you…" Kagome warned._

_Immediately the smile vanished and his face resumed showing no emotions. "You're right, Kagome…sama…"_

_And there was when he first understood why Shippou, the youngest of the three of them, had silently, willingly dedicated his life to this girl._

_His eyes spoke of everything as he pried her hands from his clothes and—as if the very moment was as slow, steady and fragile as a sunset—let go of her hands. _

_Shippou revealed those emerald orbs again, only to look at the young Touya directly in the eyes. Touya, flustered and irrational, bowed his head once more without thinking how he was older than him, not wanting to meet his cold gaze._

"_Forgive my rudeness, M'lady." He heard Shippou say calmly before getting off of the porch and kneeling as well in between Akito and Touya. "It will not happen again." He said._

As long as Touya could remember, Shippou had always been staring at her from far away, smiling when she would smile, looking away with a pained face when he'd see her cry.

He wasn't really a hopeless romantic. Touya was more of the logical type of person. But he could sympathize with the General. Because that was what he did sometimes too. He'd love her from far away and wish…

That the day would come that the moon would turn to him and smile…

Not for anyone else…

_But to me…_

Suddenly, something shot out of his normal vision, looking like a white flag if it wasn't for the dainty fingers sticking out of it. Immediately, he recognized those fingers.

They stopped in their tracks and waited for her to speak. Both Inus' ears were moving about, probably hearing something with their heightened senses. He narrowed his eyes and became alert, just like everyone else.

"What is it?" Yuujin asked while Aki looked at all of them with confusion.

"You hear it?" Kouga asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Clearly." Shippou answered, his eyes warily darting to the sounds.

"What's happening?" Yuujin asked again, disliking the feeling of being left out.

"It's not too far from here." Inu-yasha growled softly. Turning to Haruko, whose eyes were narrowed and lips were set into a small frown. "Haruko."

Her frown deepened. "I hear the children crying…"

"C'mon, someone tell me!" Yuujin whined, pouting cutely.

"Let's go." Kouga said.

"Haruko." Inu-yasha called again, amber eyes still trained on her.

Without changing the expression on her face—the expression of disciplined disappointment—she gave a quick nod. As if on cue, everyone sped off to the source of the sound.

"Hey—where are you guys—WOAHMPH!" Yuujin reflexively wrapped her arms around the neck of the one that scooped her up and proceeded to carry her.

"YUUJIN, HURRY UP!" she could hear Kouga call out as his figure disappeared among the many trees. Looking up at the face of the man carrying her, she was a bit shocked—okay, she was very shocked—to find herself gawking at the handsome face of a certain young general.

"Cutie!" she exclaimed in shock.

Shippou scoffed at her surprised face, looking irritated by her inferiority. "You're too slow." He muttered, not even stopping from his quick pace. The wind made his fiery hair whip across his face, accenting the emerald hue of his not-so-cold eyes. "And stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname."

Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind. A memory that she'd buried a long time ago. A memory of darkness…of being alone…of being abandoned and kept out…of being unloved…the reason why she was what she was now. The reason why she never wanted to be by herself…

The reason why she cried out of happiness that night as Haruko slept peacefully by her side, showing her that she was, indeed, not alone. No one saw of course, no one would believe it anyway. But she did cry. She smiled and cried at the same time…just like a crazy person.

And right then and there, while this young boy was carrying her so that she would not be left behind, she felt her lips move. The next thing she knew, she was resting her head on his shoulder, smiling all the while.

"I'll try to be faster next time…Shippou…"

Meanwhile, Aki was left standing in the middle of the forest, steaming like a pot. "Grrrr…BASTARD!" She yelled out of pure anger. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE? YOU BASTARD!" With that, she transformed into an eagle and flew up into the sky, searching for any member of the group. They left her! They just completely forgot about her! Even Shippou!

It was all Her fault! She's the reason why Shippou-sama completely forgot about her. It was all Her fault! That Bitch!

She flew for a while longer before she could catch a glimpse of the group and the view they were faced with.

There they were, at the outskirts of the forest, looking out at the burning village where a band of youkai pillagers attacked the humans that ran in fear for their lives.

She mentally scoffed at the humans' weakness. If they were truly this weak, they **should** die. Surely Shippou-sama must be thinking the same way too.

When she came down, she reverted back to her original form and came out of the shadows, glaring at Shippou's back. It was only then that she noticed—whose arm was wrapped around him! She could feel her blood boiling like magma as Shippou gently set the girl down onto her own two feet but was surprised to find that it was not Haruko-sama.

Once she was standing on the ground, she resumed to stare out at the massacre that was unfolding before them. It seemed like everyone was affected, frozen to the spot by the screams and tears and blood and carnage.

"We gotta help them." Kouga said, his eyebrows furrowing.

_Stupid wolf_, Aki thought.

"Trash like them don't deserve to exist." Shippou said softly, his eyes narrowing angrily. Aki's mind was silenced.

"But we don't have much time left to find the antidote…" Touya muttered, thinking of the whole picture.

Haruko turned to them then, a stern expression on her face. "We will help the villagers in not more than ten minutes. I am sure you are all fairly capable of such an easy task."

Her confidence in them was astounding. For such a radical command, her comrades—her soldiers—suddenly felt a surge of pride run through them and their muscles seemed to tense in excitement.

_A time limit, huh? _Kouga thought, _Interesting._ He grinned and said, "You got it, Inu-hime."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Yuujin." She said.

"It's okay, darling. I've been itchin' for a fight anyway." Yuujin said, smirking confidently.

"Aki-san, stay beside me for safety." She commanded. Returning the gentle expression on her face, Aki nodded and acted nervous. Turning her eyes back to the men and Yuujin, who all looked ready to charge, she said, "Now." and they did.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, stilling her trembling breath. Okayaki had already told her the whole plan. Her sister looked a lot like her so she could easily infiltrate the castle as her who pretended that her name was Kagome. As far as Sesshoumaru knew, his missing wife's name was Kagome. Okayaki said she must have found a way to escape his vicious clutches. That was a relief. But that was not enough to abate her need for revenge.

She still had a duty to protect her savior and master, Hangyakusha. He had been kind enough to take her in when no one would. He purified her when she was tainted. For that, she owed him her life. And she was willing to risk it to keep him alive.

She breathed to calm herself as the large doors opened, splitting in half the darkness that surrounded her and widening so that she would be bathed in light. She was afraid. Though she was trained enough, she could feel her fingers trembling, her heart beating wildly and her stomach fluttering.

She was here now. She was about to meet the monster. She wondered what his reaction would be like once he'd seen his 'wife' again. Would he be in a rage and slap her hard across the face? Would he pretend to be relieved that she was back? Would he already have found a new wife? She braced herself and opened her eyes, raising her head so that she may see…

A god in human form…

Her eyes widened a fraction as her mind became a complete blank. There in front of her was a man as white as snow…so beautiful it made her heart stop a beat…so cold were his eyes that they froze her to the spot.

Sesshoumaru…

He turned to her with those cold, amber eyes and she couldn't feel her feet anymore. Something washed over her so strongly it made her eyes water. Why? Why was she so overwhelmed?

His lack of reaction slightly disappointed her but she did her best to appear as courteous as how a taiyoukai's wife should be. Bowing low, she spoke, "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Leave." He spoke icily.

She opened her eyes in surprise and looked up at him only to find the servants in the room were quickly scurrying out of it. She looked at all of them and their faces spoke of gratitude, relief and happiness. For what? Why were they all so happy? Maybe it was because Sesshoumaru let them go.

The doors closed lightly behind her and she stared at it for a moment before a pair of strong arms engulfed her. She gasped, her heart skipping yet another beat.

She could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke, "Where have you been…?" it was more a statement than a question.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was Sesshoumaru? This…calming…warm man holding her so close.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…? I…"

"Are you hurt…?" he asked softly.

This couldn't be Sesshoumaru. His voice was too gentle…too caring…too full of…love…

"N-no…I'm fine…" was all she could muster with her trembling voice.

His grip on her tightened, but she could not find herself disgusted at his touch. Her body became heavy…too unwilling to move. What was happening to her?

"Never…ever…" the words that followed were said by his heart. _Never ever leave me again… _and for some reason, _her_ heart could hear it.

She could feel her hands moving of their own accord, taking a hold of his arms and keeping them where they were. She turned her head slightly to tuck it under his chin and said, "Gomen nasai…"

_But I have to kill you…_

"Kagome…" her eyes closed slowly, as her breath escaped her once again. Then there was only darkness and a single voice that boomed in her mind.

"You will always have my heart…"

Sesshoumaru…


	18. Frozen Rain

**Warm-Ice: I'm back people! And I come to you…a winner!**

**Inu-yasha: a winner of what?**

**Warm-Ice: well, inu-chan, we had a speech choir competition in school. And since our class had too many things in our hands, we had to prepare for the competition in a rush (only for a week and a half) even though the other sections had one whole month to do their pieces. And yet, because we prayed so hard and did our very best…we won first place! Woohoo! Go to my section! We did great! The other sections did great too!**

**Inu-yasha: well, woopty-doo for you. Now will you please go on with the story?**

**Warm-ice: let me answer my reviewers first!**

**Silverstar871****: hahaha! Salamat, kababayan. Nakakahiya naman… (blush)**

**Kimmy (TurCha): haha! Don't worry about it, dahrling, I just love to read your reviews! I'm glad to know you liked my story so much and how it brightens up your day because that's what I think stories are for. Hahaha! Thanks so much!**

**Kat57****: lol! Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked most of my stories. Haha! I'm sorry I always end it so in such a depressing mood. I suppose it's just the more pessimistic side of me coming out. I'm a walking oxymoron, you see. Or…so I'm told.**

**PanandTrunks4life****: thank you! I'm glad you liked that and think so. I'm always open for ideas on the pairings!**

**thelunarstorm****: thank you! **

**Shippou: I thank you as well. (smirks like the hot stuff that he is) thank you very much.**

**blackXheart****: oh, thank you for wishing me luck! I passed the test thankfully. And also, thank you for reviewing!**

**malicebabe: hahaha! I really think I should make a forum about who you guys like better for Haruko; Shippou or Kouga. It seems to be a debatable subject and oh, how I love to read debates.**

**RED DAY: I'll explain to the best of my abilities! Well, you see; Okayaki told Kagome that her sister stayed with Sesshoumaru but pretended that her name was Kagome. And now, she ran away. Thanks for the support!**

**turtlequeen2****: awww, you are simply too sweet! Thank you very much! And also, thank you for wishing me good luck! I passed! Yeah, I think that line's become such an important phrase…I didn't think it'd be this big a part of the story when I first typed it. Lol! Thanks again for everything and sorry for making you wait!**

**Warm-Ice: hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Inu-yasha: now, can we continue?**

**Warm-Ice: yes, now we can continue.**

**My Father**

Chapter 18: Frozen Rain

"Hey!" The murderous youkai turned away from his next victim—a poor woman holding a baby in her arms even though her one arm was already pierced by an arrow—only to be kicked in the face. His limp body was sent spiraling a few feet away from the poor human mother and she looked up to see an incredibly beautiful woman with incredibly big boobs and an incredibly desirable body.

For a moment, the woman forgot her circumstance and felt envious of the girl before her. but then she recognized her as her savior and her envious stare turned to that of awe.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on girls?" Yuujin finished, putting her hands to her hips and letting a seductive smirk play on her lips.

"Do you always have to have a flashy entrance?" Shippou muttered, passing by while slashing a few undesirable trashes into pieces.

"Of course, darling! A beautiful woman such as I should be noticed when gracefully entering a battle!" she said, flipping her hair and sparing him a glance before looking at the terrified woman before her. "Ne?" with that, she took out a few shurikens and jumped off to help some other humans.

Kouga landed in the place Yuujin once occupied and fell into a fighting stance. He had a confident grin on his face as he said, "'S that all ya' got! Wimps!" with that, he jumped back into action and resumed fighting with more than six youkai bandits.

Smacking one in the head then turning around and kicking the guy behind him, he thought about the time limit and how it –for some reason— made his adrenaline rush as if it was his first battle all over again.

It was fun. He never had this kind of opponent before. This opponent was steady in his strides, stealthy and completely undetectable until it hits you. His new opponent was time itself. And he was thrilled by the challenge. And most of all…

He was thrilled to see that look in her eyes when she challenged them…challenged him…

Kicking another guy at the gut then on the face and back to the gut, he gave a good round house kick and jumped in the air, kicking two guys' heads from opposite sides of him and using the head of the black haired youkai in front of him as a stand. He jumped off of the guys head and landed into a circle where he found Shippou was in too.

He had to admit, the fox boy wasn't doing so bad either.

"Hey, fox boy!"

"What now?" he impatiently asked.

"After this whole fiasco, what do you say we build our own empire?" with that, he punched an opponent that charged forward and elbowed the weak thing off into another battle with Akito and Touya.

"What the hell?" Shippou couldn't help but mutter, slashing a few unfortunate youkais in half. "With you?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kouga said, kicking another guy square on the face and lifting his leg up to bring his heel down on the back of his falling opponent's head, bringing him to the ground.

Was the wolf a total idiot? Shippou cast a kitsune fire on the one that tried to hit him from behind and he could hear the thing scream. He narrowed his eyes and brought his sword down on his enemies. "Pass." He answered.

"Aw, don't be such a wimp!"

He finished his graceful slash before turning to fix a glare at Kouga who grinned at him sheepishly. "Don't start things at an impulse, idiot. Besides, I will be busy at that time. Haruko-sama will be my top priority as my wife."

"Ha! Whoever said you'd get her anyway!" He said, pouting and stomping his foot on the ground, accidentally stepping on an enemy's toes. The poor guy had tears running down his face when Kouga noticed him and said, "Oh. Sorry." Before elbowing him and pulling his head so that he could throw the guy over to land on his back.

"Haruko's gonna marry me!" He declared childishly, punching another guy to the ground.

"W-Who are you anyway!" Asked the skinny, pink skinned youkai who fell on his fanny and tried to crawl away backwards.

Shippou turned to him then, looking down at him with intimidating icy eyes. "We are the soldiers of the Western Lands."

"Western Lands!" before it could continue its mindless stuttering, Shippou had already beheaded him with one smooth slice.

"Why are you helping these humans!" another shrieked as a large gash across his chest sizzled black and he was poisoned to death. Before him stood Akito whose eyes were disciplined and unfeeling.

"It is trash like you that give youkais a bad name." with that, he looked up on the hill where he knew his mistress stood. His disciplined expression softened, "Also…"

"Because she told us to." Inu-yasha said, sheathing his sword as their remaining enemies fled. He turned around to watch Haruko, asking in his mind, 'What next?'

Aki watched as the remaining bandits ran away helplessly, scowling at their pathetic states but at the same time proud of her Shippou-sama. She knew he could do it and she knew he was the best out of all of them.

She turned her gaze to the girl before her as Haruko took a slow breath. What kind of a leader was she? She didn't even fight alongside her soldiers. She just stood there like the spoiled little princess that she was.

Haruko opened her eyes and again, we see gold outlines framing those beautiful empty blue eyes. "Ilumia!" she finished chanting. Aki's eyes furrowed for a moment before it widened considerably when she saw from the sky above…a large ice burg!

It fell from the sky and on the remaining number of bandits. To tell the truth, she felt a sense of amazement. If Haruko had let the youkais escape, she would have given them the chance to recuperate and return angrier and fiercer. She knew she had to eliminate and crush her enemies completely. It was not about good will…it was about strategy.

So, Haruko wasn't such a fool, after all. She could feel the male side of her admire this beautiful woman. Being a shape shifter, Aki had a lot of experience as either a woman or a man. It was fun being a man for a while but it soon got old. Being a woman was a lot better since she could hold more power over men. But of course, Shippou-sama was an exemption. His beauty was neither manly nor womanly. He was simply beautiful and that was what made her want him the most.

Yet she couldn't deny that when she was still in her male form—as Aki the soldier of the Western Lands—he was, also, enticed by the quiet princess. She didn't like the moments when the princess was all nice of course but she did like the look in Haruko's eyes whenever she would get serious and fight.

The fire burning within those icy blue eyes, the low purr of her silky voice…no one could deny that she was arousing even without having to elicit physical contact.

Yes, as a man, she would love to have a taste of this fine specimen before her. But as a woman, which she was at that moment, she wanted nothing but to rip her apart and push her down to her knees, make her cry and break her completely. She smirked, letting her eyes roam Haruko's figure from behind. Maybe her intentions as a woman weren't so different from her intentions as a man after all.

Haruko's hands fell to her sides and she turned around to face Aki, snapping the shape shifter from her thoughts. "Aki-san, we will leave you under these people's care after I speak to the chief of the village. I'm sure they will welcome you and keep you safe."

Remembering to put on her innocent façade, she nodded and smiled prettily, "You've been so kind to me, Haruko-sama…but…" she looked worried, "What will happen to you and the others?"

Haruko smiled at the girl but not as warmly as she would to Yuujin. She didn't particularly trust this girl very much. There was something off about her. She reacted differently towards her and Shippou compared to her reactions towards the others. She noticed instances when her facial expression would change to something akin to a devious smirk; something she wouldn't normally see in a woman whose personality was supposedly frail and innocent.

She had a feeling that…

But she shouldn't…

If Kouga trusted her then shouldn't she trust her too? It was only fair to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. But still...

"We will continue our travels to the north."

"Can't I come with you guys instead? I feel more secure with you."

"I'm sure you will be safer here." With that, Haruko turned back to the battle field, watching her soldiers help the humans to their feet and come back to her.

"Haruko-sama…who do you like more? Shippou-sama or Kouga-san?"

Haruko froze, her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned around, even more confused when she saw the knowing smirk on Aki's expression.

"W—Why—?"

"It's fairly obvious…" Aki whispered, walking towards her with that seductive sway of her hips. "that they want you…" she stopped, her lips a mere breath away from Haruko's parted ones. She stared at those tempting parted lips for a moment before returning her gaze to those sapphire eyes filled with confusion. She smirked, knowing that Haruko was wondering what caused her to change characteristics so drastically. "I don't blame them for that…" she breathed huskily.

"But you, Haruko-sama…are so enigmatic…I don't even have the slightest clue…of who is closest to your heart between the two… or maybe…" she turned her eyes to those lips again, "Maybe they are simply not who you are looking for?"

Haruko could feel herself shiver but made sure Aki would not see. This was too creepy. The gleam in Aki's eyes…for some reason…made Haruko scared. It petrified her and made her so unsure that she stood, frozen completely to the spot, not knowing what to do or say.

"Haruko-chan!" Yuujin sang—or shrieked—coming towards them and snapping Haruko out of it—whatever it was. She blinked, releasing a breath she didn't know she had held, and turned around to see Yuujin bouncing towards her.

"H-hai?" she shakily asked, then cleared her throat softly.

Yuujin settled down in front of her and said, "May I disturb your little chat for a moment, Aki-chan?" she asked, glancing at Aki for a moment but not waiting for a reply before taking Haruko's hand in her own and pulling her away.

"Ah—Yuujin…?"

"The village chief wants to talk to you, darling! Cutie told me to get you." Yuujin declared, bouncing as they went. "Oooh, that fight really did me good! I feel energized all over again!"

Haruko sighed of relief, glad that Yuujin saved her from that tense situation. Turning back around, she was slightly disturbed to find that Aki was no longer on the hill. What just happened back there?

At the foot of the hill, Shippou dutifully waited, his arms crossed in front of him. In his eyes, she could see faint traces of worry. For what?

When she had arrived in front of them, Shippou bowed for a moment before standing straight again. He looked her over, checking to see if Aki had done anything to her while they were alone. He was a little alarmed to see her slightly flustered but opted not to speak since Yuujin was still there.

Turning without a word, he led them through the damaged village. The humans that were saved openly stared at the dignified looking youkais, a complete opposite of the barbaric ones that attacked them before. Who were these strangers with magnificent powers? And why help humans?

Haruko kept her stare straight ahead, doing her best to ignore the uncomfortable position she was in while Yuujin basked in the glory and waved to every single one of them with brilliant confidence.

Upon reaching a slightly larger hut, Shippou stepped to the side and let his mistress enter. Haruko nodded and went inside only to be hit on the knee by something—or someone. She looked down with a slightly surprised expression, only to find that there was a little boy clinging to her.

"Uhm…" she didn't know what to say.

The child looked up, and for some reason, he reminded her of someone. Brown/black hair, large hazel eyes…

"Are you the one that made the frozen rain?"

Her eyes widened, realizing who it was. But it couldn't be?

"K-Kayo…?"

"Kayo?" The child asked.

"En'en…" The child turned around and Haruko looked up to see an old man coming towards them. His long wavy beard reached his shaky knees and his eyes had a sparkle in them of something akin to joy. He came out from the shadows with the help of a young girl with short black hair and deep brown eyes who held onto his arm to support him.

Quickly, En'en let go of Haruko's leg and went to his grandfather's side, smiling softly when the old man patted his head lovingly. "Please…go out and…help the others…" The old man said with a crisp voice, pausing once and a while to clear his throat.

En'en nodded and started to go out of the hut, but not before staring at Haruko for a moment longer. Haruko stared back and softly smiled at the child that strangely looked so much like Kayo.

"I knew it was you…the moment I saw the…frozen rain…" she turned to the old man with a confused look. He smiled kindly, sheer joy shining in his brown eyes. "You haven't…changed a bit…Haruko-chan…"

Haruko's eyes widened in surprise as she calculated in her mind the possibilities of what she thought of actually happening and realized that it was highly possible that this man in front of her was, "Kayo?"

The old man gave a raspy laugh and said, "I'm…honored that you still remember me…Haruko-chan…"

She was completely shocked. Who would have thought…who would have thought she would be able to see Kayo again? He looked so old…the effects of mortality. It was slightly depressing but at the same time, seeing him again was so wonderful.

She smiled warmly at the man she used to know as a child. "How are you, Kayo-chan?"

-----------

The door was held ajar as Kagome peered at him quietly through it, inspecting her target and trying to come up with a strategy. Was he always so diligent in his work? Had he always been this responsible about his lands? This was not what she had imagined to him to be doing. She imagined that he would spend his days drinking, eating and being surrounded by hoards of beautiful, glamorous youkai women with exotic faces.

She had truly not expected this. He was working and talking to his servants with authority yet with a hint of softness. This could not be the Sesshoumaru she was supposed to assassinate and take revenge on. He was too…too…something…

He was alone in the room now. "Kagome." She yelped in surprise upon hearing her name from his lips, and she quickly straightened up her posture.

"Ah-h-hai?"

"It is either you are truly benumbed or this Sesshoumaru has become more interesting that usual. So much so, that you would rather spend your day observing me in such an anomalous fashion." He said, raising a sharp brow and turning his head slightly to look at her at the corner of his honey brown eyes.

She blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. How did he know she was there? It must have been an ability of the inu youkais to sense someone's presence. Wait—he knew she was there all along? And he didn't say anything? She must have offended him! Oh no, she was gonna be beheaded! Apologize! Closing her eyes tight, she willed her mouth to open.

"G-gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't mean to be rude, I—I was just…"

But she stopped when she could feel a calloused finger touch her full pink lips. Her eyes opened and she looked up, only to see the beautiful blank eyes of the taiyoukai of the west twinkling with mirth despite his face's neutrality. She blushed an even deeper shade of red, this time for reasons other than embarrassment.

"You are always so talkative, Kagome." Slowly a small smile graced his lips, making her shiver in such a strange way. "I suppose I missed that the most."

Did that mean that her sister was always talkative? What else was she like? Kagome couldn't remember. Was she talkative around Sesshoumaru too? Was she happy with Sesshoumaru? From what she heard from Okayaki, she couldn't possibly have been happy around him. But then…why was _she_?

Furthermore…was Sesshoumaru happy with her sister? Does he smile like this around her? Does he always speak with such gentleness when he speaks to her? Did he, somehow fall in love with the woman he thought was her? It saddened Kagome for some reason…

Her sister…

Was she good to him…?

Did she treat him right? Love him as much as he loved her? Or did she just pretend to love him back? Did she smile in front of him and hate him when he turns around? Did she curse him every time he held her close? Did she churn in disgust whenever their lips would touch?

More than anything…

She wanted to know…

"Sesshoumaru…" whatever it was she was just about to say (which she herself did not know) she was stopped, shoved off her track, when Sesshoumaru—with such a gentle caress—pulled her into the room and into his arms.

Her eyes were wide and her body froze as she felt her breath escape her yet again. For a moment, she had lost herself; forgotten her circumstance and wished…wished with all her heart…that she had been in her sister's place years ago. That _she_ was the one that he held close, instead of her Her.

"Where is that smile of yours, Kagome?" he spoke, his low voice almost veiling the sadness that came with the words.

Slowly, she mustered up all of her strength and looked up at him, smiling her brightest smile; Hoping against all hope that her smile would rival her sister's. Maybe…just maybe…she could replace Her and be the Kagome Sesshoumaru fell in love with.

"Please…" she said softly, "Don't love anyone else but me…" His brows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion and she simply smiled, giggling all the while. "I'm too selfish to let you go to anyone else…"

He shook his head at her and for a moment she feared he would say no. but then he opened his eyes and kissed her forehead, sending her skin on fire. His lips grazed her ear and she held back a shiver.

"Foolish woman…I do not wish for any one else."


	19. Like the Moon

**Warm-Ice: I'll be going to Baguio after this update so I won't be able to see my reviews for at least a week. WAH! That's so sad! But at least I'll leave you guys with something.**

**Inu: whatcha going there for anyway? And where the hell is Bagyo.**

**Warm-Ice: A competition. And it's Baguio. It's a place in the mountains of the Philippines. It's really cool there since 1.) It's cold, 2.) We get to go to the STRAWBERRY FARMS AND PICK STRAWBERRIES! 3.) There'll be a lot of cute guys there! Probably.**

**Inu: another one of your stupid competitions? Keh, you always think about guys!**

**Warm-Ice: what can I say? I'm a very competitive person in real life. And besides, I don't always think about guys! You're just jealous!**

**Inu: AM NOT!**

**PanandTrunks4life****: HAHAHA! I guess I broke my record for getting 'noticeably better at updating'. Gomen. Thanks for the constant support despite my inability to update at a more convenient and consistent time. Good luck in your college life! And I'll think about that 500 review special thing! Thanks!**

**1kenshinlover****: It's because…dumdumdumDUM… SECRET! You'll find out sometime but not today, darling! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! I'm so evil!**

**Inu: and so dumb-dumb-dumb-DUMB!**

**Warm-Ice: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: lol! (Bows in a very lady-like manner) It is nice to hear from you again, my king. It's been so long I thought you've grown weary of my little tale. I'm glad you found time to read my stories again now that you're in college. Good luck in your studies!**

**Goddess of Fading Twilight****: oooh! Shiny penny! Gimme! Gimme!**

**Kimmy (TurCha): Well, I guess it'd be dumb to wish you to get well soon now since you're probably already cured. But I did want to wish you that when I read about your condition. I'm flattered that you found time to read my story despite your illness. Thank you very much. (bows)**

**FluffysCubana****: hahaha! I actually never thought of it that way, but yeah! Let's go with that! Kagome, are you willing to give her your spot?**

**Kagome: HELL NO! He's mine, I tell you! MIIINNNEEE!**

**Warm-Ice: hey, aren't you supposed to be Kagome the nice.**

**Kagome: Aren't you supposed to be studying right now?**

**Warm-Ice: good point.**

**the amber dragonfly****: AAAWWWW! Tomaru wants some attention from little ol' me! HOW KAWAII!**

**Haruko: Gomen, we didn't mention you in the earlier review. It's just that we reply to the names we see in the review board. Maybe we didn't get any review from you in the other chapter. But please, amber dragonfly-sama, take no offence. This doesn't mean that we do not think of you…or Tomaru-sama…**

**Warm-Ice: and please, darling, I'm not as great as you say I am. Really, you flatter me. But thank you very much for the compliments. I hope you update soon coz I am really starting to miss reading your stories!**

**Kouga: keh! Get that mangy mutt outa my story!**

**Warm-Ice: this is not your story, wolf. It's Sesshoumaru's family's story!**

**Kouga: Well…just get him outa this story!**

**Warm-Ice: hell no! Tomaru is mine!**

**Haruko: what?**

**Warm-Ice: I mean, Haruko's!**

**Haruko: Warm-Ice-sama…are you—**

**Warm-Ice: okay, let's go on with the story, shall we?**

**My Father**

Chapter 19: Like the Moon

The moon was a beautiful crescent tonight, ethereal and mysterious. He wondered what it was like; to be able to hold the moon in his grasp…to be able to touch something so unreachable. If he was really foolish enough, he would extend his arm and try to reach out to it. But he wasn't that stupid.

Oh, what the hell. He was an idiot! He reached out to it, letting his fingers graze the bright embers of the silver crescent. His face saddened only a little. Yeah, he was an idiot. He knew he couldn't reach it, but he reached for it anyway.

He scoffed at himself, resting his arm back to his stomach and snatching his eyes away from the moon.

"Why do you do that?" his companion spoke, reminding Kouga that he actually had a companion.

He turned to Akito who sat beside his lying form on the grassy plain just at the outskirts of the village which they helped reconstruct. Akito had his arms wrapped around his knees and his eyes focused on the floor. His ebony hair fell across his beautiful face, complimenting his pale skin.

Kouga grinned brightly for a moment before his smile turned bitter and he turned back to the moon. "Out of habit, I s'ppose. I didn't do that when I was about your age…but as I got older, and as I saw the same moon again and again…I fell in love with it."

"You're in love with something…that's so far out of your reach?"

The hand resting on his stomach joined its counterpart beneath Kouga's head and he closed his eyes with a soft smile, "Yyyyup."

"…Why?"

Slowly, Kouga opened his eyes again, a calmer glaze in his usually exuberant eyes. "Because the moon always reminds me of Haruko. And whenever I feel like I can't go on…It would be there."

Silence filled the space between them for a while before Akito spoke up again, "Why…why do you love her?"

Kouga turned to him then, and Akito turned to him as well. He grinned childishly and said, "I want to keep her happy, that's all. I want to dedicate my life to her and witness her life unfold, like what I'm doing right now. I don't want her life to go unwitnessed…I don't want her to be forgotten…I want to see her every smile and catch every tear she cries. I want her to know that I'm here…that she's not alone…that I'll be strong for her when she's weak…" he scoffed at himself again, "I wasn't really such a hopeless romantic when I was your age…I wasn't always such a sap. But…" he turned back to the moon, a serene look upon his face, "I don't regret a thing."

Akito's lips slowly formed a small smile, his eyes softening with happiness and at the same time envy. "I'm glad to hear that, Kouga." He softly said.

Shippou watched from a few feet behind them, listening in on their conversations accidentally. He had been looking for them, planning to scold them for taking a break without telling the group, but stopped when he heard their conversation. He had the urge to walk away but something told him to stay.

As their conversation went on and Kouga poured out his heart, he felt a sense of envy and sadness at the same time. He envied the way Kouga could speak so freely about his feelings without hesitations and without being ashamed. He knew he could never do that. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone about what he felt; not because of fear but because of his pride.

He looked away finally, turning around to walk away. But he stopped when he found a figure standing before him. He looked up at her face and was slightly surprised to see compassion in her forest green eyes. Why was she looking at him like that? What did _she_ know what it felt like inside of him? She could never understand the raging emotions he kept inside behind his neutral façade. She had no right to look at him with those eyes.

"If you want to say something…" she spoke softly, stopping him from saying spiteful things to her. "…then open your mouth and speak up. Don't be a coward." With that, she turned around and left, leaving Shippou to stare at Yuujin's tracks. Her words echoed in his hollow being, filling it with her solemn voice.

Slowly, his lips parted to speak, "A coward…huh…?"

---------------------------

"Shinta oniisan traveled for a long while, trying to find himself—so he said. Then he returned the day before boufu (my late father) died so that he could give him the blessings he needed to be the new chief of the village. When boufu died, the whole village wept. But Mila oniisan didn't come on boufu's burial."

"Why not?"

"On boufu's burial day, his wife gave birth to their fifth child. So in honor of boufu, Mila oniisan named their son after him. He lived a happy life, I heard. I never saw him again, though. But I have no regrets. And then, I became the next chief. The village was peaceful up until only a few months ago. We've been suffering attacks from youkais again and again. The village men have been doing their best to ward off these villains but they grow tired and lessen after every encounter. Who would have thought that you would come to save our village once again?"

Haruko smiled kindly, glad to have helped. "I am glad to see you again, Kayo-chan."

He gave a crisp laugh, "I am not Kayo-chan anymore, Haruko-sama. I believe I'm far too old."

"In my eyes…" she spoke sincerely, "you are still that youthful child."

He smiled, "Thank you, Haruko-sama. You have not changed at all."

"I'm glad you still remember me."

"Of course I would. You were my first kiss." He joked.

Haruko blushed, her eyes widened and her hands instinctively went to touch her lips. He laughed again, throwing his head back only a little. "I meant that as a practical joke on Mila oniisan, you see. I wanted to make him jealous."

"Kayo-chan is so bad." Haruko scolded playfully.

"Haha. Yes, it seems I do have a bad streak hidden inside of me. I suppose that is where En'en inherited his mischievousness."

"That child from before?"

"Yes, he is my grandson. A fiery young boy he is, with a sense of adventure like Shinta oniisan."

"And that girl from earlier?"

"My granddaughter, Senjaku. She is a wonderful young girl with a great sense of responsibility. Though she can be temperamental and talkative at times."

"She is very beautiful."

"Thank you, Haruko-sama. I'll be sure to tell her that. So tell me, how have you been?"

"Oh, I am well. My companions and I are traveling to the North you see."

"Oh? Why?"

"Uhm…We are…in search for a certain miko's descendant."

"For what reason?"

Haruko averted her gaze, uncertain how to explain things. What if she started to speak and her eyes would water? What if her voice would start to crack again at the thought of her father's…condition? As expected, at the thought of the tragedy, her eyes watered. She closed her eyes, trying to banish the tears.

"We need her help for something." Haruko opened her eyes and was surprised to find that Inu-yasha plopped down beside her. "It's none of your damn business, old man."

"Inu-yasha—"Haruko was about to scold him.

"Hahaha. I suppose you're right, Inu-yasha. Excuse me for being so nosy."

Inu-yasha scoffed and folded his arms grumpily, looking away with a sulky frown. Haruko looked at Inu-yasha for a moment, thankful for his help, and then returned her gaze to Kayo who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I vaguely recall a miko living somewhere near here. She used to come here and give us herbs every now and then. Perhaps she can lead you closer to your goal?"

"Any help is welcome to us, Kayo-chan."

-------------------------------

_I don't like being alone…_

_I don't like being all by myself…_

_I want someone to be here with me…_

_I don't want to be so alone…_

_But I shouldn't be so needy…_

_I should learn to be alone…and be alright with it…_

_But I still hate to be alone…_

_I still hate this feeling of loneliness…_

_It was so…_

"Uncool…" she uttered slowly, staring off into the distance with a bored face. She sighed. "I don't know why I'm thinking about this all over again…" she told herself, rolling over to lie on her back on the floor of the hut they gave her. A lonely look came over Yuujin's expression before she closed her eyes and breathed deep and calming her depressing emotions. "In the end, I'm going to end up alone anyway." At the thought of being old, saggy and unloved, she pouted cutely and rolled to her side to pull herself into a fetal position, groaning all the while. "That's so uncool." She grumbled then sighed, "But it can't be helped. I'm just too beautiful." She said with a pained face.

Another long while of silence ensued and she groaned loudly, sitting up and glaring at the wall in front of her. "Damn it! I want to drink." With that, she went off to find a good place to find sake. She wasn't really thinking too much about what she said to Shippou earlier. She was just bored that time. She was looking for Kouga and found him there listening to them.

She had to admit, the lonely look in his eyes affected her a little. It made her feel a little pang in her itsy-bitsy heart. She wouldn't have imagined something so compelling in his eyes. So much…loneliness.

It felt too much like her loneliness…her own feeling of isolation and need for affection. When he looked at her with those eyes, she had a glimpse of what Shippou truly was…a lost child. He looked so…hollow and heartbroken…

It was so tragic…

She stopped walking, her eyes cast down to stare at her stationary feet. She called him a coward because he looked like a coward. She told him to speak up because he wouldn't speak. She really had no right to say such things. What did she know about him anyway? She didn't know what he'd been through. But she knew she was right. If Shippou really loved Haruko, then he should go be a man and just say it out loud! Like what Kouga did.

She sighed. "Maybe I should just go sleep." She turned to go back to her hut when,

"Yuujin." She stopped and craned her head back, only to see Shippou standing there with his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Cutie." She acknowledged, turning fully to smile half-heartedly at him. "What're you doing on this side of the village? Inu-hime still has a meeting going on, so she isn't in the hut."

He only kept his silence, a smirk playing on his lips. "Yuujin…" he spoke again, this time, lifting his eyes to meet hers. Yuujin gasped at the wild emotion in those eyes of his and couldn't help but wonder…

"S-Shippou…?"

"What you said to me earlier…" he said, coming closer in a haughty manner, "I've come to realize that you're absolutely right."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she quickly became wary. Every step he took forward, she equaled with a step backward. This was freaky…way freaky… something was wrong with Shippou.

"And I suppose I'm going to open my mouth and speak up now. I want to tell you…how I feel…"

Her eyes widened and her heart started racing. Her eyebrows furrowed, "S-Shippou…? Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, Yuujin. Why do you ask?" he huskily spoke with that velvety voice of his.

"It's just that—this is the most number of times you called me by my name and it's actually getting a little freaky." She gasped once more when she felt a tree bark hit her back. Trapped!

Quickly, Shippou took the chance to corner her, putting up his arms at both sides of her head to give her no escape. Yuujin blushed violently, "S-Shippou—what are you doing?"

"From the moment I met you…From the very moment I laid eyes on you…" He said, his lips coming closer and closer to hers.

"Sh-Shippou! Stop! What's gotten into you! Hey! Let me go!"

"Tell me, Yuujin. Do you like me?" she stopped at that, her eyes wide and astonished. She looked up at him, his eyes still filled with raw emotion. "Because I really…really…like you…"

Her eyebrows furrowed even deeper. No, he didn't. He liked Haruko…He loved Haruko…what the hell was this?

"You are so beautiful…" he said, going in for the kill when,

**SLAP!**

Everything was silent for a while, as Shippou's cheek stung badly and reddened due to Yuujin's slap. He turned to her with a slightly shocked face, only to see her glaring at him indignantly. "I already know I'm beautiful, thank you very much! So if you wanna get laid, think of better one liners and stop trying to look like Shippou coz I am not an idiot!"

The Shippou in front of her looked down so that his eyes would be shadowed by his bangs before throwing his head back and laughing maniacally, sending shivers down her spine. She had to think of a way to escape and fight off whoever this imposter was!

But too late, he had already resumed to staring down at her with that raw emotion in his eyes, this time a wide evil grin distorted his once beautiful face. "Impressive, Yuujin." His voice seemed to be echoing in the darkness and it frightened her, to tell the truth. "I think I underestimated you."

Yuujin's whole body stilled as the form of Shippou became distorted and changed completely into a more feminine figure. At the end of the new enemy's transformation, she gasped out, "Aki!"

Indeed, it was Aki, who stood before her and pinned her to a tree. "And here I thought you'd be more of a bimbo." With that, she molded her hand into a dagger and quickly stabbed Yuujin's side. Yuujin's jaw tightened and her hands instinctively went to hold the dagger imbedded into her body. Her whole body tightened in reaction to the intrusion of the blade and blood filled her mouth and crawled down her chin as Aki turned the knife inside her.

She looked up to see the devious smile on Aki's face and the wide grin of triumph. "You're first, Yuujin. Then, it will be our darling Haruko-sama. I'll break her completely…and then…" Yuujin grasped at the clothing at Aki's chest to keep herself standing but could no longer feel the strength of her legs. "Shippou-sama…will love me…"

"Ah—H-Haru—Haruk—ko…" she managed to mutter before her eyes lost focus and her knees gave in.

"You're so…pathetic…" she could hear before loosing consciousness.

-----------------------------------------

In the darkness, she thought, Sesshoumaru was like the moon. He was illuminated unlike her, who molded completely with the darkness. He was beautiful when he slept. He was so at peace. Unlike her whose heart was racing wildly.

She fisted her hand at her chest, trying to forcibly calm the darn thing. A dagger glistened in her other hand, sharp and merciless. She was ready. She could kill him right now and it would be swift and painless. He would feel absolutely nothing and go to the other world peacefully.

This was it. She would kill him tonight. She didn't care if she would get caught and killed after this. Her goal was to avenge her sister and protect Hangyakusha-sama. If Sesshoumaru dies tonight, Hangyakusaha-sama's safety is guaranteed and her she would be avenged. That was all that mattered.

But…

No! She **will** kill Sesshoumaru tonight!

For her sister, for Hangyakusha-sama, for her…

She brought the dagger up above her, using both hands so that her aim would be precise. This might be her only chance. She had to grab the opportunity now! Let the justice of her dagger befall the sinful! Let vengeance be hers!

It was his fault that her life became a mess! It was his fault that she was separated from her sister! It was his fault that she suffered!

The dagger fell to the floor with a soft thud, shattering Sesshoumaru's peaceful slumber. His eyes quickly opened and he was quick to sit up, looking through the darkness warily for any kind of threat, but it was only Kagome who sat at the edge of the bed beside him.

"Kagome…"

But he was quickly alarmed when he heard her sob and he took swift action. "What is it?" he asked, laying his hands on her shoulders gently and trying to get a good view of her face. Damn his now human eyes. If only he still had his youkai eyes he would be able to see her clearly.

"I-it's nothing…It's nothing…" Kagome sobbed, shaking her head and trying to wipe away her tears. "I just…I just…I just want to be with you forever…"

His eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened. So…that was why she was acting so strange the whole day…she was saddened at the thought of his death coming nearer. She must have simply kept her silence when she saw the change in him, opting to not mention it…

He would have loved to tell her that they would be together forever. But…the truth is that he will die sooner and he will leave her someday soon… He could never bring himself to lie, especially to Kagome.

"Kagome…" he started to speak but was silenced when her lips crushed his so passionately and her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, molding their upper torsos together. Sesshoumaru responded almost instantly and kissed her back with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around her.

When they finally pulled away for breath, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, since he could not see those beautiful, twinkling sapphire orbs. A single tear fell from those closed eyes, for she knew she was trapped.

Her hatred, her sorrow, her vengeance, her loyalty…it was all thrown out the window. She knew she had lost the battle completely.

"Forgive me…" he suddenly spoke. It was then that she opened her eyes to stare at him with confusion, "for being so weak that I cannot keep you from weeping…"

Another tear, and another, and another fell from her eyes and her whole body trembled. He loved her so much. He loved her sister so much. Why couldn't he…have loved Her instead…? Lying to him like this…lying to herself…making believe that she was the one he loved when all this time, he loved someone else…she hated herself so much…

And she, her ungrateful sister, ran away and brought loneliness upon him. She who didn't appreciate the love he so readily gave her every single day. He didn't deserve so much cruelty. He didn't deserve her…

But then again…

_I don't deserve him either…_

She shook her head, trying to smile despite her apparent pain. "I don't blame you…I can't blame you… you're perfect…"

He caressed her cheek lovingly and rested his forehead on hers. "Perfect cannot stop your tears…"

She sobbed loudly at that, her heart breaking with his every word. She opened her eyes to look up at him, "If I lied to you, Sesshoumaru…would you forgive me and still love me?"

He stared down at her with honey brown eyes, "You always lie, woman. But…this Sesshoumaru is still here, am I not?" he said, giving her one of his rare soft smiles—the smiles he reserved for emergencies such as this.

She smiled brightly at that, and breathed slowly before saying, "Thank you…and I'm sorry…"

"You speak of nonsense."

His hand gently gripped her chin, guiding her lips toward his. This was it. She gave up. To hell with everything else…tonight and forevermore…it was all about her new life… as Kagome…the woman that will love, protect and care for this man that destroyed her everything.

She moaned as their lips touched and the kiss deepened, his hands expertly removing with excruciating slowness the clothes that restricted her from becoming completely one with him. She loved him. And if it was a sin, let her burn in hell forever more. For as long as she could be with Sesshoumaru…she was happy…

"I love you…" she breathed.

"_You will always have my heart…"_

Why was it that those words would still resound in her mind? It was so close…as if he really did say it…but if Sesshoumaru really did say those haunting words, she thought…her heart would burst.


	20. Yuujin

**Warm-Ice: Okay, I'm too lazy…so here we go.**

**Inu: Feh! Serves you right for man shopping.**

**Warm-Ice: I had fun and that's that!**

**Inu: feh!**

**Franny: haha. I don't know why dahrling, but your short and simple review appealed so strongly to me. Thank you!**

**Nikari****: thank you for reviewing. And I killed Jaken. Besides, there's no place for him in my story. Bwahahahahaha! Joking.**

**Kimmy (TurCha): thanks so much, dahrling. And just because you've been such a big supporter, I will dedicate this chappy to you! Sorry it's late.**

**turtlequeen2****: I just love to hear your thoughts on my story. It really inspires me to update! Even though I'm totally laze right now. You're second alto, huh? Cool! Haha. (blush and laugh sheepishly) I'm soprano though. Haha. Writer's block is a disease. The cure: 4 words. Spare Time to Kill. Besides, my life is pretty boring once you get past all the competitions and awards and stuff. **

**Silverstar871****: haha! Ang saya pos a baguio! Nanalo po ako ng 3rd runner up sa national singing competition and I met a lot of cute guys! Woot! Woot! Thank you po sa lahat! Maraming maraming salamat!**

**PanandTrunks4life****: oh, you flatter me, dahrling. Yes, I do love to be oh-so-evil. Thank you for noticing. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But please don't think I'll not finish the story. For no matter how long it takes, I will finish My Father! Okay, okay, I'll apologize. Sorry for making you wait for soooooooooooooooooo long. I know I'm mean. **

**Kat57****: thank you very much! It went well and I won some!**

**Goddess of Fading Twilight****: hahaha! Uncountable, darhling! Too many to count! Seemed like I was in man paradise!**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: ahhh…the sweet, sweet taste of strawberries… Oi, Inu-yasha! Hentai! Stop humping the couch, you drunk inu!**

**My Father**

Chapter 20: Yuujin

Looking back at her life, she couldn't really say that she had played a major role in anybody's story.

She was just a strange girl; half fox, half wolf. No one talked to her and no one looked at her because she was the cursed family member; the one the fortune-teller said would bring the clan to its ruins.

Her mother was a beautiful vixen, short black hair and glowing green eyes, fair skin and a shapely body. But every time Yuujin saw her, she had a scowl that marred that incredible beauty. She should have known why a long time ago. But it was only when she was older that she was told of her misfortune. Her mother had been victimized by a wolf that forced himself upon her one night. They hunted the wolf down and killed him and then tried to kill the baby inside her mother's womb. But the village elder, a kindly old woman, reasoned to the people that it was heartless to kill an innocent child.

And so she lived on; unwanted, unloved…alone.

She grew up with no one speaking to her but her mother—who spoke such hateful words to her every time—and the old woman that saved her life. Quickly, she fell in love with the kind old woman, discovering her name to be Jikei. Whenever she would peer from outside through the open window to see what she was doing, she would always find Jikei cooking meals and smiling at her.

She would ask Yuujin to come in and she'd give her a bowl of food. Her excuse would be to have someone taste her new cooking but she knew Jikei only wanted her to eat something since her mother didn't even feed her.

Jikei was loving, and caring and she nurtured Yuujin so that she would know how to live even without everybody else. Jikei was practically her mother and Yuujin cherished every moment shared with her.

One day, when she was visiting Jikei's hut like always, she was horrified to find that Jikei had become deathly ill. Bed ridden, pale and heartbreakingly weak, she could no longer make meals for Yuujin, or teach her the art of fishing, or sew her clothes when they get ripped, or kiss away the pain from her scraped knee.

Yuujin could smell the stink of death in the woman's breath and it terrified her to the core. But she stayed by the old woman's side nonetheless. She tended to Jikei's needs, bringing her water from the well with shaking legs, and giving her baths, combing her long wavy silver hair, and feeding her half-cooked food which she still ate despite its lack of taste. And in return, Jikei would wipe away Yuujin's tears and smile that broken old smile of hers.

She wondered why it was that Jikei, who was so kind and wonderful, was so unloved by the villagers while her mother, who was so spiteful and harsh, could be so loved by everyone. Everyone always said that her mother was beautiful. And then everybody would love her. Was Jikei ugly then? Was she too ugly to love? Was beauty the reason why people loved other people?

She wouldn't know. She loved Jikei too much to know what her ugliness was. All she knew was Jikei's beautiful, old, broken smile.

Whenever she'd walk along the village, carrying the heavy bucket of water in her lanky arms, the other children would laugh at her. But she didn't care. If this was what it took to keep Jikei happy, and alive, she would do it. Whenever she would be outside, hanging up clothes Jikei wore before her sponge-bath, the adults would cluck their tongues at her and shake their heads. She just ignored them. All she cared about was Jikei and no one else.

But on the night of the crescent moon, where the sky was starless and pitch black, Jikei had called to her to sit by her bed. The woman looked even paler and weaker, but her smile was still there. That crooked, broken, old smile.

"_Yuujin…" she said, her voice cracked and barely above a whisper. "Do you know what that means, Yuujin? That name…"_

_Yuujin simply shook her head. The smile widened and she closed her eyes, opening them to look at her directly, her black eyes holding onto her forest green ones. "Yuujin…means _

_Friend'…"_

_Yuujin simply blinked at the old woman, a foreboding feeling washing upon her._

"_Do you know what a friend is, Yuujin?"_

_After giving it a moment's thought, Yuujin answered, "A curse…?"_

"_A friend is a person, Yuujin. A friend is the person who will help you stand when you are down. A friend will make you laugh when you are sad and listen to you whine when you're angry. A friend…stays with you when you are lonely…"_

_Yuujin blinked again, processing the information in her mind. "Then…Jikei-san…is my friend?"_

_Jikei's old eyes twinkled with joy and became wet with tears, but her smile never disappeared. "Yes, Yuujin…I am your friend and you are mine…" Feeling proud of her triumph, Yuujin grinned wide, baring her fangs. "But…" Jikei continued, "I'm going to leave soon and I won't be able to come back." Her face slowly fell into an expression of great worry and confusion but she didn't speak. "I won't be here to be your friend anymore, Yuujin."_

"_How long will you be away? Why aren't you coming back?" Yuujin finally muttered, looking at Jikei with heartbreaking innocence. "Can I come visit you? Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Was my cooking that bad?"_

"_It's not your fault, Yuujin—"_

"_I promise!" Yuujin said, leaning forward to her, "I promise I'll cook better meals and I'll wash your clothes without tearing them up anymore! I promise I'll wake up really early in the morning and I'll clean the hut so good everyday, you'd think it was brand new! I promise I won't whine all the time and I promise I'll get the best rice I can get for you from now on!"_

"_Yuujin—"_

"_I promise I'll be better! I promise!"_

"_Yuujin…" she said weakly, silencing the nearly hysterical girl. _

_Hey eyes were wide and desperate, tears welling up in them but not really flowing. Her lower lip started to tremble and her hands were fisted tightly onto her lap._

"_You've done nothing wrong, child. If anything, you've been the best friend this old woman could ever ask for." Jikei said. _

"_So what do you want me to do? What can I do to make you stay?" she desperately asked._

"_There is nothing you can do, Yuujin. This is just the way of life and it will happen to everyone. It is simply my time, that's all." Jikei calmly explained. "But I do want you to do something for me."_

_Yuujin hung her head as she lost all hope of convincing Jikei to stay._

"_Please find…your yuujin…" she said, starting to wheeze._

_She raised her eyes to the old woman, "But…Jikei-san is my yuujin!"_

"_That I am, child. But when I leave, who will be your friend?"_

"_I don't—"_

"_I want you to find your Yuujin…please…"_

"_But I don't want another friend…" Yuujin said, her tears finally falling from her eyes as she sees Jikei lie back in her bed, closing her eyes with a sigh of resignation. "Please, Jikei-san…can't you stay?" she hiccupped._

"_Please do it for me, Yuujin. That's my final wish." _

"_Jikei-san! Jikei-san!"_

"_I love you, Yuujin…" that was Jikei's last breath._

"_Jikei-san! Jikei-san! JIKEI-SAAAAANNNN!"_

When they found out Jikei was dead, they accused her of bringing the curse upon Jikei. They feared that she would cast the curse upon them as well so they banished her from the village. Her mother said nothing, did nothing to keep her or to protect her in any way. She simply let everyone scream at her and point fingers and throw pebbles.

Jikei was dead. Nothing else mattered. No matter what she did, Jikei was dead and would never come back. She'd never see that old, broken smile again. No one would wipe the hair from her eyes and tuck them behind her ear anymore. No one would kiss her forehead and hold her close…no one…would welcome her home…

Lost, alone and cold in God knows where, Yuujin cried under the moonlight. She wailed out all her grief, all her heart aches, all her sorrow…all her loneliness until nothing else was left but weariness. And she fell asleep.

And in the morning, when her tears had dried and her spirit lay broken on the leaf-shadowed floor, a young boy found her. He had ebony hair and sky blue eyes; he had a tail behind him and wore brown furred armor. He had, in his arms a ball and in his eyes, curiosity. They stared at each other for a long time and it was only later that Yuujin found out his name was Kouga, the prince of the wolf clan.

Kouga later took her to his village and convinced his clan elders to adopt her as his cousin. The wolf clan was kind to her and helped her adjust well. Yuujin finally found a home with them. But none of them were like Jikei. None of them could be her special yuujin.

But then…

On a day like any other day in the mountains, a stranger came to the village with the man she grew up with. Kouga brought home a sickly looking little white thing in his arms; sickly, but devastatingly beautiful. Yuujin didn't know why, but she felt a strange sense of—was comfort the right word?—when their eyes met.

She was beautiful, like her mother, but her smile brought back memories of Jikei. When Yuujin was with this girl, she felt as if she was a child again: talking to Jikei in the dining room with childish mirth in her eyes.

Her name was

_Haruko_

Yuujin's eyes opened wide and immediately she felt two things: the excruciating pain in her side, and the fury burning inside her heart. She gasped in a long breath as life returned to her once blank eyes. She coughed and felt her sides tighten in reaction. The first words she muttered were, "That bitch!"

* * *

Kayo smiled kindly at Shippou, who only stood at the doorway of his homely hut. "It is such a pleasure to see you again, Shippou-chan. You've changed so much from the child I used to play with."

Shippou turned to him then, his face still a blank mask. "We all change, Kayo. You humans of all people should know. You experience it every single day."

"Hehehe…" Kayo managed a raspy laugh. "You've been waiting for her ever since she left. You should take some rest. Come inside and enjoy this fish with me." Kayo invited.

"No, thank you." He said.

Kayo didn't know which invitation he denied; to eat the fish or to come inside. Either way, he did nothing. Shippou simply stood there, leaning back on the door frame, staring out into the night sky.

"I remember…" Kayo started after a long while of silence, "When we were playing by the great Oak tree…you spoke secrets to me."

Shippou raised his brow at that and turned back to Kayo in question. "I don't recall."

Kayo simply smiled, "I've lived a long and tragic life, Shippou." The fox frowned upon realizing that the old man had already changed the subject. But Kayo continued. "But despite the tragedy, I can still smile. Because I have achieved my dreams…I succeeded my father and gave my people a home where they can build their foundations, their families. I met the woman I couldn't spend my whole life without and our love was beautiful…"

"What are you trying to say, _old man_." Shippou said, irritated by the way he beat around the bush so much.

"Just that…when we were kids, I told you that my secret dream was to be a good chief of the village and to live a happy life with my family...you said your secret dream…was to live your life with Haruko-sama…"

Slowly, Shippou came to the realization…

The Oak tree…

The child, Kayo, putting his fingers to his lips as a gesture of a secret…

The twinkle of hopefulness in his eyes…

His own words ringing in his ears…

_I want to spend my life with Haruko-chan!_

His eyes widened and his lips parted out of pure surprise, something that's hardly ever achieved. He looked at Kayo in astonishment but Kayo simply smiled.

"It seems that we have both achieved our secret dreams…I'm glad…"

Shippou didn't know what to say to that…nothing seemed appropriate to say…To think that Kayo, a boy he had forgotten along with his childhood, could remember something so important. And he, who was proud of his sharp memory and superior intellect, had so easily forgotten everything. Who was more superior then? This young man who knows nothing but his one goal, nothing but moving forward or this senile man, who still holds dear to his heart the dreams of yesterday, who still remembers and knows how far he has gone?

He needed to say something, but what?

He opened his mouth to speak, when…

His pointy ears twitched and his nose scrunched up in disgust at the sudden smell of blood. Something bloody was coming nearer! Alarmed, Shippou quickly spun around and held the hilt of his sword in a fighting stance.

But the ferocity in his eyes vanished, replaced by confusion and horror. In front of him, clutching her bleeding side, her eye winced in pain, blood crawling down her chin, her knees trembling and dirt all over her body—stood Yuujin.

Again, he was shocked.

The sight of her so hurt…was completely unlike her. Completely opposite of the Yuujin he knew her to be. And for some reason…it captured both his morbid interest and his fear.

"W-Where's…"She grunted at the pain at her side but continued to speak through gritted teeth. "H—Haruk—ko…?" she muttered…

"She's with Inu-yasha, going up the foot of the Northern Mountain to meet with a miko…" Kayo answered, noticing that Shippou was completely immobile. Gingerly, Kayo tried to stand and peer at her from behind Shippou with worried eyes. "You're bleeding badly, girl. Let me treat your wounds first."

Yuujin shook her head, weariness shining in her normally exuberant eyes. "A-Aki is…Aki…is…"

It was only then that Shippou snapped back to reality. He blinked and stared at Yuujin with intensity, "What about Aki?" he demanded sternly. Though he had a good idea of what's happened, he still wanted to know the details.

Yuujin turned her eye to Shippou, and suddenly chills ran down his spine inconspicuously.

"Protect…inu-hime…**please**…" with that, she closed her eyes and let her knees give in. Shippou quickly reacted and caught her before she could hit the floor. Yuujin was limp in his arms and her pain was etched all over her face.

Shippou turned to Kayo. Kayo spoke, "She needs to get inside."

Shippou stared at Kayo for a moment, grateful for the old man's unrelenting kindness. Then, with his voice unwavering, he said, "Fix her." He carried her into the room and gently laid her down to the floor. "What do you need?" He asked, ready.

"I'll take care of everything, Shippou-chan. Go and help Haruko-sama. If she is in as much danger as I think, I know she will need you."

"Aki must still be searching for her. She is not in danger yet. Besides, Inu-yasha is with her. He is not easily beaten. I will call the others to come to her aid, but I will not leave you here. You are too senile to do this all on your own. You will probably worsen the situation with your trembling hands. So tell me what I must do." Shippou demanded, his voice still as calm as if the girl between them was not bleeding to her death.

For a moment, Kayo and Shippou locked eyes.

"Perhaps…you have changed more than I first thought…Shippou-chan…"

"Tell me what you need, old man, and say nothing more."

* * *

The trek up the mountain was silent between the two. Nothing but the rustling of leaves and the cooing of owls could be heard throughout the way. The trees were tall and loomed over them like shadows that framed the moon.

Inu-yasha peered at his niece every once and a while, noticing that the girl was in deep thought. He wondered what was bugging her but decided that there was no harm in asking her straight out. Haruko would never reject him.

"Haru-dono…"

"Hm?" She said, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, come on, Haru-dono. I can see that something's buggin' you. I'm not your uncle for nothing, you know."

"…"

"Well?"

"Yasha-sama…Am I…indecisive…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"So?"

"It's just…"

"Is this about Kouga and Shippou?"

"……………hai…"

"Why? Did they pressure you about it?"

"No. Not at all. They've been more than patient and understanding…But…that's just it. I don't want to…lead them on like this anymore…I know this must be painful for them and I just…"

"Haru-dono. Sometimes, you have to think about yourself. If you aren't ready to give your answer to them, then don't force yourself into making a decision. Make sure that when you have your answer, you won't regret it in the end."

"But—"

"Only choose one of them, if you love him. Don't choose him out of pity. That will only hurt them more."

"…"

"Hey, come on, now. Cheer up." He said, wrapping an arm across her shoulders to pull her to him in a hug. "If they really are hurting, then they wouldn't be waiting for you, now would they?"

"Who would you choose, Yasha-sama?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Don't look at _me_, kido. As you can see, I'm still single. Besides, I'm not into guys." That made her smile and he smiled back. "Keep smiling, Haru-dono. We're gonna be one step closer to that asshole's cure, I'm sure."

"Yasha-sama, please stop picking on my father when he's not here."

Inu-yasha grinned, "Why should I? I love it when I get to call him an asshole behind his back."

"So mean." She muttered.

"How sweet." Someone muttered.

They stopped. A figure came out of the shadows. Haruko recognized her immediately. "Aki."

Aki smirked, coming forward with her hips swaying seductively. "Really, you two could be mistaken as lovers if I didn't know any better. Or do I?"

"What're you talking about, Aki-san?"

"Actually, I can't help but feel a little jealous of you, Inu-yasha-sama. No one ever gets to touch Haruko-sama but you. I've always wondered what it felt like, to run my hands through that silver hair of hers."

Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Aki's smile only widened. She laughed, "But I can't help but wonder how Shippou-sama would feel if he saw you now. I'm sure your fiancé would be positively green with envy."

"How did you know—"

She heaved a dramatic sigh, "It's a long story, Lady Haruko. But just to make it shorter…" she closed her eyes and transformed before them into Aki, the palace guard.

Haruko's eyes widened and Inu-yasha's jaw dropped. "What the f—" he started to say.

"Oh, how long I've wanted to see that expression on your faces." Aki relished, positively beaming with satisfaction. "You will not believe how many times I tried to imagine your shocked faces when I finally showed you that Aki, the guard, is actually Aki, the innocent little maiden in distress. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you, Haruko-sama?"

"You've been fooling us from the beginning…" Haruko said, beginning to feel the indignation and anger.

"Yes! Quite right!" Aki declared confidently. "And the reason for that is because I'm really trying to kill you."

Haruko's ears twitched and Inu-yasha quickly stood in front of her in a defensive stance. He glared menacingly at the new threat and held onto the hilt of his sword. But Aki paid no mind to that and continued to confess the things he'd always wanted Haruko to know—just to spite her.

"Ever since I entered the castle and saw you, I've always wanted to be you. I just loved how everything you did was right, and perfect. But then…Shippou-sama looked at me. I fell in love with him, you know. He was so beautiful…And when he looked at you…I saw the way his heart would melt. So I used it to my advantage." Aki morphed again. This time, into a spitting image of the white maiden.

Haruko gasped. Aki smirked. "This is the face Shippou-sama sees whenever he would come to me at night, seeking the love you never showed him." The princess' lips parted in shock. "I was content with that. As long as Shippou-sama gave me the time of day, even if I looked like you…I was happy." Her dreamy smile suddenly turned into a frown. "But then…ever since you two became engaged, he doesn't come to my quarters anymore. He doesn't even spare me a glance unless I force him to! Even when I looked like you, he still pushed me away! And that was when I realized…looking like you isn't enough. I had to truly be you. And there can't be two Harukos now could there?" she finished, morphing back to her original form.

"Crazy bitch." Inu-yasha commented.

"I'll show you a crazy bitch, half-ling." She said through gritted teeth, morphing into Inu-yasha and charging forward.


	21. True Impostor

**Warm-Ice: Phew! I finished this whole chapter in a day! Yahoo! Oh wait—First of all, thanks to the amber dragonfly for lending me her original character from "Tomaru's Story2: Prejudice" TOMARU-KUN!!!! Very many thanks! And I hope I don't make him too out of character. Hehe.**

**Inu-yasha: Keh! I can't see why you'd actually want that twerp in my story.**

**Warm-Ice: Hey! That's not nice!**

**Tomaru: First of all, I am not a twerp. And secondly, this is not your story. Do you see the title? It says, My FATHER. Not My Uncle.**

**Inu: Hey, don't be such a smart ass to your eld—hey! Don't compliment him for back talking me!**

**Warm-Ice: (ignoring him while rubbing Tomaru's ears) good boy! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Oh yeah, and despite not-so-popular belief, I did not forget the KAGSESS scene last chapter. I didn't write it coz the two were still at it and I'm too embarrassed to write that.**

**Silverstar871****: hehehe…kinikilig po ba kayo? Hehehe…Salamat po ulit sa suporta!**

**Nikari****: O…thank you! And on the note about Jaken—I'm sorry to say but he was too old to live…**

**Inu: you just didn't like him.**

**Warm-Ice: hush, puppy!**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: hehehe. Sorry about Kag and Sess, they've been abstained for a while. Hahahaha! Thanks for liking my story. I'm happy now! Haru-dono, It's my turn to sing!**

**the amber dragonfly****: aawww! Keiji-kun can be sweet too!**

**Tomaru: Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Warm-Ice: Haha! **

**Haruko: Thank you for your support, amber dragonfly-sama!**

**Kimmy (TurCha): as always, it's a pleasure to hear from you. Haha! Thanks a lot!**

**Kaiyou87****: why, thank you!**

**Goddess of Fading Twilight****: thanks, dahrling, but I didn't forget just so you know. They're still going at it at that time of night so…I'm too…embarrassed to write that… sorry…**

**turtlequeen2****: wah! I'm so flattered! Thank you very much! And I'm thinking about somebody for little inu-kun. But I'm not sure as of yet so…yeah…haha! Thanks again for being so supportive!**

**Tomaru: okay! On with the chapter! Ooh…I've always wanted to say that…**

**My Father**

Chapter 21: True Impostor

"Stupid human…" Okayaki muttered under her breath, opening her eyes from her meditation and coming to stand. It seemed that even though she had forgotten all about Sesshoumaru, she still decided to stay with the Taiyoukai. She looked out of the window, her insides raging with anger. "And here I thought you could actually be of some use."

Now she thought frantically for another way. Something that would set their plan back in motion.

"Okayaki!" Came the booming voice of that annoying man she called her brother. Soon, but expectedly, the shoji screen slammed open. And there stood his highness in all his glory. The voluptuous woman in the room simply kept her neutral façade.

"Where is she?" He demanded, entering her room.

"Where is who?"

"Don't play coy with me. Where is my Kagome?"

"In the Western Castle."

"Damn it, woman! She should be back with Sesshoumaru's head in a silver plate by now!" Hangyakusha said.

"Try not to scream in my quarters, Hangyakusha. You'll scare my servants away."

"Who the hell cares? Where's my Kagome!"

"It's not my fault your little human wench betrayed us!"

"What?!"

"Yes. Are you happy now? Your little 'fiance' who is so 'pure' and 'innocent' chose to forget all about the mission and remain that man's bitch."

Suddenly, Hangyakusha grabbed Okayaki by the collar of her kimono and pulled her to him roughly, bringing their faces merely inches apart. She stared blankly at his fiery eyes, seemingly unaffected. "You've planned this from the beginning, haven't you? You wanted to send her back so that I couldn't have her!"

"Refrain from touching me, you undignified beast. And for your information, your _highness_, my top priority is to eliminate Sesshoumaru—not for his wench to become yours."

"Bitch. If I find out you've aimed for this from the very beginning, I swear I will—"

"Kill me? Now, now. We both know you can't rule your own member, much less rule the country. Where would you be without me? Nowhere. Must I constantly remind you of that?"

She was right. She was always right. He was powerless against her. And that was so much more mortifying than loosing to Sesshoumaru. Swiftly, he let her go and turned around, stomping off—ignoring the soft thud behind him that implied the fall of Okayaki's body.

She watched his retreating form while reading his mind and was slightly surprised to find that he planned to go there, attack Sesshoumaru's castle and take Kagome by force. The idiot. She smirked. Why not? This was perhaps their parting of ways. Hangyakusha to his demise and her to triumph.

* * *

Touya ran into the clearing, his heart pounding but a sigh of relief escaping him at the sight of Haruko who stood in the middle of it, seemingly unharmed.

"M'lady…" he called, coming forward and kneeling formally before looking up at her. "Are you unharmed? Where is lord Inu-yasha?"

Haruko turned to him then and surprised him when she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Haruko-sama!" Touya panicked, taking a stern hold of Haruko's arms to steady her. "Haruko-sama, are you—"

"Touya…" she whispered his name and sent shivers down his spine. "Touya-kun…" the shivers became stronger. Slowly, she lifted her hands to cup the bewildered man's cheek to stare at him with longing eyes. "I was so scared…"

"It's—alright now, m'lady." He tried to soothe despite the turbulence inside of him.

"I thought…if I die now…Touya would never know…"

Touya's eyebrows knitted together in question.

Then, she pulled his face closer. His eyes widened as Haruko's lips hovered from his—merely millimeters away. He could feel his whole body heat up and his hands started to tremble. Was this real? This couldn't possibly…

"I love you, Touya…I've always loved you…" she whispered huskily.

"…" he was rendered speechless and his body was immobile. All he knew was that Haruko—his Haruko-sama—professed her love for him. He tried to speak but before a single word could escape his lips, she had gently laid a finger on them.

"Ssshhh…You don't have to say anything…I know you feel the same…" she said, drawing her body ever closer. "I just…need you now…" with that her lips finally rested upon him. And suddenly, Touya fell to the floor, unconscious.

'Haruko' smirked, her bangs shadowing the gleam in her eyes. "Sleep tight, lover boy." With that, she stood and went off to search for the others who would fall for her trap.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inu-yasha cursed with frustration. "Haruko! Haruko!" they had gotten separated while fighting the elusive and sneaky Aki. And he had absolutely no clue where his niece was! She could be in danger right now! He tried to use his sense of smell as he walked forward.

But when he arrived at a clearing, pushing some bushes out of his way, he was slightly surprised to find an old woman—well she didn't look that old. Her face only had a few wrinkles on it. But her hair was already grey as silver. She didn't feel like a youkai so she must have been human.

She was picking herbs and putting them in the basket with bony fingers. Strangely enough, he couldn't decide whether to disturb her peace or simply turn around and leave. But really, why would an old lady be out picking herbs at night in such a dangerous forest. Later, in Inu-yasha's reflections, he would remember that her face was stern and disciplined. Her chapped lips were set into a frown and her eyes were sharp and piercing. But at the same time, they held such…gentleness.

He'd remember the moonlight shining down on her and the way it would shimmer in her pulled up hair. Her pale skin glowed in the darkness. It reminded him of someone in particular but at the same time, not.

"HIIIIAAAA!!!!" Someone yelled behind him and before he could react, he was kicked behind the head, his eyes popping out and his head gliding forward as if he was a typewriter. The devil that kicked him behind the head somersaulted before his eyes and landed in front of him. It was a twelve year old boy.

"GEEZ! What the hell was that?!" Inu-yasha yelled, returning to his senses and grabbing the back of his head where there was a dulling pain. When he looked down at the kid, he blinked when he realized that the boy was actually a hanyou. Not only that, but the little brat looked a lot like him!

Silver hair that reached his shoulders, long bangs that almost covered his goldenrod hued eyes. And to top it all off, a pair of snowy white ears on top of his head.

"What the f—" but before he could finish, he had already realized that the old woman he had been gazing at earlier was now aware of his presence. She was standing proud now; her strict and wary eyes trained on him and her frown a bit grimmer.

"You were gonna say fu—" the kid started, pointing at him.

"Tomaru!" the old woman disciplined. The kid flinched and shut his trap. She kept her eyes on Inu-yasha and said, "Who are you and why have you ventured into our territory?"

"Your territory?" Inu-yasha wondered.

"He was staring at you, mother. He'd been staring at you for a long time now." Tomaru said, growling at him defensively.

Inu-yasha blushed, "I was not staring at her!" He defended, getting angry at the annoying kid.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll protect you from this heathen." He proclaimed icily, getting into a fighting position.

"What the hell?! Oh, I do not have time for this! Oi! Old woman! Is this really your territory?" he said, plainly ignoring the angered kid.

"Don't you ignore me, half-breed!"

"What the—earth to kid, you're half-breed too!"

"No, I'm not. I'm special!"

"Tomaru, come here." With that, Tomaru ran to his mother's side, taking her hand and glaring at Inu-yasha. "Answer my question first then I will answer yours."

"Keh!" he said, folding his arms in front of him and looking away with a scowl. "Inu-yasha."

"This is my territory…I know these lands more than anyone." She answered in return. The way she looked at him somehow disarmed him, making his scowl turn into a frown and his angry eyes became replaced with curiosity. It was like she was looking at him but at the same time looking past him. "Are you here to harm us?" she asked.

"No." he answered, a little more civilly this time. "I got separated from my niece. I need to find her."

"A hanyou traveling with his relative?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asked with a raised tone, a bit sensitive still.

"Don't shout at my mother!" Tomaru defended.

"I'm not shouting at your mother!" Inu-yasha shouted, getting aggravated by the kid.

Tomaru growled at him, readying himself to attack when, "It's alright, Tomaru. Go home and take these herbs with you."

"But, mother—"

"Go home, Tomaru." She ordered with a soft voice. Tomaru sighed as if he was the adult talking to the stubborn child. With one last glare at Inu-yasha, he took the basket of herbs and went home.

"Yeah, and good riddance!" Inu-yasha yelled after him. He barely dodged a rock thrown at his head. "Little devil." He muttered under his breath.

"So you seek my assistance in finding your niece?" she said, getting right to business.

Inu-yasha sobered up and became just as serious. "I need to find her as fast as possible. She might be in danger."

"Can't you simply use your youkai abilities to find her?"

"I can't. I ran too far."

"Why were you running?"

"I was chasing after an enemy, okay? Whadoya want from me?" he said, finally loosing patience.

Somehow his outburst made her smirk instead of making her feel his rage. "Come forward then." Inu-yasha looked at her strangely but came forward a few steps. "Closer." He added some more. "Closer." He stood in front of her. Her hands raised and touched his cheek, making him blush at the intimate contact. Her hand traveled along the features of his face then to brush along his bangs and resting on his ears.

"What're you doing, old woman?" he asked, trying his best to hide the shivers in his spine at the feel of her fingers on his ears. And the fact that her eyes were so intently staring at his was a bit flustering.

"I'm imagining your face in my mind." She said. And that was when he realized, the old woman was blind. Quickly, he jerked his head away and started to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"If you are leaving simply because I am blind, then you do not truly wish to find your niece."

He stopped at that and turned around, "How can you possibly help me find a missing person when you're already blind to begin with?" he raised his voice again.

"I know every boulder and every pebble in this mountain. Without me, you will only be further lost and your chances of finding your niece will be slimmer."

Damn it…she was right.

* * *

Kouga ran through the forest in top speed, keeping in mind what Shippou had told him.

"_Beware of Aki. She is a shape shifter and can copy anyone—even Haruko-sama. Do not trust what you see so easily."_

"Damn it." He cursed. If he had known…it was all his fault. He brought Aki into the group without doubting who she was and now Haruko was in danger! It was all his fault. "Damn it." He cursed again.

But he stopped at the sight of a fallen body at a clearing near him. He ran into the clearing and his eyes widened at the sight of Touya. Aki must've gotten to him. He knelt to check his heartbeat. It was getting weak. This was all his fault. "Damn it." He cursed for the third time.

* * *

Akito saw a wisp of white among the tall trees and quickly charged forward, calling out to his maiden. "Haruko-sama!" he called. The white form quickly spun to face him, her silvery hair whipping across her face. Her eyes widened for a moment before she glared warily and pushed him roughly against a tree, her claws threatening his neck.

"Prove to me that you are truly Akito." She commanded icily.

Akito's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Aki is a shape shifter. I've seen her change forms into me and Inu-yasha. She could even take on _your_ form. Prove to me that you are truly my Akito."

"How?"

"Tell me something only my Akito would know."

"Like what, m'lady?" he asked, frantically searching his mind for some information exclusively between them.

"You have up to the count of five."

"Ah—Uh—um…"

"One.

"Wait—Uhm…"

"Two."

"I don't remember—"

"Three."

"Haruko-sama—"

"Four."

"There is nothing only I would know!" Akito yelled.

"Five."

He closed his eyes tight, hoping for a quick death. But instead, the dainty hands that held his neck let go. He opened his eyes and found Haruko smiling softly at him.

"That' right. Because what you know, Touya knows too. And what Touya knows, you know."

With that, he breathed a sigh of relief only to have it snatched form him when arms enfolded him. His eyes were wide again, but this time a blush caressed his cheek. "H-Haruko-sama…?"

"I was so scared, Akito." She whispered, burying her face into his neck and making him blush even further. "Inu-yasha and I got separated and I was all alone…I thought I was…I thought…" she started to sob and her voice cracked. Immediately, Akito realized that Haruko was crying. Hesitantly, he encircled his arms around her.

"I'm here now, Haruko-sama…" he whispered.

"AKITO!!!" Kouga's voice resonated as he got closer. Quickly, as he came to them, he roughly grabbed Haruko's arm and pushed her away from the baffled guard. Haruko yelped as she hit the ground and Akito quickly came to her aid.

"What do you think you're doing, Kouga-san?" Akito yelled at the man but faltered when he saw Touya 's limp body dangling on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga was panting and sweat ran down his head.

"Get away from her, Akito! She's not Inu-hime!"

"What?"

"That's Aki! Look what she did to Touya!"

"Kouga-san, I assure you. I am Haruko."

"You are so not my Inu-hime! I heard you crying!"

"And?"

"Inu-hime would never let anyone see or hear her crying unless I force her to look at me! She has too much pride to admit that she actually got scared! And besides, Haruko isn't afraid of being alone. She's stronger than that."

"Don't presume that you know everything about me, Kouga-san!" Haruko said, standing and glaring at him indignantly. "If I wish to cry in front of Akito, then I will cry in front of Akito!"

"Haruko doesn't like to shout either. Even when she's angry."

"Akito don't believe him! He's probably Aki disguising himself to be K—"

"I've heard enough." Akito said, standing on his feet. He looked sternly at Kouga and said, "We all know who the true impostor here is."

Suddenly, ice shards flew from behind Akito just as he jumped out of the way. The shards imbedded themselves into 'Haruko's' shoulder and rib, her legs were saved by a mere inch. She yelled in pain and fell to her knees, clutching her open wounds.

Out of the darkness, showered by the moonlight, the true Haruko entered their sights—a cold rage gleaming in her eyes.

At the sight of her, Kouga couldn't help but grin despite their circumstances. This was his inu-hime and she was safe.

'Haruko' glared menacingly at her as she stood a few feet away from the group, looking at her with cold eyes before glancing at everyone else.

Haruko narrowed her eyes when she saw Touya's fallen form and turned back her icy stare to her impostor, Aki. "No one will interrupt. This is between us and I order you both to stay out of this."

Akito, overflowing with admiration, knelt and bowed low. "As you wish, m'lady."

"That's a foolish thing to do, Haruko-sama." Aki said, trying to stand and seem unaffected by the wounds in her body. But before she knew it, Haruko had already slapped her hard across the face, sending her back to the floor.

"Show me your true face." she commanded. Aki made no move to do so and only tried to sit up again. So Haruko served her another slap, her voice still as steady when she said, "Show me your true face."

This time, Aki morphed back into her original form and looked at Haruko coldly. "Happy?"

"Tell me now…did you speak the truth about Shippou-sama?"

"Keh…" she said, smirking bitterly at her. "Why else would I be doing this?"

Haruko served another slap. When Aki turned her head to look back at Haruko, she was slightly surprised to see that her eyes were starting to water but her whole body seemed completely unaffected. She narrowed her eyes at Aki and said, "I pity someone like you." It was surprising that her voice was still even and unwavering.

"What did you say?!" she yelled indignantly.

"You are so blind to the beauty in yourself that you feel the constant need to pretend to be someone else. You have absolutely no self-respect and no sense of self…If you wanted Shippou-sama to fall in love with you…shouldn't you have shown the real you instead of pretending to be me?"

Her own eyes watered at that and she felt the need to defend herself.

_Why?_

"Don't talk as if you know me! You don't understand what it feels like to be cast under your shadow!" she yelled.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

"I did not cast you under my shadow, Aki. You're the one who cast yourself under it."

_Don't look at me that way._

She faltered, fear shining in her eyes. She was starting to doubt herself. Why was she doing this? Why did she love Shippou-sama?

"The reason Shippou-sama could never fall in love with you…is that he always sees me…"

A tear fell from her eye and Aki could take no more. Lashing out, she pulled the shard at her shoulder and slashed at Haruko who only had a moment to spare before the shard could have cut her face.

She crawled backwards and tried to stand on her shaky legs, holding the shard up as if it was a sword. "You—I—I hate you! I hate you! DIE!!!" She charged forward, but Haruko easily glided to the side. It was like this for a while; Aki attacked while Haruko simply moved out of the way. Getting aggravated, Aki growled and attacked aimlessly. This was when Haruko sighed, muttered a short spell and touched Aki's chest where her heart should be.

Upon contact, thunder-like electricity shot through Haruko's arm, burning off her long white sleeve but at the same time electrocuting Aki—who screamed in agony—to the ground.

She stared at Aki, who ceased moving from her place on the floor. The girl was staring up at the moon with teary eyes and muttered softly, "I just…wanted Shippou-sama…to love me…" everything she had done, she had done for love. Was she a hopeless romantic then? Had he always been so out of reach? Or had she merely dreamt of touching the moon. Had it all been in vain?

_Please tell me…_

_Shippou-sama…_

Haruko narrowed her eyes with disgust and said, "You are so pathetic…"

Aki managed a weak scoff before closing her eyes. "Maybe I am…"

And it was over. Haruko looked up at the same moon Aki had been staring at and wiped her eyes with the hand she used to electrocute her former threat. Indeed…

"Shippou-sama…"

It was over…

* * *

Shippou knew it was stupid and completely cowardly choosing not to face Haruko this time. But…he simply couldn't bear the thought of her knowing his shameful deeds… He knew loyalty was important to Haruko. And what he had done was not a good example of it. He knew he would not be able to bear having those eyes looking at him, knowing what goes on in her mind. He was such a coward.

He heard the rustling of clothes and turned to find that Yuujin was already awake and had started to sit up. "You should lie still for a while longer. Your wounds might reopen."

She looked slightly surprised to have seen him, but her surprise soon turned into worry and anger. "I told you to save her! She might be in danger right now!" She yelled, moving to stand but already Shippou had taken a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"You must stay here, baka. You yourself are hurt." He said, moving his hands to keep down her hands for she was starting to lash out at him. He foresaw that she was going to try to kick free so he straddled her legs with his.

"No! Haruko's in danger and it's all your fault! I told you to save her! I begged you!" she blamed, using all of the strength she had left to fight him but loosing pathetically. She arched her body forward in an attempt to push him off of her but he was far too strong. She was starting to get desperate and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Stop acting like a child, Yuujin."

"No, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! You don't understand! She's—she's my—she's my yuujin!" Shippou faltered at that. Yuujin…friend…? "I love her!"

"So do I." she faltered at hearing the gentleness in his voice. "But is that not all the more reason to trust that she is capable of fighting for herself? Kouga, Akito and Touya are already on their way to her."

She turned her eyes to him then, for the first time they were devoid of playfulness or laughter. They were full of sincere, heartfelt concern. True loyalty: love that would never seek anything else but the truth and the true. It was somehow entrancing to watch the emotions play out across her face sometimes, a silent voice in his mind mused.

"Also…" he whispered softly, feeling the racing pulse of her heart under his fingers through the veins in her wrist. "We cannot always protect her from the world…We must learn to open our hands…to let go…"

_Yes, let go of her heart._

"So that she may fly…to where she will be…happiest."

_Haruko-sama…_

She was silent for a moment but at least she had stopped thrashing. Her frown deepened but she said nothing, merely turning her head away.

_I'll let go of you, Haruko-sama…_

_So please…_

_Be happy…_

His heart ached…but he knew he was unworthy and it was what must be done.

"Thank you…" she muttered softly, her eyes closing because of exhaustion. "Thank you for staying with me…I thought I'd be alone once I woke up…"

His emerald eyes lingered on her calmed face and soon he scoffed, smirking softly when he realized she had fallen back to sleep. "You're such a child." He whispered even though he knew she would not hear.

Stepping away from her, he resumed to sitting at the doorway, staring off into the distance, his eyes filled with unspeakable sorrow.


	22. Chocolate

**Warm-Ice: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! After such a long long long long while.**

**Inu: what took ya' woman!**

**Warm-Ice: the real world just can't get enough of me. It just keeps pulling me back into it, never letting me set foot in my fantasy world.**

**Inu: just say it—you didn't feel like writing.**

**Warm-Ice: exactly.**

**Silverstar871****: hehe. Buti naman ngugustuhan nyo po. Hehe. Wala akong masyadong kaibigang mahilig magbasa ng mhhbang storya eh. Hehe.**

**Amin Vanima Mellonea: wow. No body's thanked me for writing a story before. Thanks for thanking me! Hehe**

**thelunarstorm****: don't worry, dahrling. There will still be some bits between them. I like their pairing just as much as I like KougaxHaruko. It's just that I go more for the Complimentary than the compatibility…but I still like ShippouxHaruko!**

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: thanks, your highness! (Smirks) yes, I'm quite proud of my little Tomaru. He is actually Haruko's fiancé in the amber dragonfly's story, did you know? He's quite the charmer.**

**PanandTrunks4life****: pedestal, yes quite right. I agree. (grins sheepishly.) Yes, I know I'm horrible…sorry, I really am. Thanks for the constant support though.**

**Kimmy (TurCha):hehe. Thanks so much. I appreciate that you still find time to read my story despite your being busy and all. Well, since you asked for it, you will get it! We'll get to know this woman and have ourselves a beautiful scene of SESSKAG! No, actually, I already planned it like that. Coincidentally, you asked for it at the right time. Hehe.**

**the amber dragonfly****: hahaha! Gomen, Tomaru. Little you is just too adorable to resist! Handsome as sin? Cute way to put it. Hehe. Arigatou again, amber dragonfly-sama! I saw the picture, even showed it to my Father. Hehe! He loved it—said you were really good. (Grins) you did so well! I envy you!**

**Haruko: (smiles kindly) Tomaru-kun is so handsome.**

**Tomaru: (blushes) **

**Haruko: in the photo.**

**Tomaru: what do you mean by that?!**

**Warm-Ice: oh, they're so adorable, aren't they?**

**turtlequeen2****: haha! I'm so glad you liked it and put so much thought in it. Thank you so much! Love ya, dahrling!**

**Kaiyou87****: you think so? (smiles devilishly) I bet you've found it, haven't you? **

**Tomaru: Haruko, ready?**

**Haruko: Hai, I'm ready. **

**(Hold hands and smiles at audience like in Amber Dragonfly's portrait—which can be found in the link in her profile—LOOK AT IT!!!!) Both: Onto the next chapter!**

**My Father**

Chapter 22: Chocolate

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she checked his pulse. It was weak. Her frown turned grimmer.

"I don't know." Kouga admitted, looking at her and trying not to be distracted by the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a silver river. That cool but stern look on her face…She was so…what's the word to proper describe her image to him at that moment?

_Hot._

Damn. Couldn't he have used another—more sophisticated word for it?

_But she really is hot!_

Ah—forget it. No use arguing about the best word to use to describe her at a time like this.

"I just found him on the ground…" he added, snapping himself out of it.

She bit her lower lip in thought, drawing Kouga's attention all over again. Damn it. He knew she wasn't doing those things on purpose…but he couldn't help but accuse her of doing it anyway!

No! Concentrate on Touya. Touya's the one who's hurt.

"I do not have a spell for internal wounds nor poisons…" she muttered worriedly.

"His pulse is getting weaker…" She added…slight panic almost discernable in her voice.

"HARUKO!!!!!!"

Kouga's ears perked up the same time as Haruko's as Inu-yasha's voice echoed from afar, coming closer and louder with a constant acceleration.

Haruko turned around just as Inu-yasha landed from the trees above.

"Yasha-sama!" she said, thankful to have seen her uncle safe and sound…and carrying someone…? Her eyebrows knitted together.

He set the old woman down and she stood proudly beside him. Inu-yasha looked around and found two bodies on the ground, one of Aki's and the other of Touya's. "What happened here?"

"We don't know what happened to Touya. He was already on the ground when Kouga found him." Haruko said quickly.

Surprisingly, the old woman lifted her hand. "Inu-yasha, take me to this Touya."

Inu-yasha looked at her as if saying, _Don't you order me around, woman_. But he took her raised hand anyway and led her to Touya. All the while, her eyes did not turn to indicate that she was looking where she was going and based on this observation, Haruko had deduced that the old human woman was blind.

Knowing now that she was blind, Haruko lifted her hand to take the stranger's own and silently assisted her to her knees so that she might not hit Touya. Haruko's and Inu-yasha's eyes locked for a moment, a silent understanding. Inu-yasha's guest was to be trusted.

Haruko agreed.

The old woman brought her nimble fingers onto Touya's forehead, her eyebrow furrowed. Her fingers trailed down to his ears and pressed down behind them. "Girl…" she called softly.

"Hai…" Haruko answered readily.

"Tell me, are his lips taking on a blue hue."

"Yes."

"He's been poisoned…"

Haruko's own eyebrows furrowed, hoping and praying to every god she knew that this woman had a cure to whatever poison it was.

"Let's take him to my home. I have a cure there."

"Akito." Haruko quickly ordered. Without question, Akito nodded in understanding. Haruko turned back to the woman, "Take us to your home."

Moments later, they were standing in front of a tree house big enough for two people to live comfortably in.

"This is where you live?" Kouga asked as the old woman started to climb the tree.

"Yeah, what kind of human are you? Don't you wanna live on the ground like a normal ningen?" Inu-yasha commented. But she said nothing, only proceeded to climb. It was then that the Halfling remembered she was blind. "Hey…be careful…"

"Worry not, Inu-yasha. I have climbed this tree since I was but a child." That silenced the hanyou but he still looked unconvinced despite his silence. "You may wait for me upstairs, Girl. But my house is only built for a small number of people. Tomaru will be there so tell him I am coming up soon."

"Understood." Haruko said before anyone could say anything else and glanced her silent command at Akito who nodded again in understanding, tightening his grip on Touya whom he carried on his back. She turned to Inu-yasha and Kouga, "Please stay here." She said softly.

"Sure." "You got it." Both of them said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

Without giving the childishness of the two any heed, she jumped up to the tree house and Akito soon followed. Upon landing, she was 'glomped' to the wooden floor. Her eyes flew wide when she felt the warm body wrap its arms around her waist. She 'oomph'ed once her rear hit the floor but she was too surprised at what she saw when she looked down.

"Mother, I smelled you!" the little furry-eared thing exclaimed happily, still clinging onto her without even looking at who he was talking to. He sniffed and grimaced, "Ew! Mother! You reek of that stupid maniac's smell! You have to take a bath as soon as possible and wash away the ger—m—s…uhm—" that was when he finally looked up, only to realize that he was hugging—not his mother—but a pretty white maiden.

Blushing violently, he pushed himself from her and backed up until his back hit a table leg. The embarrassment in itself made him blush furiously and angrily point at her who still sat as still as a statue. Another youkai carrying yet another youkai stood behind her, his face expressing anger and surprise at the same time. "W-W-Who the hell are you?!"

"Watch your mouth, Tomaru." The old woman's voice said just as the woman herself was coming up.

"M-mother, who are these people?" Tomaru demanded, trying to regain his composure.

"These are my guests and they need our help. Now, go and prepare the herbs your mother picked earlier."

"H-hai." The young hanou said dutifully, going to the back of the house to retrieve it.

"I'm sorry, he's quite rambunctious." She said, walking past Haruko's form on the floor into the house.

"He…he is hanyou as well…" she said, snapping out of the silence.

"Yes…I found him when he was a new born, left in the mountains to die. And I took him in, raised him as my own—thank you, Tomaru. Come; put him down on my table."

Akito stood beside Haruko, thinking about helping her up but she already stood on her own and so he abandoned the thought. He went on into the house and lay Touya onto the table that the hanyou boy—Tomaru quickly cleared.

The old woman stood by the table, mashing the herbs in a bowl. "I am En, by the way."

"Haruko." She answered, unable to think of more things to say once her eyes sighted Touya. He was now writhing slightly, his lips becoming even bluer and his skin paling. His eyebrows knitted together in pain and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. She wasn't the only one aware of Touya's suffering. Akito was alarmed as well, worry written all over his face.

"Please hurry." Akito whispered softly.

"Patience is a virtue." Was all she said, still preparing the cure.

Touya groaned in pain and Akito's heart was starting to wrench. His greatest friend was there in front of him, suffering. And he could do nothing to help. Ever since they met, they've always been together. They laughed together, worried together, cried together and endured the pain together. Heck, he could even be half-sure that they fell in love at the same time with the same person. Touya never left his side and Akito did the same. When one of them fell the other would pick him up. No matter what, they were always there for each other, like brothers! And now…to think that Touya could die just like that…it was…unacceptable.

It was too sad…

From the corner of his eye he saw Haruko move and he watched as she took Touya's fisted hand in hers and held it tightly, her eyes focused on him with a blank expression. She closed her eyes and hung her head, as if praying. Akito felt his hand move to cover Haruko's own, only to discover that her hands were trembling and cold.

He looked at her, standing ever so still. She looked so strong. But in truth…

Her hand was still trembling…

And tears were forming in her closed eyes…

His hands on hers tightened to reassure, she breathed, "Touya is strong…" she told him—or perhaps herself.

"Yes…he is…" he answered.

Tomaru watched them from the corner, still blushing whenever he remembered what happened earlier on. From what he could conclude, the dude on the table was dying. And she was either his lover or adopted little sister (like him). But why wouldn't she be his lover? She was pretty, not talkative at all, calm and collected, polite, regal…she looked smart…and she seemed to genuinely care for the guy.

Yeah, she was probably that guy's lover. He wouldn't blame the lucky dude. Now that he could clear away the scent of that stupid hanyou guy on her, he could smell her actual scent which was soft and gentle.

He inwardly sighed. Figures, the good ones were always already taken.

"Tomaru." His mother called.

"Hai."

"Hold this for me please." She said. In an instant, Tomaru was by her side, holding the bowl she had used to contain the herbs. En took a few leaves from the bowl and placed it on Touya's lips. She maneuvered his jaw so that his lips would part and she squeezed the leaves so that the juices would flow into his mouth.

She leaned down to whisper to Touya, "Drink, Touya." as if hypnotizing him.

And as if he heard her, Touya swallowed.

"He's not opening his eyes." Akito said, worry still etched all over his face. What if the cure didn't work? How long did Touya have?

"As I said; Patience is a Virtue. I gave him the medicine. Now it is up to him if he will fight it."

"But—"

"Thank you for your help."

"Haruko-sama—"

"You're welcome. It's rare for me to find hanyous that travel by pack. Hanyous are usually loners, but it is obvious that you are an exemption."

"I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" En raised her brow in interest. "Would you mind telling this curious old lady what mission is for a youngster such as yourself?"

"……My father is dying of a curse…I am searching for the miko who can help him…"

"Oh?" the old woman turned and went to a nearby chair. "Would you like to sit?"

Haruko thought it over, "No, thank you."

"Ah—so you wish not to leave his side? You are a good friend, aren't you?"

"Touya…is more than a friend…he is…like a brother…"

Akito felt his heart ache.

"Both of them—Touya—and Akito—" she closed her eyes tight and Akito could feel his heart crumbling but at the same time—not. "I have grown with them and I owe them my life more than what it is worth."

"That is not true, M'lday." Akito said, tightening his hold on her trembling hand.

"I—they are quite important to me…" she continued, biting her lower lips and avoiding looking at Touya whose condition was sure to weaken her to tears. "To loose them…would be…"

"I understand…" En whispered, sensing the sadness her words had brought upon her son. "Tomaru…" she called. She could feel Tomaru's hand on her outstretched hand and she pulled him to her, enveloping him in a soft embrace.

"Uh—m-mother—not in front of the guests…" he whispered, blushing furiously.

"I know how it feels…to have been saved from loneliness…" she said. After that there was silence. Touya groaned in pain and again, Akito could feel Haruko's hand tense. "Tell me of this mission." En said again.

By then, Haruko had already figured that the old woman was striking conversation to distract them. Haruko was thankful for the kind—though clandestine—act.

"Why do you need a miko if your father is cursed? Is your father ningen?"

"He is…turning ningen."

En faltered at this—her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"His grand father was an evil man and so was cursed by a miko to die a human. But the curse flowed through his blood and his son also died human. Now…it is my father's turn…"

"And you wish to save him?" her voice held a sense of knowing in them but she chose to ignore it.

"Yes."

"So you travel to find the miko who can cure his curse."

"Hai."

After a while of silence, she spoke again. "Why? Why do you wish to save your father?"

"Because he does not deserve such a curse…"

"If your great grandfather is an evil man and his blood runs in your father's veins, then he also is an evil man."

"Iie…" she answered calmly. "My father has changed…upon meeting Rin-sama he had started to realize himself. And upon meeting my mother, he began to transform. It's true that he was once called 'evil'…but now…he is nothing but perfect."

"Ah—blinded by the love for your father."

"That is not true." Akito interjected, looking sternly at En, who turned her attention to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a kind man whose heart is filled with nothing but love for his family and country. More than anyone else, Sesshoumaru-sama has loved everyone with his everything."

She stared straight for a while, as if in deep thought. Then answered, "A servant speaks well of his master…hm…"

"Touya…" Haruko whispered, seeing the soldier's face turn into pain again.

"He seems to be fighting the poison. Admirable." En said. No one answered her and so she spoke again, "Come, dear girl. Do you know how to cook?"

"Huh?" that broke her from her trance. Cook? Was she asking her to cook? No way. She turned around to see the woman—if there was any trace of joking in them. She was royalty. She doesn't cook for anyone but her father. The only thing she does know how to cook is Chocolate cake which was taught to her by her mother for her father. But other than that…nothing else.

"We must cook dinner for all these men who will be staying with us. You will be here for a while." She said, standing up and having Tomaru assist her to the kitchen.

"We will only stay until Touya regains consciousness."

"As I said, you will be here for a while."

"I will cook." Akito volunteered, seeing the confused face of his mistress.

"No-no…A man is not to cook. A woman should. If she is to be married, what would her husband say when he finds out she does not cook? Shame, shame…"

Was it possible for a woman to be a chauvinist? Or was it called traditional? She was probably both. Either way, Haruko inwardly growled at the thought of cooking something. She was never blessed with the talent of cooking—just baking—not cooking. She could set the whole house on fire if she wasn't careful.

"Come now, girl. Help me cook."

She wanted to be stubborn, her feet did not move for more than a while. But in the end, she still went to the expectant old woman, giving Touya's hand one last squeeze before doing so.

Akito was not sure where this was going. He knew Haruko hated being told what to do unless it was from the people she loved. She was easily irritated when someone barks orders at her—especially a stranger. It rarely happened so she was rarely irritated. But now that it was happening again…how was she going to act?

When she sat down beside the old woman, she made a cold and emotionless expression. But it was easily broken by the slight pout slowly becoming evident.

"Do you know how to cook?" En repeated.

"No." she answered, bitterness almost noticeable in her tone.

"I'd like to help." Tomaru said, looking at both of them with neutrality.

"No, Tomaru. You go and entertain our guests downstairs."

"But that hanyou maniac is down there! I can smell his stench from here!"

"Be good now, Tomaru."

"Yes, mother." And with that, Tomaru jumped down to where Inu-yasha and Kouga were patiently waiting.

Inu-yasha's voice could be heard reverberating through the trees. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU STUPID BRAT?!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BRAT, YOU MORON!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHY I OUGHTA—"

"Down." Haruko whispered.

WHAM!

And finally, there was silence.

"A subduing spell?" En asked.

"From my mother."

En faltered. "Who exactly is your mother?"

"My mother is a miko." She inwardly added, from the future, but decided not to complicate the conversation since she was pretty irritated that she was forced to do manual labor as stupid as cooking. Imagine; you do so many things for such long hours, only to eat it in mere minutes. Something that does not last so long must not cost so much time to make. It's annoying.

"Your father took a miko…"

"Yes, and they are happily married…so to speak."

"You mean mated."

"Mated and married. Shortly after they were mated, my parents married like ningens. Many youkais accused him of degrading the inu-youkai bloodline by undergoing such a ceremony but in the end, their words could do nothing."

"I'm surprised, to tell the truth. Not everyone is as fortunate as you…"

"……………………………………………………………thank you…"

"My Tomaru is quite unique as well."

"Yes, I can see. He looks a lot like Inu-yasha."

A smile came upon her lips, "I was surprised too. You see, Tomaru is a product of two hanyous."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tomaru is a Halfling made of two Halflings. I'm not exactly sure about their little love story but all I know is one of them must be from the snow mountains because of Tomaru's ears."

"And you found him?"

"I was picking herbs when suddenly; I felt a tug on my hakama. It was a baby Tomaru that took hold of it. And we've been together ever since."

As the image of a baby Tomaru entered her mind, she couldn't help but smile—despite her circumstance.

"You are quite fortunate yourself, En-san."

"Yes, I suppose we are both fortunate souls…the gods have taken pity on us."

They were drowned in comfortable silence for a long while.

"Haruko…"

"Hai…"

"Are you willing to do anything to save your father?"

"Yes…"

En closed her eyes. "You are brave, child." Haruko looked at her, a silent question. En opened her eyes again and turned to face Haruko with a stern face, "I am the descendant of the miko who cursed your descendant."

Haruko's eyes widened and her lips parted, realization dawning upon her.

"And I have deemed it worthy for you to have the cure for you have shown me that not everything evil is permanent."

Her heart stopped beating for a moment, it felt as if her sould had just flown away. Everything—they were going home soon, with the cure to her father! Her father was going to live! She couldn't even speak.

But En's face was grim, "But I pity you, girl. For the price is hefty."

"I will do anything." She said automatically, determination like her mother's shining in her eyes.

En was silently staring at her, her grim frown becoming grimmer.

* * *

It smelled strange. Pleasant but strange. She sniffed it again. What was this brown thing? Apparently she knew how to make it since she was the one who made it so early in the morning. But she didn't know why she made it, how she made it, or even how she knew how to make it.

It was really strange. Should she eat it? It seems edible, even delectable. She thought it over for a while more. Then, she used her finger to scratch its soft surface and put the creamy thing in her mouth. Her eyebrows rose and a blush crossed her cheeks almost automatically. "OISHI!" She said in amazement. She'd never tasted anything like this before but it was very sweet and very delicious. It made her smile.

"Kagome." She spun around at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice and smiled brightly when she saw him walk into the kitchen with that expressionless handsome face of his. "You are making chocolate cake so early in the morning?" miraculously enough, there was a tone of amusement and wonder in his voice.

"Why? Did I disturb you?" she asked, slightly worried.

He only stared at her for a moment, before swiftly taking the plate of chocolate cake form her hands and making a run for it—so to speak since Sesshoumaru was long legged and if he walked, he would seem like an average person running.

"AH—NO! Give it back to me!" Kagome screamed, running after him with all her might, not minding that they were both in just their night robes and running around the castle like a bunch of kids. "Sesshoumaru! That's mine! I made it!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, only proceeded to slice the cake with his claws and insert slice after delicious slice into his mouth. The whole household would never have thought that the great lord Sesshoumaru would have an addiction. And it was all Kagome's fault. When she let him taste that sinful Chocolate for the first time, the taiyoukai got hooked immediately. The whole castle knew that it was his favourite. And Kagome—only too happy to give—got out an order of chocolate ingredients and whatnot so that she could make some for him occasionally.

She even taught their daughter how to make it as well. Yup, his wife was good to him,

"Sesshoumaru!!!" he stopped and turned around, a chocolaty finger still in his mouth. He found, to his amusement that Kagome was already worn out; sitting on the ground, back hunched and panting. "You're—so—unfair…" she pouted through pants.

The taiyouaki smirked and walked calmly towards his wife. Silently, he offered her the last slice of chocolate on a plate and almost chuckled when her eyes sparkled. "Share." He said.

"Share? No way! You already ate most of it." She said, greedy taking the last slice and swallowing it. She put her hands to her hips as she triumphantly chewed. But her triumph was short-lived when she noticed the mischievous smirk playing on her husband's lips. In mere moments, his tongue was already in her mouth, making her remember exactly what happened last night that made her so easily worn out.

She moaned, returning the kiss shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She didn't even notice that she was leaning forward, too busy greedily kissing him back. When Sesshoumaru finally broke the kiss, he licked his lips and smirked at her as she opened her eyes, coming out of the daze. "You just kissed me to get the chocolate, didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

The smirk didn't leave. "Perhaps."


	23. Pictures

**Warm-Ice: I have no explanation.**

**Inu:….I wasn't gonna ask for any.**

**Warm-Ice: at least greet me Merry Christmas.**

**Inu: Why should I?**

**Warm-Ice: Coz I…nevermind.**

**Inu: Hey, what's wrong with you?**

**Warm-Ice: nothing…**

**Inu: FINE—FINE—FINE! Merry Freagin' Christmas, ya' happy?!**

**Warm-Ice: (smiles brightly) Hai. Arigatou, Inu. (kisses cheek.)**

**Inu: (blush) W-whatcha do that for?**

**Warm-Ice: You were sitting under the mistletoe. (Smiles) Merry Christmas.**

**Inu: (flustered) y-yeah, whatever.**

**FantasyKitsune05****: haha! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kiba-pup****: Live? How so? Haha! That's a new one for me.**

**Amin Vanima Mellonea: Thanks! Tomaru is a product of a good friend of mine; you might want to see her story. Haruko guest stars there as well. Haha!**

**Kaiyou87****: hahaha! Well, I'm gad for you. I hope it lasts!**

**Haruko: only 1 out of 100 couples are actually still in love with each other after 30 years.**

**Warm-Ice: I hope you are that 1!**

**turtlequeen2****: haha! Right! I didn't want her to be perfect, so I added in a few bratty traits just to make her more tangible. And since you asked for it, I will give you some YuujinxShippou scenes! Haha!**

**blackXheart****: hahaha! I'm sorry if I traumatized you.**

**Kimmy (TurCha): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! I really wished I could! I really wanted to update in eigth days! But I had tests on your birthday!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH! I wanted it to be a birthday gift to you but I just—just….(sob, sob) I'm sorry!**

**malicebabe: haha! Yes, it's been a long time. I'm glad you still read it after waiting for so long. Thank you very much!**

**Silverstar871****: aaawww….ang bait nyo po….**

**the amber dragonfly****: hahaha! Boys will be boys. **

**Kouga and Shippou: (being held back by a struggling Warm-Ice) Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!**

**Warm-Ice: stop it! You're embarrassing me! Eh! Inu—stop! (Pulls Inu-yasha by the end of his hair before he could lunge forward and choke the boy) You're all a bunch of idiots! Stop it!**

**Haruko: since my authoress is still too busy, I will be left to introduce this next chapter. (Bows) Please enjoy.**

**My Father**

Chapter 23: Pictures

Slowly, green-blue eyes sparkled with life. Touya blinked away the fogginess of his vision, trying to make out the images of white and black and green.

"Touya!" He could hear Akito's voice. It was filled with relief. He could hear a gentler voice sigh after that. "You're alive." Akito said, smiling happily. When his vision finally cleared, he could see that he was lying on his back with both Akito and Haruko looking down at him with smiles. He noticed the look in Haruko's eyes and quickly moved his slightly numb fingers to wipe away the tears from their corners.

She smiled wanly, "You fought well, Touya…"

"I had a dream, M'lady…" was all he could say.

Without warning, Haruko leaned forward and laid her forehead on his shoulder, breathing again a sigh of relief. "What's important is that you have awakened."

A smile graced Touya's own lips and he turned his eyes to his best friend, Akito. He couldn't help but smile wider when he saw that Akito was also getting just as emotional. He was always the sensitive one. "Not you as well, Akito." He said jokingly.

Haruko raised her head to look at Akito. The three looked at each other for a moment, and then ended up chuckling at themselves.

Tomaru stared at the glimpse of them from the ground, an unreadable look in his eyes. He'd never had friends before. He'd only met a few people in his life and none of them liked him—other than his mother. It must be great; having someone to care for you… he wondered what it'd be like for him to have friends like that white maiden and the soldier.

"Oi." He turned and watched the conversation between Kouga and the maniac—Inu-yasha. It seemed that Inu-yasha called Kouga from the youkai's stupor. Inu-yasha himself was staring far away before he turned to the awaiting Kouga. "How'd you guys know we were in danger?"

Kouga's tone became serious and slightly seething then as he spoke, "Yuujin got attacked by Aki before she went after the two of you. She was only strong enough to reach Shippou and warn him."

Inu-yasha's eyebrow twitched downward at the thought of Kouga's cousin getting hurt. She may be annoying, but she'd done so much for them and he knew that the girl had taken good care of Haruko. Besides, Yuujin wasn't such a bad girl. Heck, he could even mentally say that she grew on him. But he'd never actually admit that.

"How is she now?"

"I don't know. Shippou told me she was resting and her wound had already been stitched up…but…"

"Where's Shippou?"

"He's staying with her at the girls' hut. He said someone had to stay in case any other youkais tried to attack the village. Well, even if that brat is arrogant, he can back his words up. I guess we can trust him on that." Kouga said, trying to lighten the mood even if only a little.

Inu-yasha regarded him for a moment. Did the wolf just say something good about Shippou? But that wasn't important at the moment. He looked away again, resuming to stare in space and brood. "Just don't tell Haruko about Yuujin okay? If she hears about this, she'd just worry all over again."

"You know…I think she'd just get angry if I keep it from her."

"Huh?"

"I mean, Inu-hime…she knows how to handle her emotions like Sesshoumaru—and she takes pride in that. If we kept it secret from her and if the reason for that would be because we thought she would worry unhealthily, that would wound her pride coz…she'd think we don't give her enough credit. Well…I think…"

He turned to Inu-yasha, who looked at him like he was calculating something that consisted of him. Inu-yasha huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering, "Keh! Do whatever the hell you want." And it was then that he noticed Tomaru staring at them with a blank gaze. It sort of creeped him out coz he reminded him a lot of Sesshoumaru when they were kids. So, he did what any _mature, sophisticated and respectable adult_ would do. "What the hell are _you_ lookin' at, twerp?"

"Your ugly face, moron!" Tomaru retaliated, looking a lot like Inu-yasha at the moment, pulling at the skin under his eye and sticking his tongue out tauntingly.

"Why—I oughta—"

"Down."

Wham!

Twitch. Twitch.

Kouga laughed.

"Inu-yasha, really…" an aged voice softly spoke. He lifted his head to find that Tomaru had already hidden behind his mother's skirt and she stood with a fresh set of clothes. "Is it not enough for you to look like him— must you act like him too?"

He jumped up to his feet and pointed accusingly at Tomaru, "It's not my fault he's such a brat!" but then he realized that pointing at him was to no avail since the one he was talking to was blind. He retracted his hand awkwardly before saying in a calmer tone, "He started it."

A soft smile adorned En's face as she shook her head at him. "Tomaru, I'll leave the house to you, alright?"

"Yes, mother."

"Hey, wait. Where're you going?" Inu-yasha asked out of curiosity.

"I will be taking a bath." She said, looking his way with that soft smile of hers.

Inu-yasha blushed and looked away, "O-Oh…well…uh—have fun." Was all he could say. Immediately, he wanted to bang his head onto a rock nearby. Have fun? HAVE FUN?!

She nearly chuckled at him, "I'll try, Inu-yasha." And with that she left, patting Tomaru on the head lovingly.

When the hanyous were sure she was far away, Tomaru glared at the older version of him. "Stop hitting on my mother!"

"Hit—what?! I was _not_ hitting on your mother!"

"I got my eyes on you, you maniac." Tomaru warned, narrowing his eyes at Inu-yasha, who glared right back. "You stay away from my mother. She's too good for you."

"Keh!" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest again and smirking arrogantly. "More like she'd be lucky to _have_ me!"

"What did you say?!"

"Down."

Wham.

Kouga laughed again.

Inu-yasha rushed back to his feet and yelled up to the tree house, "What did I do this time?!"

"Yasha-sama, stop arguing with him." Haruko calmly stated, a lighter tone to her once worried voice. He faltered as Haruko jumped down the tree house and landed near them with a smile. "You'll give Touya a headache."

Inu-yasha's eyes widened and he figured out, "He's okay?"

Haruko's smile widened and she nodded happily, "Hai. He's alive. He just needs to rest."

"That's great, Inu-hime! I guess that old woman's better than she let on!" Kouga said, grinning happily.

No one noticed the dimming of her smile for it vanished as quickly as it had come. "Hai. En-san is the miko we've been searching for."

"What? Really?"

"Hai. We can go home as soon as Touya regains his strength." Her smiles and words were lies now, she knew. But it was better to reassure them.

"Then—Sesshoumaru is—" Inu-yasha said.

"Hai. My father's curse will finally be lifted."

"Inu-hime, that's wonderful!" She blushed violently when he enveloped her in a tight embrace in a flash. She stiffened upon contact but his warmth soothed her. "I'm happy for you…I'm so glad…" his voice softened until it was barely a whisper. "You won't cry anymore, will you …Haruko?"

A soft smile graced her lips and she leaned forward, accepting the hug he offered. "Hai. I won't cry anymore…" yet another lie… "Arigatou…for everything, Kouga."

"GET OFF HER, YOU HENTAI!" Inu-yasha exploded, serving a punch at Kouga's head and successfully throwing him to the ground.

"Ow! How dare you break my moment with Inu-hime, you turd!" Kouga said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where he was hit. He glared at Inu-yasha who glared right back.

"So noisy…" Tomaru muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that." He turned to find that Haruko was smiling at him, much to his surprise. He'd never been this close to other women before and he immediately blushed and decided this was too much for a kid like him to handle. So doing what any_ mature, sophisticated, respectable boy_ would do, he turned and ran away.

Inu-yasha noticed quickly the boy and asked Haruko, "What's gotten into him?"

"I actually don't know…" was Haruko's reply, she too was wondering the same thing. Did she say something wrong?

* * *

Shippou watched Yuujin as she slept like a baby…a really voluptuous, loud-snoring, uninhabited baby. Really, how much more unattractive could she be? She slept like a man! She'd always roll every now and then until she'd be lying on the ground instead; on top of that, she always spreads her legs like a frog!

How graceless. So, being a respectable prince and general, he took a blanket and covered her with it. Unfortunately that backfired since she merely kicked the blanket into his face—in her sleep. So, trying again, he tucked her in tightly so that she would not move. That seemed to have done the job. For a while.

But then she just started to kick it off harder and it ended up wrapped around his head like a crown. Aaaand that was the time where he decided he didn't care anymore. But amazingly, that was also the time that she tidies herself up, settling to lie on her side and smiling softly.

He figured whatever she was dreaming of, it must have been good. He sighed of relief and shook his head. At least she was a distraction. Now that she stopped squirming, he had free time to himself again. And that free time only gave him memories and emotions he'd rather not feel at the moment.

"If you're looking for an escape…" somebody spoke. He turned around, only to find that it was Kayo's granddaughter whose name escaped him. "You might want to sleep as well." She smiled kindly to him and laid down the futon next to Yuujin's sleeping form. "I've noticed that you didn't sleep the whole night and you've been staring off into space."

Shippou narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled disarmingly, "Don't worry. I'm not going to ask what is bothering you. It's none of my business. But please, take a rest. It will clear your mind very much." with that, she bowed and left.

He was silent for a while, then looked at the futon with interest…sleep…hm…he inwardly shrugged. Why not?

And so he lied down. It felt awkward…he hadn't been on a futon in a while and he just now found out how strange it was to return to it…but still...the girl had a point. He should rest his thoughts for now. So he closed his eyes and did his best to empty his thoughts so that sleep would come to him. And he was doing a pretty good job of it too, if only someone's hand didn't creep across his chest.

Getting irritated, he opened an eye to peer to where Yuujin was still—sleeping…

A second passed…another and another…but still he did nothing. Even when his mind was frantically telling him to move, do something, anything…his body was simply still. All he did was stare. Stare like an idiot. He couldn't even recall the process of breathing which usually came so naturally.

To complement her would be like treachery.

To praise her beauty in his mind would be like swallowing vinegar.

To admit that he was captivated by her was like stabbing himself down where the sun did not shine.

They were all such painful actions.

And admitting that she was the one that stole his breath from him—in her sleep nonetheless—was just as painful.

His eyes saddened—if only slightly—a strange mix of emotions running through him at the moment.

"Really…even in your sleep you're a flirt." His hand, finally obeying his command, rose to lightly rest on the arm slung across him. He leaned his head to the side until his forehead touched hers. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her wild scent. He knew why he was feeling this way. He was emotionally distressed. And so he was looking for comfort and solace.

He worked to calm himself down and think rationally. He only wanted the comfort she provided…that was all. She didn't deserve to be a replacement. He didn't want her to be a replacement.

But for now…

He just…

Needed her…

"Thank you…"

* * *

Pictures….

That was what popped up into her head when she saw a strange book filled with 'pictures'. How she knew, she had no idea. But when she looked, her heart soon became filled with something warm. It was filled with images of smiling people. There were a couple of humans there, one with a staff the other with an oversized boomerang. The monk had his bare hand resting on the pony-tailed girl's shoulders and she, in turn, rested her hand on his chest.

She smiled, their faces expressed love. They were so cute together. The next picture held them again, this time, she was slapping him for his hand which went further south. She chuckled at that, a strange fleeting thought coming to mind. _That Miroku never did learn his lesson._

Who was Miroku?

The monk?

The girl, her name was…

_Sango…_

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Miro…" the name was quickly vanishing in her mind and she struggled to remember but could not. In a matter of seconds, her mind was back to blank—as if nothing happened.

She flipped another page and saw that it was a hanyou that looked muck like Sesshoumaru-sama. He had his hands tucked behind his head as he leaned back upon the tree, foot outstretched along the branch he sat on. He was looking away, up to the sky with a deep look in his eyes. All she could think was how warm his heart felt in this 'picture'. She could tell, just by the image, that this man had a heart of gold…

Her stare lingered on him for a moment longer then she flipped, only to have her heart skip several beats—probably enough to kill. It was a beautiful image of Sesshoumaru sitting on the roots of a large old tree. His stance was regal, hair flowing with the soft breeze, eyes shining with unheard emotions, and a soft, almost indiscernible smile on his lips. He was so….

Beautiful…

Looking around the grand master's quarters, she confirmed first that no one was around before she peeled off the picture from the page and stuffed it into her kimono. That would be something she'd like to look at again and again. It was rare to see the great Taiyoukai smiling—much less smiling with sincerity. He looked so angelic.

Satisfied with her work, she flipped another page and found that it was Sesshoumaru training in the dojo with a small red-headed boy. He was demonstrating a perfect slash and the boy was imitating him with a look of determination. Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking at the boy with curiosity. He was quite handsome, wasn't he? His body was pretty fit compared to other boys his age. She could feel a strong connection to this boy…

She just didn't know why.

Flipping the next page, for some strange reason, her heart tightened and her eyes watered. It was a baby: a little white baby wearing an intricate white kimono which was slipping off her little shoulder. She was looking up at the viewer, her hand outstretched and childish innocence shining in her eyes. Without warning, she started to sob. She cupped her hand over her mouth to silence herself. What if Sesshoumaru saw her now? It would clearly raise suspicion.

Wiping her teary eyes, she sniffed and quickly turned another page to avoid the feeling of longing. But to her dismay, she could not escape the white child's pictures for the next twenty pages all consisted of her. There was one picture of her as a child in her childhood in strange clothing; something she recognized as a black 't-shirt' and a pair of 'jeans'. Her white hair was pulled into a low pigtail. She looked absolutely adorable and Kagome couldn't help but start to cry again.

More pictures of the child consisted of her reading books in the library at the age of twelve, or sitting on a small throne with two young boys at both of her side, looking disciplinary and strict. There was a photo of her standing alone in her veranda, her back turned to the viewer as she looked up at the crescent moon. She was probably thirteen then.

She couldn't help but sob.

A few more minutes of looking into the pictures and the next thing she knew, she was wailing helplessly like a little baby and crying her eyes out, hitting her fist on the pages and wiping her eyes with her sleeves to no avail. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She cried desperately.

A few more minutes and she started to calm down, laying her head on the page where the girl had finally turned into a beautiful woman, dressed indecent clothing consisting of a white top with a red ribbon and a shamelessly short green skirt. She didn't know where it came from but it seemed familiar to her. The girl was blushing and smiling at the viewer, it only served to make her heart ache more.

She settled on sniffling pitifully as she waited for her tears to dry. Who was she? Why did she look so much like Sesshoumaru? Why did she make her feel so sad? Could it be that…she was his daughter? His daughter with her sister…another tear fell from her already red eyes. "She's so beautiful…" she whispered to herself.

She had to get a grip…wiping away her tears one last time, she pushed herself away from the photo on the table and smiled at the hanyou. Where was she now? "I'd love to meet you…" she whispered lovingly, as if she herself was the girl's mother. She traced her features with her finger and felt her heart warm. "Meet me soon, okay?"

With that, she closed the photo album and tucked it away, back to the shelf where she found it, not noticing the one photo that fell from it. It glided to the floor with grace just as she turned around and walked away. The sun from the window shone upon it and it's content, an image of Kagome who smiled as she stood side by side with the Taiyoukai of the West, dressed in an all white wedding gown and holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Her whole family; her mother, her grandfather, Souta, Buyo, even Inu-yasha stood beside them and above them was a banner that said, "The Great Lord of the West: Sesshoumaru –heart- our little Kagome-chan! Congratulations to the Newly Weds!"


	24. Hate and Want

**Warm-Ice: wahhh! I can update now!**

**Inu-yasha: whatever.**

**Warm-Ice: what's gotten you so grumpy?**

**Kouga: He missed you.**

**Warm-Ice: (blush) you did?  
**

**Inu-yasha: n-no way! Why would I miss _you? _Just answer your reviewers already!**

**Warm-Ice: Hai! But I can only answer a few since I'm in a hurry.**

**thelunarstorm****: lost her memory, thinks she's pretending to be her sister who is married to Sesshoumaru? I'm still thinking of that pairing, though.**

**Kimmy (TurCha): hahaha. Happy New year to you too! Take care!**

**Silverstar871****: salamat nga pop ala sa walang sawa nyong suporta!**

**Nikari****: Well, in the series, he was already an old toad. The scenes here are set in the future so I think he's supposed to be dead by this time. But worry not, Rin mourned for him. So did Sesshoumaru—somewhat…I'm not sure if he did it willingly or if Kagome just made him do it. Hehehe.**

**malicebabe: I'm sorry. But worry not, I am still considering hope for the two of them. Anyway, that's a good point. But if you read chapter 17, it's stated there, _Okayaki had already told her the whole plan. Her sister looked a lot like her so she could easily infiltrate the castle as her who pretended that her name was Kagome. As far as Sesshoumaru knew, his missing wife's name was Kagome._ So the thought is, her sister used Kagome's name to hide her own name. Sorry for the confusion!**

**the amber dragonfly****: hahahaha! I hope you like this chapter, Tomaru-kun. I think you'll be pleased with it as I am.**

**Haruko: (Blush) Warm-Ice-sama, please do not be a spoiler. **

**Warm-Ice: oh-oh yeah. Well, enjoy? Hehehe.**

**My Father**

Chapter 24: Hate and Want

"What?"

"…"

"Haru-dono, what kind of shit are you talking about?"

"Yasha-sama," Haruko started again softly, unaccustomed to hearing Inu-yasha curse in the same sentence as her nickname to him. "It is not so difficult to comprehend what I have said. I'll be staying here to help Touya recover while En-san creates the cure and you and the others go back to the village and reassure Yuujin-san that I am safe and send her my regards."

"Well, why the hell can't I stay with you? I don't want you all alone in this mountain with no one but an old ningen and a stupid brat for protection!" in the back of his mind, he thought about how he could understand why she didn't mention Shippou.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, pipsqueak! I ain't talking to you."

"Down." Wham! "Yasha-sama, if you keep shouting the others might hear you."

"Well, if you didn't want anyone else to know, why the hell is this thing here?" He said, pointing angrily at the hanyou boy sitting right next to him with a grumpy face identical to his own, except Inu-yasha's was full of dirt.

But how the hell could he not be angry? The moment she asked who told them they were in trouble, the big 'bad' wolf went off and said the truth. Now he got her worried. He sighed, shaking his head to the side with a pout. But then again, she took it better than he expected. But regardless, thanks to that stupid Kouga, now she was thinking of sending them back even if Touya isn't fully recovered yet.

"I am to watch him while En-san is bathing." She answered. He blushed again at the memory but drove the thought away.

"What? You're under her command now?" He scoffed and ignored the way Tomaru glared at him menacingly then crossed his arms over his chest, whipped his head to face the other way and mutter under his breath.

Haruko shook her head at him. For a moment there, she asked herself who the real child was. "Yasha-sama, I can take care of myself well enough. You _will_ go back to Kayo's village with the others."

"No way in hell." He insisted, stubbornly staring her in the eye.

Her gentle eyes turned harsh in a blink of an eye and her frown became grim. Tomaru watched on with interest. So far, he'd recognized that this was her 'commanding' face. He'd noticed that she'd make this slightly stoic face whenever she wanted the guys to do something they objected to. She was sort of cute with that face.

"Please do not forget that my ranking is higher than you, Inu-yasha. Now, I order you, Akito and Kouga to go back to Kayo's village, reassure Yuujin-san and assist her in whatever she wishes. Is that understood?"

Tomaru turned his eyes on the quieted Inu-yasha. He found out that the older hanyou was clenching his fists tightly in agitation, his jaw was tight and eyes were burning. But all the same, he said through gritted teeth, "I'll visit every night no matter what."

Her 'commanding' face softened and she smirked. "Thanks."

"Damn it. If I just had my way…" Inu-yasha muttered as he turned and left the isolated clearing, away from the tree house where everyone was taking their time with Touya.

Tomaru watched him go and waited until he was gone before looking back at Haruko who was rubbing her temples with closed eyes.

"Yeah, I can see why he's such a headache." He muttered.

She laughed curtly at that, surprising the boy who thought she wouldn't be able to hear. "He is my uncle, you know?"

His eyes widened. "How can you be related to that moron?"

Her smile widened as she set her hand down and looked at him with those gentle eyes once more. "I'm glad you think so highly of me, Tomaru-kun."

He blushed at being called Tomaru-kun and felt like he was shrinking into a shell. All he could think was, '_So cute'._ Quickly, he tried to change the subject. "So, who's this Yuujin you keep worrying so much about? You're boyfriend or something?"

She scoffed, taking a seat beside him on a tree stump. "Yuujin-san is my…best friend. _She_ went off to warn everyone I was in danger even when she herself was already wounded."

Tomaru looked down in thought at his bare feet; they were dirty…almost as dirty as the ground he was stepping on. "You don't seem too sad that she got hurt."

Haruko cocked her head to the side to eye him curiously before answering, "I'm concerned for her very much. But Kouga-san has already assured me that she is taken care of. Yuujin-san is a strong woman. That is why she is my best friend after all. Besides…" she started, her smile slowly fading. She bit on her lower lip and looked down at her own feet. "Shippou-sama is there with her."

"Who's Shippou?"

She knew he would ask that once she mentioned his name. She knew she didn't want to speak about it, but at the same time, she knew she had to. It was a form of personal therapy. Sometimes she found that the best way to get over something is to speak of it to another who is ignorant of her situation. That way, the one who finds out would not be able to judge her.

She tried to smile, and succeeded somewhat. So, ready with a smile, she looked up at the kid. "Can you keep a secret?"

Tomaru leaned in, obviously curious. He nodded fervently and asked eagerly, "What?"

"He was my fiancé." She whispered with a smile. She wasn't smiling because she was happy; she wasn't smiling because she was lying. She was smiling because it was ironic. "I found out that he had an affair with another woman."

Tomaru blinked at her for a moment, and then continued to speak with that innocent face of his. "Are you hurt?"

"I feel betrayed." She said, as if it was any compensation to his unanswered question.

"Did he love you?"

"So he said…once."

"Well…do you love him?"

"Well, I respected him greatly. Everything about him is perfectly fitting with everything about me. I grew up with him watching over me, waiting for me. I—when I was a kid, I fantasized how perfect our life would be if ever we get married. He would be a perfect ruler of our kingdom and I would do my best to be his perfect wife."

After a moment of silence, Tomaru said, "I never liked perfect much."

"Why is that?"

He leaned back on the tree whose roots he was sitting on and looked up at the branches of leaves that cast shadows over them both. "Because perfect is boring. I tried perfect before and it nearly bored me to death. When I was doing my best to be perfect, nothing was exciting anymore. There was nothing else to look forward too. And in the end I just kept asking myself why I did it in the first place? At first I thought it would make mother happier. But she wasn't laughing whenever I wouldn't fall on my face. She would praise me, but that's just about it. I won't forget that night when I slipped on a vine and broke her pot of herbs. I was so ashamed and scared that she might yell at me but—"

"She laughed?" Haruko guessed.

"I was really caught off guard. She said I finally made my presence known and she was happy."

Inside of her, she was starting to feel a dull ache. Was she like that? Was that why she had felt so empty?

"I remembered that my mother was actually blind and she couldn't see me. All she could do was feel me or hear me. When I was perfect, I didn't make a single noise. She must've felt so alone the whole time. I never wanted her to feel that way ever again." He turned to her then who had been silent the whole time. He blushed at finding out that she'd been smiling at him. He quickly looked away, doing his best to fight the blush.

"En-san is a wise mother; hence she has a wise son."

Blushing even more at the compliment, Tomaru looked away with a grumpy face, "Keh!" was all he could say. But then he turned back to her, his face pertaining curiosity again. "But really, do you uh—like—anyone right now?"

Haruko blinked then turned to the sky in thought. "My feelings are quite elementary. I don't really know what exactly my emotions are called. That's why I hardly give them recognition. So…even I wonder, sometimes…If I am capable of love."

"Mother says anyone is capable of love."

"Really?" she turned to him and smiled, "Well then, I'll have to trust En-san with that, now. Don't I?"

"Mother is never wrong!" Tomaru stated proudly, puffing out his chest. He stood up and put his fists to his hips, "She knows everything; she can even tell the future!" he bragged.

Upon hearing 'future' her smile dimmed. Tomaru noticed quickly and calmed down, crouching down in front of her and looking up at her calm face. "Gomen."

Haruko shook her head, "It's alright. I just need more time, that's all."

He didn't know what to say to that. So he decided to change the subject instead. "You wanna play a game? I promise it'll be a lot of fun."

"What game do you have in mind?"

"Mm." he said, nodding. "Well, it's pretend. You'll pretend that I'm already a full grown man—handsome as sin—with more intelligence than I have now, sophistication unrivaled, and a castle as big—no, bigger than this mountain!"

"Haha. Okay?"

"Then, I'll pretend that you're my wife."

"Really?" this was suspicious.

Tomaru grinned, "And I'll make you the happiest wife in the whole world!"

She blushed. The kid was so sweet, trying to cheer her up and give her something like a fairytale life. Even if it was pretend…even if it was short-lived…

"Okay." She smiled.

"Great! But," he went closer to whisper, "Don't tell anyone we're playing this game okay? I bet that stupid uncle of yours will just start yapping again."

"Haha. I'm sure."

* * *

Shippou's eyes opened once his mind resumed consciousness and he was immediately aware that he was alone in the hut. He sat up, looked around. He was still on his side of the bed and his clothes were still intact, thankfully. The sky told him it was already noon. The birds were chirping happily outside. Damn happy birds. Happy things should be shot. He hated happy in the morning, especially when he just woke up. Oh, wait…it wasn't morning.

He groaned as he started to stand up, stretching his arms high up over his head. Once he felt natural again, he resumed to look around for any trace of the girl he was supposed to be watching over. Seeing no trace of her in the almost empty hut, he walked out of the door but faltered once he lifted his sight.

It was perhaps one of the loneliest pictures he had ever seen. It reminded him so much of Haruko but at the same time, it was so different.

There Yuujin stood, her back facing him, staring off into the mountain, waiting. She was waiting for Haruko. A pang hit his chest but he tried to push it aside. Walking over to her side, he stared at the same mountain. He didn't know what to say. Something had to be said. But what?

"Good morning." She spoke. Her voice lacked its normal exuberance. It was strange hearing her so sober.

He merely nodded. That was a good start.

"The wound is okay now." she said. He eyed her, turning his gaze to her hand which covered the wound. He wasn't quite sure where this was going but all he knew was that he should stop her from clutching onto it, like what she was doing at the moment.

"Stop that."

"No."

"You will only put all of Kayo's efforts to waste." What she said next surprised him.

"I'm ugly now."

He turned his head to look at her fully, trying to discern what she was talking about. His eyebrows knitted together as he observed her face, set solely into staring off into the distance. Nothing had changed in her physical appearance. Her face wasn't melting off either. So what was she talking about?

She let go of the wound and uncovered a star shaped closing wound. The stitches were still showing somewhat but other than that, she was healing quite well.

"I see no difference." He tried to reassure, not even thinking of why he wanted to do so. He just did.

That was when she looked down and closed her eyes, shaking her head at him. "You don't understand." She turned to him then, her eyes exposing something he'd never thought he'd see in Yuujin's—the seductress of the wolves'—eyes. Helplessness. "No one would ever think of me as beautiful ever again. I'm ugly now. My body's ruined! No body would want me now."

He stared at her for a moment before speaking softly, "Are you that desperate for admiration? Are you really this insecure?"

She shook her head again and looked away, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"Why bother?"

"Because…you called me a coward."

She faltered and turned to him. Their eyes stayed with the other for a long while.

"Tell me the truth. If I didn't look like how I do now, would you have spared me a glance?"

"…"

"Would you—would anyone have acknowledged that there was such an existence as Yuujin in this world? My mother was beautiful, you know? She was hurtful and selfish, and heartless…but she was beautiful. And so everybody loved her." She looked at her hand, the one she remembered she used to hold onto the heavy pales of water so that her only friend would be able to drink. She turned away.

"No matter what happens, the beautiful are always loved. The unattractive are shunned, hated, pitied. That is…nature's rule. This world is shallow…superficial. But I've learned to take that into my advantage." She faced him this time, a bitter smile—seductive even—on her lips. "I can get whatever I want as long as I am beautiful. As long as men want me, I can live on."

Finally, Shippou spoke. "Beauty is fleeting, you know?"

She scoffed. "Not for you." She stepped closer, his insides tensed. "You are young. You are talented. You are skilled. You are smart. In some sense, you have your own kind of beauty. I'm sure; as long as you live…you'll never loose it."

Staring into her eyes was dangerous. He could feel himself calling out to her, knowing she would be able to fill the gap. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to use her. He'd used Aki and look what happened to her. He destroyed her completely, all because of his foolish wants. And to destroy another woman, to use Yuujin as a replacement for Haruko…it was too heartless.

He turned away. "—You are—composed of more things than beauty…you know?"

She smiled and tried to lighten up the mood, knowing that if it got more serious, her own mood would just drop completely. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure her body was rubbing on his back. "Awww! Are you actually complimenting me, Cutie?"

She could feel him shiver and quickly break free of her bonds. He turned around violently with a horrified face. She had a knowing look on her face, a seductive smirk and a raised brow as she stalked toward him, hands held behind her back. "Is this caring I find in your heart, Cutie?"

"Y-You speak nonsense, woman!"

Her smirk turned into a grin and to his horror, she started to tease him. "Cutie really likes me, he wants to hug me, he thinks I'm pretty, he knows I—"

"Enough! If anything, I think it is **you** who is attracted to me!"

"Ha! Me?" she said, pointing at herself. "Dream on, junior!"

"Why not? I am a fine specimen of a man, after all. Any woman would be head over heels over me. Besides, why would I be attracted to an ancient artifact such as yourself? I'd much rather be with a female with _smooth_, **young** skin." He defended almost childishly. "At least her breasts won't be sagging."

She gasped and looked down at her chest. She looked back at him, "I am not sagging. See, that's the problem with boys. They are so immature. Well guess what; a female is at her prime as she ages, not while she's young. I bet I'd be the best thing that ever happened to you, and you would gladly admit it!"

"Ha! So you do admit that you are attracted to me!"

"Really? Well who was the one who slept beside me last night without my permission?"

"…"

"Alas! The guilty is blushing." She teased on.

"I did nothing to you and you know it."

She held her hands at her chest and did her best to look like a fragile, demure woman. "H-how would I know? I was asleep, completely defenseless. Oh, I can't believe you would do something like this. After all this time…I trusted you!" she started to wipe away fake tears and sobbed. "I never would have thought…(sob, sob) oh, how will I live on? The shame!"

"Shh! Shh! Shh! The villagers will think I actually did something to you!" he spoke louder and tried to clear his name, "THAT IS QUITE A BELIEVABLE STORY, YUUJIN-SAN. YES, YOU HAVE TRULY CAPTURED YOUR CHARACTER'S EMOTIONS WELL." He waited until the scent of the village girls vanished until he sighed of relief.

He looked at Yuujin who was grinning cheekily at him, her hands to her hips and eyes shining with mischievousness that betrayed her true age. Really, how can anyone think of her as ugly? "You are an insane woman, you know?"

"I know."

He smirked.

"OOOOIII!!!! YOU TWO!" They both turned to the distant voice and found that it was Kouga, along with a smiling Akito and a grumpy Inu-yasha. Yuujin's eyes lit up with anxiety and hope as she quickly ran towards them, catching Kouga halfway. Shippou watched her leave his side and felt a strange pang as he observed her be engulfed in Kouga's arms. They were back…Where was Haruko?

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked, pulling away and looking her over.

Quickly, Yuujin covered up her wound with her hand. She shook her head, "I'm fine. Inu-hime?"

"She's okay."

She sighed of relief and smiled, blinking as if she finally was able to snap out of a stupor. Exhausted with worry, she leaned her forehead on Kouga's shoulder. "That's good."

"Hey." Inu-yasha called. Yuujin looked at him and found that he was blushing and avoiding her gaze. "What you did…I mean…T-thanks…You got real guts…for a woman."

She smiled genuinely before winking at him, "Anything for you, dog ears."

"Don't call me dog ears!"

"Akito-kun!" she said loudly, blatantly ignoring the angered hanyou. "Ara! Where is Touya-kun?"

Kouga blocked out most of the explanation and Inu-yasha's screaming about being ignored when Shippou slowly walked towards them, his eyes trained solely on his steps. He inwardly sighed. The kid must be wallowing in shame at the moment. Well, even though he was a rival, Kouga knew Shippou felt genuinely for Haruko. It's just that…he was still young. No matter how mature he was, the young general and prince was still a boy.

Shippou looked up and caught Kouga's eyes. They stared at each other for a long while until Shippou looked away. He knew he lost, it just stung.

"What? You have to tell me all about it! There was a mini Inu-yasha?" Yuujin's voice broke through his trail of thoughts and he turned his attention back to the distracting girl.

"I told you, he's nothing like me at all!" Inu-yasha defended.

"Ohohoohohohohooo!" she laughed balefully. "You should call him Mini-yasha! I bet he's just as cute as you!"

"Keh! There was nothing cute about that stupid brat! He keeps telling me to stay away from his mother! Who I am not interested in by the way."

"Why? Isn't she pretty?"

"What the—? I am not gracing that question with an answer!"

"Aw! Come on!" but then she turned to Akito, "Akito-kun, is she pretty?"

"Don't answer her, Akito! I am warning you!"

"Hahaha! I don't see the harm in telling her what I think of En-san, Inu-yasha-sama."

"Oooh, En-san. She sounds pretty. Is she?"

"Well…"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

"So? What happened to your little escapade? I thought you would have conquered the great Lord of the West by now."

She taunted him, relished in her victory over him. Oh, she just wanted to hear it, how much she knew she was right.

"You couldn't even go through the barrier, could you?" she leered over to him, smirking smugly at her dejected brother who stood, shaking with rage on his thrown. "Could you?" she whispered into his ear.

The tapestry behind her burst into flames, but she paid no mind to it. All she knew was now he learned his lesson. She finally straightened her posture and walked away from her seething brother, turning to face him again.

"Now that you've been kicked off of your ridiculous pedestal…are you willing to cooperate?"

Hangyakushi glared at Okayaki menacingly, another tapestry behind her bursting into flames. Okayaki merely smirked, "Good boy. Now, while you've been away, I've been a very, very good listener."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he watched as the large doors opened on their own for her. "I heard a silly little rumor about little princess Haruko."

His curiosity sparked and he started to straighten his posture.

Okayaki chuckled, an evil gleam in her black eyes. "She is near our lands, without the protection of her dear little papa." Hangyakusha's eyes brightened. Okayaki's smirk widened, "Exactly." She turned around and left, "Go and make the necessary preparations." With that, she mentally closed the doors behind her.

As she walked down the darkened hall, despite the time of day outside, she mulled over her possible revenge. She hated. All she knew was to hate and want. Ever since she was a child, she hated Sesshoumaru. And she would hate anything he ever touched; his wife, his kingdom, his underlings…his daughter.

She especially hated Haruko. As she grew up, her mother kept comparing her to Sesshoumaru's daughter. The princess was always the prettiest, the most graceful, and the most sought after, simply the most everything. She hated her with all her little black heart. So even as a child, she tried to hurt the perfect little princess. But every time she would almost succeed in making her feel alone, or unloved, her stupid guard, Akito and Touya would get in the way.

Well not anymore. Now, she'll make sure that not even the gods will be able to interfere with her plan to destroy Haruko and her father. And with that in mind, she hated even more.


	25. Cry

**Warm-Ice: waaah! The end of this chapter really scared me! I was brave enough to even write about it! It's really scary!!!!**

**Inu-yasha: where have you been, woman? Do you know how long you've made us wait?**

**Warm-Ice: I know, I know. I'm really sorry, minna. I just…I was about to update, then the computer broke and all my files were lost and…I just lost my rhythm and I couldn't get it back. But now it's returned to me and I guess I'm here to write some more. I hope people are still interested I reading. **

**Inu-yasha: hey, what are you doing? You're not answering the reviewers?**

**Warm-Ice: sorry, after writing such a scary ending, I don't think I'm in the mood to answer them since I'd have to stay in this dark room all by myself for a while longer. It's getting scarier by the minute… so I'll be going now. Please enjoy!**

**Inu-yasha: Hey, Warm-Ice!**

**Warm-Ice: yah?**

**Inu-yasha: (blush) ano…happy graduation… congratulations…**

**Wamr-Ice: Awww…you sweet little puppy. I wuv you!**

**Inu-yasha: AH—SHADAP!**

**My Father**

Chapter 25: Cry

He woke up to a peaceful morning, rising from his bed and looking around the hut to check on his companions. It had been three days since the incident with Aki, and since then Haruko had not come down the mountains once. Inu-yasha visited her everynight, only to come back empty handed. Kouga wanted to visit her before but Inu-yasha told them she needed time to herself. Shippou hadn't thought his actions had been so severe as to send her to isolation.

Touya was recovering now with the help of Akito and his new found friend, Senjaku, the granddaughter of the chief, Kayo.He was surely regaining his strength everyday and surprisingly talking more.

Shippou looked out to the door, knowing already what he'd see outside but still standing and going out to witness.

And there she stood, still as a statue, waiting for her Inu-hime...her yuujin...

It was like this every morning. She would wake up before the sun rose and stand, staring at the mountains, until he'd come and take her back. So now that he was awake, he supposed it was time to do their routine. He walked towards her calmly until he was standing by her side and seeing what she was seeing: the mist covered mountain that held their precious princess.

"She's not coming down yet." she muttered softly.

He had nothing to reply to that so he spoke of something different. "You drank too much sake last night. You're head must be about to explode right about now."

She cringed and grinned at the same time, remembering how wasted she'd been that night. Her hand came up to her throbbing head and she looked at him sheepishly, "Well I'm sorta used to it but I think I drank a little more than usual this time."

He shook his head condescendingly and turned to her, holding her by the elbow and leading her back. "Come on, I'll escort you to your hut."

Yuujin whined but followed him nonetheless, staggering just a little every now and then but Shippou was doing a wonderful job supporting her. "Do you have a medicine for headaches somewhere with you?" she asked a little groggily.

"I'll ask Senjaku-san." he reassured.

"Coz you know, the more I think about it, the more my head hurts."

"Then do what you do best, don't think."

"Hey, is that an insult?"

"Don't think, be quiet, and go to bed."

She pouted, "Kami, you're so bossy."

"..."

"For your information," she staggered toward him until she was practically leaning on him, "I am far older than you so I am YEARS smarter than you could ever be." she started to yell but then her voice turned into a mutter when she found that yelling hurt her head more.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Shippou said, wrapping his arm around her waist instead to better maneuver her steps but using his other hand to still hold her by the elbow. "Now, stay quiet or you'll wake everybody up again."

Yuujin just sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tiredly. "Why do you wake up so early anyway? If I were you, I'd be up when the sun rises...or maybe...after..."

"Because...I'm waiting for her too."

She smiled softly at hearing that and said nothing. When they arrived at her hut, he assisted her to her bed, gently laying her head down.

She gave him a small smile and he smirked in return. "Cutie..." she called him, and by this time he was already used to it. Her forest green eyes saddened and he knew what she was about to say. "I really miss her..." He felt guilty for that, knowing that it was he who drove Haruko into hiding. And everyone was missing her so badly. It was his fault.

"Go to sleep, Yuujin." he said softly before moving to leave but she took hold of his hand before he could stand.

"Cutie." she called again. He looked back at her expectantly and she sat up to level with him and stared him straight in the eyes. And to his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead tenderly. Immediately he started to blush and he looked at her with bewildered eyes as she pulled back and smiled at him. "You've changed. You're different now." his eyebrows knitted together, not knowing where this was going. "Be brave. Go to her..."

He stared at her for a moment longer before squeezing her hand tightly and ruining his posture when he leaned forward and laid his head on her shoulder. Fear coursed through him at the thought of seeing her again but he knew that Yuuijin was right. He had to go to her and come clean. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard her whisper.

"It'll be okay..." He needed to purge himself.

* * *

Tomaru laughed with childish mirth as he ran through the forests with excited gleaming eyes. He was sure she'd like them. His feet made leaves rustle and twigs break, the wind whipped his hair smoothly like waves. "Haruko-chan! Haruko-chan!!!" He slapped away the remaining branches that kept him from entering the clearing and seeing his lovely 'wife'. 

She turned to him from her position by the river and smiled kindly. Tomaru looked at her for a moment as he stood panting; appreciating the more down-to-earth look she had compared to the first day she came to them. That day, she was like the moon, unreachable. But now, she was like the earth, tangible. Her long silvery hair was now braided loosely over her shoulder, her white and expensive kimono was replaced by a simple lilac kimono with a gray obi and the sleeves were pulled back like her skirt. She was kneeling at the pebbled bay where the stream's waves washed her with the light it reflected from the sun set high above the blue skies and washed over their clothes.

He snapped back into reality and came forward with a large grin, kneeling beside her and presenting to her a beautiful five petal flower with the color of fire from the core seeping onto the white petals. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly, accepting the gift from her loving 'husband'. "Oh, Tomaru-kun...they're beautiful." she said, staring at them for a moment longer.

"What's it called?" Tomaru asked.

"It's called...a Plumeria, Tomaru-kun..."

"You like it?"

"Oh, yes, very much, Tomaru-kun...Arigatou..." she tucked it behind her ear and Tomaru grinned.

"I found it while Mother told me to pick herbs."

She looked him over and said, "Where are the herbs?"

His eyes widened in realization, "Oh yeah! Shit!"

"Tomaru, mind your manners." Haruko lectured as Tomaru began to rush back to where he must've left his herbs.

"Gomen--Gomen!" Tomaru called back, not having enough time to bow his leave. She watched as he disappeared into the forest and laughed softly, shaking her head at him. Returning to the clothes she was washing, she saw her reflection in the mirror and stopped at the sight of the fiery plumeria, memories returning to her.

She could still remember how the pillow she used to hide the plumeria under smelled like Him, autumn. Memories of the time he sat with his family and looked back at her, patting the seat beside him in silent invitation came to mind. Those times seemed all too far away. He was far away...

A twig snapped across the river and she was jerked from her consuming reverie. Her eyes were wary when they rose and rested upon the intruder but then they widened in surprise for there in front of her was a man she knew...but at the same time, a stranger.

His hair had been cut short—shorter than Miroku's hair—and his old clothing and armor had been discarded for a simple midnight blue garb. His sword hung by his side, but his eyes were much softer now—warmer even. He looked at her with just as much surprise as she looked at him and for a long while they simply stared at each other.

The river splashed over her numbed fingers and she blinked, breaking their eye-lock. Shippou quickly gathered his wits and fell to his knee with respect. "Haruko-sama..." he acknowledged.

She was silent for a moment longer and Shippou dared not to rise and look her in the eyes again.

"Rise, soldier... Do not call me Haruko-sama here." He looked up at her to see that she was—to his suprise—smiling softly. "There are no princesses here. I'm simply Haruko in this place."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But--Haruko-sama--"

"Shippou-chan..." she interrupted softly, silencing him completely. "You've changed." she smiled.

He looked at her sadly before managing a smile of his own. "So have you, Haruko-chan."

* * *

"Let me help you with that." Shippou offered, reaching out his hand to the basket of laundry she was carrying by her side. But before he could reach it, she already pulled it away from him. 

"No, it's alright." she said, still smiling at him. "I'm used to it and it's not really all that heavy."

"But, Haruko...ch-chan..."

"Oh, come on. Is it really that unnerving to see me like this?"

"Yes." he said solemnly.

She laughed and shook her head, "Well, you're a little unnerving too. What with the hair so short..." Shippou blushed at that and ran his hand through his hair upon reaction. "I've never seen it this short before. You look a lot younger."

"Ah—Well...Yuujin got drunk one night and accidentally cut it off while playing with my sword...I suppose I got lucky since she didn't slice my head off." Shippou explained, still fiddling with the strands of his bangs. "Senjaku-san cleaned it up while Yuujin was getting sober...Is it too strange?"

"No—not at all. It's actually very refreshing." she smiled brightly, reminding Shippou of their pasts together. But before all the other thoughts could resurface, he pushed them all away.

"And you...You're washing clothes..." she laughed at that. "With flowers in your hair..."

"Oh, this? Tomaru-kun gave it to me just before you came. Kouga-san gave me something similar to this a long time ago. But I'm afraid I left it where I hid it. I never got the chance to take it home with me."

Shippou was silent for a while at the mention of Kouga, but ignored the jealousy within him. "Tomaru-kun?"

"Oh—when you meet him, you'll be so amused. He has a striking resemblance to Yasha-sama and acts the exact same way. You would even think their father and son." she said with bright mirth in her eyes.

"I've heard so much about this infamous Mini-yasha."

"Mini-yasha?"

He chuckled, "Yuujin thought it would be funny to call him Mini-yasha and soon everybody started calling him Mini-yasha." Haruko chuckled as well, shaking her head at the thought of Yuujin's bright smile.

"How is she, by the way? From what I hear from you now, I can tell that she's feeling much better?"

"Hai. Her wounds are healing well thanks to Kayo's medical experience."

"And what of Kouga-san? Yasha-sama hardly talks about you guys when he visits. Usually he gets into a rowdy tussle with Tomaru when they're together and he suddenly becomes silent with En-san."

"…Kouga's fine…He stares into empty space like an idiot sometimes but he's helping out in the village when he can. We've been teaching the villagers how to protect themselves in case they get attacked like before; I teach them swordsmanship while he teaches them hand-to-hand combat."

"Sounds like you two are getting along." She said perceptively.

Shippou huffed and looked away, hiding the blush in his cheeks. "I wouldn't call it getting along…We're just being professional."

She laughed softly exactly as the wind blew from behind them, toying with the loose strands of her hair and sending her melodious laughter to Kami knows where. It had been so long since he heard her laugh again, and at that, the clenching of his heart seemed to ease. She might have looked different…but she was still his Lady Haruko.

"Haruko-chan…" he said, stopping and watching her walk further from him.

She stopped just a few feet away and turned to him curiously. "Nani? Shippou-chan?"

He looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen as he softly spoke, "I'm sorry…" _for everything…for hurting you, for hurting Aki, for being selfish, for betraying you…for loosing you…_

The breeze was a gentle lullaby to him, and seemed to wash away all the grief he had been keeping inside all this time. His head felt light, his clenched fist loosened…he felt like he was dreaming. The image of Haruko before him set down her basket of clothes and calmly walked towards him.

"Shippou-chan…" her voice seemed to echo in his mind, her smile was radiant as ever. "You've changed so much…" and with that, she reached up and wiped away a tear that fell from his emerald eye—one that he hadn't noticed before. And only then did he realize…he had cried. His arms warily wrapped themselves around her as he began to pull her closer to him; the need to hold her close overwhelming his senses.

A sob escaped him once he realized that she was embracing him with just as much ferocity as his own embrace and he could no longer deny the fact that…

"I can't believe you'd let a girl make you cry…" she whispered lovingly to lighten the mood. "Some tough guy you turned out to be."

He made a strangled sound that bordered between laughter and another sob and she only closed her eyes in response, leaning her head onto his shoulder. In all her years with him, she'd never seen him cry. This was a moment to cherish…

"Shippou-chan…" she started, bracing herself for what she was about to say, "I think…I—"

"HARUKO!!!!" Tomaru's panicked voice called out from the forest. Haruko quickly turned around and out of his embrace as the young hanyou jumped out of the trees and into her arms. "Haruko! Hurry! Mother is—! Mother is—!"

"Tomaru, calm down. Tell me what happened." She said, a fear rising within her seeing the tears streaming down the boy's face.

"The forest is on fire and Mother is missing! I don't know where she is! I can't smell her scent anywhere!"

"Where is the fire, Tomaru?" Haruko asked sternly, scanning the place for any sign fo fire nearby.

"It's near our house! It's burning everything!"

Thinking quickly, Haruko turned to Shippou and said, "Shippou, take Tomaru to the stream and try to find something to transfer the water to the fire. Tomaru, stay by the stream and wait for me. I'll go find En-san, okay?"

"No, Haruko, I'll find her—" Shippou offered, not wanting her life to be in danger.

"You don't even know her, Shippou." Haruko reasoned snappily. "Now don't waste any more time. Go!" with that, she pushed Tomaru into Shippou's arms, starting to run off in her search.

"Haruko!" Shippou called back and she turned around with an all too familiar cold façade. "Take care of yourself."

"Take care of Tomaru." She commanded before leaving their sight.

"Haruko-chan! Haruko-chan!" Tomaru called back, reaching out to the girl who walked right into danger. "No! Don't touch me! I'm going to them!"

"Don't be a fool, boy!" Shippou said, grabbing Tomaru tightly by the arm. "You said so yourself, you can't find her. For now, you're useless to her, but to me, you can help. Tell me where the stream and the fire are. Help me stop this mess before it consumes your home!"

* * *

Kagome snapped her eyes open and gasped as terror flooded her whole being, seeing nothing but darkness surrounding her. She panted, looking around for any trace of the nightmare she left behind. Quickly, she wiped away the cold sweat on her forehead, remembering the way she shivered at the sight of her sister—bloodied and broken, sitting at the corner of a burning hut, naked with her knees held protectively over her being. 

She was crying, her long dark tresses were covering her face and she was wailing out her grief. "Kagome…Kagome-chan…Kagome…"

"N-Nee-chan…?" she whispered in fear.

She looked up haughtily with those frightening dead eyes and cried tears of blood.

Kagome gasped and fell to her knees at the sight of this wretched ghost.

"Kagome-chan…?" she asked, cocking her head to the side with such lifelessness. "You…" she started, pointing at her with a bloody finger. "you…"

"_**YADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Kagome would scream and then she'd be back to the real world.

This has been happening for so many nights now; she had lost count of the days. She couldn't sleep at all in fear of seeing her again and the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't around wasn't helping either. He had felt someone trying to breach his barriers and went to the lands to check on them, leaving her to herself everyday and every night. She was scared…more than scared, terrified…

And no one was there to help her.

All she could do was cry and hope that someone would hear and come in to rescue her from solitude. But no matter how hard she cried or how loud she wailed, no one came to rescue her. She felt more alone and more terrified than ever.


	26. Ashes in the Stream

**Warm-Ice: yeay! I'm updating!**

**Inu-yasha: 'Bout time.**

**Warm-Ice: stop being so grumpy, Inu. (rubs his ears)**

**Inu-yasha: (blushes violently) W-What the hell are you doing?!**

**Warm-Ice: oh—sorry…I forgot.**

**Silence…**

**Inu-yasha: (slowly brings the top of his head closer to her)**

**Warm-Ice: (stares at his ears)**

**Silence…**

**Warm-Ice: (grins and rubs them)**

**Inu-yasha: (blushing and pouting) this is so degrading…**

**ILoveAnime89****: thank you very much for waiting!**

**Kiba-pup****: I'm sorry I made you wait so long.**

**thelunarstorm****: I'm sorry. It was dark and I was alone and something kept making creepy sounds and I couldn't write properly because my imagination was scaring me too much so I couldn't make it proper. Sorry!**

**Kat57****: Thank you so much for being so patient with me.**

**turtlequeen2****: once again, thank you for being so supportive! I love you!**

**the amber dragonfly****: TOMARU!!! (Hugs the hot guy tightly) I missed you, mutt! Why haven't you updated yet? I wanna see what happens next. Oh, and hey, I'm thinking about giving Haruko a haircut. What do you think?**

**Warm-Ice: Anyway, Guys, please enjoy!**

**My Father**

Chapter 26: Ashes in the Stream

Kouga looked up at the blue sky and watched with his eyebrows knitted together as the clouds covered the sun. Something felt wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong.

"Kouga-san?" He looked away from the sun and looked back to Senjaku who looked at him with concern in her deep brown eyes. Her black wavy hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her that reached her higher back. Sweat beaded her forehead and rolled down the expanse of her tan, smooth skin. Her lips were set in a firm frown and the child called En'en held her hand while he too looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked with a voice that made her seem older than she really was.

"I don't know, Senjaku. Something's not right."

"Well, there haven't been any signs of attacks since you guys came—"

"Where's Shippou?"

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him all morning. I thought you'd know."

Kouga's eyebrows furrowed even further. "What the hell?"

"W-Where are you going?" she asked as he walked past her.

"To Yuujin!" he answered without turning around. Senjaku looked at him for a moment before decided that he thought right to look for Yuujin-nee-san. She seemed to be the one closest to Shippou-san out of everybody. No one else spoke to him as often and she couldn't imagine talking to the dashing man without her near. They were like two peas in a pod. Which was why she always wondered if there was something between them. But apparently not since Akito-san and Touya-san said they were just teammates. So she shrugged it off and forgot about it.

But to tell the truth, the only time she actually saw Shippou smile was when he was with her. She must be capable of lifting whatever burden it was he was carrying. "The power of a woman, I suppose." She muttered to herself.

"What is? What is?" En'en asked eagerly.

"Nothing, En'en. Let's go, before our patient gets impatient."

"Patient is impatient!" En'en laughed and sang.

* * *

"Yuujin?" Kouga called, coming in the hut. He looked around and she was not there. He thought of where she would be and looked in the sake store. She wasn't there either. Where else could she be?

He was starting to get worried. First, Shippou, then Yuujin? Where was everybody going? He turned to the side when he saw a face he knew Yuujin usually chatted with.

"Hey." He called the girl and she stopped to accommodate him.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Yuujin?"

"Ah—Ookami-nee-san? The last time I saw her she was headed to the stream."

"What's she gonna do there?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Ah—no, thank you." He said awkwardly before heading off to the direction of the body of water. Upon reaching the stream, Kouga stopped at the sight of Yuujin looking deep into the water.

"Yuujin, I've been looking for you. What are you doing he—" he stopped when he came forward and saw what she was looking at. Ashes floated along the stream…ashes from the mountains…

The two looked up at the said mountain and was horrified to find a thick smoke coming from it.

"Inu-hime."

* * *

"En-san!" Haruko called out through the fire, horror in her eyes at the sight of the burning tree house. "En-san!" she ran as fast as she could and jumped up to the house, looking for any sign of the blind woman she'd come to admire. "En-san, please call out to me!" 

The floor beneath her creaked and she knew it was going to give out. "EN-SAN!" She called louder but still there was no response. She had no choice but to jump down.

Once she landed, a familiar scent wafted into her senses. She looked around quickly for the source and ran to the South just as the burning house fell to the ground. She blocked her eyes from the flaming branches with her arms and the flames licked her sleeves until they were no longer there.

"En-san! Where are you?!" she called as she knew she was getting closer. Stopping at a smoky clearing, she saw a silhouette and quickly called out, "En-san! I'm right here, En-san!" She faltered at the sound of a low chuckle.

The figure began to turn around and her eyes widened to find that it was a phoenix. He looked extremely familiar, but the smoke was covering his features from her.

"Just as caring as your mother, I see." He spoke, his voice laced with amusement. "And just as easy to capture."

His eyes gleamed with delight at her and quickly, flames surrounding her became fiercer and practically scorched her with its tongues. She protected herself with her arms and thankfully the fire didn't touch her. It simply held her prisoner.

"Now, be a good girl and come with me."

"No." she said sternly, glaring icily at the insolent man who dared to attack her and take away the only home a family of outcasts had.

He looked at her with slight surprise, "Well, I guess you've become just as defiant as her too."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Why did he keep referring to her mother? Did she know him? She needed the smoke to clear. She just couldn't see.

The flames around her flared again before he said in a more commanding tone, "You **will** come with me, Haruko—princess of the Western Lands."

"I will not be a hostage and I refuse to be a maiden in distress!" she stated angrily, readying her fingers for the water spell she knew could easily extinguish his flames.

"Ah—but surely, you'll be a Good Samaritan." Once the wind picked up, it blew away all the smoke and before her in a cage of fire, was a suffocating En and behind her was a wildly smiling Hangyakusha.

"Hangyakusha…" she said with surprise.

"Only you can save her now, Haruko-chan." He mocked with a cock of his head to the side. "Either you come with me or this old lady's burnt to a crisp."

She released a feral growl as she thought of how to escape this with both of them alive. Her hands were quick to form a spell, "Ilivivri!" She exclaimed then whipped her hand towards them. Out of her palm came ice-shards connected and acting as a whip. Before it could hit Hangyakusha, he flew out of the way and the dust he stood on became covered in ice.

Haruko was quick to jump forward and cast another spell once she was right above En's burning cage. "Avtrus!" she pointed her finger down at the cage and the sky above her sent a surge of water that extinguished the flames and drenched the suffocating woman and herself. She landed just beside the lady on the floor and took hold of her shoulders. "En-san…En-san, get a hold of yourself!"

Hangyakusha laughed balefully from the smoky sky and looked down at them with gleaming eyes. "Did you really think I'd be that easy to beat?" Just as he finished speaking, a hoard of phoenixes flew from the flames and made it evident that the two were surrounded.

Her hands tightened on En as he continued to speak. "Everybody knows that the princess of the west specializes in water manipulation. But even you can not extinguish a fire this great."

"Yeah, well, maybe we can!" somebody said bravely out of nowhere.

Suddenly the wind picked up and everything was being blown away. Haruko shielded the woman in her arms as the tornado circled the clearing and blew away the phoenixes and the flames. Her eyes widened…tornado…

She looked up just as the wind began to calm and knew that her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Yo, Inu-hime."

"Kouga-san!"

"HANGYAKUSHA, YOU BASTARD!" Came Inu-yasha's thundering voice as he appeared in the air with tetsusaiga wielded and ready to strike at the phoenix in front of him.

Just as he was to bring down his dangerous blade upon the strangely confident and unmoving man, there was a flash in front of him and the next thing he saw was a beautiful woman with a pair of strange looking weapons in her hands, holding his sword in place.

She smirked at him, her turquoise eyes twinkling with amusement. "How do you like my sol chakram, hanyou?" with a strong push, Inu-yasha fell backward and landed on his feet, looking warily at the stranger with brown frizzy hair held up in a messy clamp wearing a leather jacket over her scantily armored body. Her exotic eyes matched her exotic dark skin.

Hangyakusha smirked from behind the attractive warrior as he landed and spoke confidently, "This is Hoteri, my beautiful general. She is unmatched in battle with her invincible weapon—the sol chakram. So you see, Inu-yasha, it's evident that you won't be getting to me any time soon." He chuckled tauntingly and Inu-yasha growled, tightening his grip on tetsusaiga.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman, hanyou." Hoteri spoke with a smirk, readying her sol chakras for battle.

"Keh! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a hanyou, wench!" he retorted, getting ready to fight as well. "Oi, wolf! Make yourself useful and take Haruko away from here."

"You got it." Kouga said then knelt down to Haruko who was looking at their beginning battle with worry. "Inu-hime." He called, getting her to look at him. And at that moment, he felt himself relax. It had been too long since he'd seen those eyes on him. They were still the same, they didn't change at all. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm unharmed. But En-san." She said, looking down at the unconscious old woman in her arms.

"I got it. Let's take her to the stream with Shippou and the others."

"Demo…Inu-yasha will be left alone." She said, appalled by the thought of leaving him at the mercy of all these phoenixes.

"Inu-yasha can fend for himself for now. Akito, Touya and a few villagers are headed here now to help." He took En out of her arms and carried her himself with one arm then grabbed Haruko own. "Come on, before they see us." He turned around so that Haruko would see his back. Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Get on." He supplied.

"…" this was so not right. Even so, she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing her legs up to his waist. Oh, kami, this was so awkward. She blushed furiously when he grabbed her behind her knee firmly without hesitation.

"Ready?" she nodded with embarrassment. "Hold on tight." With that, he sped off through the trees and Haruko instinctively held on tighter, burying her face in his back. Then the scent of autumn washed over her and her senses soon relaxed. She didn't know how long he'd been running, the rustling of the leaves and the smell of autumn completely engulfed her for that long moment.

"Inu-hime, they're tailing us."

She opened her eyes at that and looked back to see that above the trees, there were two red winged figures coming closer. She narrowed her eyes in thought of what to be done. "Kouga-san," she called. "Pick a color: yellow, white, blue, or red?"

"Huh? What are you—"

"Pick one, please."

"Um—Yellow, I guess. But I still don't get—"

"Fetrusio!" She declared and instantly, lightning struck the one red dot on the right. It fell soon after swerving in the air. She smirked triumphantly. That one was for En-san.

"Oh—crap, Inu-hime!" Kouga exclaimed, surprised by the sudden flash of light that nearly blinded him. "Don't surprise me like that!"

She chuckled at his reaction and proceeded to look up at the remaining dot that proceeded to follow them though swerving intentionally so that he wouldn't be hit.

"Select another color, Kouga-san." She said with a voice that almost sounded of amusement. "This one is for ruining Tomaru's happy life with a mother and a home."

Slowly, understanding dawned on him. "White." He supplied.

"Perfect." Her seductively low voice purred with satisfaction. He shivered inconspicuously. If he'd known she would talk like that, he would have picked white from the very beginning. In a moment, she whispered with that same low tone, "Ilumia."

A large block of ice fell from the sky and drove the phoenix offender down to the ground with unimaginable pain—his screams of agony echoed through the trees. Kouga cringed at the sound. Though Haruko was highly arousing when she was angry, she was also quite scary. He'd have to remember that.

They arrived at the stream soon and Shippou looked at them with alert emerald eyes. Kouga called to him, "Shippou, take En-san." He was kind enough to stand and take her from the wolf's arm.

"Mother!" Tomaru yelled, coming forward and grabbing her mother's sleeves with worry shining in his eyes. "Mother! Mother!"

"Inu-hime!" Yuujin exclaimed as Kouga smoothly placed her back to her feet. Haruko's blush darkened when the older woman held her tight in his arms and wailed loudly. "I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUUUCCCCHHHH!!!! I WAS SO—SO WORRIED!!!!"

"I-I'm alright, Yuujin." Haruko said, easing into the affectionate embrace and holding her back.

"She's alright, Tomaru." Shippou soothed as he laid her down near the stream onto a bunch of banana leaves he assembled before. "She is just unconscious but she is still breathing." Tomaru silenced after that but still held onto his mother's

"What are you doing here?" Haruko asked.

"We saw ashes being carried down the mountain by this stream so we followed it to you." Kouga answered.

"All the villagers came to help in fighting and putting out the fire, Haruko. OH, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I COULDN'T EVEN BEAR TO IMAGINE WHAT KIND OF INHUMAN THINGS HAPPENED TO YOU!" Yuujin wailed once more, holding onto the girl again.

"I'm alright, Yuujin." She said patiently, patting the girl's back reassuringly.

"Ah—Matte. Where's Dog Ears?" She asked, looking up at her.

"He is fighting with Hangyakusha right now." Kouga said.

"Hangyakusha?!" Shippou said in surprise as Kouga looked at him sternly, telling him that he was hearing right. "Hangyakusha—the lord of the Northern Lands?"

"And apparently the new enemy of our sweet ol' Sesshy."

Shippou growled protectively at the thought of a traitor and a threat to the kingdom he had sworn duty to.

"I will go and assist Inu-yasha." Haruko said with determination.

"I'm going with you." Kouga said.

"Me, too." Yuujin added.

"No." Shippou suddenly said, looking at Yuujin sternly.

"What?" Yuujin said, looking at him with irritation. "I've been itching for a fight."

"I will need assistance once the injured come back here. Senjiku will come with the medical materials and while we wait, you should help me make beds for the patients."

"Aw, but—"

"Stay, Yuujin."

Yuujin pouted cutely before sticking her tongue out at him.

"He makes sense, Yuujin." Kouga said, watching her cousin hug Haruko one last time.

"I know, I know." Yuujin replied, stomping off to glare at Shippou who blatantly ignored her. "Jerk." She muttered. "Stick in the mud." She continued on. "Wet blanket." And more were to come. Shippou simply chose to ignore all of it.

Haruko blinked at them, sensing something and thinking of it for a moment. They hadn't been like that when she left. Everything's definitely different now.

"Inu-hime." Kouga said, snatching her attention. She looked at him and he nodded, "Let's go."

She nodded as well. "Hai."

* * *

Kagome breathed as she looked out of the balcony, over the vast lands. Somewhere out there, Sesshoumaru was dutifully guarding his home. And here she was, simply waiting for him. She didn't like feeling so helpless like this. She wanted to see him—her husband… 

Just then the memory of her nightmares came back to her: the way her sister's tears of blood spilled all over her black and blue body. And just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

She gasped and her eyes widened at the horrifying image that came back to haunt her. She could feel her bones shake and her whole body cringed. Her trembling hands came up to cover her ear; her eyes were shut tight, trying to fight away the fear that crawled up her spine. Was that really her sister? Who did that to her?

Then another image came to her—this time of Sesshoumaru with his back turned to her, licking off blood from his deadly claws.

Her eyes widened. No…Sesshoumaru wouldn't. He couldn't have…

She shook her head violently as if the action could will the thoughts away. But there was no way to escape from them. Okayaki made sure of that.

In the darkness of her own room, Okayaki sat in silence, enjoying the torture she was making Kagome endure. What do you, after all, if you cannot climb the walls of a fortress? Attack from within.

Her silence was broken by baleful laughter, her onyx eyes glimmering in the darkness. Her laughter was growing as the thoughts she sent to Kagome's mind began to take their toll. A pity she couldn't see her face distort in pain.

"Soon, my revenge will be complete…" she mustered and laughed some more, ready to take on the thrown.

* * *

**Warm-Ice: janjanjaaaaaaannn!!!!!**

**Inu-yasha: hey, what're you doing?**

**Warm-Ice: well, dear Inu-yasha, I've decided that everything in the story as of late has been oh-so-gloomy. And being the happy little nymph that I supposedly am, I wish nothing more than to brighten the mood a bit with a little segment I'd like to introduce to my readers! Dandarandaaaaaan!!!!! It's the SessKag Memories of Love!!!!**

**Inu-yasha: What the hell is that? Sounds like it'll make me puke.**

**Warm-Ice: you, yes. Them, no. Let's start! (Takes out a cd and puts it in the cd player) This is the video Kagome's mama shot when the couple visited them for the whole week before they got married. Let's watch!**

_**The camera went on and in front of it was Kagome grinning widely while in the background was their living room where Sesshoumaru stood staring at their place while Grandpa glared at him from behind Souta who stared up at him with awe.**_

"_**Hi!!!" Kagome said, ecstatic. "This is our video of Sesshoumaru's first time in the future. He's never been here before and it'll be my last visit for a while, so we decided to make this time memorable." She leaned in to whisper, "Mom, can we zoom in on him? Yeah, like that. Aww…just look at him. He's so cute."**_

"_**Kagome, don't gawk, it's very un-ladylike." Her mother lightly scolded, not really all that mad. Looking at Sesshoumaru, she could only grin behind the camera as he stared down at Buyo with wary eyes. "Though I don't blame you, he is quite handsome. You've really outdone yourself, honey." She whispered back.**_

"_**Grandpa!" Kagome started to yell. "Grandpa!" She marched to her grandfather and snatched away the banishing papers from his scrawny hands before he could put it on Sesshoumaru. "No, Grandpa, you will not banish my husband." She reprimanded. **_

"_**AH—but, Kagome--!" he struggled.**_

"_**Hey," Souta called picking up Buyo and gaining the Taiyoukai's attention. "Are you sure you wanna marry my sister?" he asked.**_

"_**Souta!" Kagome started.**_

_**Sesshoumaru stated blankly, "Yes."**_

"_**She's not really that smart."**_

"_**Souta!"**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Sesshoumaru!"**_

"_**She's not very neat, her room is a big mess and she tends to leave stuff behind since she's so air headed."**_

"_**Souta!"**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Sesshoumaru!"**_

"_**She can be really ugly when she's angry and she doesn't know how to run a kingdom. She's easy to get sick and when she does, snot comes out of her nose like waterfalls."**_

"_**Souta!"**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Mom, make Souta stop!"**_

"_**Souta dear, that's quite enough. Go to the kitchen and get our youkai visitor something to drink."**_

"_**Yes, mom."**_

_**Kagome pouted as he left then looked up at Sesshoumaru who was smirking at her. "What? You wanna cancel the wedding now? Is your lowly human mate not up to par with your other youkai women?"**_

_**He brought up a clawed hand and ruffled her hair, annoying her and making her blush. "To cancel is not an option. And there are no other women, youkai nor ningen." He replied. She smiled at him. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Your home is welcoming but lacks protection. You might have been seized long ago."**_

_**She lightly slapped his chest as she laughed lightly, "Baka. People don't do that kind of stuff anymore. We're a little bit safer here in the future."**_

_**He blinked then added, "And is it always this rancid?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh—uh—yeah, that's pollution. You get used to it after a while." He frowned at that and she giggled. "Come on, let's go to my room. I'll show you where you'll—"**_

"_**Wait, where are you going, Kagome?" Her mother asked, setting down the camera on the table where it could still shoot them. She walked over to beside Sesshoumaru and put her hands on his arms. "He can't sleep in your room."**_

_**Sesshoumaru blinked and Kagome whined, "Aw, mom, come on! We're gonna get married anyway."**_

"_**Absolutely not. It's bad luck."**_

"_**Since when?"**_

"_**That superstition has been in our family for many ages now."**_

"_**Mom, we're already mated."**_

_**Her mom gasped and looked Sesshoumaru over then turned to Kagome. "Well, how was it?"**_

"_**MOM!" Kagome screeched, blushing madly.**_

_**Sesshoumaru actually chuckled at that. She looked at him with both disbelief and happiness at the same time. "Oh, now, you're laughing. You're really twisted, you know that?"**_

"_**Not as twisted as you were last night." he muttered with a sly smirk.**_

_**She gasped indignantly as her mother squealed. "Last night?! Oh, come, Kagome. Tell me all the juicy details." **_

"_**Mom, I am not telling you about our sex life!"**_

"_**Fine, then Sesshoumaru will tell me."**_

"_**No, he won't!"**_

"_**Do not be so brash, Kagome. Perhaps I won't, perhaps I will."**_

"_**Sesshoumaru, you have got to be kidding me."**_

_**He smiled fully at her, "I will not disclose private information to her, of course." She rolled her eyes and smirked at his playful nature. **_

"_**Alright, you go get some rest, Sesshoumaru-kun, while Kagome and I go and get some clothes you can wear for tomorrow. Souta, dear, show Sesshoumaru to Kagome's room."**_

"_**Yes, mom." Souta obeyed, coming into the camera's view and standing beside Sesshoumaru. "Come on, I'll take you to the monster's room."**_

"_**Go rest, Sesshoumaru. I'll be back." Kagome said, tiptoeing and giving Sesshoumaru a peck on the lips. Sesshoumaru nodded and went off to follow Souta.**_

_**Her mom went back behind the camera as she said, "So, Kagome, do you know his measurements?"**_

"_**Hai. Don't worry about it, mom. I've got it covered." Kagome said, smiling brightly to her mother as she turned the camera off.**_

**Warm-Ice: so sweet! I loved it!**

**Inu-yasha: (puking at the corner)**

**Warm-Ice: you're just jealous. Anyway, until next time guys!**


	27. So Close

**Warm-Ice: wah! It feels good to update again!**

**Inu-yasha: Hey...**

**Warm-Ice: yes, inu?**

**Inu-yasha: Here. (throws a plushy at Warm-Ice...it's a dog plushy)**

**Warm-Ice: What's this for?**

**Inu-yasha: well...(blush, look away) They told me you were gonna go to college soon so... you know...**

**Warm-Ice: Oh, Inu! (Jumps him and hugs tightly) you are so adorable!!!**

**Inu-yasha: let go, let go, let go!!!**

**Sayara Taisho****: Thank you! At least someone is as spooked as I am. That was even scarier while I wrote it coz I was all alone in a quiet and dark room…It was so freaky…**

**thelunarstorm****: I'm glad you like it! Haha! Did your mom ask stuff like that to you too?**

**Rini: That is so not true. I just wanna make sure every single detail is shown…okay maybe I am drawing this out. But at least I updated. (grins sheepishly)**

**Kiba-pup****: Yeah, but stick around. A lot more is gonna happen with them.**

**emmyjenny****: Unfortunately they left it in the Modern era. Kag said she wanted people to know that there were such things as youkais in the best and yes, they didn't need conditioners to maintain such beautiful hair.**

**Kat57****; Hehe. Well if you thought that was melancholy, then wait till you read this. This is like…the saddest I've written as of yet. Truthfully I'm a little depressed by it.**

**Warm-Ice: Okay, this is all the time I have for now Thank you to all the people who have kept supporting My Father all throughout. Love you!!!!**

**My Father**

Chapter 27: To Reach Out

Sesshoumaru stood upon the cliff's end, high up above the ground, looking out into the vast lands past his own. The Northern winds were fairly strong, causing his long silvery hair to whip around behind him. His eyes—which were golden but now honey brown—narrowed suspiciously. Earlier he had sensed that someone was breaking his barrier but there was nothing there. Instead, now that he was at the edge of his kingdom...he could sense something else.

His hand twitched by the sword's side as he wondered what would make him feel so uneasy. He couldn't smell anything; his human eyes couldn't see too far...his senses have all been weakened. But something was telling him that there was something wrong. There, beyond his reach. Frowning, he thought of the chances he'd be taking if he left his lands and his wife. They'd be quite vulnerable.

"Yuki."

"Hai, m'lord?" Yuki said, appearing from behind the larger form of his master. His short gray hair tried to imitate Sesshoumaru's own in the wind but failed at capturing its majesty. The pale young man's cheeks were pink because of the cold wind and his purple eyes spoke of calmness and rationality.

"I will leave the lands."

"Ah—My lord..." Yuki's voice spoke of his hesitance but he quickly crushed that doubt and bowed his leave. He knew what to do, keep the kingdom on high alert.

"I will entrust her to you." he spoke, a strange softness to his usually neutral tone. Without thinking about it, Yuki already knew whom he spoke of.

"I will not disappoint you, my lord."

Nodding, the king set off into the distance, leaving Yuki to go as well in the opposite direction to inform the kingdom that their lord was going to protect more than their lands.

* * *

Once Akito and Touya arrived at the scene, Touya quickly narrowed his eyes at the sight of the fire. "I'll be of no use here." He said to Akito who nodded in agreement. "I'll take the injured back to Senjaku instead." 

"I'll protect the others." Akito confirmed. Without a second word, the two separated to do their duties.

"Everyone!" Akito called, coming to the clearing where the villagers fought with the domineering phoenix army. "Please evacuate the vicinity right now! Leave this to me." The villagers were hesitant at first but soon ran off to help the others. Now the phoenixes stared at him with wicked eyes, thinking him a fool for fighting them all on his own.

Akito took out his sword, disregarding the laugh they gave, and to their surprise, imbedded the silvery blade onto the floor. They laughed even harder when Akito closed his eyes and started to mumble a prayer.

They called him a fool in more words than one and decided that laughing at him was even better if he were dead. Flapping their fiery red wings, they lunged forward to attack. Akito's prayer finished and he opened his eyes, revealing sharp black orbs filled with a deadly gleam. "HAAAA!" He growled with an animalistic snarl (which was completely unlike the Akito we all know) and pushed the sword deeper to the soil.

For some reason, the silvery sword began to leak from the hilt to the tip of what seemed to be black blood. The blood engulfed the sword and then the soil as the darkness spread quickly across the clearing. Everything it passed—every life form within its circle, immediately died. The phoenixes fell to the ebony soil and suddenly black worms slithered from the ground and crawled up their lifeless bodies, pulling them down into the rotten ground. This was death without being burried, they were decaying faster than the bodies six feet under. Akito dared to look down at the phoenix that fell in front of him, his vacant red eyes staring at him with disbelief right before the worms engulfed him fully.

Akito closed his eyes and summoned the Shadow of Death back. Slowly, as if the shadow was satisfied and full because of the feast, it crept back to the tip of the sword and crawled back into the hilt, leaving the sword silver once again.

"I'm sorry." Akito said to nobody in particular. Turning around, he left the now barren soil of the forest to help his friends.

* * *

Kouga and Haruko were nearing the battle zone when she ordered him to go on ahead of her and issue a surprise attack while the phoenix soldiers had their backs turned on him. Kouga was surprised that he hadn't thought of it but did as he was told anyway. Running at top speed he extended his foot to the floor to stop himself and at the same time, kicking the phoenixes off their feet. 

He stood up straight and looked at the villagers who were already fighting with the phoenix soldiers despite the obvious truth that they were going to be defenseless.

"Thanks, Kouga-sensei!" The younger one holding the plow said, grinning at him.

Kouga grinned and pointed to himself with a thumb, "Heh! You can count on me! I'm the man!"

"Ha!" He jumped in surprise at the sound behind him. "Ha!" Turning around, he found that Haruko had successfully knocked the two soldiers out—the ones he so conveniently forgot who were still conscious. He grimaced and tried to grin sheepishly at her glare.

"Um—sorry, 'bout that…" he meant to say more but Haruko gave him an uncharacteristic roll of her eyes then proceeded to fight some where else. "Sorry!" Kouga called again, biting his lower lip and looking worried. "I think she's mad at me. Do _you_ think she's mad at me?" he asked, turning to the villagers desperately. Without waiting for the rendered silent father and son, Kouga went after her to help/explain. "Inu-hime, don't be mad at me!"

The father and son looked at each other with blank looks.

"Who's the man again?" The older man asked his son.

"I forgot." The son answered his father.

Haruko watched the chaos around her, searching for any sign of Inu-yasha. She found him a long distance away, fighting still with Hangyakusha's female warrior. As far as she could tell, they seemed to equal each other in both strength and speed.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight of her uncle in hardship but her attention was diverted when flames erupted around her. She moved to defend herself when suddenly hot hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back onto its owner from behind, practically scorching her with the heat of the body pressed behind her. The familiar chuckled came out in hot breaths upon her ear and she bristled at the thought of this offending man touching her.

"Don't frown, princess. You remind me too much of your father." Hangyakusha whispered to her ear.

"You will die a death without pride, Hangyakusha. I will make sure of it." She guaranteed icily. Treachery was not to be tolerated by the Inu family.

"I didn't like you that much either." He muttered, now his voice laced with venom. "Hanyou's don't taste as good as Youkais." her eyes widened. It had been so long since someone had called her a hanyou. For a moment it had actually slipped her mind. The thought of her half-ling blood made something in her twinge. It was not enough, she thought sadly in realization.

"INU-HIME!" Hangyakusha was thrown out of the quickly vanishing circle of fire when Kouga jumped into the air to give the arrogant lord a good kick in the ear. Haruko was immediately released and fell to her knees, lacking balance.

Kouga glared at Hangyakusha who wiped the blood from his lips and looked at it with disgust from his undignified seat on the floor away from them.

He turned an angry glare to Kouga in return and screamed out, "How dare you touch my beautiful face!" his scream was more a screech than anything else. Gracelessly getting back onto his feet, he took off his hakama, releasing the red wings protruding from his back.

"Well how dare **you** touch my Inu-hime!"

He growled loudly and his fists burst into flames. Again he turned his fiery glare at the couple before him and he snarled. "I'll never forgive you, you insolent dog!"

"For your information," Kouga started, getting into a defensive stance, "I'm a wolf."

"Heh." he scoffed arrogantly, "A dog or a wolf, it doesn't matter. It'll be the same when I turn you to ashes."

Suddenly, Kouga heard soft muttering behind him and he risked turning around to see Haruko directly looking at him with those gleaming blue eyes. The sight of them glazed with concentration sent a shiver down his spine and it took him a moment to realize that she was chanting a spell. Without warning, he felt a surge of rush inside of him, making him stand as still as a statue. Confusion was written all over his face as he felt a flowing of...something powerful within him.

"Don't you ignore me!" Hangyakusha gritted through his teeth and threw a fireball from his hands at Kouga. He turned around and out of pure instinct, raised his hand to block the flaming projectile. And to his surprise, once his skin made contact with the ball, the offending object broke into tiny pieces and fell to the floor as mere pebbles. His arm was sizzling and his skin was burning but he felt nothing. He looked at it with curiosity, watching as the burning slowly vanished and in its place is skin as if nothing happened.

He turned back to Haruko and found her still concentrating and immediately realized that she was casting a spell to protect him. With a grin he turned back to Hangyakusha who was appalled that his fire ball was so easily repelled. Seeing the smug look on Kouga made him burn ever more with anger and without another word, he rushed forward.

Confidently, Kouga ran towards his enemy and spun to land a kick down the nape of his neck but Hangyakusha's used his forearm to block the attack. For a moment they were suspended in that one stance, glaring each other down as if conveying messages to each other that cannot be put into words. Then they were pushing away from each other. Once they landed on their feet, Kouga was already attacking with his quick jabs and kicks while Hangyakusha defended. Angry that he was not the one on the offensive, he grabbed Kouga's leg, spun around and let go, making Kouga hit his back hard into an old tree bark.

His smug grin was wiped off of his face too soon though once he saw that Kouga, who was still imbedded into the tree bark, expressed no sign of pain on his face, merely grinning at him. His eyes widened and he whipped his head to look at Haruko, whose eyes remained solely on the wolf youkai, never wavering. She was doing this to him!

Preparing another ball of fire, he threw it towards her but Kouga was quick to jump up and kick it out of the way. It sizzled through the forest and was out of sight in an instant and Kouga stood glaring at him. "I'll tell you once and for all: **no one **touches my inu-hime."

Haruko's glazed eyes lost concentration for a moment but she quickly regained concentration, pushing away any thought that may surface or take form in her mind with a blink. Breathing deeply, she regained her mental footing and reminded herself that after this she would reprimand herself for the lack of discipline she'd just experienced.

When she returned to her senses, Kouga was already engaged in another round with Hangyakusha, this time with more ferocity than before. She could make out a few words coming from both of them but decided not to focus too much on it.

Words like, Why are you helping, and you wouldn't understand. She could swear she heard Hangyakusha insult her father and Kouga quickly retorted, defending the taiyoukai of the west. Then Hangyakusha whispered something like, Just for her? When they were close enough to whisper and Kouga smiled, saying clearly, "No."

Once again, she blinked, a twinge in her heart. From what she could understand, Kouga had just declared that he was fighting for her father for Sesshoumaru's sake and not for anyone else's. Kouga believed in her father as well and knew that he has changed and that he did deserve to live. For once she felt as if she wasn't the only one fighting for her father's life. Someone was there by her side, fighting with her, hoping with her...

She gasped as suddenly, her body was consumed by fire and she could not suppress the scream that erupted from her. Kouga forgot completely his own situation and turned around quickly to see that Haruko was surrounded by phoenixes holding her down and burning her body under their hands. There was even one that grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, unintentionally exposing to him the sheer pain in those ice blue eyes and the way the glaze that was once there melted into tears. At that moment, he saw crimson red and with unbelievable speed, he appeared behind that insolent phoenix and grabbing him by his fiery red hair, threw him to the trees.

He turned back around to look at the other soldiers who still held onto Haruko, their hands causing her skin to sizzle. She was still looking up into the sky as if suspended in the fire and her eyes spoke of unspeakable pain held inside, her lips were parted but no sound came from her. Her breaths were labored as more water pooled at the corners of her eyes. His heart wretched.

How could he have let this happen?

"Haru—AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!!" He was grabbed from behind by Hangyakusha and the fire prince made sure that he held Kouga as close to him as possible, burning the wolf in his embrace. He grinned as Kouga writhed and tried to escape his burning clutches but he held onto him, grinning maniacally by his ear.

"I want you to watch her suffer, you who declared your love for her." he said to the suffering man. "I want you to feel what I felt when her father broke my mother's heart. Omoi's suffering is personified in Haruko: the quiet burning of her soul until there is nothing left, no love, no happiness, just pain...just ashes..."

Haruko's face contorted in pain and she breathed even harder, her whole body tightening at the heat that threatened to destroy her. Hangyakusha flew closer and made Kouga bend over, having him looking straight down at Haruko. His hair cascaded from his shoulders to linger onto hers, mingling with her silver braided hair, filling in the gaps it had. At the sight of her suffering, Kouga felt as if he was dying. His breath escaped him and it would not return, no matter how hard he tried to breathe, he could not muster the strength.

His vision blurred then clear and he realized that he was crying when his tear dropped onto her rosy smooth cheek. She gasped and finally, she was able to see through her pain and the one she saw was a tearful Kouga whose disheveled ebony locks reached over to her and who's eyes spoke of unbearable pain. His lips were bleeding from the way he bit them with his fangs so severely. Finally he opened his mouth to pant as the burning in his body could no longer be kept inside. But he stifled his cry if pain, still staring Haruko straight in the eyes.

"H-Haruko..." he muttered with a raspy voice.

She gathered enough breath to move her dried lips and a tear fell from her eye, "Kouga..."

Another tear fell upon her cheek but quickly evaporated and the knowledge that he was crying finally registered in her mind. She wanted to reach out to him, wipe them away for she could never accept the fact that in one day, she made two men—who were both quite important to her—cry. It was all her fault.

"I'll..." he continued, gritting his teeth at the pain, "Protect you..." He gathered his strength, preparing for an escape and a fight to the last breath.

Haruko wanted to shake her head, hold him back, keep him there. But she knew that she could not. With a loud grunt, Kouga broke free from Hangyakusha's grasp and knocked him away with fierce strength. Quickly he attacked the phoenixes holding Haruko and they fought him back, finally letting the lady go. Once she too was freed, she gasped for breath violently as if she had been drowning this whole time, but she still could not move. She could hear skin come in contact with skin, the war cries and the enragement of flames. Kouga's screams rang through her mind and the smell of burning skin invaded her sense of smell.

The sounds became weaker, Kouga's voice seemed to be getting father and farther and suddenly there was a fear within her. There were no words she needed to explain to herself why she was so afraid. All she knew was that he was getting weaker and if he went on like this, he would be too far from her reach. No amount of healing would be able to bring him back. "K...Kouga..." she called weakly, the pain in her body screaming at her to stop moving but she did not. She breathed deeply as she tore her eyes away from the smoky sky and looked to where Kouga stood over the bloody bodies of the phoenixes.

He turned to look at her and it took all of her will not to shed a tear at the sight of him, his hair was now loose and wet with either blood or sweat. He was full of burns, cuts, blood, and bruises. Yet despite all of these, he still managed to smile that stupid grin of his at her. No matter how much pain she was enduring, she could not muster the strength to even make any expression in return.

He took an awkward step towards her, another, and another until he stumbled on his weakened knees and fell in a heap before her kneeling form. He panted loudly, looking at her with only one sky blue eye since he could not open the other. "Inu...hime..." his hand was shaking and terribly burnt when he reach out to her. She watched with the same ocean blue eyes he loved so much as he drew nearer, wanting only to touch her. Her finger, limply on the floor by her side, twitched.

Hangyakusha's laughter resonated throughout the clearing. He was triumphant. She failed them all: the villagers, Tomaru and En-san, Kouga who suffered burns to protect her because of her own weakness, and her father...who's only cure and hope she could not deliver.

He was so close; his fingers could practically brush against the fabric of her kimono. Just this, he only wanted this. But he was growing too weak and he knew he was about to loose consciousness. She, with weakened arms, reached forward, holding his arms in hers and with all his strength, he crawled forward until he was close enough to rest his aching head onto her comforting lap. He settled his hands onto the floor by her side and she settled her own around his burning back, leaning over him as if to protect him in return for his kindness.

"Gomenasai..." she muttered just as Kouga closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. She had failed everybody. But most of all, she had failed Sesshoumaru. "Honto ni..." her voice began to crack as her eyes began to water, "Gomenasai..."

"It's over for you, Haruko, princess of the Western Lands." Hangyakusha said but was ignored.

"Father..." she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes onto Kouga's lashes and dripping like the tears he once shed before her. Closing her eyes, Hangyakusha's laugh resonated...within her.

* * *

Inu-yasha stood on his one good foot, the other apparently sprained, and leaned onto Tetsusaiga for support. He was beaten and battered but at least he was not dead like that bitch, Hoteri. She was as persistent and as strong as hell and all she could say was bullshit like how much she loved Hangyakusha and how she'll rule when the phoenix bastard finally rules the Western Kingdom. Well, tetsusaiga did a fine job of shutting _her _up. 

The sound of a horse running towards him invaded his senses and he turned his head to see Touya riding towards him with a pile of injured people saddled behind him. "Inu-yasha." He called, stopping before him. "I'll take you to the shelter."

"Tse! I've got better things to do here--"

"En-san is asking for you."

His eyebrows knitted together at that.

Once they arrived at the shelter filled with injured villagers groaning in pain, he immediately saw Senjaku, Shippou and Kayo tending to the sick while Yuujin brought them the utensils they needed and tended to the recovering patients. Touya unloaded the injured people behind him and quickly took Inu-yasha to En's bed where Tomaru knelt beside her with worry written all over his face.

As he limped closer to her, she coughed harshly and Tomaru patted her back gently, Inu-yasha frowned and quickly knelt by her side.

"En." he called, she looked up and reach out to him. He took her hand and rested it onto his cheek. She smiled once she recognized him.

"Inu-yasha..."

"How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked quickly before she could say anything more. She stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for him to be silent before completely ignoring his question.

"I bet you are wondering what has transpired between us, Haruko and I, for the last three days..." She continued, not seeing the way he looked at her with confusion. "Haruko is a prideful child, and to create the cure required a humble heart."

"Just tell me what you wanna tell me, woman!" he exploded.

"Hey!" Tomaru defended but before they could go at it, En had already interupted.

"I will," she started, gaining Inu-yasha's full attention. "tell you the ingredients of the cure to her father's curse."

Inu-yasha'a eyes widened.

* * *

**_"Okay, presenting…datdararaaaan! The great lord of the Western Lands," Kagome said as she scanned the camera through the living room then rested her sights on the door from the hall. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"_**

_**And there he was, in all his glory, wearing a light gray plain polo shirt and black slack paired with black leather shoes. His beautiful mane was held in a low ponytail behind him, flowing beautifully down his back. For some unknown reason, the camera started getting defects and sparks were flying all around Sesshoumaru, making him even prettier than normal. Or maybe that was just Kagome-vision.**_

_**Kagome's mother and brother clapped enthusiastically at the sight of him whilst Grandpa was subjected to waving a mini flag 'joyously' and blowing on a mini trumpet.**_

"_**You look dashing, Sesshoumaru-kun!" The mother of the house exclaimed with a dreamy look in her eyes.**_

_**Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, standing as still as a statue in front of the camera.**_

"_**Souta, here, hold the camera." Kagome said as she gently transferred the camera to her brother.**_

"_**Ah—okay." Souta said, taking the camera and focusing it again on the taiyoukai.**_

_**With a frown, Kagome walked up to her mate with a critical eye, hands on her hips, at the same time revealing to them what she wore. It was a prettily patterned yellow/orange dress that reached just above her knees. She wore a small long sleeved orange jacket for her modesty and low-heeled white shoes. Her hair was, as usual, loose behind her.**_

_**She reached up and adjusted his collar, smoothing the cloth over his broad shoulders. She looked up to smile at him but faltered at his deep frown. "You don't like it?" she asked with worry.**_

"_**You are showing your knees when you leave the house?" he inquired back to her icily.**_

"_**Ah!" she said with raised brows, very much relieved. "Ah, well…" she started, looking at herself. "It's normal for girls to show their knees nowadays. Don't be surprised once we go out coz…you're gonna see a lot worse."**_

_**His frown got deeper. **_

_**She frowned back.**_

_**He raised a brow at her. **_

_**She 'brow'ed back.**_

"_**Kagome." He growled with warning.**_

_**She threw her hand up in the air, "Alright, already! But it's your fault if we don't get to the movies on time." With that, she left to go back to her room and change, muttering about strict Taiyoukais with poles up their butts.**_

"_**You know she takes a long time to dress, right?" Souta asked him.**_

"_**Her modesty is more important." Sesshoumaru answered, his eyes lingering upon the door she went through. After a full ten seconds of standing as still as a statue, he looked at them hastily before excusing himself, "I will assist her."**_

"_**Hep! Hep! Hep!" Grandpa spoke up, blocking the taiyoukai's path. "I will not have you peeping on my granddaughter in our own home while she's dressing!"**_

_**Sesshoumaru silently stared at him with a blank façade. Mrs. Higurashi laughed and Souta grinned mischievously. "I guess my brother-in-law's plans have been spoiled."**_

_**The silver haired man's eye twitched at that and Mrs. Higurashi laughed even more. Grandpa's glare intensified and Sesshoumaru blinked at him. Gracefully, he turned around and started to sit on the couch with an air of pride only a king with a foiled plan could have. "I am not so perverse. On the contrary, it is your granddaughter that watched this Sesshoumaru dress."**_

_**Mrs. Higurashi gasped and sat uncomfortably close to Sesshoumaru, leaning her face towards his with wide eyes. "Really? Oh, you must forgive my little girl; she's new to all this sexual experience thing. You see, when I was a bit younger than I am now, I forgot to talk to her about the birds and the bees and so such a thing never even crossed her mind. She was far too busy traveling the past and all, so she grew up completely ignorant."**_

_**Sesshoumaru smirked as his mother-in-law began to blab animatedly, much like her own daughter. So he wasn't only her first, he's also her sensei? How flattering.**_

"_**Okay, let's go." Kagome said, coming out of the room in casual blue jeans and a v-necked, long sleeved pink shirt. "How about this?" she asked him with a raised brow and hands to her hips.**_

_**Sesshoumaru stood and nodded in approval. Kagome grinned and went to get back to Souta to retrieve her camera then began to carry it with her as she pulled her mate out the door. "We'll be back by ten, mom."**_

"_**Oh, take your time, honey." Her mom called back.**_

_**Finally out of the house, Kagome aimed her camera at Sesshoumaru, "What were you talking about with my mom?"**_

"_**Her negligence to speak to you about the birds and the bees." He answered blankly. And by the growing smirk on his face, we can safely assume that Kagome was blushing like mad.**_

"_**U-Uhm…t-this is now the film about Sesshoumaru's first day out in Tokyo! Hehe…he…he…" she tried, her laughter dying out.**_

_**Sesshoumaru, now very much amused, looked away as he chuckled softly. Once he regained control of his laughter, he turned back to her with a smile. The camera was sensitive enough to sound to hear the light gasp from Kagome. Immediately, the image of the smiling Sesshoumaru began to tremble.**_

_**Gingerly, his clawed hand covered her own to steady the camera and he was now no longer staring at the lens but into the eyes right above them. He leaned down, out of the camera's sight, close enough for us to only guess that he either whispered something to her or kissed her. Once he pulled back, he gave her no time to think, quickly turning to leave her behind. Our cameraperson was obviously dumbstruck since she didn't move for three whole counts before realizing that she was standing alone on her porch. **_

"_**Ah—Sessh—wait up!" He said nothing as she caught up. "Wanna go get something to eat first? Or maybe watch a movie first?" then a gust of wind made her shiver, "Brrrr! Or maybe we should go shopping for scarves first. It's really getting cold here."**_

_**Once they were down the steps of the shrine, Sesshoumaru took the time to look around, inspecting everything of Kagome's world. Kagome readily videotaped his every move. His eyes turned to her. "Where is your favored place?" it was amazing how Sesshoumaru could ask a question and still make it seem like a statement. It was something, Kagome accepted, that only Sesshoumaru could do.**_

_**"My favorite place? Why would you wanna go there?" He gave her no answer, only a demanding glare. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, pushy youkais..." **_


	28. Ominous

**Warm-Ice: I know it took me a long while. I just...can't think of a proper fight scene anymore. I'm totally drained. So before anything else, if the fight scene sucks, sory about that. But at least the earlier chapter was the saddest as of yet. This chapter is a little more optimistic than before so I'm not too gloomy. Hehe. **

**Inu-yasha: SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOLF!!!**

**Kouga: But I wanna go on a swimming too!!!**

**Warm-Ice: sorry, Kouga-kun, family only. Happy Birthday to the one I dedicate this whole story to, My Father! **

**turtlequeen2: Hey there! Sorry about the double named chapter. At first it was supposed to be to Reach Out but then I decided on So Close. But either way, I think it's okay. Really? Haha, thanks! Aba! I can't believe you actually remembered that. Even I forgot it since it was so long ago. Hahaha!**

**Kaiyou87: AAAWWWWW...Thanks so much! I'm glad it provoked emotions. When I was imagining it in my head I felt my heart twist too...Assuming that I have one...a heart I mean.**

**Kat57: Haha! Sorry, I know it was mean. But I couldn't help it. I've alway been a mean girl. Hwahahahaha!!!**

**Warm-Ice: Okay, that's all the time I have for today. ON TO THE STORY!!!**

**My Father**

Chapter 28: Ominous

Shippou breathed and wiped away any trace of strain from his face as he stood from his last patient, he was going to live and that was what was important...No matter how many limbs he had to loose. At the thought of amputation, Shippou just had to turn around and walk away. _No more_, his mind was telling him. _No more of this carnage_. He was getting exhausted: emotionally, mentally and physically. He should have given Medic more credit.

Stopping by the river, Shippou knelt, soiling his already blood soaked clothes, and dipped his bloody hands into the water. With morbid fascination, he watched the blood float away as if it was smoke that filled the air around them. He could barely block out the screams of the pained villagers behind him, but he was reassured that he was not alone. With the women serving as nurses, and Kayo and him as doctors, everything was going to be fine...

"Yuujin, wash these out please." Kayo's voice said with urgency.

"You got it!" Yuujin replied, and ran up to the river, catching sight of the Prince/General who knelt there like a statue. She frowned as she knelt by him and proceeded to wash out the bloody bandages. "Hey, you!" He blinked out of his stupor. "So you finally realize the joys of slacking off, cutie? Really. It's not like you at all." she said, vigorously scrubbing the cloths.

Shippou seemed to be really out of it since he looked at her with questioning eyes and said, "What are you doing?"

She blinked at him in surprise then frowned. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, a little annoyed. "You're the one that forced me to stay here. Wake up, will you?" Harshly, she splashed water onto his face, successfully snapping him out of it.

"Ar!" he yelped as he shook the water off and wiped his face, "What the hell was that for?" he hissed.

Finally having him back to reality, Yuujin smiled and leaned in to whisper, "I know you're a little scared but don't let it show, alright? The people here are counting on us and we can't let 'em down."

Did Yuujin actually say something akin to insight to him? Him? He blinked just to see if he had spaced out again. He blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "I knew that." he mumbled.

Yuujin grinned and said, "Well, if you're gonna blush everytime I say something smart then I guess I'll always say smart things from now on."

He blushed even more at how transparent he was and quickly turned to answer her with an angry, "As if you would be capable of saying intellectual things consecutively."

"What are you saying?" she looked appalled, "Are you saying that you see me as a dumb big boobed pretty girl who's only role in this story is fan-service?" (Okay, you can leave that part out of your imagination)

"Well, I wouldn't actually call you a pretty girl."

"Yuujin!" Kayo called, making Yuujin jump and panic, turning sharply to him.

She grinned sheepishly and said sweetly, "Haaaaaiiii, coming!" She stuck her tongue out at Shippou before leaving with a smile plastered on her face for Kayo to see. Shippou watched her with a small smile, regarding her ability to enlighten him as something only she was capable of. She wasn't gentle or soothing at all, quite the opposite. But she did it anyway. Maybe that was what Haruko saw in her too.

He looked back down at his hands and found that it was clean of blood, had been for quite some time now. Lifting it up, he stared at it for a moment before something strange dawned on him. His eyes widened for a moment before he scoffed and shook his head at himself, unable to believe it. Cupping the water in his hands, he splashed it across his face and wiped it away. "Wake up, Shippou." he told himself. "Not her."

Not her...

Never her...

A sudden scream snapped him back to his senses and he quickly turned around to find that hovering just above the trees that sheilded the camp flew a phoenix soldier with a scimitar resting lazily over his shoulders. He looked around and his eyes took on an excited shine, like a hunter's, hungry for blood. "So this is where you've all been hiding."

In the background he could hear Inu-yasha curse and take out tetsusaiga. Shippou narrowed his eyes at the intruder. Was he really going to attack a camp of wounded, defenseless humans?

"Inu-yasha, stand down." Shippou commanded in a defensive stance in the middle of the clearing while Touya helped Kayo calm the people and take them away from the now unsafe zone.

"What're you tryin' to--"

"I'll stay here and keep him busy. You go with Touya and Kayo, protect the carriage and the people!"

Inu-yasha was silenced by that, knowing that he was not much help in his injured state. He growled low in his throat and accepted the task assigned to him. "I get it."

"Ah-ah, running away?" The soldier asked playfully before charging forward with a sick grin on his face, readying to strike with his scimitar down on the carriage being loaded by the injured. But before he could reach them, his blade clashed with a couple of crossed shurikens and his red-orange eyes stared straight at forest green ones. For a moment he was captivated, before Yuujin pushed him away and he landed onto his feet far from her with an interested smirk on his face. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Yuujin, you go with them too." Shippou commanded, a deep frown marring his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, cutie. I've been itchin' for a fight all day long and now I'm not gonna let the chance go." she said, never taking her eyes off of the phoenix in front of her. She looked at him carefully, noting that he was a bit of a looker. Short strawberry blonde hair, cat-like smile, fair skin, red-orange eyes gleaming with mischeif. Perhaps the most unique physical trait he had was that his red wings had black tips.

"Yuujin, huh?" The soldier said, lightly twirling his sword around as if the very presence of both of them were nothing to him. "I'm Kataki, A general to my lord Hangyakusha. Wanna be _my _special yuujin?" he offered.

Immediately, Shippou's cheeks puffed and his brows were knitted so tightly together that they practically became a unibrow. In his mind, all he could think was, _'What the hell? Is he hitting on her?'_

"Sorry," Yuujin teased, smiling seductively, "Already have one."

"Who? Him?" he asked, not even looking at Shippou.

"Nope." she smiled even wider. Through the corner of her eye, she could see the carriage go further from them with the people who could walk trailing behind them while Inu-yasha protected them from behind.

"Oh, so you're single then?" He leaned down on his scimitar, using it as a staff and putting his other hand on his hip, cocking his head to the side in interest.

All Shippou could think of was, _'Oh Kami, he IS hitting on her! What the hell? They're supposed to be fighting now!'_

Yuujin grinned widely like how she does whenever she talked to Haruko, "Why, yes, I am actually!"

Shippou's thoughts, _'AND YOU'RE FLIRTING BACK! HE'S THE ENEMY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'_

"Well, maybe after this, we could see each other some time." he offered. Shippou's jaw dropped quite heavily then, shocked at the audacity.

"After I kick your butt?" She said cutely, before going back to a fighting stance and smirking dangerously, "Maybe."

Kataki bent his knees lower and charged forward with his scimitar. Yuujin threw a handful of shurikens at him but he was quick to deflect them, not even stopping or slowign down his pace. Before he could bring down his sword on her, something whipped gracefully in front of them and there was a loud clashing sound that echoed in the night, slicing through the soft buzz all around. Kataki narrowed his eyes at the man before him who glared right back and said, "You're a really annoying guy, you know that?"

Shippou only frowned at him, "Not nearly as annoying as you." Then he attacked and Kataki defended. But Shippou's attacks were harsher than ever before and his speed seemed to pick up, making Kataki sense that he was not someone he can underestimate. The phoenix gritted his teeth angrily before jumping a few steps away, safe from his raging blade.

Kataki sized him up, this fox boy. His clothes were dirty, full of blood but not his own. His short red hair was wet so it clung to his face, framing it's beauty under the moonlight. He looked surprised for a moment at how there was a tinge of femininity on his face. It was probably the eyes, emerald green and gleaming angrily with fire. His stance was perfect, blade was sharp, shoulders relaxed, frown firm. He knew then that this was a battle of equals.

"Yuujin, go with the carriage. Now." Shippou commanded.

"No. No. No. No. No! And don't order me that again coz my answer will still be no!" Yuujin answered stomping her foot on the ground and putting her hands on her hips, pouting cutely at him who would not turn from his enemy.

Shippou tsked and ruined his perfect stance by turning to her with a contorted face, condescending in his tone. "Do not be so stubborn, woman. If you cannot tell, obviously I can handle this by myself."

"I'm not saying you're weak. I'm saying I wanna fight. Is that so bad?"

"Yes. What if you're the one who gets badly injured?" He blushed a moment, "Who will have to dress your wounds? Me, of course."

"Hmph!" Yuujin huffed, crossing her arms in front of her and looking away sulkily, "Well if you don't want to then Kayo will take care of me."

"Kayo is old and tired, you'll just be added weight to him."

She scoffed and looked at him angrily, "Are you saying I'm _fat_?"

"I never said such a--"

"Ahem." Kataki a sound, reminding the bickering couple that he _was _posing as a threat.

The two blinked at him for a moment before resuming their fighting stance. "Oh, right." Yuujin muttered absentmindedly. "Sorry about that, Kataki-kun!"

Shippou flinched at the honorific and glared at her, "Kataki-_kun_?"

"What? I'm just being friend--"

"You know," Kataki started before they would start to forget about him again, "You don't have to fight about who fights with me. I can take you both on at the same time."

"Oooo! A threesome, how exciting!" Yuujin squeeled excitedly.

Shippou smirked and fell back into his perfect stance. "What a grave mistake you've made, Kataki." with that, they all lunged forward, and their fight commenced.

* * *

Hangyakusha grinned maniacally at the sight of the defeated princess, imagining it to be a stepping stone to Sesshoumaru's demise. Stepping closer, his eyes gleamed. Haruko stayed that way, looking down at the bloody mass lying limply in her arms. He could see her eyes, lifeless and broken. Her skin was sizzling and burnt. Her hair was a mess, completely different form the way she always kept it. But that was how it was supposed to be. This is what he had always wanted to see...this was what his mother always wanted to see.

A broken princess. The winner finally loosing. The beautiful scarred. This was what Omoi wanted.

He won. He wasn't a loser, like how Okayaki said he was. He wasn's a weakling like how his father said he was. He wasn't nothing...

He wasn't nothing...

_He was walking along the halls that night, unsettled. His hair was still short then, his heart was still young. And in the darkness, he came upon an open room to the sight of a defeated woman, weeping on the floor like a broken doll. He knew the sight too well. He called her the 'Mourning Lady' for all he saw her do was mourn. The only time she smiled was when his sister, Okayaki would talk about how much she hated Haruko, the princess of the western lands, and her family. _

_"Mother?" he said softly, coming into the room and producing a small flame from his palms to light up the darkness. He could see that everything was broken, the whole room was torn apart. She must've had yet another one of her tantrums earlier. In times like these she was normally left alone since they fear for their own health and by the king's orders, they kept the children as far away as possible._

_"His fault...His fault..." she kept mumbling to herself, clutching onto her hair as if she wanted to rip it off._

_"Mother?" he called again, stepping closer and closer until she turned bewildered eyes to him like how she would see a stranger. Mustering a bitter smile, he came closer and knelt to her, noticing that she was shivering in the cold. "Come on, I'll take you to a warmer room--" A stinging slap to the face silenced him and extinguished the fire in his palm._

_"You petty, insolent boy..." she hissed at him with hatred consuming her eyes. "What do you wish to become, huh?! Huh?!" He realized she had found out about how he skipped classes and concluded that this was her reason for this night's tantrum. _

_"I will become a formidable king, mothe--"_

_"Wrong!" she interrupted. "Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "You..." he fell to his bottom and she rose to her knees. "You are so stupid! So useless!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're nothing!" _

_He stayed silent, looking down at the floor instead of his mother; a small way to save himself from the pain of this woman never failed to bring upon him. _

_"Your sister knows what she wants! She knows exactly how to make her mother proud!" She said, her voice cracking under the volume of her screams. Her bony fingers grasped at the collar of his clothes, bringing him closer to look at her. She looked like a mad-woman, but Hangyakusha could not bring himself to call her that. After all, who had driven her to this point? Was it not him as well? He who only served as a disappointment?_

_She looked at him with wild eyes, searching his own for something...anything. And he showed it to her. He showed her what they all knew she wanted to see in her children. "I vow to you, mother...I will exact your revenge on Sesshoumaru...I will crush him to the ground and burn him alive...All for you."_

_A breath escaped her and her fingers loosened their hold on him. Her eyes calmed down and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. "Yes..." she whispered, tears of joy welling in her eyes. "Yes, my foolish son...Yes..."_

_His muscles relaxed and he finally breathed after a long time of holding it in. He thought that she would finally stop but her smile soon vanished and she pushed him further away. "Now leave me." she ordered, now back to her cold self. She spoke no more, wrapping her arms around herself and looking up at the broken window where the moon shone down on her, casting eerie shadows across her features. _

_"Goodnight, mother." he muttered softly as he bowed his goodbye and left her to the darkness, drowning in his own._

"Gomenasai..." he could hear her whisper softly. In his mind, he could imagine everybody who used to say he was useless say that to him. _Gomenasai, Hangyakusha-sama! _That's what they would say. _You truly are amazing! We never should have doubted you!_ That's what they all would say.

"Honto ni..." He watched her as her voice began to crack and as her eyes began to water, "Gomenasai..."

His grin, if possible, got even wider. She was crying now. How sweet his victory was becoming. "It's over for you, Haruko, princess of the Western Lands."

Haruko whispered a soft call to her father and all he could do was laugh harder, "Father? Father? You're father isn't coming, you little baby. What, you think daddy's just gonna hear you from wherever you are and come to your rescue? Ha!"

Haruko's eyebrow twitched. The voice of her father came to mind.

_When you are in danger_

"I should kill you right here and now, you know. But, you see, I'm a gentleman. And I'd love to hear you out."

_No matter where you are_

"Princess." he called, gathering all of his fire into a ball in his hands. His face glowed despite the smoke all around, blocking the slowly bleeding sky.

_Call unto me_

"Go on, I'll let you scream as much as you want. No one'll come to your rescue anyway."

_I will come_

Her eyes widened and soon the life began to return to her.

_No matter what_

Gathering her breath, she raised her head, looking at him with wide blue eyes. Hangyakusha smiled softly, deviously, as the ball of fire slowly became larger, making his red eyes glimmer with frightening greed.

"Father..." she said softly at first, then stronger and louder, "FATHER!" Hangyakusha laughed even harder. "FATHER!!!"

"Bye, bye, princess." he said, lifting his ball of fire and sending it hurtling towards her. Haruko closed her eyes and held the limp body in her arms closer protectively.

Drawing in breath, she screamed, "**FATHER**!!!"

There was a loud crashing noise, and then the familiar crackling of something being slowly eaten by ice. Immediately she opened her eyes and looked up, life coming back to her full force.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her in all his powerful glory and in front of him, under the tip of his fingertips, was an icy ball of what used to be fire. Past her vision of his back, Hangyakusha stood with eyes wide, body frozen and hand still outstretched. She could see the fear etched upon his face and she could just imagine Sesshoumaru's icy golden eyes.

"S...Sesshoumaru..." it took a moment for him to recognize the now half-human, yet not a hanyou, man. But when he did, he recognized the look in his honey brown eyes and immediately felt something degrading...fear.

Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and unforgiving, "Hangyakusha..."

It seemed that Hangyakusha lost control of his emotions and logic decided to vanish. Wildly, he produced fire all over his body and whipped fire balls at the great inu youkai. But Sesshoumaru easily deflected them with his acid whip and quickly wrapped it around his arm and pulled, successfully burning it off. Hangyakusha cried in agony as he grabbed his now stump of an arm. He looked at Sesshoumaru, advancing slowly with his acid whip.

"No! No!" He started to scream. "Stay away!" he started to back away, the flames all over his body started to consume him without him noticing it. "Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!"

In a flash, he was sliced in half and his lifeless body fell to the floor. His own flames turned him to ashes quickly as Sesshoumaru stood over him, watching him and making sure that the traitor was finally dead. The wind picked up and blew the smoke and dust, and Hangyakusha's ashes away, giving way for the roseate sky to splash over them. Sesshoumaru turned around to look at his daughter, sitting there, looking up at him with tired eyes. Akito appeared in the clearing just then, looking at Sesshoumaru with disbelief. He was so different from when they last saw him that his heart involuntarily wretched in anguish. He knew, just by looking at him that the king was near his death.

Sesshoumaru's proud stance was broken as he started to fall. Akito was only quick enough to catch him and lay him onto his knees. "Sesshoumaru-sama, get a hold of yourself."

"Father." Haruko called and Sesshoumaru was strong enough to look up and see her softly smiling face. An image of Haruko when she was but a child came upon him and he could feel his heart swell with something overwhelming. "You are...the one I love the most." With that, Haruko produced a sharp shard of ice from her hand and closed her eyes. She started to chant in tongues even the great lord of the West did not recognize and she brought the shard to her neck.

"No..." he uttered, fear taking over him for the first time in a long time.

"Haruko-sama, don't!" Akito exclaimed, wide eyes filled with unshed tears. "There has to be another way!"

Her chanting finished and she grabbed her long braided hair, lifting it from her neck. Opening her eyes, she smiled again and said, "Please take care of Kouga's wounds after this. I won't be able to do so anymore."

"HARUKO-SAMA! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Akito wailed loudly, hysterical now.

"Haruko..." Sesshoumaru started to say, "Haruko!" he said louder.

Closing her eyes, he moved the shard and sliced just as the sun finally set.

Akito's breath escaped him and he himself fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Sesshoumaru regained his strength and stood, walking limply towards her. He fell to his knees again and took her body into his arms, holding her as close as he could without stealing her breath from her. "Stupid girl." he muttered as Haruko's now ebony hair fell to the floor.

Haruko sighed, comforted by the arms she knew too well. "I gave you all my strength, father."

"Don't ever do that again." he scolded softly, burrying his face into her short black locks, relief washig over him. He could feel his heart beating again. It had stopped for a long while at the thought of his daughter's death. It was so painful, having her whole life flashing before his eyes and thinking, he would never see those smiles again, never see those eyes looking up at him again, never hear her beautiful voice calling to him. Never again. It was too much to bear.

When Haruko opened her eyes, she saw Akito a few feet away, wiping away tears that would not cease. She couldn't help but smile. "Sorry for scaring you." With that, she closed her eyes and gave in to sleep, far too tired. Her last words were groggy but he could sill understand her, "I love you...daddy..."

A tear fell from his eye, rolling down his cheek. And as the tear passed by, his markings soon returned. Slowly, it was reappearing. The hands he used to hold her close was becoming recognizable again. His claws grew and the full moon on his forehead appeared again. He opened his eyes and to our ultimate joy, his eyes were back to the amber that it originally was.

He was back...

Their lord was a youkai once again. The curse had finally been broken.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! Rin's fists banged on the door, hearing the loud whimpers and screams of her surrogate mother. "Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Open the door, Kagome-sama!!!" The screams just got louder and Rin was starting to really get scared. "Deutias!" Wind picked up and pushed the doors open, having them slam back to the walls. Rin came in quickly, running to Kagome's side on the bed. She was thrashing wildly in her sleep and tears were streaming down her face. "Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama, wake up!"

Her eyes opened wide and she grabbed Rin's collar harshly, drawing her closer. "Tell him!" She gasped out, panting harshly as tears streamed down her face. "Tell him please..."

"Kagome-sama, tell me what's wrong. I can help you." Rin tried to placate.

"Please..." she started to sob and fell back to the bed, closer her eyes in resignation. "I love him." she weakly whispered before becoming completely silenced.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama, please get a hold of yourself!" Rin cried, shaking the queen awake.

Kagome's eyes opened once again, but this time when she looked at Rin, the old woman felt a shiver run down her spine. Slowly, a devious smile came over Kagome's features, making her seem like someone else completely. "Don't worry." she said ominously. "I'm fine now." Her hand gracefully rose to Rin's head and immediately, the woman fell to the floor. Satisfied, Kagome slid out of the bed, her loose kimono sliding away from her bare body and she looked at herself in the mirror. She flipped her hair away from her neck, the way oly Okayaki would do and she started to chuckle...then her chuckle turned into a loud...impure...ominous laugh.

* * *

**"Okay, so now, we're at the library. Happy?" She asked him while she videotaped him looking around. **

**"Your favored place is a library?" It was more a statement than a question actually but she still answered.**

**"Yeah, well, I like to read a lot of history books. You know, about your time line."**

**He raised a brow at her. They were quiet for a moment before she said, "Oh, I remember reading a story about you!"**

**Both brows raised meant that he was interested and she started to lead him to the back shelf where she had found said book. "Okay, so hold this for a while." She said, transferring the camera into his hands and turning to the books. Sesshoumaru looked closely at the lense for a moment before turning it to her, filming the way she bit her lower lip and the way her eyes quickly scanned over the names. Her hand was to her hip while the other flew through the titles gingerly. "Oh, found it!" She said happily, smiling as she took it out of the shelf and opened it to a familiar page. Once she found it, she smiled brightly and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "It's about you and Jaken and how you two met."**

**"That is an uninteresting tale." he said with a voice suspiciously low. She faltered and blushed when she looked at him and flipped through some more pages, obviously flustered. "W-Well, uhm, I tried looking for signs of Rin and I think I found something here somewhere." As she rambled on, Sesshoumaru placed the camera down in an empty shelf so we could see nothing but the title of a very coincidental book.**

**"Mmm-maybe it's not in this book. I think I'll look for it somewhere--mmph!" There was a long moment of silence before her breathy voice was heard, "Sesshoumaru, we're in a public library. Stop that."**

**Amazingly the title of the book we see is the Kama Sutra. **


	29. My Gift

**Warm-Ice: wahahahaha!!! College is coming soon so I better be quick and finish this story once and for all. Haha! Hope I can still make some more stories while in college. Wish me luck!**

**Inu-yasha: yeah, yeah, g'luck.**

**Warm-ice: I can feel the warmth radiating from your very being, inu. Really.**

**Inu-yasha: Feh!**

**thelunarstorm: Hehehe. Thanks!**

**Sesshomaru's Angel Bride: Really? Thanks. But does that mean my other fight scenes have been flashy? Ooo, that's something to think about.**

**Kat57: Hahaha! Unfortunately, I'm really really really gonna end it here. I wanna break free and do something else entirely. Thank you so much for your unwavering support! You're the best.**

**Thread Magic: Oops! Sorry about that. I'm too lazy to do many things right now, especially re-read and stuff. I'm really sorry. I will not make excuses. (Smile) thanks for telling me.**

**Cookbook24: Haha! How would you like her to die? I can consider it. haha!**

**turtlequeen2: yes, almost four years. I'm getting tired of it honestly. But my love for it won't disappear any time soon. Haha. Yes, Shippou's starting to get adorable again. And yes, Hangyakusha's mother is twisted. What does pwned mean? I never really knew. Thanks for the unwavering support! Love ya long time!**

**Warm-Ice: Okay so, on with the story. I'm actually proud of this one chapter because it was filled with some sort of inspiration on the spot. That's why I finished so quickly. The song you'll hear of here is called Moon in the Water by Beat Crusaders. I really didn't like it the first time I heard it since I couldn't understand the essense of the song. But then I listened again and again and again and soon it got stuck in my head. Loving it now. Anyway, here goes.**

**My Father**

Chapter 29: My Gift

It felt like forever that he's been stuck in this strange darkness. This was a place he couldn't move in. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't sense anything at all until there was sudden warmth that filled him for a moment. And that moment comforted him for the following moments he spent in darkness. And then...

He could hear crickets and feel a soft place underneath him. He opened his eyes and found a ceiling with a soft light coming from the candle hanging in the middle of it. He blinked away the remnants of his long sleep and looked around the dimly lit hut, realizing that he was back in Kayo's village, in one of Kayo's huts.

He sat up in his bed and looked himself over, remembering the battle from before the darkness.

Kouga's eyes widened at the memory of tears and he immediately threw off the covers and got onto his feet. It was strange, he could have sworn that his whole body was badly burnt, he shouldn't be able to stand at all. But he brushed the thought aside and started to walk out the door.

He faltered once someone came inside though and he was suddenly silenced.

She was beautiful, this lady that entered his hut with a tray of food in her dainty hands. Her short black hair was layered to one side so that the strands at the right of her face were longer than the ones at her left. Her face was fair and flawless; her ningen body was petite and wrapped in a beautiful blood red kimono with white flower prints (which strangely looked like the ones on Sesshoumaru's clothes) with a black obi. Her long black lashes slowly lifted and she looked at him with breathtaking midnight blue eyes.

He was entranced and appalled at the same time but before he could delve into these thoughts further, he realized that his mouth was hanging open and he had been blushing cherry red. Quickly he covered his mouth and looked away, berating himself mentally and viciously.

"Dinner is ready." Her voice was raspy, as if she'd been screaming her lungs out just moments ago. But it seemed so familiar that it was somewhat of a comfort. She let herself in after his moment of silently staring at her and she gracefully set down the tray on the low table in the middle of the room.

Finally, Kouga found his voice and he used it right after a big gulp. "W-where...?"

"They are all resting in their respective huts. Please sit down and eat." she answered with closed eyes as she prepared the table for him. Kouga felt so tense around this girl that he actually entertained the thought of running away. To sit with that lady and eat with her all alone...he felt like he was cheating on Haruko and he just wanted to get as far away as possible. He was about to do it too, if only she hadn't looked at him with those beautiful expectant eyes.

At that moment, he only thought of one word. _Shit_. There was no escape for him.

Awkwardly, he came to sit across from her, as far away as possible. He knew his shoulders were so high up and tense that they're practically touching his ears. He felt so...so...unsafe with her. And did she really have to look at him every now and then? Who was she anyway? He'd never seen her before. Besides where was Haruko?

"Please eat." She said softly.

"I-is everybody..."

"They're all alright." she answered, offering him a bowl of soup with chopsticks.

"Ah—thanks." He said, reaching out to take the bowl. The soup spilled onto the table and the floor soon because Kouga immediately threw it away once his fingers grazed hers. A surge of electricity had passed through. She looked at him with confusion and he could only blush more. "Sorry, this is really, really weird for me. I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" She asked, forcing him to stand still.

"I—I'm gonna go find the others."

"Do you not trust my words? I already said that they're all alright."

"I-I just wanna see for myself."

"Why are you dreading to be with me?"

He tried to smile sheepishly to hide his grimace and he was sweating like a pig now. He'd better tell the truth, "Lady, you're really pretty."

She faltered and blushed then, blinking at him and silent.

"I gotta go find my hime." he excused and started to walk out the door but stopped when he heard her raspy laugh. He turned around and to his surprise, she was covering her laughs...He blinked for a few moments before realization dawned on him. "I-Inu-hime?!"

She was still chuckling when she looked up at him, a blush decorating her cheeks.

His jaw dropped for the second time that night and he couldn't fight the blush that covered his cheeks. But soon he hit his forehead with his palm, twice, thrice, four times. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Of course! Inu-hime was a hanyou after all and it was nighttime too. Of course! It was her weak night! Why hadn't he recognized her before?

"Now will you sit down and eat?" she asked after settling down but the small smile still adorned her face.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked, sitting back down, more at ease this time and taking the bread into his mouth.

"Judging from your reaction, I can suppose that you like it." She said with a blush, brushing her fingers through the ebony locks.

He blushed again but tried to ignore how stupid he'd been just a few moments ago. "You should've told me it was you all along." he pouted and started to mutter, "You gave me such a scare."

She giggled and smiled brightly, "Gomen, I somehow expected you to recognize me. I should have know since you've never seen me in my ningen form."

But then again, it was all good. He should have known. From the very start, the only woman that could ever make him feel like that was Haruko. Memories of her crying face returned to him and he stopped in the middle of putting another piece of food in his mouth. He set down the food onto the plate and looked at her solemnly. She looked back at him, wondering what he was using that face for.

He stood and moved to kneel beside her, never breaking eye contact throughout the action taken. He looked at her for a moment longer before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, snatching her breath from her.

"K-Kouga?"

"I'm sorry. I failed you..." he whispered softly. "I was too weak...I couldn't...keep you safe... I couldn't protect you...I wasn't strong enough."

Haruko closed her eyes and raised her hands to rest on his back, "You don't have to be."

"I don't ever wanna see you cry again..." he said, his voice so weak she wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't said it to her ear. And for a moment, Haruko thought he would cry again with the way his fingers trembled and dug into her skin when he held her closer. So she held him closer too.

"Then please do your best and make me happy."

"Huh?" he asked, pulling away from her to look at her soft smile.

"I'll expect you to give your all into making me happy, alright?"

Slowly, his 'o' mouth slowly widened into a big bright grin and he quickly pulled her back into a ferocious bear hug. "WAAAHHH!!! Inu-hime, I love you so much!!!" She laughed at how childish he sounded but relished in the warmth spreading within her. "I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyoooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!"

"I see that the only time you are actually silent is when you are badly injured." Kouga turned around and found that Shippou was standing there with his arms crossed before him, looking at him with a raised brow and a half-meant glare. "Perhaps you should always be badly injured. That way--"

"KOUGA!!!!" Yuujin yelled, running into the hut and throwing herself into his arms, rubbing herself onto him tightly. "Oh, you're finally awake, you stupid brat! I was so worried!"

Shippou twitched while Haruko chuckled and Kouga was trying to get her off of him. But Yuujin was like a leech, stuck and unrelenting. So Shippou started to yell, "Have some decency, woman!"

Yuujin pouted at him, then said, "He's family."

"Family or not, it's still indecent. You're a woman and he's a man." he argued.

"So what? I've done more things to him before. This is nothing new to him, ne, Kouga?" She asked, rubbing onto him again.

"Oi, oi..." Kouga warned, blushing at the memories.

Shippou was obviously infuriated at the youkai woman's indecency and stubbornness. But he knew there was no arguing with her...so...he turned to Kouga instead.

"And you!" Kouga pointed at himself dumbly, "How could you let her do this to you in front of Haruko-sama? Have you no shame?"

"Oh, shush up, cutie. Inu-hime, doesn't mind. Right, Haruko-chan?" the accursed woman said, turning to Haruko with an impish grin. Haruko just smiled and cocked her head to the side. "See?" Yuujin concluded, smiling happily at the defeated General/Prince.

"WAh!" Kouga whined, pouting at Haruko cutely, "Inu-hime, you need to be more possessive of me!"

"Eh?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

"You gotta be jealous, okay? When someone like Yuujin hugs me you gotta fight for me and tell 'em to back off!"

"Eh?" she continued to say.

"Aww, come on, Inu-hime. I want you to be jealous! Be like Shippou!" he whined.

"Wha--who am I jealous over? I am not jealous. Whatever gave you that idea?" He said, looking away angrily.

"Why should she be anyway? You're not worthy--"

"So what? I wanna see Inu-hime jealous!"

"Eh? But didn't you tell her to not get jealous before?"

"WHATEVER! I don't care! I wanna see my Inu-hime jealous!"

"But really, Kouga, I don't think Haruko-chan is the jealous type."

"But I wanna see her jealous!"

"Stop whining like a spoiled brat, moron."

"Shippou! Teach her how to be jealous!"

"Wha--I told you I'm not jealous!"

"My, my, so energetic in the evening, I see." The whole room was silenced at the strangely all too familiar but at the same time foreign voice. The four of them looked to the doorway and there stood Sesshoumaru, smirking at them in a way only a king could. The formal couple; Shippou and Haruko, both quickly wiped the surprise off of their faces and bowed down to show respect. The other couple; Kouga and Yuujin, both stared at Sesshoumaru like children who don't know what to do. The formal couple was quick to put their hands on the back of their respective counterparts' heads and make them bow.

"What're you doin', Shippou?" Kouga asked, growling at the owner of the offensive hand pushing his head down.

"Inu-hime?" Yuujin asked Haruko who smiled at her apologetically.

"If you had really read our etiquette book, you should know to bow whenever the lord enters the room." Shippou whispered to him with a peeved look.

"Well, how the hell should I remember all that bull--"

"Rise." Sesshoumaru finally said, and soon the four of them rose. He looked from Shippou to Haruko, across Kouga and...An unfamiliar face.

"Ah, Heya!" Yuujin greeted with a casual salute when Sesshoumaru looked back at her. "I'm Yuujin, Haruko's friend. You must be her dad. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a shake but Sesshoumaru just stared at her. There was a long pause.

"Ah—forgive her insolence, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou said, pulling her back and away from him once he saw her pout. He knew that once she pouts, she starts yelling. And Yuujin yelling plus Sesshoumaru pissed means trouble. He saw that she was about to open her mouth and so he clamped his hand over her. She glared at him and he glared back. "She is Kouga's cousin."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kouga asked, insulted.

"I understand." Sesshoumaru said blankly.

"Hey, you!" Kouga yelled angrily but then asked, "Hey...yeah, how'd you get here? What happened to Hangyakusha?"

"He is eliminated." Sesshoumaru asked frankly.

"You would've died too." Shippou spoke up. "If Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't healed you."

"EH?!" He looked baffled. "Why'd HE heal me? Why didn't Inu-hime?" he asked, turning to the lady in question.

She smiled, ""I cast the spell En-san taught me so that all of my powers would be surrendered to him. Now he is a youkai again." Kouga stared at her for a moment, remembering reading in their library something about the strength of their magic being represented by their hair. So that was why she cut her hair.

"So...you don't have powers anymore even if you utter your spells?"

"Hai." he couldn't understand why she was still smiling about it. She'd lost her only line of defense. Without her powers...He turned to look back at Sesshoumaru and they looked at each other with silent understanding.

"Thanks for healing me." He said.

"You are welcome." Sesshoumaru graceously accepted. "Tomorrow we will leave at dawn."

"Leave already?" Yuujin pouted again, hoping to be able to spend more time with Haruko after their battle.

When Sesshoumaru turned his icy stare to Yuujin, she couldn't help the shiver that crawled down her spine. But his words were not as harsh as she expected. "This Sesshoumaru formally invites you to enter the Western Lands and take residence in the castle."

"E-EH?!" The whole room seemed to ask, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"M-Me?" Yuujin asked, making sure.

"You said you are my daughter's friend, did you not?"

"M-more than her friend!" Yuujin smiled, getting over the shock quickly, "I'm her BEST friend!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and made the woman blush. "Then I expect you to continue to be the best. Kouga, come." he said, turning and leaving the hut.

"What the hell does he think I am? His pet?" Kouga asked, beginning to go after him but before reaching the door, he turned back and quickly gave Haruko one last hug and whispered, "Ningen or hanyou or whatever, you're still the hottest living thing on this planet ever!" With that, he left a blushing Haruko and a glaring Shippou.

"Haruko-chan..." The two turned to Yuujin who was looking at her with a blush and dreamy eyes. "You're dad is so hot."

"Eh?!" "Excuse me?" The two asked.

"I am dead serious! You're mom is like, the luckiest ningen ever! I want a man like that! He's so hot! Can I have him? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee? I promise he'll be back by ten."

"Stop acting like a hormonal teenager, you." Shippou scolded.

"Eh, but he is soooo cuuuteee!!!"

"Ah--Yuujin, I don't think I'm comfortable with you saying that..." Haruko muttered helplessly, knowing that her words fell to deaf ears at the sight of her smiling in a daze. Shippou kept on berating her about acting her age but she was not listening to him either. Haruko smiled at the sight of them together.

* * *

Later that evening we find Inu-yasha all alone by the stream of the village, staring up at the sky as dawn began to break. He's waiting for someone. After a while longer, his wait was ended and he turned around to face her sad smile.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she asked, looking as if she didn't know what they were going to talk about. But they both knew.

"I can't stop you...Can I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head to answer him. He turned around, unable to face her, unable to look at her with a straight face. "Damn it." he muttered, feeling like a baby for wanting to complain. Her footsteps were light when she drew nearer and her arms were comforting when she wound them around him. He could feel her lay her head on his back and all he could do was hold her hand to his heart.

"How will you face them?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell."

The fireflies were there to play, almost mocking their sad moment, illuminating the shining amber of his sad eyes as the silence stretched on.

"But now I will cherish every moment I live."

"I'll stay here."

She wanted to ask why but decided against it. "I understand." With that, she slipped out of his grasp and started to walk back. Her footsteps were like torture to him the farther she got and at first all he could do was grit his teeth until he could take no more.

He spun around and quickly yelled at her, "I love you, you know? You gotta know that! Don't... Don't leave me without...letting me tell you that much."

She was silent for a moment before turning back to him with a smile, "I know. I love you too. So...please take care of yourself." She bowed, "Goodbye. Yasha-sama." With that, she left to join the group, leaving Inu-yasha in silence once more.

"You'll be staying here?" Tomaru asked, coming out of the bushes to stand by his side.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" His energy was too low to even feign anger.

"Why aren't you going with her? Wouldn't you want to stay with her 'till the end?" he questioned further.

"...It's too much for an old man like me." he admitted.

"Where're you gonna stay?"

"I don't know."

"You can live with us, if you want."

Inu-yasha looked at him for moment before ruffling the top of his head. "Yeah, sure." The sky was being cleared slowly and Inu-yasha breathed in his composure. "Why're you here, anyway?"

"Mother sent me. She said you might need someone with you." Inu-yasha looked down at the kid again and Tomaru looked away with a blush.

"You're mother's like a fortune teller, isn't she?"

"Mother knows all!" Tomaru defended, yelling animatedly at the older hanyou.

* * *

Once Haruko entered the outskirts of the village to join her father and everybody else gathering for their journey home, a soft twinge nipped at her but she smiled despite that. She knew her father would be displeased. But this was the path she decided to tread. This was the purpose she decided to dedicate her life to. As she drew nearer, the sun began to rise. The darkness of the sky, and any remnants of the pains from before had been erased by the light passing through the trees. She could see everyone there, acting like nothing wrong had ever happened. And at the front of their little group stood Sesshoumaru, with his back turned to her.

Her smile grew just a little and she could feel her resolve strengthen just a bit more. She readied herself for the morning.

Sesshoumaru and everybody else heard her coming into their vicinity and all of them turned to welcome her back, only to become stupefied.

She didn't look at anyone else but at Sesshoumaru and the way his wide eyes stared back at her. The whole group was silent for a long time until Akito broke the silence. "H-Haruko-sama?"

She managed to smile brighter. "Gomen, I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Shippou asked, finally regaining some composure.

The princess closed her eyes, breathed and looked at them all, again with that smile. "The spell I uttered...was made to transfer my youkai blood to my father. I will not be turning back into a hanyou from now on." Humbly, she bowed to his highness that had been silent the whole time. "I hope you understand, father."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her ningen form, her ebony hair making his blood run cold. No words could justify nor explicate the anger resonating within him. He wanted to hurt her, for causing him this much pain. She might have taken away his curse, but she had such a heavy price to pay. He was not worth it at all. How stupid could she be? He turned around in silence and closed his eyes, unwilling to see her in such a state. "We are wasting time simply staying here." With that, he began to take to the air.

"Haruko-chan..." Yuujin started, coming to Haruko as she straightened her posture calmly. Her hand reached Haruko's shoulder and the western princess looked at her, water brimming in her blue eyes. But she still smiled.

"I'm alright." she reassured to the frowning woman.

"Let's go." Shippou said, leaping to the air as well, not wanting to think about it. Yuujin was reluctant to leave her but soon went after them as well. Haruko looked at Touya and Akito who both stared at her with sad eyes then to Kouga.

The wolf prince offered her a ride on his back and this time she accepted, wrapping her arms securely around his shoulders. They took to the air with Touya and Akito at both sides and they were silent for the duration of their travel. Haruko's smile was still there as she rested her head onto Kouga's back. She breathed in the scent of autumn, congratulating herself for keeping her strength for so long. "I have no regrets." she softly spoke, a tear falling down her closed eye.

"I know." he answered. Slowly, she drifted into peaceful slumber, tired from tension that finally ceased to assault her mind.

Yuujin struggled to keep up with Shippou but his pace was too fast, soon she was loosing sight of him. "Cutie, slow down! Cutie! Shippou!" That seemed to catch him and he slowed down just a little, enough for her to catch up to him. Once she was close enough to be by his side, she looked up at him and saw that tears glistened in his emerald eyes even though he had no other expression on his face.

At times like this she would normally just say something to lighten up the mood. Like, you're such a crybaby. Or, you're just a kid after all. But this time...she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze, knowing that this was not the moment. She slowed down her face, feeling like she was intruding in something deeply personal and wanting to leave him be.

"She's amazing." Shippou said without stopping or changing his pace. Yuujin looked back to him and he continued. "To love someone so much...Haruko is...A woman like her...betrayed by someone like me..." His eyes closed tightly and the tears flowed hard, flying with the wind at his speed. "I really..." he started, Yuujin anticipated his words. "I am trully...unworthy."

She wanted to say something...anything to make him stop crying. But no words of comfort came to her. She could not say anything because this was how he felt. This was how Shippou felt and there was no way to change it. The more she watched him, the more she listened to him, the more she understood...the more she wanted to stay with him. In her eyes, Shippou was like a fallen angel. His wing, once shining and pure white, was now broken and dirtied.

_And he mourns for his wings._

But she wasn't Haruko...She couldn't heal what was broken.

For she didn't even have any wings to begin with.

But she wished she did.

If only to shelter him from the pain.

Because he was still such a young man. And he was bound to make mistakes and he was bound to regret them. But she knew that this had to happen. He has to stumble to grow. Strangely enough she started to sing a soft song, lazily and quietly.

_"Full moon sways...Gently in the night of one fine day..."_ He turned to look at her with confusion but she only gave him a curt smile. "_On my way..._

_Looking for a moment with my dear..." _Looking back to their path, she pushed away the hair that had gotten on her face just as Shippou looked away as well.

_"Full moon waves...Slowly on the surface of the lake...You were there...Smiling in my arms for all those years." _Kouga tightened his hold on her, feeling her heartbeat so different from his. _"What a fool...I don't know 'bout tomorrow...What it's like to be." _Akito looked at Touya, whose eyes resembled his; filled with worry and fear. What would happen now? How would she rule as a human? How long was she going to stay alive? "_I was sure, couldn't let myself to go...Even though i feel...The end."_

_"Old love affair...Floating like a bird resting her wings." _Sesshoumaru kept his silence, his heart weeping all the while as the wind toyed with his shining silver hair and the flapping of his clothes drowned out all other sounds.. _"You were there...Smiling in my arms for all those years." _She was trully Kagome's daughter. _"What a fool...I don't know 'bout tomorrow...What it's like to be..." _Loving to a fault. _"I was sure, couldn't let myself to go...Even though i feel..."_

Shippou had stopped crying when Yuujin finally looked back at him. That was all that mattered at the moment. A sad small crossed her features. _"The end..."_

For the rest of their journey home, Haruko spent her time sleeping. It seemed that she was more tired than they had first thought. When she went to bathe, she told Yuujin that she wanted to be alone. Her baths would last for more than an hour but she would return before anyone decided to look for her. Sesshoumaru kept silent throughout the whole trek but he did not avoid being with her, to her utter relief. Soon, they were starting to return to their normal ways, laughing and joking around the campfire. Shippou's and Kouga's rivalry slowly turned into a brotherly act and Yuujin was flirting less and less. They also discovered that Touya, to the girls' utter delight, had fallen in love with Senjaku, Kayo's granddaughter. Akito was happy for them and supported him in his plans of courtship.

The nearer they got to their home, the sleepier the human princess got, the more she wanted to be alone. The lot of them were already getting worried and they would occasionally ask her what was going on with her. She would answer that she's just getting used to her new permanent body and smile it all away. But Sesshoumaru was wiser than to believe her and kept a close eye on her. If anything else were to happen to her...he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

One day, Sesshoumaru came to her in the early morning when Haruko was at the lake, once again taking a bath alone. She gasped once he entered the clearing and out of pure modesty, covered herself and submerged her body in the chest deep water.

"F-Father!" she acknowledged with a blush before looking away once Sesshoumaru began to take off his clothes too and join her in the water. After a moment of silence, she started to leave, not wanting to bother him.

"Stay." he commanded and she sat down again. The silence was still there as the two sat a few feet from each other. Haruko kept her head down in respect until he finally spoke again. "How do you expect to protect yourself now that you are a ningen?"

"..."

"Your mother is a ningen as well but she can protect herself because she is a miko. What about you? Do you possess such magic in you?"

"I'm sorry, father."

"Have you even considered that perhaps this Sesshoumaru does not wish for this to happen?"

"I just want you to live."

"I," Sesshoumaru started, finally looking straight at her with those cold eyes she knew too well. "Would rather die than have you sacrifice your life for me." Haruko shook her head, wanting to say the right words. But Sesshoumaru moved forward and gave her no chance to speak. "I am but an old man. You have a future. Have I truly raised such a foolish girl?"

"Don't call me foolish for doing something my heart tells me to!" Haruko finally yelled, rising to meet her father's eyes. "Everything I have ever done, I have done for you; out of love for you! You of all people should understand. You adopted a human girl and raised her as your own. You married a ningen despite what everybody else thought. You—you harbored a hanyou, a girl as your first-born. Why else would you do all those things if your heart hadn't told you to do so? You are so kind, and loving, and—" She was silenced when arms wrapped around her, holding her so protectively like the day she was born.

"All this Sesshoumaru wishes for is your smile." his voice was breathy, as if he feared his own words. She could hear his heart beating against her ear.

"Can't you see me smiling right now?" she asked, smiling into his chest. "I'm happy. My life has been full of love and I am content. I am one of the lucky children who have been given all I'll ever need and more. I won't ever regret what I've done." she pulled away to look up at her father's face, eyebrows knitted together and a strange sadness in his eyes. "And it's all thanks to you... so please accept this gift I give you in return for all the times you've given me your love. Please don't deny me my heart's wish. Father..."

They stared at each other for a long time. Before Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and kissed his daughter's forehead, holding her close. His fingers buried themselves into her ebony locks, keeping her head rested on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly, whispering softly, "Thank you...my daughter..."_ my beautiful daughter..._


	30. The Calm Before the Storm

**Warm-Ice: I'm updating this chapter now since I'm about to go to Singapore for this thing where I'm supposed to work. So wish me luck guys, I'm pretty nervous about my performance. Anyway, this is almost the end of this story so I'd like to formally thanl everyone who's read upto this chapter. Your support is so sweet to me so thank you very much.**

**Inu-yasha: hey, take care of yourself out there. You're not really the outdoor type, you know?**

**Warm-Ice: Hai, hai! (smiles and hugs) you take care while I'm gone too okay? I'll be back soon so don't miss me too much.**

**Inu-yasha: Keh!**

**Kiba-pup: Yes, yes, it's the end. Sad but please do look out for my next works.**

**Kaiyou87: Ah, the army. My friend is in the army. He's miserable.**

**Hakudoushi-gurl: Haha! Sorry, I guess I will always be tragic.**

**Cookbook24: You're welcome. I was surprised at how quick it was too!**

**Celestial Inuyoukai: Aww, thank you. I tend to contradict myself a lot but I'm glad it comes out okay.**

**the amber dragonfly: WAAAAAH!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!! HARUKO TOO!!!!! Hey, (slaps his hand away from Haruko's bottom) no doing her until you're older. Maybe you can do her daughter. Well, amber-chan, it's nice to see you rise from beyond the grave. Haha. I hope you update soon the suspense in killing me. Tomaru will still be in future chapter but presently he serves as Inu-yasha's adopted son. Well technically, they're the ones that adopted Inu-yasha but nevertheless, they're like family.**

**Kat57: Hahaha! Hai, I've learned my lesson and will finish my stories with a conclusion. Thanks!**

**Warm-Ice: we're almost at the end! Hang onto your hats, people! You might just loose it.**

**My Father**

Chapter 30: The Calm Before the Storm

"Wah! Look at that sky!" Yuujin exclaimed, pointing to the sky with an almost childlike glee. "Ne, ne, Kouga!" She called, pulling on Kouga's hair and forcing him to look away from Akito who was speaking to him pleasantly before her abrupt announcement. "Look at that sky! Isn't it pretty?"

Kouga, who was first irritated, took a look at the sky and smiled. "Yeah." he agreed, lying down on the grassy plane beside the rock Yuujin was sitting on. "Makes me feel calm and stuff."

"Akito-kun likes it too, right?" Yuujin asked, smiling at the young man sitting with them who seems to be the gentlest of them all.

Akito smiled and agreed, "Hai. It makes me feel calm and stuff too." The two shared a laugh that Kouga didn't understand while Touya stood but a few feet away, looking at the same sky silently.

Shippou watched them from under the shade of a tree not too far away for a moment before turning his eyes to the father and daughter sitting under the shade of their own tree, as if they had a world of their own. Haruko was sleeping on her father's shoulder while the stoic lord stayed still, looking off into the distance. They were so close to home, he thought. How would Kagome feel once she saw them, especially her own daughter?

They decided to rest there while Haruko slept for the second time that day. The group took the chance to laze about, it seemed. Shippou leaned back to the tree and sighed as he looked back to the larger group, still staring up at the sky. He frowned a little at the sight of Yuujin who simply refused to take her eyes from the clouds. If she kept on staring, the sun would sooner or later blind her. She was so stupid.

He was just about to tell her that too but Yuujin already tore her eyes away only to look back and smile. "Oi, Cutie! Have you seen the sky?"

He couldn't help but smile and shake his head at her, always her. "Baka." he replied. She pouted and was a bout to shout at him, as expected. But she shut her mouth and smiled at a distant person behind him.

She waved her hand happily and sang, "Ha-ru-ko-chaaaan!" Everybody else turned to look at her as she came forward, fixing her hair despite the fact that it wasn't at all dishevelled. Sesshoumaru walked leisurely behind her. She smiled in greetings and everyone smiled back. The guards bowed as Yuujin and Kouga took to their feet. "Had a nice nap?"

"Hai. Thank you for waiting." her voice was going back to normal, no longer raspy like before. She was recovering well enough. But still, Shippou thought, as he looked at her now...she felt...different.

"Let's go then?" Akito asked to which Haruko nodded. Sesshoumaru was first to take off as Shippou began to walk towards them. Yuujin, Akito and Touya left already and Kouga was all ready to give her a ride once more but Haruko shook her head.

"Eh?" Kouga asked, looking at her with surprise.

"I'd like to go with Shippou-chan for now." she said, surprising Shippou enough to make him falter in his step. Kouga looked at her then at Shippou then back at her. The brat pouted and crossed his arms, jealousy coming off of him in waves.

"FINE!" He said, taking off as well.

Haruko gave a chuckle, covering her laugh like she always did. "Yada, yada..." she said as she watched Kouga run away in a huff before turning to Shippou who looked at her with question in his eyes. She set her hands down again and settled for a smile once she faced him and said, "You haven't spoken to me ever since we left for home, Shippou-chan."

His eyes widened for a moment before he averted his gaze. He hadn't realized that but now that he thought of it, it was true that he hadn't spoken to her throughout their journey home. "Gomenasai." he said.

"And here I started to think that you hate me because of what I did--"

"No!" Shippou quickly interrupted, "Of course not! I could never..." he started but found it hard to articulate his emotions. "If anything...I should be the one you hate." he finally muttered.

"I could never hate Shippou-chan" Haruko came forward, holding his head up so that he may look at her but he still could not bring himself to do so. "I love him too much." she added, maintaining that smile while his face contorted into pain. In a moment, she found herself tightly held in his arms.

"Gomenasai...gomenasai...gomenasai..." he chanted on and on while Haruko brushed his hair gently.

"I have already forgiven you." She whispered lovingly. "It is you who should forgive yourself. Let go of your guilt, Shippou-chan, and move on. We are, you and I...we are creatures who dwell in the past. But I've learned that...the past has little significance...compared to the future." She pulled back and caressed his frowning lips, stopping at the corners as if willing them to turn up and form a smile. "So let's look to the future from now on...Alright?"

His emerald eyes glistened so purely, as if they were completely cleansed of everything that made them so cloudy before. With little effort, his lips formed a smile, and he nodded. "Hai...Haruko-chan." They smiled at each other for a while longer before he began to carry her in his arms like the princess that she was.

From a tree brach a few miles away, Kouga's smile was brightened by the rays of sun peeking through the leaves hanging above him. Knowing that everything was alright, he turned back to his original path and went after the group. Soon following him was Shippou. Kouga watched as Shippou caught up with them, Haruko's arms around his neck. The two men looked at each other and Kouga grinned widely at him. Shippou smiled back with a blush.

"TOUYA-KUUUUNNN!!!" Yuujin's voice echoed annoyingly loud. "Are we there yet?" She asked with a cute pout.

"No." Touya answered in that cold tone of his.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"_Now _are we there yet?"

Touya looked at her for a moment, she merely smiled at him. Akito laughed while Kouga and Shippou caught up to them. Once Shippou was side by side with Yuujin, he yelled at her. "Stop annoying people when you know we're not there yet!"

Yuujin looked at him with surprise then blinked for a couple of times. Her eyes turned to Haruko who was trying to make Touya un-annoyed then looked back at the red-head. _So...he is finished mourning for his wings._ A serene smile took over her and Shippou's angry face disipated into a surprised blush.

_I'm glad._

"W-what?" Shippou asked, getting freaked out with the way she looked at that moment. He hadn't expected her to smile like that. He blushed even further when he mentally noted to himself that he did stumble a bit at the sight of her smile. She looked so innocent and kind, compared to how she truly was.

But her smile soon turned into a grin and her voice was all too loud, "Shippou, oh my god, you're so sexy!" Everyone turned to stare at them, even Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at them. He blushed violently and in that instant, competely forgetting his former thoughts.

"Silence, woman! Cease you idiocy right now!" He yelled angrily at her while Kouga laughed his butt off, stumbling every now and then since he wasn't looking at where he was going anymore. Haruko bit her lips to keep her giggles down while Akito and Touya both tried to keep a straight face on, making their expressions seem like they were constipated. Sesshoumaru merely looked back to their path.

"But, it's true!"

"No it is not!"

"So you're saying you're not sexy?"

"I--You--I mean--be quiet!"

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened and Kagome looked up from her paper littered table and smiled brightly at the sight of Sesshoumaru. She quickly took to her feet and ran into his arms, surprising him well. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I--" when she looked up into his face, her eyes widened and she lightly traced his markings with her fingers. She took in his new features completely before staring up into his eyes. His different look made him appear that much feircer but at the same time, that much more beautiful.

The mesmerized light in her eyes made Sesshoumaru's lips turn upward for he too was memorizing her face, only now feeling the full weight of how much he had missed her. His returned senses gave him back the ability to hear her heartbeat picking up, and the way she sighed ever so softly. His amber eyes took in the sight of her parted lips and he soon began to speak, "Kiss me." Her eyes snapped back to his and a blush quickly made its presence on her cheeks. His smile, barely noticeably, became noticeable at the memory of what she told him about getting what he wanted and added, "Please."

He drew nearer and she kindly closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips as something strange took over. "Who would've thought you'd actually say it--" she stopped suddenly, realizing what she was saying but before thinking into it, her mind was rendered silent by his lips pressing onto hers. She immediately melted and her mind turned to goo but soon began to reform once he pulled back. Once he did, she blinked a couple of times before coming back down to earth and remembering what she just said.

_Who would've thought you'd actually say it?_ What did that mean? Did they have an earlier conversation about it? She couldn't recall...So why did she say it as if they did talk about it? And why did she suddenly feel so...weird?

"Mommy, we're back!" she heard a singsong male voice call. An image of a handsome wolf youkai came crashing back to her. He was arrogant, possessive and maybe just a little dumb. But he had a leader's heart and cared a lot about his family. Her eyebrows knitted together when she turned to see past Sesshoumaru's arm.

There by the gates were six complete strangers, people she'd never seen before. The one with short red hair scolded the man with long black hair. _Shippou, Kouga,_ her mind supplied. She became more confused. How did she know them? Her eyes turned to the bundle in Shippou's arms, wrapped in beautiful red fabrics and held protectively in his arms. She cautiously walked towards it, reaching out her hand to brush away straight black locks that were smooth like hair but appeared as curtains.

A girl's face greeted her, so beautiful and so serene with her eyes closed. She gasped as flashes of memories assaulted her seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. This girl was the type of girl every mother would want to have. She sang her first song when she was three and she heard Canta Per Me in Kagome's c.d. player (what was a c.d. player and how come she had one?) and that was the only song she sang thereafter. Shippou, the man holding her in his arms at the moment, had this big crush on her ever since childhood and had promised to marry her one day, looking after her like a big brother would. She didn't like cooking because she thought she was wasting time and food ever since she failed that one time to make a delicious dinner.

She was always perfect so that made her scared of ever getting anything wrong. She loved to see falling leaves and her favorite teacher was her onee-san, Rin. Sesshoumaru loved to watch her from his throne while the teachers made her sit and read and be proper. Kagome would always smile, seeing the warmth in Sesshoumaru's eyes everytime he saw her smile.

_Always..._

She hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing until her chest tightened, telling her to inhale the oxigen she needed to survive. This girl... she was different from all the memories flashing before her eyes at that time. But for some reason, Kagome knew it was her. What was her name? Haruko? How did she know these things?

"W-Why...?"

"The only way to save Sesshoumaru-sama from the curse is for her to give up her youkai blood, resulting in her to stay a human for the rest of her life." Shippou explained softly, looking at Kagome's worried expression.

She looked up at Shippou and asked with fear, "Is she...?" she couldn't even bear to say it. What was wrong with her? How did she know these people? The body between her and Shippou stirred and she gasped, staring intently at the girl and holding her breath for something like relief washed over her. Slowly the doll-like human opened her eyes and looked up at her with eyes that resembled her own. Tears welled in her eyes for reasons she couldn't understand and the something from before took over again, she realized, when her arms wound around the girl so tightly, so desperately...so lovingly.

"Ah..." her soft meek voice was like a sonnet in her heart. "I'm glad to be back mother." the moment she heard 'mother', her heart stopped and tears began pouring down her face. A few moments later, when the girl held her back, Kagome realized that she was wailing loud enough to echoe in the vast throne room. Why? Why was she crying? Why were these memories crashing down on her when it wasn't even hers?

Or was it?

"You have to," Kagome sobbed, "You have to tell me," another sob, "Everything that happened, okay?" she didn't even know what she was asking of this girl. She didn't even know what it was she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted to be with this girl, keep her with her for as long as the fear of her being gone again would vanish.

"Hai." was her obedient reply. Kagome gave a choked laugh before tightening her hold on Haruko. For some reason she expected that from her. How did she know? She was so lost...

Sesshoumaru was calmly watching from his spot when Yuki came and bowed to him. "Welcome back, m'lord." he said softly.

"Where is Rin?" He asked, having had expected Rin to appear to greet him by then.

"She is resting in her quarters, m'lord. She seemed to have come down with a fever." Ever slowly, Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Since when?"

"Since you left, your highness. But she is getting better now." Yuki supplied.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, still looking quite disturbed. He'll have to visit her later.

* * *

Yuujin stood out in the garden she found while she was exploring the Western Castle after she was shown her room. To her disappointment, it wasn't right next to Haruko's room. But it was close enough anyway so she didn't complain. Smiling, the older woman stretched her arms up in the air, reaching up to the slowly setting sun. Living here, living like a princess...it felt so weird. But at the same time, so nice. She'd never been royalty before, not even played the part. Only horny men gave her whatever she wanted, not servants. No one else protected her except for her family members. Now she had guards guarding her door. Not only were they quite masculine and handsome, but she discovered that she had a thing for men in uniform. She laughed at herself, putting her hands down to her hips. She opened her eyes to look up at the first star she saw tonight and smiled so softly that even Haruko would find it hard to recognize her.

But someone recognized her. "Yuujin?" She turned around and found that it was Shippou, staring at her incredulously. She grinned as she turned to him, knowing well how attractive she looked in her new lilac kimono with a soft purple obi. The skirt used to reach her ankles but she preferred to 'Yuujinize' it and cut it short enough to reveal her luscious legs. Her hair was pulled back into a half-pony, wavy locks tumbling down her shoulders and she had been cleaned of all the dirt she accumulated from their journey.

"Hey, cutie." she greeted with her trademark flirtatious wink, making Shippou's face turn back to his stoic expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, coming towards her in the garden.

"I was just looking around the place." she said with that ever present smile. Looking back to the garden she noted, "So this is where you grew up, huh?"

"Yes, it is." he answered, a bit unnerved by the way her voice was so quiet--completely unlike the loud tone she always used to take on.

"Mou, this really makes me envy you, cutie." she laughed as if it was a joke, looking at his blank face. "You got a family, a home. Everything you could ever want you just," she stopped to pick a flower from the cherry blossom tree and cupped it in her slender hands. "...take it and you can have it." He looked at her with what seemed like offence but she just grinned at him, "While I have to..." just then, a strong breeze passed them and blew the petals out of her grasp. For a moment he saw her eyes turn ever so sad despite her smile and in a flash, his hand shot forward. They stood that way beside each other in the garden until the breeze subsided and Yuujin, having forgotten about the earlier conversation, fixed her dishevelled hair.

"Haha..." she laughed softly as she tried to push down her hair. Her hands faltered when a larger, firmer hand tucked a stray strand behind her ear. She looked at him with something akin to apprehension but his eyes were shadowed by his bangs now that the sun began to cast shadows over everything. His other hand came between them and slowly his fingers uncurled, only to reveal to her the petals she thought had already been blown away.

He watched with some sort of satisfaction mixed with fascination as her surprised expression turned into a soft smile. She raised her eyes to look at him, that strange, but pleasant smile still lingering on her plump pink lips. "You're such a nice guy, Shippou." He was surprised, to say the least, to hear that from her of all people. All he could think to reply to her was,

"No, I'm not." Her smile only widened as she cocked her head to the side.

"Cute too." she added, making him blush and look away with that cute pout of his.

"Am not." He mumbled and she laughed. They shared a moment of silence together, simply watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon.

"Ever since we got here I kept thinking whether I'm really welcome here." Yuujin started, that smile never disappearing. Shippou looked at her again, then back at the darkening sky.

"I don't mind having you around." he said, raising his shoulders just a little in a form of a small shrug.

She turned to him with a smirk and said, "My, is the beautiful Shippou-sama starting to warm up to me?" As playfully as always, she inched closer to rub shoulders with him. Her grin was back to the way he was used to. He graced her with a smirk of his own, shaking his head at her. He didn't answer her and she settled for resting her head on his shoulder. "But you know, I'm happy like this. Being with Haruko, Kouga, even with Cutie. I feel like...like I can stay in this warm place with everyone forever. And I'm glad that I witnessed Haruko's journey. If I hadn't stayed with you guys...I'd still be..."

"It was fated." suddenly, she stood away from him and gave him an odd look.

"Somehow the word 'fate' coming from your mouth feels so wrong, Cutie." That made him smile. Her eyes widened and she pointed at him incredulously. "Oh my god! You just smiled! Who are you and what've you done to Shippou? Don't come near me! Help! The world's coming to an end!!!"

"SHH! SHH! SHH!!!" He silenced, covering her big mouth with his big hands and pulling her back harshly before she could get away and disturb the whole castle. "What if somebody heard you and thought we really are in danger? Please, woman! Be more cautious of the things you say!"

"Ara!" She blinked, "_That's _the Shippou I know." she calmed, bringing her hands up to hold the back of her head.

He pouted, "Is it so strange for me to smile?"

"Chya." was her quick reply as if it was a one plus one question. He frowned deeper and looked away, feeling suddenly sulky. She drew nearer like a cat and peered at him curiously. "It's really weird...But I like it." she said, trying to compensate for her earlier actions. He peered at her from the corner of his emerald eyes and she grinned like a chessire cat and held her hands behind her. "It suits you." He turned his head to stare at her face to face, their noses only a few inches away. Another wind began to pick up and was about to blow her hair again but this time Shippou reached forward and held the back of her head, keeping her hair in place and making the ever flirtatious, thick-skinned, shameless Yuujin, blush like a modest young virgin. Which brings up the question, was she? He wondered about it for a moment or two. He wouldn't put it past her but then again she was always so unpredictable.

Like before they stayed that way until the wind subsided and it seemed like forever before it did. Yuujin found herself kept in place, frozen by that stare. The way his eyes pierced her and delved deep inside, taking whatever confidence she had and leaving her with something foreign...maybe even frightening. She wanted to say something, anything that would take them back to just a few seconds ago when they were just fooling around. Because that was where she was most comfortable: when everything was just light and fun. Her mind was on over drive, then she knew what to do. She blinked, breaking the spell, and laughed it off, pushing his hand away.

"That was really weird for a second there, ne, Cutie?" she said, taking a few steps back and brushing her hair with trembling fingers. She laughed it off but Shippou could still see the blush lingering on her cheeks. That made him smile again.

"It's strange as well, to see you in a kimono, all fixed up. But I like it as well." she blushed even further, doing anything but looking at him. The General/Prince felt a sense of pride at discovering Yuujin's core weakness, finally obtaining the upper hand after so many times of being the butt of her taunts. Now it was his turn. "It suits you." With that, he turned and left to resume his patrolling duty, leaving her to blush as pink as the cherry blossoms scattered throughout the greenery. Yuujin made a mental note to stay away from Shippou whenever he started to smile like that. No matter how pretty it was, she would not be the moth that got burned by the flame.

But GOD! Did he really have to be so weird and hot at the same time? Geez... She pouted. "I gotta find some sake around here." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Yata!" Kouga grinned happily, sinking deeper into the warm water. "This is nice..." he hissed, feeling all the tension from their journey slip away. He turned to Akito who was silently wiping his arms with a white cloth, sitting calmly. "Oi, how come you didn't tell me you guys had your own hot springs?"

"Eh?" He asked, looking up at him then smiling, "This hot spring is exclusively for Haruko-sama."

Kouga's eyes widened and he looked around frantically, "Really?!" He clamored out of the water and began sniffing wildly at the air. Catching a whif, he sighed dreamily and feel back into the water. "Inu-hime's scent is everywhere..." it was barely there but it was everywhere. He could officially die in this place and be happy. Closing his eyes, he laid his head into his arms and smiled to himself.

Akito just smiled at him. Just then, Touya came into the bath, cloth in hand. He was deliberate in his actions as he began to sit down. Once settled down, he looked at Kouga who was humming happily to himself, and raised a red brow at his partner.

Akito smiled at him, "Kouga is basking in the scent of our Lady Haruko." Kouga heard them and immediately stopped walking in lala land, turning to them with serious eyes.

"Hey, tell me the truth." The two guards looked at him expectantly. He spared no second to speak his mind, "You two have a thing for Haruko too, right?"

Immediately, Akito blushed but Touya, who was more reserved, only widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden insight. Akito was first to speak, "Y-You..."

"Well, hell, who wouldn't? If I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way too." Kouga shrugged, leaning back. "So, why don't you guys tell her?"

"Tell her...of our affections?" Touya asked.

"Yeah."

"We couldn't possibly!" Akito said, shaking his head.

"Well, why not?"

"Because we are merely her guards." Touya answered. Kouga was just about to answer him but Akito added,

"And she will not feel the same way towards us even if we do."

"How are you so sure?" Kouga asked, curious.

"Well is it not obvious that she only sees us as siblings?" Akito said.

"And she will soon marry Kouga-sama." Touya said.

Kouga grinned at that, scratching the back of his neck. "You think so? Haha, that'd be great."

"You sound unsure." Touya commented while Akito merely looked puzzled at him.

"Nah, it's not that. I mean, I do love her, I'm sure. But..." he sighed, "Maybe she doesn't love me." The two guards stayed silent, waiting for him to explain. "Who knows, she might just be marrying me because she feels pity for me or something. I don't know. I might be forcing her into this, pushing my emotions onto her without asking for her opinion. Do you get what I'm tryin' to say here?" The two nodded at the same time and Akito smiled reassuringly.

"We understand what you're trying to say, Kouga. And we can sympathize with you. Haruko-sama is very passive and hardly speaks of her own feelings. That's why without you she would not have gathered the courage to defy her father's wishes and search for his cure." Kouga blinked, not having thought that he was the reason for her doing that. "I admit that I am quite envious of you and the effect you have on her. Unlike us, you are not afraid to take her hand and tell her what is in your heart. And maybe that is why she has changed too."

Kouga quirked an eyebrow, wondering what had changed in Haruko.

"Before, as we grew up, Haruko-sama kept her silence. When she was an infant, she barely cried, barely made a sound." Touya said, his eyes showing emotions he hardly showed. "We were afraid of approaching her because she was so silent. We thought she was a moving doll, breathing but not alive. Her mother persuaded her to speak more throughout the years. But her eyes were still the same; bored, uncaring and cold."

"When she cries, she makes no sound." Akito continued, looking away in sadness at the memories. "She locks herself in her room until her tears subside, pretending that nothing happened. We would always feel helpless when she smiles after that. We could do nothing even if we were right there. But you..."

"When you opened those doors and we first saw you, when your eyes caught hers..." Kouga returned to that time and remembered the overflowing happiness overcoming him then, finally being able to see her--unchanged--after so long a wait.

"Perhaps she does not say it, or is too proud to permit her emotions to surface, but please believe us for we only live to watch over her. You have changed her." Akito said, smiling at the wolf who's heart was beating wildly against his chest. "When she is in your arms," he added, remembering the time he saw her crying in Kouga's arms, "she is most alive."

It was so wild, so strong that Kouga feared it would jump from his chest. He put his hand over his chest, his pulse quicker than any adrenalin could make it. Calm down, he told himself. Calm down...he sighed, releasing the ecstatic tension he felt in his veins. He laughed at himself, clutching his head with his other hand, still holding his heart in place. The two guardians waited for him to finish laughing, noting the blush that spread across his face and smiling to themselves.

Once Kouga finally settled down, he grinned embarrassedly at the two. "Maybe it's a good thing that she doesn't say it after all. Geez, if this is how I feel hearing it from you two, how much worse would it be if I hear it from her? I think my heart would burst." he said, finally putting down the hand from his head but not moving the hand on his chest. He laughed at himself again, unable to make his heart beat slower.

Akito smiled brightly at Touya, "Kouga is quite insane about our lady." Touya merely nodded, sporting a smile of his own.

* * *

They were her memories, but at the same time, they weren't. Kagome still sat perplexed as she watched Haruko speak. This was not her life she was remembering. Her life was with Hangyakusha and Okayaki. But then...why did she...?

Suddenly something snapped inside of her and her eyes widened as the sudden pain in her head made her curl in her seat and clutch her hair. "Argh!" she yelped, trying to banish it. These memories...

"_**You're late." He said icily staring down at her.**_

_**Kagome smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, I got lost." She lied. Serves you right, jerk.**_

_He was such a jerk._

"_**Ah!" he yelped, jerking away from her and instinctively covering his reddening skin. "What. Did you. Do. That. For, wench?" he asked calmly but fiercely.**_

"_**I'm not a wench!" she declared, hands on her hips. Then she dropped them to her side and blushed, "I wanted to know if I was dreaming."**_

"_**Then why not pinch yourself?"**_

"_**Coz I knew it would hurt." Sesshoumaru gazed blankly at her. **_

_She was such a child._

"_**Baka!" he yelled then blushed, averting his eyes and shying away. "If you had told me, then," he muttered, "I could have been there to make sure you were safe."**_

_Inu-yasha._

"_**About last night," she started. "What did you want to talk about anyway?"**_

_**Soon she received an answer, "I…wanted to know what would make me take you…" slowly her eyes opened, she stared into nothingness.**_

"_**Why…?"**_

_**His words were uncharacteristically soft, gentle as if trying his best not to hurt her when he was sure he would. "So I would be able to avoid it…"**_

_**She hesitated to ask, "Y-you don't want to have Haruko as a daughter?"**_

_**There was a moment of silence but his sharp, stern voice broke it. "No, I don't."**_

_It really was the worst thing he had ever said to her._

_**"Mother!" Haruko's voice was somewhere in between the flashes of memories that assaulted her. "Mother what is wrong?"**_

_**Kagome did her best to run, or limp in her case, as fast as she could to somehow catch up to Kagura. "Haruko!" she yelled, reaching out to her. But she saw that there was no hope of getting her daughter back. **_

_The pain in her heart then was worse than the injuries she recieved._

_**Tears welled up in her eyes and in a flash; she ran into his arms and cried. Sesshoumaru, without a second thought, wrapped his arms around her frail form. "What happened?" he whispered gently. She continued to cry. "Where is Haruko?" she cried even harder. **_

_At that time, the only one in her mind was Sesshoumaru. She wanted to feel like how she always felt in his arms, like everything would be alright._

"_**And never forget," Sesshoumaru said, standing and coming closer until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Weakness is not a fitting trait for a queen. Much less mine."**_

_She could still remember how her heart skipped a beat._

"Kagome. Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's voice called out.

_**Sesshoumaru pulled away, looking Kagome straight in the eyes but she avoided eye contact with him. "And now only Kami knows where she is and what's happening to her…While I'm here…" only then did she look up at him. "Falling in love with you…" her voice quivered.**_

_She hadn't meant for her anguish to turn into a confession. It just came out of her mouth. But the first time she kissed him, felt his lips on hers, saw his eyes look at her the way he did, it made her banish the thought of ever regretting the way she confessed. _

She clutchin her head so tightly, the pain practically enough to kill her.

"_**Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said just as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of them. As swiftly as Sesshoumaru halted in front of Kagome, he grabbed her hand, pulled her closer, wound his arm around her waist and crushed her lips to his in a ferociously passionate kiss!**_

"_**But you can't be cynical about everyone, Seshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed, looking him in the eyes. Exposing to him those beautiful sapphire eyes filled with sympathy and care. "What I told you last night, the things I said—everything was true! I wasn't lying to you when I said I was falling in love with you! So please don't think that I'll leave you or hurt you in the end. Because…because I won't!" tears were brimming in her eyes.**_

"_**I'll never…I'll never abandon you, Sesshoumaru."**_

_That's still true, Sesshoumaru..._

"_**Heh," she scoffed. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, demo I won't leave unless I get what I want." She looked at a piece of sharp wood, fallen from a broken piece of chair from earlier, and her eyes darkened. The piece of wood started floating and shot off towards Sesshoumaru's heart. But then an arrow intercepted that rather large piece of wood. Omoi turned sharply to the door and found Kagome there with a bow and an arrow aimed at her.**_

_Who was she? What was her name again?_

"_**Aw…" she whined. But then a sadistic smile came upon her peerless face. "That's fine with me. I have more ways than one." With that, she put both hands on both sides of his beautiful, flawless face and pushed her mouth onto his.**_

_**She winked at him with a giggle and jumped just in time to evade a swift arrow glowing a hot pink. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction; it embedded itself right beside his head. He looked to the door and found an angry looking Kagome aiming threateningly at the she-youkai on the other side of the hut.**_

"_**You shouldn't push yourself on someone who doesn't like you. It's not fitting for a lady." She said through gritted teeth, having enough self control as to not let the arrow fly so soon.**_

_Who was she?_

_**The smirk still remained on Sesshoumaru's lips. It was quite uncharacteristic. "I didn't realize you were one to sulk."**_

_**She just pouted further, "Did you like it?"**_

_**He raised a curious brow at her and she looked at him with impatience. "When she kissed you!" she blushed and looked away, "did you like it?"**_

_**She heard him sitting down beside her and was surprised when he answered, "Do you not trust me enough to answer no?" he lied down onto the grass and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze of the night. But he soon opened them to look up at her, hovering over him with a warm smile on her face.**_

"_**I like that. That smile on your face. I like it a lot. You should smile like that more often."**_

_And he did smile more often after that. And his smiles always took her breath away._

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone turned to a tree branch from looking down at the catatonic body of Sesshoumaru. Soon, the darkness of the night was banished by the rising of the golden sun; the sun which only Sesshoumaru's eyes could rival. Yet it seems that today the sun held his rays with pride seeing that there was no one to rival him now. Sesshoumaru would not open his eyes.**_

_**And as the darkness of the night vanished, the light revealed the form of a beautiful woman sitting on top of a tree branch and an army of female youkais surrounding them.**_

_Kagome had yelled out her name then. What was it?_

"_**Sesshoumaru's dreaming right now. He's dreaming a wonderful dream, about the future. And no one can wake him up except for the one who gave him that dream in the first place. Yours truly. Unfortunately, that sweet dream of his will turn out to be a…deadly nightmare soon enough. Of course I'm not so evil as to kill such a beautiful creature. So I can stop this dream of his right now…if…you surrender the Shikon no Tama to me." She held out her hand with a devious smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "If not, the dream will kill him and my army will kill you."**_

_She gave her a choice._

_**The fate of many lives for the life of Sesshoumaru. Loosing the Shikon no Tama or loosing Sesshoumaru.**_

_She chose both._

"_**Please wake up, Sesshoumaru…" escaped her lips. She pressed her forehead onto his and a tear fell from her eyes. Please, wake up. Sesshoumaru's closed eyes tightened, as the nightmare started to begin. Her closed eyes tightened as well as she tried to enter his mind with all her might.**_

"_**You're too late." Came Omoi's voice again. She appeared in front of her in the clothes she usually wore. Her face was sad, her eyes down cast. She looked up at Kagome with a sadness so rarely seen on her face. "He's going to die now. And even in the end…he still loved you." She shook her head of confusion, "I just can't understand. Not at all."**_

_She would not give up. She knew Sesshoumaru was suffering. She knew that he needed someone who understood, someone who cared. _

"_**SESSHOUMARU!" she broke free of the vines, falling down on the ground with deep cuts all over her body. She quickly got up and ran forward, only Sesshoumaru in her mind. "It's not too late!"**_

_She kept calling for him, frantically, desperately._

_**She panted heavily, looking at him with tears flowing down those beautiful blue eyes.**_

"_**Kagome…" escaped his lips.**_

_**Without another word she ran to him and held him in her arms. A wide smile upon her face but tears running from her eyes. "Everything's gonna be alright, Sesshoumaru. Everything's alright now." **_

_The way he held her beck, resting his head on her heart, relief had washed over her. Holding him again and bringing him back, it was more important than anything._

"_**I was so scared…I thought I lost you…"she whimpered.**_

_**He gave her a small smile and caressed her cheek with his fingers. "You are crying like a child again."**_

_**She smiled at that and gave a choked laugh. He kissed her forehead and whispered softly, "I love you…"**_

Hey eyes opened again, realization dawning upon her.

"Foolish human." came a different voice. Suddenly everything turned black.

"Mother! Mother, what's wrong?" Haruko asked, holding her mother's arms as she suddenly stilled. Slowly, she untangled her fingers from her head and she looked up at Haruko and Sesshoumaru, both looking worried over her. She smiled, "Oh, it's nothing. I guess I just haven't been getting any sleep lately."

Haruko nodded and Sesshoumaru spoke up, "I will take you to our quarters. You shall continue this tomorrow." With that, he held her up to her feet. Her legs wobbled a bit but Sesshoumaru was quick to support her. She laughed a bit at herself.

"G-gomen, I guess I've been sitting too long." Sesshoumaru frowned and took her up into his arms, nodding his goodbye to his daughter who dutifully bowed to them.

"Please rest well, mother." Haruko said softly.

Kagome smiled at her and flipped her hair, "Of course, my darling daughter." The two did not see the glint in her foreign eyes as Okayaki smiled menacingly.


	31. Okayaki

**Warm-Ice: I'm back! Everything went well, better than I expected actually. Now, I am finally updating after a long while of troubling. Thanks to Kuya for inspiration for this chapter. You will always be so cool, Kuya!**

**Inu-yasha: Hey, who's this Kuya person?**

**Warm-Ice: It means older brother, 'kay? There you go again, getting all jealous.**

**Inu-yasha: Keh! Who's jealous?**

**thelunarstorm: I'll try to explicate it to you better in this chapter.**

**fireproof potatoes: Aw, so sweet. Thank you! It was great. I had this big ol' adventure.**

**Kat57: Aw, well. Hey, since you're such a special reviewer, I'll give you a chance to choose your ending. A) the nearer future? or B) The farther future? No more information will be disclosed but it's your pick. (Smiles)**

**Kaiyou87: Aaaw, someone actually thinks Yuujin is innocent. Haha! Ah, well, my friend's scared. He's still training and he's afraid he might be ordered to war and kill somebody. He's just that kind of guy, I guess. He was always such a sensitive boob. He was cheerful and had a lot of friends when I first met him.**

**turtlequeen2: Thank you! I did so well that I actually had a bonus! I'm so glad! Wahahaha! I'm not actually sure if they'll really end up together. Yuujin is a bit...afraid of commitment. Oh, it's okay. As long as you stayed with me till the end, I'll still love you! Oh, yes. And I am actually just as old as you. I just...model a little every now and then. Besides, I was sent to school earlier than most. **

**emmyjenny: Aw, thank you. It feels good to know that someone can consider the trouble I go through no matter how mediocre the story actually is. Thank you so much!**

**thelunarstorm: Hehe, sorry...I actually wanted him a little bit too...**

**Leshaya: Haha! It might take you years if you start from the very beginning. Hahaha! Thanks!**

**Warm-Ice: This chapter is especially long. Gawd, I'm tired.**

_Tell me once again_

_What's beneath the pain you're feeling_

_Don't abandon me_

_Or think you can't be saved_

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

**I walk beside you--Dream Theater**

**My Father**

Chapter 31: Okayaki

Yuujin looked up at hearing her name, smiling broadly when she found that it was Haruko who stood at the porch and walked towards her where she sat on the grass. Lifting up her bottle of sake, Yuujin grinned sheepishly, "Wanna drink with me?"

Haruko smiled and shook her head, standing beside her friend. "No, thank you. Have you been here the whole night?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to walls and doors, I guess. You done talking to your mom?"

"Yes, she seems to be quite tired."

"She's so lucky to have scored your dad."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" she smiled, before chugging the jar and swallowing hard. "Hah!" she breathed, feeling the warmth of the liquid coursing through her. "That hit the spot." she commented. "Why don't you take a seat? There's enough room for the two of us here. I promise I won't molest you this time." She teased, winking playfully. Haruko covered her laugh like always and shook her head.

"I will be heading to Rin-sama's room soon. Father has assigned me to assess her illness."

"Rin?"

"She is my surrogate sister. Before my parents mated, my Father had already adopted her. She grew up with me and had taught me everything I know."

"Everything?"

"Well, of course, not everything. But most of it, I suppose."

"Hmmm... Well, let me meet her some time. She seems cool."

"Hai, I will. But please do rest soon. You will get a col--"

"KYAAAAAAA! Inu-hime, stop sounding like an old maid already. I'm a grown woman, I can stay up late." Standing up, she wobbled a bit before planting her feet firmly on the ground and putting her hands to her hips, looking down at Haruko with a drunken glare. Haruko would have shrunk back before her but she blinked instead in realization.

"Yuujin...You..."

"Huh?" she asked in a very un-ladylike snort.

"You look quite attractive in a kimono."

Yuujin blinked at her and soon her blush began to deepen. She grinned impishly before glomping the girl to the floor. "Inu-hime, so you _do _want me to molest you, huh!"

"E-Eh?! Yuujin! Matte! I have to--I have to go to Rin-sam—Ah, no! That tickles! Stop!" The two girls laughed until Yuujin finally stopped and settled herself on top of the Western princess. The two breathed heavily from their little game and Yuujin was first to push herself up on her hands and stare down at Haruko with, for once, serious eyes. It was so strange to Haruko to see her so solemn.

"Haruko... I love you."

Haruko's eyes widen in surprise for a moment before she smiled in response.

"I mean I seriously love you." she said, resting her head onto the ningen's forehead, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "If I was born with a," Haruko blushed furiously and Yuujin was kind enough to skip that part, "I would have married you already. But alas, I'm a girl. And I want what's best for you. So..." she breathed deeply once more before opening her eyes to look down at her midnight blue eyes. "I want you to reconsider your engagement to Shippou."

Haruko blinked in surprise before furrowing her eyebrows. "But he..."

"I don't really know what he did wrong but I have a vague idea. And I'm sure you can forgive him. He's repentant, you know. He'll never do it again. He's seen the error of his ways, I'm sure. So won't you just give him another chance? I mean, look at it this way, Inu-hime. Kouga can lead a pack, not a kingdom. What does he know about what Sesshoumaru does? That stupid guy's like a bird, born to be free. Shippou, he's well educated and refined. He knows everything there is to know and he has the people's respect. You're reign'll be more peaceful with him. Don't you think?" Yuujin finished, sitting up as Haruko started to sit up as well.

"Why are you suddenly asking me of this?"

For a moment, as a single cherry blossom fell from the tree before them, she could have sworn that there was a sadness so distinct and warm in her eyes. "Because you two are perfect for each other." She was starting to get worried for her when she suddenly broke out in laughter, rolling on the grass with tears of laughter in her eyes. Yes, this was too strange. Sitting up so suddenly that Haruko jumped in her seat, Yuujin grinned at her friend. "And of course coz I'm piss drunk! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Haruko thought, this was Yuujin alright. "Come, I'll bring you back to your room."

"Nope, no..." Yuujin said, swaying a bit as she stood again, lifting her hands up and away from Haruko's inviting hand. "I can—hic—do it. I memorized the way back, trust me. You go to your Rin-sama. Go. I'll be fine." she said, walking back up to the porch and down the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Haruko asked, watching her friend sway and hit the wall.

"Yep! Sure! G'night, Inu-hime!" With one last hiccup, she turned a corner and went on her way out of sight, wiping away the tears from before and languidly dropping her hands back to her sides. The dimly lit hall failed to reveal that the tears she wiped away dripped from her wrist into the bottle of half-full sake.

And right at that moment, anomalies around the castle began to arise.

Kouga who lingered in the bath long after Akito and Touya had already left, was peaceful in his trance until a step to his far right alerted him. Looking up and heightening his senses, he looked around for the source of the sound but he soon sighed of relief and smiled. "Hey, you surprised me. I thought you left already." he said as Akito came closer, the strangest look harbored in his eyes. "I'll get out soon so you can go back, 'kay?" Kouga said, furrowing his eyebrows as Akito made no expression as he normally would. "Akito?"

He was only fast enough to dodge Akito's sword by a mere millimeter. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the hot springs, landing on wet smooth stones in a defensive stance. "Akito, what—"But before he could start he had to jump again in order to evade the guardian's slash. He landed on the other side of the spring, now completely confused. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"You stole her from us..." he muttered suddenly, previously expressionless eyes turning malicious as he readied his sword for an attack Kouga's never seen before. "You took my love away!" He yelled. Suddenly a black mist wrapped around his sword like tentacles and his eyes took on a dangerous glint. Jumping forward, he slashed down on Kouga but missed when the wolf made a run for it, clashing his polluted blade onto a smooth boulder. Kouga took one last look back, grimacing at the sight of the rock slowly being consumed by the misty darkness until it turned into dust, before going to look for someone to help him understand. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Was Akito's echoing cry as he began to chase.

In Shippou's quarters, the doors slowly opened, alerting said General from his musing out on the veranda. Shippou turned around and was surprised to say the least. He was silent as footsteps slowly moved her silhouetted form towards him. So strange, it was not like her at all. This silence, that look in her eyes--so vacant and dull...it was as if it was not her at all. "Yuujin, what—"

"You bastard." she uttered, freezing Shippou to the spot. Her eyes began to burn with anger as she took out her shurikens, ready to strike. "I hate you." In that moment, Shippou could feel his heart stop. For just one moment, it ceased to exist. But as soon as that moment ended, he realized that she had already thrown her weapons at him. His eyes widened as pain invaded his senses. The sharp blades imbedded themselves into his arms, pushing him back so far that he hit the railings of the veranda. Logic came back to him quickly and he finally was able to take in breath.

"YUUJIN!" But he could not continue for she threw another of her flying blades towards his face. With grace and speed, he evaded the blade but soon found it hard to evade skillfully with blades in his arms. Shurikens came at him continuously and he knew that this could not go on. Steeling his will, he made a run towards her, slapping the shurikens out of her grasp. The blades tumbled noisily to the floor just as Shippou straddled their keeper down. She did not struggle, simply stared at him with those cold, hateful eyes. Frustrated, Shippou yelled at her, "What the hell as gotten into you?!"

"You're using me." she started, uttering slowly the words with venom in every breath. "You're playing with me. Just because..." Shippou's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she continued, her hateful eyes watering, "you can no longer have Haruko." His eyes widened in surprise, not really knowing where all of this came from. But before he could open his mouth and say anything, he already received a knee to his gut.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, giving her an opening to push him off of her. Shippou jumped back, holding onto his pained body as Yuujin slowly, eerily got to her feet. "You hurt her and now you want to hurt me...I can never forgive you." As she prepared for another attack, Shippou searched blindly in her eyes. Anything, absolutely anything that would tell him that this was not really Yuujin; that this was just another imposter bent on revenge on him...but when she raised her stare and revealed to him the eyes he knew too well drowned in unshed tears he realized...

"I'll kill you!" she exclaimed, throwing another set at him. Shippou, still in a state of disbelief, stood still and let the blades imbed so strongly into him that his whole body crashed into the weak wooden railings of the veranda, breaking it and sending him hurtling down to the castle.

He knew, somewhere in his panicking mind, that he was going to die if he remained immobile. But no matter how hard he tried to tell himself to move, his body would not. He felt trapped in his own flesh. Just like the time he laid beside her sleeping form but this time, more horrifying. Suddenly, a flash of red and he realized he had been caught by Touya (who had jumped out of the window to rescue him). His wide emerald eyes stared up at Touya's grim frown and for once in such a long time, he felt like a lost child, back in Inu-yasha's arms as the hanyou kept telling him to get a hold of himself.

"Touya..." Damn, just hearing himself sound so weak made him feel even more pathetic. Touya somersaulted and landed gracefully on the rooftop. Shippou tried to grasp at reason, but then he saw that the fire soldier had a large gash on his shoulder. "Touya..." he called with a hopefully stronger voice this time. But Touya did not turn to him; instead kept his stare up at the window he had just flown out of. Before Shippou could ask anything, Touya had already jumped off the roof, evading an oversized axe which imbedded itself into the now broken bricks, turning it into ice.

He knew that move. Quickly, Shippou turned to the window, shocked to find that it was Yuki with the same enraged expression in his eyes as Yuujin. "Yuki...?"

"Something has gotten into all of them, Shippou-sama." Touya reported, narrowing his eyes at Yuki who growled at him, completely unlike the Yuki they all knew.

"You think you're so special!" Yuki howled at Touya. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you're Haruko-sama's guardian, you filthy blooded orphan!"

Shippou realized that it was definitely not the Yuki he trained with. Yuki was always kind, never said anything spiteful even to his own enemy. "What..." he started to ask as Touya began to land. What was going on?

* * *

Haruko came to stop at Rin's doors just as her two guards, Seiya and Chi bowed to her. "We are glad that you have returned, Haruko-sama." they said together. She gave a nod to them and they were kind enough to open the doors for her. Gracefully, Haruko walked inside. The darkness for some reason sent a churning feeling to her gut, making her a bit wary of the place. Looking around, she searched for any sign of Rin. To her convenience, Rin was just there in her bed, sleeping. Smiling softly at the sight of the old woman, Haruko drew nearer and laid a gentle hand on the woman's forehead. 

The gentle touch made Rin's eyes slowly open and she woke up to a smiling someone. Looking deeper, Rin recognized her despite the darkness. "Haruko?"

"Rin-sama, I have returned. The curse has been broke—"

"Get away from here!" she suddenly exclaimed, shocking Haruko to the point of jerking her hand back. "This place—Kagome-sama has..."

"Rin-sama...?"

"Kagome-sama has been possessed!"

"What?"

"She's possessed the whole castle! You have to get away from here!"

"Rin-sama, what're you—"But she was silenced when two sharp blades lightly caressed her cheeks from behind, stopping just beneath her widened eyes.

"Haruko-sama has always overshadowed Rin-sama. Always forcing her underneath your shadow." Seiya said with a strange coldness to his voice.

"Even if Rin-sama was the first child, you were treated so specially just because you were not adopted." Chi uttered venomously. "We can never forgive someone so conceited."

"Haruko, please run away." Rin said, looking desperately at her.

What was she to do? How could she escape? She no longer had powers of a youkai. She was just a human now. How could she run away and save Rin-sama at the same time? She was trapped.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" An all to familiar battle cry resounded in the room and soon she could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin. The blades left her and noisily clashed on the floor. Once free, she spun around, seeing Kouga there throwing Chi off of him and onto the fallen Seiya. Kouga turned to her and held out his hand, "Inu-hime, something weird's goin' on with the castle. We gotta look for the others."

"Please, help me carry Rin-sama out of here." she said, coming to Rin.

"Haruko, don't. I won't be able to help. The thing that possessed Kagome-sama sealed all my powers."

"That is of no importance to me, Rin-sama." Haruko said sternly just as Kouga came nearer and brought her into his cradling arms. Rin recognized this man to be the wolf and instantly, her arms around him tensed. The fear from her childhood, attacked by wolves, still haunted her. Sensing her fear, Kouga looked down at her. Immediately she jumped and tore her eyes away from him. He didn't know why she wouldn't look at him but shrugged it off once he heard the guards' groans.

"Let's hurry." He said to which Haruko nodded and they made a run for it. "What's happening around here?" he asked.

"I don't really know. A few days ago, Kagome-sama started thrashing in her room and I came to check on her," Rin said tiredly, "But when she opened her eyes, she was another woman completely. She touched me and I suddenly fell, my whole body weakened. When I awoke I realized that Seiya and Chi have changed. They kept speaking of such wild hatred, things I never even felt from them before."

"That's what happened with Akito too!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Akito?" Haruko asked, alarmed now. "What happened with Akito?"

"He suddenly attacked me out of nowhere saying he hated me for taking you away."

"What?"

"You!" They halted at the sound and looking forward, they found yet another soldier, readying his weapon and glaring at them. "You never even spare me a glance but you accept a proposal from this _**wolf**_?!"

"L-Lei?" Haruko said, making Kouga turn to her.

"I'm from a better clan than him, I've always helped you whenever you need me. Whatever happened to 'You're wonderful, Lei-kun'?"

"I meant it, Lei!" Haruko tried to reason, eyeing warily the weapon he held tightly in his grasp.

"Then why the hell won't you like me?!"

"Hey, bastard, don't—" Kouga was about to say.

"I do like you, Lei." Haruko said, still trying to get neither of them hurt.

"Bullshit!" Lei exclaimed angrily, shaking his head as if to shake her words away. "I hate you. I hate you!" He charged forward but Kouga was too fast, grabbing Haruko's arms and pulling her out of the way and into his embrace, Rin still held by his side.

"Why, I oughta—"

"Please don't hurt them, Kouga-sama." Haruko pleaded, making Kouga stop in mid-charge. The wolf blinked and blushed at being called Kouga-sama but then regained composure once she continued, "Lei is a good friend of mine. I can not bear to see him hurt."

"Haruko..."

"Oh, now you start to care?" Lei said, readying for another strike. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"

"Lei!" "We gotta get out of here!" Kouga said the same time as Haruko and grabbed her tight, running off and away. "It's too dangerous in this place, we gotta get out."

"We must devise a plan." Haruko said, looking back at Lei who merely stared at her retreating form with wide empty eyes. "I do not wish to hurt them but we must get past them to reach Father and Mother."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is in danger!" Rin said suddenly. "Kagome-sama's eyes shine with hate towards him!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru gently laid Kagome onto their bed, bringing the covers up to keep her warm. "You have over-exerted yourself while this Sesshoumaru was away." He deduced, looking down at her and gently brushing her hair away from her smiling face. 

"I guess I just missed you, Se-sshou-ma-ru-sama..." Kagome cooed, carressing his face and leaning up to capture his lips. But Sesshoumaru took hold of her hand and her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Rest. You are tired." Kagome blinked in surprise but soon frowned deeply, looking away from him. Sesshoumaru smirked at that and stood from the bed, going to the closet to take off his armor.

"Sesshoumaru..." he heard her say softly. He did not respond but that did not stop her from continuing to speak. "Do you think if you married someone else, you would've been happier?" His eyebrows furrowed at that but he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"And who would have made me happier than you?" Surely there was no one.

"Omoi would have made you happier." there was something strange about Kagome's voice. It was so foreign that it made Sesshoumaru turn around in confusion, leaving his top open. (Revealing that delicious body of his) And in front of him stood Kagome, staring up at him closely with blackened eyes.

"You—" Suddenly, Kagome smiled menacingly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she said before mentally sending Sesshoumaru crashing into the closet, his armor falling all over him. Sesshoumaru looked up to glare at this stranger in Kagome's body.

"What have you done to Kagome?" he demanded sternly.

She scoffed and blatantly ignored his question. "Did you know that if you mated Omoi instead of this stupid, weak ningen, you would have had such a strong rule? So much better than this shit-hole you call a kingdom." She mentally lifted him up high enough for his feet to dangle in the air and spread his arms like he was on a cross, "You would have also had the chance to be my father. I would have been so much better than that stupid hanyou daughter of yours."

"Identify yourself, wench."

Giggling, Kagome bowed humbly, mocking him. "Okayaki, daughter of the phoenix lord and his bitch, Omoi." Realization dawned on Sesshoumaru, now knowing why no one had ever heard of the phoenix lord's wife. "And soon to be queen of the Western Lands."

"Your delusions are just as severe as your mother's." Sesshoumaru said cruelly, still holding his composure despite the fact that he was at her mercy. A loud slap could be heard after that and Okayaki's voice rang throughout the room.

"Bastard! Because of you, I had to be born that way with that family! I had to be born into that man's family! You don't know—"her eyes watered at memories flashing across her eyes, "You don't know how cruel he was to me..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with uncaring eyes even though in his mind he was trying to find a way to escape this.

"You want to see?" Okayaki said, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "I can show you if I touch you. I can still remember. It's so clear in my head. How that man, with his dirty ashen hands held me. How he touched me. And how I killed him in his sleep." He had always known that her father was demented; unfortunately he had not realized the depth of his insanity. He could not imagine ever having that happen to his daughter. "Do you want to see how he forced me to my knees? Do you wanna know how many times he did that to me? Do you know how horrible he was at bed?" she laughed, sounding empty and cracking.

Reaching out, she traced her fingers over the lines of his torso, barely touching him, with bored eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as her memories flooded him, her screams for her mother's help, Omoi ignoring her and closing the door, the pain in every thrust, his husky gasps and whispers in her ears. She was so young...

He closed his eyes tightly, willing the images away but failing miserably.

"He was sick, right?" she said, pausing her ministrations and taking his chin in her hand, forcing him to look down at her. "You wouldn't do those things to Haruko, right?"

Okayaki's memory of Haruko crossed his mind; she was playing in the field happily with other children. Okayaki stood there as Sesshoumaru came into view. Haruko bid her friends farewell and ran up to her father who sat down on a wooden bench. He could see himself smile down at her who bowed to him. The him that was there watched with warmed eyes as his daughter climbed up the wooden bench to sit beside him, placing her hands on her lap like a proper lady. Soon Kagome came forward with two slices of chocolate in two plates. She greeted them with a bright smile. Haruko, so beautiful and still possessing chubby cheeks then, smiled at her mother and brought up her hands in acceptance of said slice of cake.

Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru after he accepted his slice, wrapping her arms around his shoulders lovingly. They looked at each other and she kissed his cheek, making his smile that much wider. But then she noticed that Haruko had smudged some chocolate on her dress and stood to help her pouting daughter clean it up.

And suddenly that image was gone. All that was left before him was Kagome, whose eyes he could not recognize.

* * *

"We have to find a way outa here, Inu-hime!" Kouga said, trying his best to evade yet another soldier on their tails. Turning a corner, he skidded to a stop in front of a bigger soldier before turning back and running the other side. "We really, really have to find a way outa here, Inu-hime!" 

"I can not think of any other place, Kouga. Everywhere I think of is placed with at least one soldier."

"Turn here." Rin muttered.

"Huh?" Kouga asked but did as she said, turning the corner and pulling Haruko with him by the arm.

"Where are we going, Kouga?" Haruko asked, unsure as to where they were about to go.

"There is a secret place I have never revealed since Jaken-sama showed it to me." Rin answered her, pointing forward towards a wall. Kouga took her closer to the wall while Haruko looked around for any sign of danger. Rin gingerly wiped away the dust accumulated from years of negligence off the wall and revealed a small drawing of a door.

Haruko's eyebrows furrowed as did Kouga's. "A door?" She asked.

"This was my secret garden where Jaken-sama and I would hide and play." Rin said softly as she gently pushed on it. Suddenly a bright light emitted from the corners of the door and soon there was a vacuous force that seemed to pull her into that small door. "Please hold onto me."

"Haruko." Kouga called, taking Haruko's hand to Rin's own, letting the light surround them. The light was almost blinding and Kouga had to blink several times to finally see where he was. "Eh?" It was a wide grassy plane. Up there where the ceiling should be was nothing but sky. The trees were so tall and lush, the flowers blooming all around. Only one word could describe it properly. Paradise. "What is this place?"

Haruko stood wide-eyed, unable to recall if they ever had a room--no, a place like this in the castle. In all her years there she'd never seen this.

"This is Meimu room." Rin said.

_Meimu_, Haruko noted, _Illusion_.

"Whosoever touches the door shall go to the place he wishes to be in."

"Can we see where the other's are?" Kouga asked.

Rin closed her eyes and the scenery around them slowly became deformed before turning into a different scenery. It was dark and they could hardly see but the sounds of someone's pained grunts could be heard. "This is the equipment room." Haruko noted as they spotted shadows at the corner by the closed window. Squinting her eyes she recognized them, "Shippou-chan and Touya." she said coming to them. Reaching out a hand, she tried to graze Touya's arm but it passed right through him.

"Remember that this is just an illusion. They cannot feel, see, or hear us." Rin said.

"Argh!" Shippou grunted, grabbing everybody's attention. Touya continued to pull out the shurikens from his leg, setting the bloody blades beside him and wrapping the cloth of his torn sleeves onto his general's open wounds.

"Shippou." Kouga said, worried for his friend. "Thos are Yuujin's weapon..." he realized fearfully. "But...why would--"

"What happened to them?" Shippou gruffly asked as he braced himself for another extraction from his shoulder. "All of a sudden, Yuujin just attacked saying how much she hated me."

"The same has happened to Yuki, Shippou-sama."

"Why Yuujin as well?" Haruko asked, trying to think everything through.

"Argh!" he yelped again, making Rin jump and grimace"But—" he said through gritted teeth, "But I know that that was Yuujin. That wasn't somebody else. I know it's her." he bit his lip and looked away, looking very disturbed. "I think...that somewhere within her there is some truth to her words. Controlled or not, the things she said were true to what she felt." His blood-soaked hand came to rest at his heart, just beneath a bandaged wound where Yuujin missed. "I can feel it."

"I think that Yuki was the same." Touya agreed.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before the doors to the Equipment room, wielding a deadly large axe. Haruko's eyes widened at the sign of danger, recognizing that form. "It's Yuki. They don't know he's there, they're going to get hurt."

"I'll go there right now!" Kouga said, fearing for his friends. Finding the door to the Meimu room, Kouga ran off at the speed of light

Haruko watched with baited breath as Kouga attacked Yuki from the side, knocking him unconscious in their little struggle. Opening the door in a huff, Kouga came to them and told Touya to follow him. Touya asked first of Haruko and Kouga had to reassure him she was fine. Nodding, Touya helped Shippou up to his feet and they quickly made a run for the wall with the small door.

"I want to be where Haruko is!" He declared, pushing the door and grabbing Touya's arm. The same light from before engulfed them and Shippou was just about to say he'd never seen that room before but Kouga loudly told him to take hold of his arm as well. He was hesitant for a moment, making Kouga shout at him impatiently. Once the light subsided, they were already in that same field as Rin and Haruko.

"Haruko-sama." Touya sighed of relief, setting Shippou down onto the grass.

"I'm glad you two are alright."

"Something has gone wrong with the whole castle, even Yuujin—"

"Someone has taken control of Kagome-sama and everyone's minds." Rin explained. "Now it seems like everyone's hidden emotions...pent-up rage has been unlocked and unleashed."

"I knew it." Shippou uttered, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Then why haven't we been affected?" Kouga asked.

"You must not have hidden anger." Rin answered.

"But what about Mother? She's with Father right now."

Closing her eyes, Rin imagined the Royal Chambers and there they were. Haruko gasped at the sight.

"If you're proud of her even though she's a hanyou then you would've been even prouder of me since I'm full blooded. We could have been so much happier than that, Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, not really believing Sesshoumaru's predicament.

Sesshoumaru, whose heart was not truly so unused and nonexistent, felt pity for this girl. And so, out of kindness, he shook his head slowly and looked at her, Okayaki. "I have discovered a happiness that does not depend on blood or power."

"I really hate what's become of you, Sesshoumaru. You've gotten so weak." She said finally moving away and walking around the room. "And for what?" Turning around, she put her hands to her chest, "This woman? This ningen? I can tell she was born a peasant. This worthless peice of—"

"My wife is more than Omoi will ever be."

"Your wife? Your wife?!" She laughed at that and flipped her hair, "Shit, Sesshoumaru. You even sink so low as to go along with their stupid human traditions?" He merely remained silent as he stared at her with those emotionless eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him but then turned around. "Well, it doesn't really matter though. I'll first kill you and your whole family off with this ningen's hands, and then I'll kill her too. Once that's over with, I'll make the other lords fight over your lands and smite them with one blow. And after that, Haha! I'll rule all the lands! I don't need my brother, I don't need anyone!" She laughed again. "Ah, it sounds wonderful. Lady Okayaki, ruler of all the lands."

"Okayaki." Haruko whispered, believing that she could do something so horrible. Her brother after all had just attacked them.

"Where is Kagome?" He demanded again, this time sterner.

She craned her neck to look back at him and raised her brow arrogantly before smiling and turning back to the bed. "She's right here." she said, pointing her fingers to her head. "Do you wanna know what she's doing right now?" she walked forward, bathing herself under the rays of the moonlight. "She's telling me not to hurt you." she sighed and shook her head. "And I won't. Not much." Her smile merely widened and she uttered sinisterly, "I'll make Kagome suffer. She'll see herself making you bleed with her own hands." Cheerfully turning around, Kagome—Or should I say Okayaki, walked to stand at the foot of the bed.

Reaching under it, she produced a dagger. "Remember when Kagome suddenly disappeared one morning?"

"..."

"She was with me, then. I fooled her into thinking that we knew the cure to your curse and then I brainwashed her into thinking she was just an ordinary peasant...raped by you. Oh yes, and you took her sister too." She played with the dagger in front of him, mocking him still. "I thought that, putting in enough hatred towards you would make her want to kill you bad enough. That way, I would get away with it clean. Ah, but dear old Kagome can't really hate enough, can she?"

Tapping the blade to her chin thoughtfully, she pouted. "She actually fell in love with you again. Choosing this life with you instead of avenging her past." She sighed. "She was so stupid. So instead, I decided to break her will. So every night while you were gone, I gave her nightmares, making her feel guilty and making her miserable to the point of wishing it was all over—thatshe was dead. Once she was that weak, I took control of her mind."

Looking up to Sesshoumaru, she took much satisfaction from the sight of his clenched fists, his gritted teeth.

"Angry that I made her suffer so much? Ha! Loosing composure just because of this stupid human. Well, don't worry. I also learned something about her while you were away." Smiling, she held up the dagger for him to see and made it glow. "Kagome actually has purifying powers. Did you know that?" She laughed again, bringing the dagger to his chest. "I mean, marrying someone who can just as easily purify you while having sex is just...plain stupid, don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru's glare did not change and annoyed by that lack of response, Okayaki quickly sliced Sesshoumaru's cheek. The cut sizzled as his skin slowly became purified. Okayaki smiled to herself but then frowned when he did nothing, not even grimace.

"Bastard." she said angrily. "I'll kill you slowly and make you suffer too!"

"We must save him and find a way to bring my mother back!" Haruko said, sharply turning back to them.

"We've got no time to loose. Let's go!" Kouga declared, everyone agreeing.

"Rin and Shippou, please stay here." Haruko said.

"No," Shippou said, hissing as he took to his feet. Ripping his bandages off, he revealed that his wounds were slowly healing. "Yuujin's wrath is towards me. It's only proper that I extinguish it."

"I'll be alright here. Don't worry about me. Go, now." Rin said.

"I will not leave you unguarded." Haruko said.

"I will stay with her." Touya said.

"Touya?"

"I will keep Rin-sama safe. Please go and save the lord and his lady, Haruko-sama."

Steeling her will, Haruko nodded and turned to Shippou and Kouga. "Let us make haste." With that, they dashed off.


	32. Heartless

**Warm-Ice: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more chapter to go and this will totally be finished! I'm so excited! Although this chapter will surely make some of you hate me. What can I do? (shrugs) I'm evil. Hi, Inu! I heard the funniest thing! They said you were mad at me. Hahaha!**

**Inu: ...**

**Warm-Ice: So you ARE mad at me. Hm...well, I know how to deal with people like you. TAKE THIS! (MAJOR FLUFFY HUG!!!)**

**Inu: ... I'm confused.**

**Warm-Ice: Die with my awesome hugging powers, biotch!**

**Inu: Knock it off! Answer the darn reviews already.**

**stoictimer: Did you start from the very beginning? Wow. Even I don't have that kind of perseverance. And yes, it was inspired by ISWAK. I marathoned it before I did the chapter and the ending just couldn't seem to get out of my head so I just had to use. Besides, they were so cute, ne?**

**Kaiyou87: I don't know, maybe he is. I mean, before he went away he was always so happy go lucky with his friends and his 'women' if you know what I mean. I never really liked those type of guys. But, he is kind though. He cares a lot for the people around him. He's sort of a lot like Kouga. Sort of. WAh! You're so nice to Yuujin! She wants to glomp you now and completely molest you. **

**Yuujin: May I molest you? I have this. (Hands you paper) It's a permission slip from my mom. I'll go sneak up on you now.**

**Cookbook24: Hehe, sorry about that. I just can't resist climaxes. I think I like them the most. Aaaw, so sweet. Thank you very much!**

**Hakudoushi-gurl: Thanks! At least I know somebody cares about how my days went. Hehe. Yeah, I've been keeping Rin in the shadows for a long while now so it was her turn to shine. Haha. Hai, I admit that Haruko was so much cooler as a hanyou.**

**Thread Magic: Oooh, I like that. I want to quote you on that sometime, if I find an appropriate place to say it. That was beautiful!**

**turtlequeen2: Aaaaw, so sweet. You're gonna give me cavities one day. Hehe. Eh? Um...not model...uhm...endorser? I'm not really...I mean when I look at myself in the mirror, all I see is crap. But I don't really know what people see in me. (Shrugs) they're all probably blind. That, or they need glasses. A, house of the new moon. That was a good one. And no, Shippou's powers were not sealed at that time. (Grins) Yeah, I liked that part too. It wasn't even supposed to be part of the chapter but when I re-read it, it sort of flashed across my mind and I realized, hey, that's pretty funny. Yes, I always thought that deep down inside, Rin actually grew on that old toad. Phew! This is perhaps my longest response to your longest review. Haha. Oh, hey, and I just wanted to share this theory with you. I just thought of it last night while contemplating on the ending. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, right? She doesn't remember her past, doesn't have the same personality, only her name starts with the same letter. And wasn't there a legend that if a couple dies, they are reincarnated into brother and sister? Well, here's the twist. What if when Sesshoumaru dies, he is reborn as Souta? I know, it's weird. Hey, I was trying to fall asleep. Can't blame a girl. Hehehe...**

**Celestial Inuyoukai: Thank you and I hope you like this one too. Though I think you won't like **_**me **_**after you read it. Hehe. **

**Kat57: Alright, near the future it is! One last question; a.) Sesshoumaru, b.)Haruko, or c.) Kouga. It's your choice coz I so, can't decide. Hahahaha! I think my fingers would fall off if I made a fifty page chapter. hehehe...Thanks!**

**Warm-Ice: (idea) oh, I got it! You're mad because I'm leaving again!**

**Inu: (blush) wh-who would be?! Leave! See if I care.**

**Warm-Ice: aaaw, so cyute!!! I wuv you Inu baby!**

**Inu: sh-shut up!**

_When you say you love me_

_Do you know_

_How I love you...?_

_**When you say you love me--Josh Groban**_

**My Father**

Chapter 32: Heartless

They discovered, as they ran past halls and halls of soldiers, that they were not the only targets. They also had rage towards each other. Therefore whenever two soldiers see each other, even if they were in the trio's path, they would charge at each other, making it just a little bit easier for them. But it was utter chaos in the Western Castle; former comrades wildly lash at each other for things both deep and superficial. Kouga could even swear he'd heard someone screaming about 'Give me back my shoes!' but quickly dismissed it, turning to Haruko instead.

"Inu-hime!" He called as Shippou used his foxfire to push another soldier out of their way. Haruko did not stop but her eyes turned to him for a moment as if to tell him she was listening. "How do we get Kagome back?"

"I have an idea."

"Well," Jumping up, Kouga evaded a tumbling soldier, never even slowing down his pace. "What is it?"

Her frown became grimmer if that was possible. "It is a bit vague for now."

"What?" Did that mean she didn't actually have a plan? But she always had a plan. Haruko, ever ceremonious and sure in every action, did not have a plan. Maybe he really was rubbing off on her like how everybody said.

They arrived in the large ballroom but before they could go any further, a black mist drew a straight line before them, forcing the trio to skid to a stop. But Kouga was going so fast that the force of Inertia took it's effect on him. He yelled helplessly and flailed his arms about in an attempt not to fall face first into the dark ominous mist sizzling before him. "HELP! Helphelphelphelphelphelpheeeeeeeeeeeee—oomph!"

Kouga fell back on his butt when Haruko and Shippou were kind enough to pull him back. Looking up, they realized that the mist belonged to the poison youkai standing a few feet away from them. Haruko was instantly filled with sadness but her eyes merely showed her wariness. "Akito."

Akito looked fierce, so different from his normal gentle face. His smile, which had always brought her comfort, was replaced by this ferocious scowl. His eyes no longer held their warmth. Only once had she seen Akito like this. That was when they were young, so very young, and the child of a prominent youkai aristocrat threw dirt on his face. He called Akito names and pulled on his hair, teasing him about his ningen appearance, telling him how ashamed the Western Kingdom must be to have him. Akito, who was a sensitive boy, snapped and took the child's arms in his hands, emitting poison (the black mist) from his fingers onto his skin. The child cried for help and his father was only strong enough to push Akito away.

Akito's anger was not yet extinguished, so he charged at them both, scratching the poison mist into their arms. Sesshoumaru was the one who stopped him, grabbing him by the back and punching him in the gut, successfully knocking him out. When he woke up, he saw the damage he'd done and felt remorse, apologizing to the father and son again and again. But that did not change the fact that he hurt somebody. It was then that he realized the danger of his powers.

Haruko could still remember that night when Akito came into her chambers, crying, telling her how he was guilty of hurting that child and how sorry he was. She listened to him patiently and in the end, he promised to himself that he would no longer use his power unless he truly needed to. Ever since then, Akito's powers remained hidden between those who knew him long ago, leading the others to think he was just another human. And Akito was alright with all of that. All he wanted was to keep himself from hurting anyone else. Because his heart was greater than that poisonous power.

But now... This was not the Akito she knew.

"Did you think you could run from me?" Akito said, his eyes trained solely on Kouga.

"Akito, stop this ridiculous—" Shippou tried.

"I will never forgive you. You just came here and swooped her away! Just like that!"

"Akito, listen—" Kouga tried as well.

"They were right about you wolves. You really are a bunch of thieves."

"Akito..." She couldn't believe her ears. Akito would never have said those things. In the background she could hear Shippou reprimanding Akito but then she realized that Kouga had become deathly silent. She turned to him in worry. "Kouga, he's not himself. Don't—"

"Inu-hime, you and Shippou go on without me." Kouga took to his feet and glared at Akito. "This is between us."

"But—"

"You've got no time to lose, Inu-hime! Go!" He turned to Shippou, giving him a silent message the other understood. Shippou nodded and held Haruko by the arm. Haruko looked at them hesitantly but soon nodded as well, knowing her priorities. Shippou held her to him and jumped forward. Akito, out of reflex, slashed wind towards them, sending waves of black mist. Shippou used his foxfire as a shield and continued to run past them. Akito was about to go after them but Kouga jumped in front of him, blocking his sight of the two. "Oi," he started, pointing at himself, "You got a bone to pick with me, right?"

* * *

It was after the image of Kouga and Akito in battle was gone that Shippou finally released Haruko from his grip. He looked over at her only to discover that she was nervously biting her lip. "Are you alright?" Shippou asked with concern.

Her eyes darted to him and she shook her head truthfully. "My weakened lungs are burning, my knees are about to give in, I don't know how to do what I plan to do, Akito, Lei, Yuujin and the whole castle has been possessed by a bitter girl my age, and Kouga-san does not have the means to protect himself from Akito's poison mist. Curse this." She muttered suddenly and stopped, making Shippou stop to look at her strangely. She turned to him then and said with serious eyes, "Please burn my kimono off."

Immediately, his eyes widened. "W-What?"

Lifting up her arms, she offered them to him. "Just the sleeves and the skirt, they are obstructing me." Shippou, after getting his mind out of the gutter, nodded in understanding and grabbed the ends of her sleeves, cleanly burning them off so that what's left of it would only reach her arms. Having that done with, Haruko lifted up her skirt for him. Shippou blushed at the thought of what he was going to do but grabbed the hem of the red kimono anyway, burning it off until it only reached her knees for modesty.

Moving away from her, he let her inspect his almost clean work with her wardrobe. Haruko moved her arms and legs to try it out and nodded to Shippou. "Arigatou."

"Oh now, what is that?" The two sharply turned to look to the shadowy part of the wide room, hearing the dissatisfied tone. "Some sort of foreplay or something?" Her smile was a great contrast to the darkness and soon the shadows revealed long legs, a ripped skirt, an obi, hands on shapely hips, a big bust, slender neck, that smile from before, a beauty mark underneath beautiful forest green eyes framed by purple wavy hair.

"Yuujin..."

"Geez, Shippou. I expected something hotter from you but those moves were like...bleh! I know you're not this bad. C'mon, try again. Haruko-chan, try to be more responsive, will you? Sheez!" It sounded playful, her voice. But no matter how much she sounded like Yuujin it still felt different to them.

"Yuujin..." Haruko started to say but Shippou interrupted her.

"Haruko-sama, you have just one room to go before you arrive to the Royal Chambers. Please go on without me." He said, never taking his eyes from Yuujin's who frowned at hearing his proclamation.

"Oh, so you won't continue just because I showed up? Please! By all means continue! I'll be as quiet as a mouse, promise." She said, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"Haruko-sama, please."

"Please take care of yourself, Shippou-chan." With that, Haruko took off for the door, leaving Shippou alone in the dark room with a displeased Yuujin.

"You're a coward, Shippou." she said, eyes narrowing at him.

"Don't be a bitch, Yuujin." he retorted, narrowing his eyes back at her.

"Oh, so is that how it is?"

"As long as you are like that, yes."

"You arrogant, self-centered, jerk! I hate you!" With that, their battle in the darkness began.

* * *

"Argh!" Kouga yelped, clutching his leg. Okay, so he managed to evade the poison mist so far but Akito's slashes were wild and it took all of Kouga's agility to evade him and defend himself. Akito's slashes were so unsure that Kouga tripped, trying to run away, spraining his ankle and leaving him wide open. Akito grinned and scowled at the same time, creating a horrifying expression on his face. Bringing his sword up in preparation, Akito's eyes gleamed. Kouga tried to stop him, "Akito, stop it already! This isn't like you!"

"I will not be fooled by yo—" But he was cut off when somebody attacked him from the side, bringing him down.

"Akito!" Kouga called in worry, watching as Akito struggled with another soldier on the floor.

"Why you—" Akito grunted, fighting back.

"Did you think I would forgive you?!" screamed the angry soldier, lashing at Akito whose weapon had flown away. "You beat me in front of Sesshoumaru-sama! Do you know how much shame you brought unto me?! I'll kill you!"

"That's because you were a weakling!" Akito retorted, defending himself.

"I'll never forgive you!" The soldier punched Akito's face, making the guardian bleed from the mouth and his eyes widen. Something seemed to snap inside of him. But before he could do anything else, the soldier's weight on top of him suddenly vanished and he heard a loud grunt. Looking up, Akito saw Kouga standing over him.

"You..." the soldier grunted again, wiping the blood from his mouth which was a result of Kouga's powerful kick to his gut. "Stay out of this!"

Kouga flinched at the pain in his ankle but ignored it, assuming a defense stance before his new enemy. "I won't let you hurt him."

Akito's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched Kouga's back for a moment before it disappeared in a flash. His eyes darted to the middle of the room and he saw the wolf in a battle with the other soldier. Fist to first, knee to knee, kick to kick. Kouga yelped in pain as the added weight on his ankle made him freeze for just a moment. The soldier saw this as an opening and gave the wolf an uppercut, making him fall to the floor. Akito's finger twitched in response.

"Damn." Kouga cursed, darting his eyes from his leg to his opponent who growled before him.

"You don't know how to mind your own business, do you, wolf?" He lifted his leg, so straight and so high up that it was completely parallel to his upper torso and brought it down towards Kouga's leg. "Well, I'll make sure you stay put!" Kouga's eyes widened at the prospect of actually having his leg broken. _Crap! Not now when Haruko can't heal anymore, _He thought. _I'm seriously gonna loose my leg!_

Suddenly, there was a tight grip on the heel that was bout to make an impact with his leg. Kouga's eyes darted to the one standing beside him and he was relived...sort of...to find that Akito was there. Akito glared at the soldier, tightening his grip on the heel. The soldier was silent but gritted his teeth to keep it. For a moment, Kouga's hopes rose. "He is **my **target. _I _will spill his blood. Not you." Well so much for that.

Throwing the leg back, Akito took up his stance and told the soldier, "Come on. I'll beat you again to prove that you are weaker than me." Angier, the soldier charged forward and Akito battled him one on one.

Akito kicked forward but the soldier blocked the kick with both hands, pushing it away and serving a kick of his own. Akito quickly blocked it and the soldier served him a beautiful roundhouse kick but Akito was swift enough to pull back and evade it. The soldier spun again, this time hitting Akito's jaw with a back fist, making the guardian jerk back and his blood spray from his mouth. One last spin and the soldier jumped up to give him a good kick across the face. Akito got down and jumped up as the soldier landed, bringing his knee up to crash with his nose. Blood sprayed onto his clothed knee and the soldier tried to move away but Akito would have none of that. Running to the soldier clutching his nose, Akito brought his heel down on the back of his enemy's head.

The soldier fell to the floor with his mind scrambled inside his skull from the powerful force of the kick. He lay there panting, trying to regain his control over his body. Akito glared at him before turning back to Kouga who simply sat there looking at him with an 'o' mouth and wide eyes. He raised a brow at him. And Kouga, like a child, clapped loudly. "Sugoi, Akito! You never told me you got wicked moves. We should spar some time. That was so awesome!"

A vein popped on his forehead. This moron probably has forgotten that just moments ago his life was being threatened. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to recall if he—at some point of their battle—had hit Kouga in the head.

Sharply, he turned around when he sensed danger and blocked the soldier's punch to his face. He kicked Akito's leg but Akito was not affected by such a weak hit. The guardian kicked the soldier's stomach, sending him hurtling to the wall and falling to the floor.

"So annoying." he muttered. The soldier got to his feet again, wiping away the blood from his nose and charging forward again. This time Akito kicked his leg, making the soldier grunt and bend his knees. Akito, not even bringing his leg back down, kicked the soldier's side then his head. Serving him a punch, making him back up with a round house, and punching him again with his other hand. Rebounding, the soldier jumped forward to hit Akito's jaw from below but Akito pulled back again and reached the floor with his hand, kicking the soldier out of his way as he got back to his feet.

The soldier regained his footing and ran to him, kicking with first the left then the right. Akito blocked both but was unable to block the kick to the side of his face. The soldier punched him in the gut and then the face again, pushing him to the wall.

"Akito!" Kouga called, standing up and flinching at the pain.

"Stay out of this!" Akito said, getting to his kness and wiping the blood from his chin. "I can take him."

"I won't let you get killed by this guy!" Kouga declared, seeing the glare the soldier sent him. "Because...If you died, Inu-hime'd cry again." Akito's eyes widened at hearing him. Really? Haruko-sama would? "Besides..." Kouga added, "I'm not the type of guy who'd sit back and watch my friends get hurt."

_Friends?_

"I am...your friend?" He said, his voice and eyes softening.

"'Course you are! You've always been, Akito." Kouga said, grinning brightly.

A warmth spread throughout his body starting from his chest and suddenly, the rage he felt from before disappeared. His expression, which before had been so fierce, softened into a smile.

"I won't let anyone stand in my way." The soldier said, charging at Kouga and bringing them both to the ground. But Kouga didn't have to struggle much for Akito's hand came up and clamped over the soldier's mouth and nose, emitting black mist. The soldier's eyes widened before he fell limp on Kouga who looked up at Akito incredulously.

"Akito! Did you—"

"No. I simply made him sleep. "Akito said, looking at him with those gentle eyes he knew too well. Taking his hand, Kouga stood up again and kept his foot from touching the floor. "Are you alright, Kouga?"

"Are _you_?" he asked back.

"Hai." he answered, smiling like how the old Akito would. "I'm sorry for succumbing to the emotions inside me, Kouga. I did not mean those things I said."

"I know you didn't." Kouga smiled, ruffling the guardian's hair. "You're too much of a nice guy." Akito blushed at the compliment. "But those were some wicked moves, though. You gotta show me those again." Akito laughed at Kouga's carefree ways, reminded of just why he liked Kouga so much from the very beginning.

"Hai." he nodded.

* * *

Shippou evaded her attacks and defended himself with his bare arms, having left his sword in his room before the initial attack from the very woman he was fighting right then and there. The darkness was not a hindrance to him for his bright eyes could clearly see her silhouette under the moonlight and her shurikens would glimmer before she threw them. He made no attempt to attack her. He simply watched and defended with cold eyes.

Yuujin, having lost all of her shurikens, charged forward to attack him with her own hands. Shippou ran forward too from the very end of the room, opposite from her location. They arms clashed in the middle of the room and Shippou's fist, which emitted the foxfire, illuminated their faces and bathed them in the color of soft blue. Her glaring face met his and she was panting because of the length of their battle. It had been going on for quite a while and so far, Yuujin was the only one putting much of her strength into it.

For some reason, seeing her so worn out because of him made a smile appear on his face. Her glare intensified.

"Cheeky bastard." Bastard was now his new nickname. He would have preferred Cutie again if that were possible.

Oh but he knew exactly how to push her buttons. "Old hag."

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG!" Wildly, she lashed out at him; kicking and punching consecutively. Shippou merely pushed her attacks to the side with his arms, his every move illuminated by the fire in his hands.

And perhaps for the same reason why he was amused at the sight of her tired face, he started to taunt her. Just for the heck of it. "I see you are still unable to accept the fact that you are already a saggy old hag."

"I am NOT saggy!" she screamed at him, her attacks becoming weaker by the minute, fatigue already taking over.

"What kind of old lady would still show her legs to everyone? Perhaps a truly lonely, desperate saggy old hag."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in frustration.

"Old saggy women should give up this kind of lifestyle already and settle down. But then again, who would take an untamed woman like yourself?"

"I HATE YOU!"

BAM!

Along her defensive shouts and weak attacks, Shippou found an opening and pushed her to the wall, holding her hands up above her head with one hand and keeping the fire by her face with another. Her wild eyes looked up at his composed ones and she started to push herself further into the wall in a vain attempt of shrinking from him. His eyes narrowed when she looked away and immediately, he extinguished the flame on his hand and used it to make her look at him. Now only bathed in moonlight with darkness surrounding them, he could see the fear in those once angry eyes.

He had never seen her so fragile before. Compared to the old Yuujin who was always so loud and happy, this Yuujin seemed so much weaker. So much more breakable. And because that fear was towards him and because he didn't like this kind of look in her eyes, he became irritated. Leaning closer, he made sure she was looking right into his eyes. "What is it that I've done to make you hate me?" he demanded.

He could feel his anger rising as she simply kept her silence, her eyes still holding those emotions that portrayed her weakness. He waited for a while longer but she made no attempt to speak.

"Speak or I will..." what could he do. He wouldn't hurt her. That was certain. But what could he do to make her speak. "Kiss you..."

Her eyes, saddening him, filled with tears. Was it so repelling for him to kiss her? Was she that disgusted by him? Was he really so despicable? Reaching the limit of his patience, Shippou leaned in to kiss her but she screamed and threw her head to the side, avoiding his lips by a mere inch.

"Tell me why you hate me." he softly demanded to her ear.

She started to sob and a tear fell from her eye. His heart ached at that. With his thumb he wiped her tear but she moved her head away from his hand, facing him again with those eyes.

"I hate you." she muttered weakly.

"Tell me why." he said through gritted teeth.

"Let me go."

"Tell me why!"

"Let me go and help Haruko!"

"Tell me why, Yuujin!"

"LET ME GO!!!" Yuujin cried, tears flowing from her eyes and her voice cracking. Finally, Shippou let go of her hands, letting her fall to her knees. She cried and cried, balled fists catching her tears like a child. "Leave me alone..." she pleaded, sobbing and weeping like a kid being bullied. Really, she never knew how to act her age.

"Please tell me why you hate me." he said, his voice barely a whisper now. Kneeling down to her, he brushed away the hair tumbling down her shoulder and laid his hand on it. "I want to apologize for whatever it is I've done to hurt you." he said truthfully. She shook her head between sobs and stayed like that for a while longer. "Can we not be friends anymore?"

For a few more times, Yuujin sobbed before looking up at him, blinking teary eyes. "Friends?"

"Are we not?" He asked, pushing away the hair that got stuck to the tear trail on her cheek, making her look just a little bit neater. "I was under the impression that we were."

"We...we are friends." she said, a bit hesitantly at first but then more sure. "We **are**."

"So why do you hate me?"

"..."

"It hurt, you know." He admitted, putting a hand to his chest for emphasis and successfully making her guilty.

Her face twisted into guilt as he revealed to her the bloody bandages wrapped around his wounds. Her jaw trembled as she looked back up at him, "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I can no longer stay with you."

He was silent for a moment. "Why not?"

"Because...b-because...I can't. I love...I love Haruko-chan and...I..." she said, her voice cracking again and shaking her head. But Shippou made her look at him again.

"Tell me."

A tear fell from her eye. "I feel..." her hand rested on her chest, like how Shippou's hand rested on his. "When I'm with you...I...If I see how much you love her, I might...I might..." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her eyes shone with deep sadness. "I might not love her anymore..." she finally admitted, closing her eyes as tears poured down again, her sobs racking her body. "I might...start to envy her...resent her...but I don't want to...I love her...She's my yuujin."

His throat was dry and it was difficult for his mind to form coherent thoughts. Everything, as if there was a switched that was turned off, completely went blank. "Yuujin..." was all he could say.

"And I don't want to feel like this!" she said, rubbing at her eyes again. "You're gonna hurt me. I just know it. You're gonna get bored with me and throw me away but I'll still want you to want me in the end! And I can't heal your wings like Haruko can and I can't make you laugh with my stupid jokes. I can't be proper if my life depended on it and I'm a saggy old hag who's practically twice your age! Everyone's gonna make fun of you because you're with a saggy old hag and not a beautiful youthful princess instead! You're gonna...you're gonna make me cry...and I hate you...because you're such an insensitive jerk! I don't want to be a replacement. But...but you make me wanna be with you...And I know I can't take her place. I know I can't make you feel the way she does and I know I'm not gonna be good enough. And I hate you for making me wish I were because I was _happy_ before you! And now, I'm just...I'm so miserable..."

Slowly his hands came to rest on her arms, holding her up as support. His eyes closed as he pulled her close, making her freeze in shock. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her there, burying his face into her wavy hair. Her eyes were wide in shock and all she could see was the moon shining so beautifully out of the window, casting shadows all around. Night had always been cold. But his arms...had they always been this warm?

"I'll try not to." he whispered sullenly, his breath brushing against her shoulder. "I'll try not to hurt you. I'll do my best not to make you feel as if you are a replacement. Because you aren't." His voice, his words, his hold on her…Everything was making her heart ache and she wanted to cry all over again but the warmth she was feeling kept her from shedding tears. "I won't tell you that I'll forget about Haruko completely. I won't lie to you like that. But I will follow what my heart dictates. I don't care about the differences we have or what anybody else thinks. I can ignore those things as long as you're by my side. I'll do my best to laugh at your jokes no matter how lame they are and I won't reprimand you even if your clothes really are indecent. I'm excellent enough for the both of us and you don't have to take her place and...I can not imagine a life without you." She could feel his heart beating so loudly against her own, the two making music thump in her ears. "So please... just stay with me. Please be my Yuujin. I vow to take you and your heart seriously."

There was a long while of silence as Yuujin tried to register in her mind everything he had just said while Shippou tried his best to regain composure, which he had completely lost in that one moment. He was blushing furiously. Well, now that he finally said it, he couldn't possibly take it back, could he? He didn't want to. At least now he was able to tell her what had been bubbling up inside of him all along. Now all that he feared was her answer, which soon came softly to his ears.

"Seriosity killed the fox kid, you know."

There was no such word as seriosity, he knew. But he couldn't help but chuckle in relief, feeling her arms wind around him and her head resting on his shoulder. "Baka." he said.

"Shippou," she said, leaning into his arms. "You're really warm, did you know that?" he merely smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm tired..." she said.

He held her just a little bit tighter and whispered. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Because she hated to wake up alone. And she was afraid of being alone in the end. And he knew what it was like to be alone. He had always been alone. But maybe...if she stayed with him and he stayed with her...then both of them wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

"Shippou...You're so kind..." with that, she fell asleep in his arms, surrounded by warmth.

He wasn't. He wasn't kind at all. But...

"You make me kind, foolish woman."

* * *

_PLEASE! Please let me out! _

_Please let me go! _

_Don't hurt him anymore! _

_Stop!_

_I understand what your parents did to you hurt._

_I understand how you feel!_

_You don't have to do this, Okayaki!_

_You don't have to hurt anyone!_

"Such a noisy woman you have, Sesshoumaru-sama." Okayaki said, wiping the blood from her dagger onto Sesshoumaru's tattered sleeve. The Western Lord had become bloody, filled with sizzling cuts all over his body. He kept his silence, his stern glare still on her after all the pain he experienced. "She's such a nagger. So self-righteous." Moving forward, Okayaki toyed with a stray strand of his hair. "She thinks she understands me. But she doesn't. No one does."

_You can still stop this, Okayaki! It doesn't have to be like this!_

She could hear Kagome's voice and see Sesshoumaru's eyes. She was so gentle and he was so calloused. "It **does **have to be like this." she muttered. "I was raised for this. I _want _this."

_Please stop this. _

_You have a choice!_

_You've always had a choice!_

_Omoi's not here anymore! _

_No one's gonna force you to hurt others anymore!_

"You're so irritating! Shut the hell up, already!" Okayaki screamed at Sesshoumaru as if he was the one annoying her. Sesshoumaru could tell it was Kagome's work. She could always get on anybody's nerves. The thought made him smile just a little. "And what're _you _smiling about? I could purify all of you right now!" she threatened.

"My...Kagome..." he spoke so softly and his eyes were so bright that Okayaki could feel Kagome's heart beating and her gentle response.

_I'm right here, Sesshoumaru._

_Everything's gonna be alright._

_I promise._

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Getting irritated, knowing that these two love each other so much, wishing she had seen love like that in her parents, knowing it never could _ever _happen to her, Okayaki grabbed Sesshoumaru by his neck, beginning to purify him. "I hate you! I hate you both! I'm gonna kill you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Sesshoumaru was struggling to breathe under her tightening grip and the burning heat, his eye twitching at the lack of oxygen.

_Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!_

_Please stop! Don't hurt him! He's going to—He's going to..._

The things he used to see clearly, Kagome's face with Okayaki's expression, everything was becoming a blur starting from the corners of his eyes and spreading. His head was starting to throb; his body was slowly becoming numb. His lungs were screaming, churning inside of him. His eyes were closing and in his mind he could just see Kagome crying already. He needed to fight back. But how could he? If he hurt her, the one he would be hurting would be Kagome, not Okayaki. There was no way for him to fight back and not injure Kagome in some way. But then he saw something behind her and before Okayaki could stop to wonder, a strong grip wrapped around her temples, a strange heat eating away at her.

Her eyes widened and Okayaki could feel her control slipping from Kagome's mind. What the hell?! What was happening?!

"Argh! Ahh!" Okayaki screamed, Kagome's body stiffening and her hands loosing its grip on Sesshoumaru.

"Haruko..." Sesshoumaru said in a raspy voice as he saw his daughter hold onto Okayaki with hands glowing purple, the way her mother would. She was panting and looking tired but her eyes were filled with determination.

"I..." she panted, "I may no longer have my youkai powers. But I have also inherited my mother's powers. I can purify you too." Haruko said dangerously to her ear.

_Haruko!_

Kagome's voice was hopeful.

"No...No! No! Let go of me! Let go! Bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" She said, trying to lash out but unable to move.

"Mother, I know you are in there still." Haruko said. "Okayaki's hold over you has weakened. Please fight her! Regain control of your body!"

_Haruko..._

Steeling her will, Kagome sought control over her own body, feeling restraints wrapped around her like barbed wires. She needed to fight these restraints. Mustering all her strength, she pushed back against the barbed wires. There was a sharp continuous pain that made her scream, both mentally and physically, and she just knew that this was Okayaki's doing.

"I...won't...let...you..." Okayaki gritted out.

_I won't let you hurt the people I love the most!_

She pushed away the pain, looking for her way out.

"Mother, fight her!"

_I'll fight for them!_

"You stupid, worthless human! You can't fight me!"

The restraints were tightening.

_I won't let you..._

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru.

"I won't let you hurt my family!" Kagome exclaimed, winning against the restraints. Sesshoumaru's body fell to the floor as Okayaki's mental confines on him disappeared. He landed on his knees with his hair falling over his face.

_Bitch! You think you can keep me here?! I'm the most powerful mind mistress in the world!_

"Mother!" Haruko exclaimed in relief, letting go of her.

She could feel Okayaki clawing her way back out, her consciousness being pulled away. Soon, she would be over powered again. She had to stop her before that happened.

Sesshoumaru regained his breath and looked up at his wife's troubled face. "It isn't over yet." She told him. "She's still inside me. She's getting stronger. I won't be able to fight her anymore."

"Kagome."

"Please, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, taking his large hand into her smaller ones. "You have to stop her before she hurts anyone else." Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed as he stared into her desperate eyes, trying to understand fully what she was trying to tell him. She placed the dagger in his hand and all too suddenly, he understood. His eyes widened and immediately he answered.

"No."

"There's no other way! I know she's going to get control over me again. I won't be able to fight her back anymore. Please, while I can still hold her back."

"No!" Haruko protested, stepping forward.

_I won't let you off this easily, Kagome!_

Okayaki, gathering more of her strength, took over again. Sesshoumaru saw her eyes glimmer and become angry as she turned her eyes to Haruko and sent her falling into the bed behind her, keeping her there. "You can't purify me this time, you meddling little—" But then she screamed and turned back to Sesshoumaru with the eyes he knew to be Kagome's. "Please, Sesshoumaru! I can't fight her anymore! You have to do this!" She turned into Okayaki again, "Shut up, bitch!" Then back to Kagome, "Sesshoumaru!" It was obvious that she was struggling. Sesshoumaru understood.

"Father, don't!" Haruko struggled with her invisible bindings, telling herself that there had to be another way.

"Sesshoumaru, if you don't do this, she will kill you and Haruko! Do you want me to kill my own daughter?!"

"Do you wish for me to kill my own wife?" he asked back, his chest churning even more painfully than his lungs ever could. She looked at him with the same determined eyes he loved so much and the same smile he fell in love with.

"It's your duty as the lord to protect your people."

Gripping the dagger tightly in his hand, he closed his eyes. "You are far more heartless than I could ever be, Kagome."

"You wouldn't dare!" Okayaki said. "You wouldn't—" but blood blocked her throat, coming out of her mouth as coldness came into her. She fell back but felt no impact, being caught in the arms of this man above her with anguished amber eyes. That was it. That was what she wanted. Somebody...who would miss her. That was all she wanted...

"I wish..." She said, reaching her hand up to cup his bloody cheek. "I wish you were...my father..."

A tear, another and another. Haruko had lost her voice completely, everything seemed to disappear and the only thing left before her was the image of her mother bleeding in his arms. She was loosing her mother again. She was loosing her again. Shaking her head, Haruko closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, denying whatever it was she was seeing. No. No, this couldn't possibly be true. No. This could not be happening! No!

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru called out, looking deep into her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled that bright smile again, blood pouring from her lips and her chest.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru." she said. "You really spoil me sometimes."

Seeing her like this, something seemed to block his throat but he struggled to speak. "Ten—sagai..." he said, about to search for the sword around the room but Kagome made him look back down at her, shaking her head.

"If you revive me, you can still revive her. Then what? Everything would have gone to waste, ne?" She tried to laugh, but coughed blood instead.

It was only then that the full impact of everything crashed down on Sesshoumaru. When he stabbed her, he had already planned on using tensaiga to revive her. But she refused. And now, he was at a loss. Kagome really was too cruel. Without warning, liquid started to fill his eyes and it was then that he realized that this was what Kagome used to always do. Cry.

His body was trembling; his hand was cold as he kept her hand on his cheek, his long silver hair cascading over them and forming a curtain to keep their love from the world.

"Purify me." he said in a weak whisper, looking her deep in her eyes, deadly serious. "_Please_."

Kagome's surprised expression turned back into that girlish smile of hers and she blushed like the first time they made love. "No, my love. We can't both leave Haruko all alone. She needs you."

"She needs you as well."

She smiled more, "Is it her or you, you emotionally constipated youkai lord?" she managed to joke in such a state. Kagome was truly one hell of a woman. "I need my rest, Sesshoumaru." she weakly said, starting to wheeze. "I won't be leaving you anyway. I'll be waiting at the gate until you come to me."

His lips came upon hers and she closed her eyes, kissing him back as a tear fell from her eye. Pulling back, she smiled. "I love you."

"You will...always have my heart." Sesshoumaru said, his voice finally cracking like never before. He rested his forehead on hers and a foreign sound came from him, something like a sob. For once in all his life, Sesshoumaru mourns and weeps for in his arms lay the Lady of the Western Lands; the woman who had always possessed the lord's heart. Only she could break him without even hating him. Only she could make his heart break. Only she could make him happy.

At that moment, in Okayaki's dark empty room, the body that sat there in the middle of the vacuous space suddenly fell limp, lifeless. A tear fell from her eyes. And no one was there to mourn the death of Lady Okayaki, the girl who never knew love.


	33. Canta Per Me

**Warm-Ice: Okay, so I was right. They do hate me.**

**Inu-yasha: It's your own fault.**

**Warm-Ice: Aw, but you don't hate me, do you, Yasha?"**

**Inu: ... No...**

**Warm-Ice: Yeay! I'm happy!**

**Kiba-pup: Huh...well, I guess I'll have to wish myself good luck. You might just hate me some more. (Strapping on the bullet proof vest)**

**Kat57: Hahahahaha!!! It's okay, I understand. Sorry about the mascara thing. But at least you're not alone. Everybody else is crying with you! And I'll have you know that when I was typing it, I was crying too. Haha! So, thanks for everything and please enjoy.**

**Kaiyou87: Hahaha! Really? That's so cute! Thank you for everything!!! I'll miss you!**

**turtlequeen2: Alas, this will be the last time we will speak. Haha! Yes, I'm glad I succeeded. Haha! I should have known people would use the name of the chapter against me. Hehehee...And thank you for pointing out the fact that death is inevitable. I'm glad you saw that between the lines. (Smiles) I guess you really are the only one feeling bad for her. I don't think anyone sympathyses. Aww...Oh, Tenseiga? Okay, noted. Thanks. I just played it by ear from our Filipino dubbing so I really didn't know how to spell it. Gawd, thanks! I'm glad you thought so because I was having doubts about that crying thing. Thanks so much for all the support!!! I'll miss you the most!**

**Hakudoushi-gurl: haha! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Hehe. Aww, and I'm gonna miss you too.**

**lclsurfer: Yes, I think I've established that I'm an evil person.**

**FluffysCubana: Huhuhu, okay, I get it. I'm an evil person. Haha! Love being an evil person. Just love it. Hehehehe. Okay, here's the update for you! Thanks for staying with me until the end! Love ya!**

**asga: Aw, thanks so much. But I already did.**

**stoictimer: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Really? I'm glad! Yes, iswak.**

**Thread Magic: Aw...I'll try to make more stories for you to read while in college, okay? AWWW...Thank you so much for thanking me! I've never been thanked before! I wuv you! **

**WhyWhatShutup:) yeah...I killed her...**

**Celestial Inuyoukai: Aww, thanks. I'll miss you!**

**seraphine: hey, I like Samson. But I can't say I've heard ngiti before. Who sang it?**

**Cookbook24: Aw, I'll miss you so much, cookbook24! I hope you like this one! Thank you so much for the support!**

**Leshaya: Sorry to disappoint. But it really did happen. Haha, thanks for waiting and for being an optimist. Hehe. I'm sorry I made you cry and I hope you like this.**

**v1cky84: Thanks for everything and I will miss you!**

**Warm-ice: Wah! I'll miss everyone! Happy 7-7-7 day!**

**Whole cast: WE'LL MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My Father**

Chapter 33: Canta Per Me

There was a great uproar over the death of both successors of the Phoenix kingdom, everyone wanted a piece or perhaps all of their lands. They fought over it for quite a long while. The Inu kingdom merely watched on for in those times, the king was not done mourning for his queen. It took him more than a decade to finally speak to anyone again, in that decade Rin had already passed away. She requested to be cremated while Kagome was buried in the garden, beneath the sakura trees she had planted with her own hands long ago. Every night Sesshoumaru would sit by her grave and share with her a bottle of sake. And on special nights, when he'd remember the times they kissed, or wrapped their arms around each other, or the smiles, or the tears...he'd shed a single tear and let it fall to the floor. The kingdom had to move on they knew. But it was difficult with the death of their Lady and the loss of their lord. Without her, the ever-invincible lord looked so completely defeated.

He was still beautiful, mind you. But it seemed as if he, in all his beauty, was missing something vital. It was so anomalous, seeing him without Kagome by his side. For the remainder of the decade, the soldiers did their best to fix everything that had been broken, keep their lands safe, and console their grieving lord. Even the strangers, the ones who merely lived in their lands, ningen and youkai alike, came to extend their condolences and speak of Kagome-sama's kindness. The other side of him wanted to say that he already knew how kind she was. He knew her more than anyone else could so they had no right to tell him such things as if they knew her personally. But he was too tired, too broken, too hurt to even look at them. All he looked at was Kagome and the tomb he made for her.

Kagome had always lied to him. It was her way of being kind. But he never thought lying was kindness. He never liked it when she lied. But he had always forgiven her because in the end he still had her to hold and her to love. But this time...

She told him she'd never abandon him. She promised that she would never leave him. She promised to stay with him forever and yet what had happened? She would not even grant him his one wish to be with her in death. Surely she must have known that he would end up like this. Surely she must have. But she still went through with it. And he had no choice for she was right. He had to live on. His mission as a lord and as a father was not finished yet.

And as winter began to set in, the wind picked up his long silver hair, toying with it as if to mock him in his misery. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned in response. Before him was his daughter, the child Kagome bore for nine months and produced with much labor. Her black hair had grown back to its former length, cascading down her back and flowing with the wind. Her youth had flown as well, replacing childish features with more mature ones. She had grown into a woman in such a short amount of time and soon he knew, she would leave him too.

She came closer and bowed before looking back up at him with those midnight blue eyes. She looked so much like her mother at that time that Sesshoumaru could feel his heart clenching painfully once more.

"It is getting cold, Father. Dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting for you inside." she said softly, smiling a small dainty smile. Gingerly, Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek in his hand, looking at her lovingly. Feeling his cold fingers on her skin, Haruko placed her hand over his, nuzzling her face into his calloused hand. "If you are cold, please let me give you warmth." she said, bringing a smile to her father's lips.

Bringing her closer, he wrapped his arms around her fur-clad kimono, feeling her warmth seeping into him. And as he held her close, as the snow began to fall from the sky, all he could say was, "Just like your mother."

* * *

After mourning for his wife, Sesshoumaru regained his footing and stood once again as the lord of the Western Lands. It was arranged that Kouga would mate Haruko once he has learned how to run the country under Sesshoumaru's guidance and supervision. At that time, Shippou set off on a campaign to make a kingdom of his own, fighting against tyranny and pillagers. Yuujin stayed by his side, becoming his General and second in command. Touya left the kingdom to pursue a life with Senjaku while Akito remained with Haruko still.

Their union came faster than anyone would have ever expected. Yes, there were some who refused to recognize that a wolf would rule over them but Kouga managed to show them that he was more than just a wolf. He showed them his kindness, befriending them and softening their hearts, making more allies than Sesshoumaru had before. It was a happy day for the kingdom when Kouga, lord of the Eastern Lands (officially) and Haruko, lady of the Western Lands, finally became mates. Everyone had cheered for the unlikely couple and some even joked about how Haruko could turn to them if Kouga ever served to be unsatisfying. That joke was from the wolf clan therefore Kouga quickly kicked his butt. Sesshoumaru held a large ceremony for their union, making sure that everyone saw that those two were the new generation.

At the end of the day, Haruko and Kouga both stood before Kagome's tomb, asking for her blessing hand in hand.

"I'll take care of her, don't you worry, Kagome." Kouga said with that lopsided grin of his, beaming happily. "I'll love her with all my heart. Just like you and Sessh-sama over there." Sessh-sama was a nickname Kouga developed throughout the time the two had spent together in the studies, something that used to annoy the lord but has now grown on him. It was a trait of Kouga's to grow on people. Perhaps it was a good trait of his. Bringing their entwined fingers up and resting the back of Haruko's hand to his chest, he said seriously, "She'll always have my heart. The same way you'll always have Sesshoumaru's."

Haruko smiled, blushing at the words he said and feeling the quick pace of his heart under her hand. She looked down at her mother's grave and said, "Mother, I surrender myself to Kouga-sama from now on. I will care for him and protect him from any harm. So please, guide us." She bowed humbly and so did Kouga. Sesshoumaru watched them as they stood upright and smiled at each other...well, she smiled. He grinned.

Finding a stray strand of hair, Haruko tucked it away from his handsome face, gently gliding her fingers across his skin. Kouga smiled as he looked deep into her eyes, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips and kissing her hand lovingly. Haruko blushed still and Kouga grinned again. "I'll finally be able to molest ya all I want."

Instantly an angry Shippou, an older Inu-yasha, and his son, Tomaru, hit him upside the head. Looking up at them, he already possessed three large bumps on the top of his head. He glared at them and pouted. "I was joking!"

"Stop being a pervert!" they all yelled at him. Haruko could only laugh.

* * *

A few years after that, a war broke out in Inu-yasha's village where he was peacefully living with his wife, En and his son, Tomaru. Somebody was trying to take over their lands and Sesshoumaru offered his half-bro—his brother his assistance. They fought side by side to be rid of that enemy but they had died in the process. Kagome would have been proud to see them in their last moments; stabbing the enemy into his demise, Inu-yasha had no time to jump away from the falling piece of land. Not wanting to die alone, the enemy dragged Inu-yasha down with him. Sesshoumaru had jumped to reach his brother, wrapping the younger one in his arms in order to somehow protect him from the pain that was about to ensue. And in that moment, the two were back to being children, the onii-san protect his little brother. The enemy dragged both of them down with him, falling from hundreds of feet into the jagged rocks below. And as Sesshoumaru stared up into that endless blue sky, a smile graced his lips.

"Kagome." he whispered. "I'm coming."

Knowing it was the end; Inu-yasha closed his eyes and held his brother back with his bloody arms, cherishing the moment he never thought would have happened. "Arigatou." he said. "Onii-sama."

* * *

Before Sesshoumaru passed away, he was able to meet his grandchildren. The eldest were twins; a boy Haruko named, Haruni and a girl Kouga named, Haruka. They were remarkable twins with high intellect, much like their grandfather, and possessing quite the mischievous streak, very much like their father.

A son whom Sesshoumaru did not have the pleasure to see after being conceived soon followed the twins. His name was Warai. He was a very reserved young boy who had a habit of caressing his mother's face whenever they were near each other. Kouga would always pick the boy up and sit in his place by Haruko when he finds the two silently sitting in a corner. Warai would look at his father strangely but Kouga merely whispers to Haruko, "I swear, he could be a reincarnation of a former suitor or something" Haruko could only shake her head and smile at Kouga's antics.

And lastly, their youngest and second daughter was Munesanzun. Or Mune-mune as she so fondly calls herself. Mune-mune loved to sing and was charming and delightfully young. She loved tugging at her father's hair and tail. Akito was assigned to be her guardian, a man with whom she was quite fond of as well. She inherited Kouga's speed, which she usually exhibits in talking. Sometimes she talked so fast that people had to ask her to say it twice or thrice just so they could understand her. Whenever Haruko could not understand her daughter she would just smile, nod and say, 'Okay'. No matter what it was, the solution was always 'okay'.

Tomaru visited them periodically after Inu-yasha's death, having no other family to be with in occasions since En-san had passed away as well. He helps around the castle as well at times, making him a good friend of all the staff.

He was very close to the eldest twins. They played often before Kagome's grave in the gardens, sometimes even spending their time sitting around her tomb, talking about what she was like and what other people told them about her and their grandfather. Tomaru was particularly fond of Haruka since she looked like her mother the most. Haruni was the male version and he idolized the teenager for he seemed like a big brother to them.

But who would have ever thought that such angelic faces could contain such demonic minds.

Sometimes when the twins were really bored, they'd devise a plan and cause so much chaos in the kingdom that even Kouga was clutching at his hair. But being a reliable father, Kouga would gather his children up into his arms—sometimes with Akito's help—and spin them around until they were too dizzy to make any more trouble and he would carry them all to their rooms and tuck them into their respective beds.

And after which he'd go back to work in the office Sesshoumaru used to work in. In the middle of the night, Haruko would come to him with a cup of tea and a slice of cake, smiling lovingly all the while.

There was one time where she stared for a little while longer and Kouga asked, "What?" to which Haruko blushed and smiled just a little wider.

"I never would have thought we would end up like this, Kouga-sama. I never thought I could achieve such joy." she answered, to which Kouga sat silently and stared back at her before pulling her closer across the table and leaning forward so that his lips would meet hers. He held her hand in his as he deepened their kiss, the candle serving as the only source of light in that dark, private moment.

"I'll work hard to be like this forever, Inu-hime."

"Arigatou, Kouga-sama."

* * *

Yuujin's relationship with Shippou wasn't as easy though. Shippou had many moments when he would almost explode at her for not doing enough. Yuujin was always off somewhere flirting with somebody or trying to get away from him. And he would always go after her. Always. And she would always come back. Always.

It was so tiring, Shippou realized, to be in love with Yuujin. For she was afraid of having someone love her and it was hard for her to believe that someone would love her without believing that someday she'll be left heartbroken. At the same time, Yuujin finds Shippou tiring as well. Because Shippou did not flirt and he did not like to have sex for fun. He was always so serious and he would always stare at her with those eyes that held so much love in them. He would always be angry at her and he would always scare away her potential temporary lovers.

Shippou was a greedy man who possessively keeps her by his side as his General, never letting her stray too far. But at the same time, he was a child who needed comfort. And she would always be there to comfort him. Always. He always worries about her whenever she does not come back by sunset, always pacing about the camp and frowning so deep. But she would come back soon enough, bringing with her a bottle of sake and grinning widely at him. They would drink and drink and drink until they end up making love in the bed and waking up side by side, knowing that in their hearts this was the person they really loved.

They kept running circles around each other a little longer than how everybody would have hoped for but in the end, they still decided to take a chance. Once Shippou had established his own kingdom he finally mated her and the two were the most celebrated couple of the year. Partly because Yuujin kept screaming, "I'M A QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whenever she'd be out with Shippou on his patrols. Shippou merely looked away, blushing as people clapped and cheered and toasted for their happy life.

Shippou would never forget the amount of insecurity he had to endure while she was pregnant. She would always pout while looking at herself in the mirror and rub her growing belly. It got him irritated and he asked, "If you do not wish to have a baby, then you should have told me."

"It's not that!" She said, turning to look at him with indignation before pouting again and showing him her watery eyes. He tensed up and scratched his head, not really knowing what to do. "I'm getting fat!!!" Yuujin cried childishly rubbing at her eyes. "I'm getting ugly and fat! I'm an ugly, fat, saggy old hag! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shaking his head, he went and knelt in front of her sitting form, reaching up to wipe away her tears and make her look at him. She sniffled a bit while he smiled at her. He squinted his eyes critically and she looked at him strangely. He moved her head around, looking at her still with squinted eyes. She endured it for a while but then pushed his hand away angrily and saying, "What the hell, Shippou! I'm serious!"

Shippou chuckled—no, laughed, something he only did when in her presence. She pouted at him until he was able to calm down and tell her, "No matter how hard I look, I seem to be unable to find any flaw in you. Perhaps my eyes have gone bad since you seem to see such things." That made her falter a bit and blush before pouting again.

"I'm really getting ugly, Shippou! Have you seen this wrinkle?" She said, pointing to the corner of her eye.

"Where?" Shippou asked, coming closer and squinting his eyes again.

"It's right he—mmph!" She had gone closer for him to inspect her but he used the opportunity to steal a kiss. When they finally parted, Yuujin looked like she was in a daze, to Shippou's satisfaction. But then she gathered her wits and blushed, covering her mouth modestly, something she only did in his presence. "Ah, Shippou tricked me!"

Shippou smirked, "That's what you get for complaining all the time."

"I get kissed?"

"You get picked on. The kiss was a bonus for being adorable." He only realized a few years before that when Yuujin is truly feeling happy she hugs anything near her. Except for him because that would make her even more hyper. So in a matter of seconds, he found his wife hugging the lamp, blushing, squealing and mumbling about how sweet her husband was and how lucky she was to have him. Shippou would sigh and shake his head but a smile would still play on his lips.

* * *

They had three sons; the eldest who was a lot like Shippou, Shihoudani. The second possessed the beauty of his father and the vivacity of his mother, Seimei, and the youngest, who was but a mere babe, Seinen, inherited his mother's smile. Yuujin made sure to visit Haruko as much as possible, forming friendships between both their children.

"Haruko-chan, your Haru-twins are just so adorable." Yuujin complimented, watching them fiddle with their new toy in the garden near their grandmother's tomb. "They're practically their father with your face."

"Yes, they are. I think the longest period of peace around the castle is when one of them is in the bathroom or if they are asleep." Haruko smiled.

Just then Shihoudani and Seimei came to the twins, greeting them with a formal bow. The twins looked at them before smiling brightly like their father and offering their little toy to the eldest. Shihoudani blinked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Twist it just a little." Haruni said with that smile of his. Shihoudani was hesitantly looking at his elders for a moment. Haruka was getting impatient.

"Just do it already." she demanded. Shihoudani looked at it for a moment longer before twisting the little thing. It sprinkled water all over his face. The twins laughed hysterically, clutching their stomachs and holding onto each other's arm for support.

"Haruni! Haruka!" Haruko called, scolding them with an icy glare. Shihoudani looked at the twins with flat eyes as his hair started to drip.

Calming down the twins patted the young boy's shoulder. "We were just playing, just playing." The two said in sync.

"Apologize this moment." Haruko demanded.

"Hai, hai!" they said together before smiling at Shihoudani with that charming smile they inherited from their mother. "Gomen ne, Shi-chan." Shihoudani blushed at that before shaking his head.

"It's alright. You two made this?"

"Ahuh!" Haruka said proudly.

"Wanna make another one and trick somebody else?" Haruni invited.

Shihoudani thought it over for a moment before nodding his head and being dragged off to get new materials for their new toy. Only Seimei was left in the garden and he had no one who would play with him. Yuujin was just about to call him over until...

"Sei-chaaan!" Mune-mune called, coming into the gardens with Akito carrying her. "Mune-mune to the rescue!" she giggled, pretending to be able to fly to Seimei's rescue.

"Ah, Mune-mune-chan..." Seimei sweat dropped as she started to 'land' in front of him. Akito just bowed and smiled at Haruko and Yuujin from his place. "You do know that children don't fly, right?" Seimei said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Mune-mune pouted at him and said, "Mune-mune can fly!"

"Stop talking in the third person, Mune-mune-chan. It's not proper."

"But..." she started crying, big blue eyes pouring with tears, "But Mune-mune can fly!"

"Okay, okay!" Seimei panicked, not really knowing how to deal with crying girls. So much like his father..."I'm sorry, okay? Mune-mune can fly. She can fly. Okay? Don't cry anymore."

Mune-mune sniffed her tears away and started to smile again, attaching herself to the slightly older boy's sleeve. "Let's fly together, Sei-chan."

Seimei sighed in defeat and nodded, "Hai, hai."

"Yeay! Akito, fly with us!"

"Hai, Mune-mune-sama." Akito smiled, going along with their little game.

"Hey, Haruko-chan, where's the other one?" Yuujin asked, cradling the sleeping Seinen in her arms.

Haruko smiled, showing the wrinkles her human body began to obtain, her ebony hair was slowly turning white. "I sent him to Kouga. Those two should spend more time together."

"Father-son bonding thing?"

"Hai. Kouga-sama seems to think that Warai is a reincarnation of a suitor of mine, thus he has this distance towards him."

"Kouga was always the dumb one. I just never thought he'd be that dumb." Yuujin commented dryly, making Haruko laugh.

"And how about you, Yuujin? How are you and Shippou-chan?"

"Oh, well, he's still busy with the kingdom and all. But you know, when I need my man, no amount of paper work's gonna stop me. That tall western desk of his is quite handy, too." She said meaningfully winking at her. Haruko blushed at the realization of the meaning and laughed.

"Yuujin-san, how mischievous!"

"Haha! Hey, I never hear him complaining. Not after the first time anyway." The two laughed even harder. After they calmed down, they settled for watching their children play. "Aw, they're really cute together."

"Yes, your son is quite the dashing young man." Haruko complimented.

"Oi, Haruko-chan, wouldn't it be nice if they ended up together when they grow up?"

"Haha. It would, Yuujin-san." The two continued to talk that beautiful springtime; purposely ignoring that time was passing them by.

* * *

Haruko woke up at the feeling of familiar fingers dancing across her body, caressing the curves covered by her robes and the blankets. She smiled to herself and turned in bed to face the owner of the hands, blushing just a little at the intensity of his stare. "Good morning, my lord." she greeted softly, her voice different now. She could see herself reflected in his eyes, wrinkled face, long white hair strewn all about. Youth had completely abandoned her. But in his eyes she was still as beautiful.

Kouga solemnly kissed her, gently wrapping his arms securely around her until she was molded into him like the many times they became one. Even now she could feel his heart quicken its pace against her chest. When he finally pulled away, she looked up at him and he smiled knowingly. "Want to have a big party?" he asked softly, his normal grin just a notch softer.

She laughed softly, nuzzling her face into his neck to breathe in the scent of autumn. "Hai, I'd like that very much."

* * *

Like in every party, Yuujin was successfully getting drunk. Shippou did his best to keep her away from mainly two things; more sake, and other men. He was succeeding in the 'other men' part. But the 'sake' part was like a loosing battle. Their children were off playing with Haruko's younger ones while the twins made strange faces in front of the baby, Seinen, who couldn't help but laugh. Tomaru watched them with amusement from behind.

Touya and his wife, Senjaku, have been invited as well. They had a son as old as the twins and introduced the handsome redheaded young man as Krin. Touya and Akito spent the rest of the feast in each other's presence; perhaps making up for all the times they were not. It was obvious that the two missed each other with the way they laughed and the way they talked so closely. But then Yuujin would occasionally interrupt them with a drunken glomp Touya and the question, "Hey, Touya, why don't pigs fly? Huh? Why can't they—hic—haha, fly?"

Shippou would come and apologize to them again, bringing Yuujin in his arms. "Because it would be much more difficult to eat pork." Shippou answered her, taking her away as she laughed boisterously. "See! I taught him that! Hahaha! My lord knows how to joke! Wahahahaha!" She exclaimed, pointing at the blushing Shippou.

Everyone would just laugh. All the friends they've made throughout their life together, they invited. Human, hanyous, and youkais alike. Everyone seemed to be getting along well enough. They had grown to accept the other through the example of their royal family, choosing to set aside differences and work together to form something much better than before. But one can not fully erase racism and when a fight breaks out somewhere in the room, Kouga would be instantly there to either put a stop to it or throw them out. "This is the party I threw especially for my Inu-hime." He said with hands on his hips, looking down at them then suddenly grinning. "I won't let anyone ruin it."

Said Inu-hime sat on her throne, being surrounded by the group of friends she'd gathered throughout her life, women with different views on everything, women who fought for what they believed in and some women who were not born as women. They all talked about the adventures they shared with each other, laughing about the stupid things they've done.

They ate and drank merrily in the ways of the wolf, the ways that Kouga preferred: less formality, more fun. He and Shippou sat together at last and finally spoke to each other after so long, smiling and drinking together. Old rivals turned friends, arm wrestling on the dining table. Haruko just shook her head at them. "Are you ready to get beaten in front of your own subject, my lord?" Shippou taunted with a smirk.

"Ha! Just try!" Kouga retorted with a grin of his own and so the battle began. Everybody cheered for their favorite and the kids were making so much noise.

"Daddy! Da-ddy! Da-ddy!" Kouga's children cheered.

"Go, papa! Go, papa! Show them what you've got!" Shippou's children.

"Go Papa!" Mune-mune cheered, making Kouga turn to her.

"Mune-mune, whose side are you on?!" Mune-mune just covered her mouth as Shippou pushed Kouga's hand down, standing up and soaking in all the glory. Kouga just pouted and grumpily rested his chin on his hand. Mune-mune came to him with a sad look, feeling guilty for the loss of their father. Kouga looked at her for a moment before showing his cheek to her in a silent invitation. Knowing what to do, Mune-mune kissed her father's cheek and pulled away. To her relief, Kouga was grinning again. Shippou went back to his side and shook his hand.

"Good game, m'lord." He said, smirking.

"Haha. Lucky shot." Kouga retorted with that grin of his. "Oh, yeah, and about Yuujin; I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Huh?" Kouga pouted behind his shoulder and Shippou's eyes widened when he saw Yuujin flirting, yet again, with a palace guard. He discovered in their campaign that she had a fetish for men in uniform, to his utter frustration. He gritted his teeth and began to get up.

"Damn, that woman." Kouga laughed as Shippou made his way to her. They all knew Yuujin was never serious with any of the men she flirted with. Shippou was just the jealous type. Kouga looked up to the throne and found his wife surrounded by smiles, her own standing out to him the most. They caught each other's eyes and she blushed, looking away with that shy smile of hers. Kouga could only chuckle and stare at her with a lopsided smile, looking like a lovesick puppy.

Their merrymaking was halted later in the night when Kouga finally stepped into Haruko's little circle to pick up the sleepy lady in his arms. He excused himself from the women, not noticing the little swoons they made at the sight of him. Walking past the dinner table, everyone became silent, watching their lord and lady make their exit. Haruko's wrinkled eyes closed and she laid her head softly on Kouga's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kouga-sama, what about the party?" she asked groggily, feeling the heaviness of her sleep-ridden eyes.

"I think they'll understand." he uttered gently, standing before the opening doors.

"Please let me say...a few more words." she said, opening her eyes to look at him. Kouga looked at her for a moment before nodding and turning around to face everyone.

She straightened her back and smiled to everyone, "I am very blessed to have met so many wonderful people." Instinctively, Kouga's hands on her tightened. "Thank you, everyone for coming and for supporting our family in our rule. I hope you will continue to give my family your best and work together to make a world without prejudice and pain. I have learned so much from everyone and I'm very grateful for the happiness you all imparted unto me. I will always hold all of you dear to my heart. So please take care of yourselves and one another. Oh, and please take special care of my lord." everyone laughed at that but Kouga merely smiled. "We all know how troublesome he can be." they laughed again. "With that," she finalized, scanning the room for the faces she grew to love. "I bid you all goodnight and goodbye." Everyone bowed low to their lady and Kouga turned around to finally leave.

As the doors closed, the silence endured. Kouga was silent the whole time they walked down the halls and Haruko smiled to herself as she looked up at him. "Would you like for me to sing for you, my lord?" Kouga nodded mutely, wishing to break the silence that fell over the whole kingdom. Closing her eyes again, Haruko began to sing the song she sang for him the first time.

"Canta per me ne addio, quel dolce suono, de' passati giorni, mi sempre rammenta" _Sing for me farewell, that sweet sound, of the past days, it always reminds me. _"la vita dell'amore, dilette del cor mio, o felice, tu anima mia, canta addagio..." _the life of the love, beloveds of my heart, oh happy, you my soul, sing slowly..._

They all heard her voice echoing through the halls, a sad melody breaking their silence. Yuujin's eyes watered, for she knew this song to be her first.

"tempra la cetra e canta, il inno di morte, a noi si schiude il ciel, volano al raggio" _strengthen your, lyre and sing, the hymn of death, the sky opens to us, they fly to the ray._

Sensing her distress, Shippou wrapped his arm around her, holding him to her as she buried her face into his shoulder, softly sobbing.

"la vita dell'amore, dilette del cor mio, o felice, tu anima mia, canta addio..." _the life of the love, beloveds of my heart, oh, happy, you my soul, sing farewell..._

Akito and Touya looked at each other and knew exactly what was going on, hanging their heads low to hide the sadness their eyes held.

Feeling the great sorrow in the song, Seirei began to cry in his cradle while Mune-mune tried to run after her father with concern. But Warai took hold of her, keeping her there despite her protests. The twins kept their heads down, holding tightly the other's hand and keeping their tears in check. Shihoudani looked at them in confusion, having never seen the twins so solemn. They didn't know, but they felt it. They felt it.

* * *

Kouga walked slowly to their chambers just like the first time he took her too the mountains, bathing in her scent. He laid her down like the first time they mated and laid down beside her, encircling her in his arms and keeping her as close to him as possible. Haruko smiled, holding him just as close, cherishing her moment with him. They were silent for a long while until Haruko broke the silence. "Kouga-sama, you've become so quiet suddenly."

He scoffed before simply taking her lips in his, desperately basking in her presence. Her bony trembling fingers tangled with his ebony hair, caressing it lovingly before he pulled away, taking her hand in his and kissing it instead.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kouga-sama." She whispered, happiness shining in her eyes. "Without you, I never would have been this happy. Now I have only one wish. Please do not give your heart to anyone else." She said, laughing just a little. "I don't wish to see you love anyone else. I would be...very jealous if you do. Only me. Please?"

He could smile no more, all of the smiles he had were already used up. And all that was left were tears and they came pouring down, suffocating him until all he could do was gasp for air. He knew this was going to happen and that it was inevitable. He thought he had been prepared for it but he supposed he still felt the pain. Sesshoumaru's pain must have been like this, Kouga thought. This must have been what it felt like.

"I love you, Inu-hime." he choked out, holding her hand to his heart. "Only you."

Haruko smiled back and said, "I love you too, Kouga-sama. Goodnight." She closed her eyes, hiding those midnight blue gems from his morning blue weeping ones. Her breathing slowed gradually and he waited for her to finally stop breathing in silence. Once he could no longer feel her heart beat against his, his face scrunched up in an expression of excruciating pain and all throughout the kingdom, they could hear the wolf's howl to the moon.

She was finally at rest.

* * *

**Warm-Ice: Goodbye to everyone! Thank you so much for the support!!! This story is finally, truly over. No more sequels. Please keep a look out for my new stories and if you have challenges, please submit them to me and I'll consider it. Thank you and have a nice day, everyone! Bye bye!**


End file.
